Brown Story
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Cerita kau dan aku, cerita sederhana yang bisa membuatku tertawa dan menangis sendiri kala mengingatnya. Entah apa ini juga berlaku untukmu? Jangan menjawabnya jika itu buruk untukku./ Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, YeWook, HaeHyuk / Genderswitch / Chapter 11 / RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Frienship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

_Cerita kau dan aku, cerita sederhana yang bisa membuatku tertawa dan menangis sendiri kala mengingatnya. Entah apa ini juga berlaku untukmu? Jangan menjawabnya jika itu buruk untukku._

**.**

**.**

Kwahhh waaa

pssst pst

psst

Sinnnnnnngg

'Masih ada waktu satu jam.'

'Semoga berjalan lancar.'

'Disana cukup tampan.'

'Benarkah?'

Sinnnnnnng

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Lirihan setengah berbisik, suara berat yang entah sejak kapan menyebabkan debaman tak teratur di dalam dadanya.

Tatapannya datar saat dibalas, seolah bukan bibirnya yang baru saja memanggil nama gadis itu.

Tapi kenapa kau masih saja berdebar? Hanya ditatap begitu saja kau merasa oksigen di sekitarmu menghilang. Hanya dengan tatapan tak lebih dari satu menit kau seperti akan kehilangan nyawa. Bodoh!

'Aih, kupingku sudah berapa lama tak dibersihkan?' Bertanya pada diri sendiri, mata gadis itu masih mengekor kepergian seseorang sampai bayangan tubuh tegapnya menghilang dalam kerumunan.

Benar, tapi harapan yang sedikit ini singgah. Apa lelaki itu baik dan ramah? Sepengetahuannya memang begitu. Meski 6 tahun hampir setiap hari bertemu tapi tak ada sikap istimewa untuknya.

Wajah gadis itu mendongak, sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung. Apa benar wanita itu selalu memikirkan hal kecil, tersenyum dan bersedia menitikkan air mata untuk masalah sepele. Hal ini berlaku untuknya, dan lagi-lagi ia tak tahu sejak kapan ini berawal.

"Wookie!"

"Hyuk-ah!"

"Aku mencarimu, kau baru datang ternyata."

"Aku sedang mencari kelas."

Yang dipanggil Wookie menurut saat satu tangannya ditarik, beban berat yang menempel di punggungnya semakin menjadi dengan langkah yang terbilang cepat.

"Sudah kuduga, kau seperti orang kesasar. Ayo ikut aku!"

Seolah mengerti si pirang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae menunjuk tempat ditengah koridor yang penuh kerumunan siswa berseragam merah putih sama dengan 2 gadis ini.

"Semoga kita sekelas Wookie," harapnya yang diikuti anggukan Ryeowook sebelum keduanya menerobos mencari celah sempit demi beberapa lembar kertas yang tertempel di papan mading.

"1 D. Syukurlah kita menjadi teman sekelas." Lee Hyukjae memekik senang, tubuh kecil Ryeowook dijadikan pelampiasannya, dipeluk dan dicubit. Beruntung kerumunan tadi sudah menipis, mungkin mencari kelas masing-masing sebelum MOS hari pertama dimulai.

Pandangan Ryeowook semakin tajam, hingga berhenti di satu kolom dengan nama yang ia cari.

**'1 A, Kim JongWoon'**

Bibir Eunhyuk -nama panggilam untuk Hyukjae- melengkung jahil, matanya ikut terarah di tempelan kertas paling pojok, kelas A.

"Ah, aku tahu yang kau lihat Kim JongWoon itu Yesung yang sering kau cerihmmppptt."

Dengan sigap tangan Ryeowook membungkam mulut Eunhyuk, kepalanya mengedar waspada apa ucapan tetangga sekaligus teman TK nya itu ada yang mendengar? Atau mungkin objek yang tadi disebut ada di sekitar situ. Yang jelas suara tadi bukan kategori pelan.

Ryeowook menghela nafas lega, perlahan melepas bekapannya yang membuat daerah sekitar mulut Eunhyuk berwarna merah. Sepertinya orang yang berdiri di sekitar mereka tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketakutan yang sangat berlebih.

Eunhyuk sendiri memamerkan senyuman, ia harus bersikap manis jika tak mau sahabatnya marah pagi ini. "_Mian_ Wookie-ah, aku lupa. Maafkan aku ne."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan sembarangan menyebut namanya!"

"Iya aku lupa, aku tak sengaja. Oke, lebih baik kita ke kelas. Bantu aku menguncir rambut sebelum apel dimulai."

"Uhh, iya iya!"

Ryeowook kembali menurut, setelah berhasil dirajuk.

"Kalau begitu jangan cemberut."

"Siapa yang cemberut?"

"Senyum dong!"

"Iya sudah."

"Nah begitu kan cantik, tapi sayangnya lebih cantikan aku.

"Huh?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Coklat permen 100 bungkus."

"Wortel bentuk kupu-kupu, kentang bentuk kepompong untuk sup."

"Rambut kuncir 20."

"Uang receh terbitan taun 1952."

"Serius!?"

2 suara beda intonasi itu memekik bersamaan,dicibir seribu kalipun memang hal tersebut yang harus mereka penuhi untuk hari kedua. Jika mereka lebih jeli dan mau membandingkan dengan sekolah lain, dua bibir itu pasti berhenti merutuk MOS tahap kedua yang akan lebih menghabiskan uang dan menyita waktu.

Ryeowook melipat kembali selembar note yang baru ia baca, menyelipkan di saku kemeja putihnya.

Sedang Eunhyuk lebih memilih meremas note miliknya, menggumpalkannya seperti getuk. Jika ia sedang kelaparan mungkin ia akan lupa itu kertas yang simpan di saku rok rampel seragam.

"Huhhhhh." Mereka mengeluh bersamaan. Merasa sehati keduanya bertatapan lalu saling tertawa.

"Huh. Kapan sih 3 hari penyiksaan berakhir. Aku tak sabar memakai seragam baru," gumam Eunhyuk

Ryeowook tertawa, sama memperhatikan bentangan aspal di bawah kaki mereka. "Yak! Kita kan baru memulainya. Dasar!"

Cengiran dipamerkan Eunhyuk, kakinya yang gatal menendang-nendang kerikil kecil jalanan. "Kira-kira di masa SMP ini apa kita bisa punya _namjachingu_? Ahh, atau aku akan segera bertemu cinta pertamaku. Tapi..." digerakkan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Tapi sepertinya di kelas kita tak ada cowok yang menarik. Huft."

Mata hitam gadis itu menerawang. Sebenarnya ada beberapa kelebat bayangan yang memasuki kriteria tampan di kamusnya, sayang diantara mereka tak ada yang sekelas dengannya. Fikirannya mulai beranjak dewasa atau makin kekanakkan. Entah, yang jelas dalam bayangannya mendapat perhatian dari lawan jenis mungkin mengasyikkan, mengalami masa-masa cinta yang mendebarkan setiap hari membuat Eunhyuk membentangkan sayap lebar merubah sosok anak-anak menjadi remaja, image imut menjadi manis. Benar, sejauh ini ia cukup iri dengan kakak perempuannya.

Sret

Kaki kiri Ryeowook menghentikan langkah Eunhyuk, kaki kanan lincah ia gunakan menendang kerikil yang jadi incaran sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus mendorong bahu kecil sahabatnya lalu berlari untuk menendang kerikil 2 langkah di depan mereka. Sejenak dua orang itu saling menghalau jalan masing-masing, tak peduli kemana larinya kerikil-kerikil yang mereka tendang, seperti orang berebut bola. Sampai pada belokan pertigaan mereka sama-sama terengah.

"Jadi kali ini siapa yang menang!" Dagu Eunhyuk terangkat setelah menendang kerikil terakhir di batas pertigaan, seolah mereka sudah mencapai garis finis

"Tentu saja aku." Ryeowook angkuh ikut mengangkat dagu.

"Haha yang benar? Menendang bola saja kau meleset."

Ryeowook terkikik melanjutkan langkahnya, perlahan lalu berbalik.

"Apa janji kita itu masih berlaku?"

Seperdetik Eunhyuk menerawang dan mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja berlaku. Kita lihat saja siapa yang punya _namjachingu _lebih dulu!" terang Eunhyuk, menutup kalimat terakhir untuk Ryeowook dengan ucapan 'Sampai jumpa' sebelum membuka pintu pagar bercat biru di rumah paling ujung tempat mereka berbelok tadi.

Ryeowook masih berdiri diam, memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak mengerti, dia merasa tak yakin. Oke mungkin untuk masalah seorang lelaki bisa dipikirkan lain kali lagi. Bahunya terangkat lalu masuk ke pekarangan sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh disamping rumah Eunhyuk.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Wookie, ayo kita makan."

Ryeowook menanggalkan gerakan spidol hitam di atas triplek tipis berukir nama panggilannya.

Sebelum menutup spidol dia terlebih dulu meniup dan mengelus papan tipis itu.

"Wookie! Cepat kemari.!" Panggilan dari luar terulang lagi.

"Iya _umma_!" jawabnya menyimpan papan yang akan kembali ia tenteng besok di laci meja lalu berjalan menuju dapur sambil menguncir rambutnya yang panjangnya hampir sepinggang dengan asal.

Disana, sudut kursi tengah dari total 6 kursi yang ditata berhadapan, umma Ryeowook sudah duduk manis.

Di atas meja terdapat 2 piring kosong beserta sendok yang sudah disiapkan. 3 rengkot berisi nasi dan lauk yang masih hangat.

Kreek

Ryeowook menarik kursi dimana satu piring kosong terbuka untuknya.

Saat tangannya ingin mengambil nasi, sang _umma_ lebih dulu menangkupkannya di piring Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana hari percobaan pertamamu, apa sulit sampai kau selalu sibuk di kamar dari tadi?"

"Cukup menyenangkan," dusta Ryeowook, ia masih berusaha memotong daging asap di piringnya.

Dibilang menyenangkan sebetulnya tidak juga, menyebalkan? Ia tahu konsekuensi awal, lagipula ini hanya 3 hari. Ayolah 3 hari akan berlalu cepat.

"Hmm, bagus kalau begitu," gumam _umma_ Ryeowook, matanya lebih fokus pada makanan.

Sepi.

Selalu keadaan rumahnya seperti ini, andai saja kakaknya masih disini. Paling tidak ruang makan akan berisik penuh oceham Kim YoungWoon tentang betapa enak masakan_ umma_ mereka atau saat sumpit nakalnya mencuri lauk dari piring Ryeowook. Hahh, dia jadi rindu hal-hal seperti itu.

_"Oppa mau kemana, kenapa membawa tas sebesar itu. Oppa mau piknik lagi ya. Enak sekali."_

_Lelaki dengan seragam putih abu-abu menertawakan adiknya yang duduk didepan pintu, menalikan sepatu. _

_Alis Ryeowook terangkat begitu mendengar jawaban kakaknya. "Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."_

_Bocah umur 13 tahun itu memilih mengabaikan tali sepatu kirinya yang belum dikait, ia berdiri mencengkeram erat kemeja atasan Kangin._

_"Oppa mau kemana? Appa memarahi oppa lagi ya? Oppa mau kabur dari rumah?" cerocos Ryeowook._

_Kangin menepuk dada. "Aku mau WaMil!"_

_Detik berikutnya mulut Ryeowook kemasukan roti selai, terlalu lebar menganga._

_Pletak._

_Appa mereka juga menyumpal sepotong roti dimulut Kangin yang hendak demo._

_"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh pada adikmu." Umma mereka berancang-ancang dengan gulungan korannya._

_"Kakakmu mulai sekarang akan tinggal di asrama, sekolah khusus laki-laki."_

_Tatapan Ryeowook berganti dari umma ke appanya. "Apa nanti malam dia pulang?"_

_Si appa menggeleng bijak._

_"Aku baru akan pulang seminggu sekali, setiap hari minggu. Jadi jangan rindukan aku adik kecil."_

_Tangan Ryeowook menyingkirkan tangan Kangin yang baru saja merusak tatanan poninya._

_"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadinya tak ada lagi yang diam-diam memakan coklatku di kulkas."_

_"Ya! Harusnya kau menangis saat ini dongsaeng!"_

_"Huh, kenapa aku harus menangisimu."_

_"Kau harus menangis!"_

_"Tidak mau!"_

_Pletak._

_Pukulan kedua didapat Kangin. "Jangan usili adikmu lagi YoungWoon."_

_Si umma bergerak maju, merapikan kembali seragam anak laki-lakinya, yang sedikit mencuat keluar. "Astaga! Mana sabukmu? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan tinggalkan sabukmu. Sebentar ya yeobo, aku cari dulu sabuk anak ini."_

_"Tapi perutku sakit jika memakai sabuk umma! Aish."_

_Ryeowook terkekeh lalu meninju perut kakaknya, dia sering melakukan ini. Rasanya menyenangkan saja, melihat bibir Kangin mengerucut._

_"Dasar gembul!"_

_Padahal setelah itu, setelah sang appa pergi mengantar kakaknya Ryeowook benar-benar menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju SD yang tak berjarak jauh dari rumahnya. Jika Kangin tahu, dia pasti benar-benar ditertawakan._

Trang

"Malam ini aku mau ke toserba sebentar, ada beberapa yang harus kubeli."

Ryeowook mulai membereskan piring-piring. Beberapa lauk yang pasti tersisa ia simpan lagi di dalam kulkas. Masih seperti ini, takaran yang dimasak _umma_nya selalu berlebih, jika ada si sulung biasanya makanan langsung habis.

"Kau pergi sendiri?"

Tangan Ryeowook memutar keran wastafel, ia sedikit menengok ke arah _umma_. Kalau ia bilang pergi sendiri _umma_nya pasti khawatir, jelas toserba yang paling lengkap sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi jika dia pergi dengan sepeda pasti lebih cepat. "Tidak! Aku bersama Hyukkie."

Ia mengusap tangannya dengan celemek yang menggantung di samping kulkas selesai mencuci piring.

Ia lihat sang _umma_ berjalan masuk ke kamar dan keluar dengan sebuah dompet.

"Kau butuh uang berapa?" tanya beliau lembut.

"Tidak! Uang yang _umma _beri kemarin masih ada kok."

Didorongnya tangan sang umma agar memasukkan kembali lembar kertas itu pada tempatnya.

"Tabungan untuk membeli ponsel?"

"Iya!"

Memang keinginannya dari awal, atau mungkin sejak SD, dengar-dengar memiliki benda yang bisa dibuat mengetik huruf dan menelepon, menyenangkan. Bukan cuma itu, ia bisa mengirim e mail dengan benda mungil itu tanpa harus meminjam milik kakaknya yang bahkan sudah setahun ini tak tinggal di rumah. Meski mentok orang yang akan ia kirim e mail adalah Lee Hyukjae, atau bekas teman perempuan SD lainnya.

Ketimbang merengek pada sang _appa_, Ryeowook lebih suka mengadu pada _umma_nya tentang keinginan besarnya memiliki ponsel pribadi. Barang seperti itu sudah bukan kelompok barang tersier, bahkan setiap orang dengan segala umur memilikinya. Tapi mungkin wanita tertua keluarga _Kim_ ini tak sependapat, karena ia merasa tak butuh. Dan jika Ryeowook sudah mulai ditantang dengan hal itu, ia akan berkoar, 'Itu karena _umma_ sudah ibu-ibu!'

"Appa akan pulang malam lagi?" Ryeowook menerima uluran mantel yang tadi pagi habis digosok _umma_nya.

"Tidak, hari ini appamu tidur di rumah _chingu_nya. Mereka sedang ada proyek."

"Lagi?" gumam Ryeowook pelan.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook tak ingin meninggalkan_ umma_nya sendirian di rumah. Tapi tak mungkin juga untuk mengajak _umma_nya keluar dimalam dingin ini dan berboncengan naik sepeda. Memang tubuh kecil itu bisa mengayuh beban orang dewasa?

"Wookie pergi dulu ya!"

"Ne, hati-hati."

Setelah mengambil sepeda bercat ungu dengan keranjang besar di bagian depan, ia menutup separuh dari garasi kecil samping rumahnya.

Sebenarnya tak ada barang berharga di dalam. Tak ada mobil karena _appa_ memakainya bekerja. Hanya ada satu sepeda yang sama jenis dengan milik Ryeowook, tapi sudah dimodifikasi bagian stangnya. Dulu Kangin sempat merengek dengan sepeda yang sengaja dibelikan kembar. Untuk ia berwarna biru dan Ryeowook ungu. Baru seminggu setelah keranjang depan dibuang ia mau menaikinya.

Kring kring.

"Selamat malam bibi."

Bibir Ryeowook melengkung, menyapa beberapa pejalan yang ia kenal.

Menyandang gelar pengayuh terbaik, untuk masalah bersepeda Ryeowook masih bisa mengalahkan Eunhyuk, tak perlu menunggu lima menit lewat ia sudah sampai di depan toserba. Ryeowook memarkir sepeda dan tak lupa memasang rantai untuk digembok. Ini adalah sepeda kesayangannya, yang dibelikan _appa umma_ nya saat dia berhasil naik kelas 4 SD dengan peringkat satu dan Kangin yang naik kelas 2 SMP meski hanya ranking 20 besar. Tapi Kangin selalu saja menyangkal kalau sepedanya itu kembaran dengan sepeda adiknya.

Sesampai di depan pintu toserba yang terbuka lebar kaki Ryeowook mendadak kaku, jangankan melangkah bergeser saja rasanya sulit.

'Orang itu kenapa ada di sini?' rutuknya. Aneh tapi nyata, Ryeowook malah gugup dengan penampilannya Setelan piyama tidur selutut, yah meski separuh tertutup mantel. Terbesit di otak Ryeowook untuk berbalik, pulang ke rumah dan ganti baju. Argh tapi Yesung keburu pergi dong?

Oke, bukan cuma baju yang merayap di otaknya sekarang. Bagaimana dengan rambut berantakannya, wajah kusut dan sendal jepit yang menghias kaki mungilnya?

Benar kan? Dia mulai aneh. Dan kenapa hal terkecil pun akan terbesit dikepalanya saat ada Yesung.

"Kau tahu kau menghalangi jalan!"

Ryeowook hampir terjengkang saat sadar orang yang ia fikirkan ada di depan matanya. Gugup ia menepi memberi jalan pada orang itu, dalam hati ia menyumpahi jantungnya yang tak bisa diajak negosiasi.

Yesung tetap pada tempatnya berdiri, namja itu menenteng satu plastik putih besar hasil buruan dari seabrek daftar yang diberi ummanya.

Dalam beberapa detik lagi mungkin Ryeowook akan pingsan, sejak Yesung ada di depannya ia terus-terusan menahan nafas. Ia tak berani menatap mata itu.

"Celanamu menerawang ya?"

Ugh

Pipi Ryeowook yang tadinya berhias warna pink, kini menjadi merah padam. Malu! Jelas dia malu.

Saat berbalik Ryeowook hanya menangkap punggung Yesung, teman yang juga satu SD dengannya itu sudah pergi mengayuh sepeda.

Buru-buru kaki kecilnya berlari kearah konter bagian makanan, hal yang dikatakan orang tadi membuatnya tak nyaman dan ingin cepat pulang._ Aigo_!

"Permisi, aku ingin membeli coklat permen paling murah disini."

"Baik tunggu sebentar."

Ryeowook memperhatikan penampilannya lewat cermin cembung besar yang tertempel di bagian ujung kanan sampai kiri dinding toserba. Memang rambutnya berantakan.

"Laki-laki tadi juga sama sepertimu nona, mencari coklat permen yang murah."

Si pramuniaga kembali dengan sekaleng barang permintaan Ryeowook. Biasanya 1 kaleng berisi 150 biji/bungkus.

Laki-laki tadi? Yesung?

'Jodoh!'

Ryeowook menggeleng sendiri, sementara pramuniaga di depannya meringis heran.

"Bisa aku minta bantuan?" tanya Ryeowook setelah sadar dari pemikiran konyolnya.

"Minta tolong apa nona?"

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuh membelakangi pramuniaga, ia sedikit membungkuk agar bagian bawah tubuhnya terlihat.

"Apa.. Apa celanaku menerawang?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tampan sekali, issh?"

Bibir Eunhyuk melebar dari 1 jari menjadi 3 jari, gummy smile untuk lelaki yang tak berkedip di depannya. Mau ia menunggu sampai seabad pun lelaki itu tak akan berkedip dan membalas senyum. Itu kan cuma foto.

Telunjuk Eunhyuk menyusuri wajah yang terpampang di depannya. Sempurna. Terlalu sempurna.

Dari hidung bangir, bibir tipis, dan mata yang membuatnya mabuk. Mabuk? Ungkapan berlebihan, seperti bibi-bibi saja.

Apakah dia salah jika mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis? Meski umurnya belum mencapai 17 tahun, meski sesuatu yang menonjol di dadanya belum sempurna. Tetap boleh kan ia merasakan ini?

Setiap kali Eunhyuk bertanya seperti itu, meyakinkan tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Karena semua tak bisa berubah, jantungnya selalu berdetak konyol jika ada orang itu.

Cklek.

"_Noona_ sedang apa?"

"Bisa tidak sih ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk. Tidak sopan!" rutuk Eunhyuk pada anak lelaki yang tanpa rasa sungkan masuk kamarnya, tangan kiri Eunhyuk mengamankan foto penting tadi di balik punggung. Jika tak ingin terjadi keributan maka bocah ini tidak boleh tahu.

"Aku lapar, hm apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Diselipkannya foto tadi di balik selimut, kemudian mengangkat dua tangan ke atas, kosong.

"Tak ada yang kusembunyikan. Kalau lapar harusnya kau kedapur. Sana hush!"

Tanpa beranjak dari atas ranjang, Eunhyuk mengayunkan kaki hingga mengenai pantat bocah itu lalu menendangnya.

"Kau tadi kan habis pergi, kau pasti beli makanan juga. Aku minta dibagi."

Menyebalkan. Pantatnya tak bergeming meski sudah didorong. Bocah kelas 6 SD itu malah menengadahkan tangan didepan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak membeli makanan Kyu, aku tak bohong!" tolaknya, lagi dengan nada tinggi. Jika saja tak ingat anak ini adalah adiknya, mungkin Eunhyuk sudah menyeret si manja ini lalu mengunci kamarnya. Tapi kalau dia melakukan itu, Kyuhyun pasti akan menangis dan ia akan kena omel si umma.

"_Noona_ pelit sekali sih? Tadi aku lihat _noona _pergi dengan Hee_ noona _dan Han _hyung_. Pasti _noona _dibelikan banyak jajan. Iya kan?"

Mata Eunhyuk memicing. Sabar.

Huh ketimbang ada keributan dia lebih memilih membuka laci meja samping tempat tidurnya. Rela tak rela Eunhyuk menyerahkan coklat batangan yang cukup besar pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin anak ini segera pergi, juga ingin keadaan kamarnya aman. Bayangkan saja jika Kyuhyun mengamuk, kamarnya akan pecah. Oke itu perumpamaan.

"Sudah sana pergi!"

Tak perlu menunggu perintah ke 4 kali, anak itu menjauhi kamarnya. Berlari riang, tapi lupa menutup pintu kamar. Menambah rutukkan dari Lee Hyukjae.

Fuhh

Meraih kembali foto yang sempat disembunyikan, mata itu melemah sesaat. Hanya sebentar karena memang tak bisa lama-lama wajah sedih seperti tadi terpasang. Wajah riangnya memang tak pantas untuk menyimpan raut kesedihan.

Cup..

Diciumnya selembar foto itu cukup lama. Membenamkan sebentar didadanya. Membayangkan sebentar saja bahwa yang ia peluk sekarang bukan hanya selembar barang mati.

"Selamat tidur chagiya!_ Jaljayo_!"

Cup.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Lee Hyukjae! Kim Ryeowook menjemputmu!"

"Sebentar _umma_!"

Drap drap drap.

"Wookie masuk dulu sini. Kau sudah sarapan? Sarapan dulu dengan yang lain didalam ayo."

Ryeowook mengangguk hormat pada ibu paruh baya tersebut.

"Aku sudah sarapan _ahjumma_, terimakasih."

_Umma _Eunhyuk mengangguk saja, ia meletakkan gunting yang barusan ia pakai untuk memangkas dahan tanamannya.

"Kau itu selalu rajin ya, coba Hyukkie kalau dibangunkan sulit minta ampun."

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi, banyak memang yang mengatainya rajin. Dia memang rajin kalau sifat malasnya belum keluar.

"Wookie!

Sapa satu bocah laki-laki berdiri lengkap dengan seragam yang sudah dimasukkan plus dasi, juga tas ransel cukup besar dipunggung.

"Kyu, tidak sopan. Panggil dia Wookie _noona_!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _ahjumma_."

Dari dulu, bahkan sejak kecil Kyuhyun memang tak pernah memanggilnya _noona_. Satu alasannya adalah Ryeowook bahkan lebih kecil darinya.

"Kau juga sudah SMP Wookie?"

Uhuk

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun seperti meremehkan, memang seragam mereka masih sama saat ini, tempelan bet mereka juga sama persis karena dulu Kyuhyun memang adik kelasnya. Jika saja tak ada acara MOS ia pasti sudah lepas dari setelan seragam anak-anak ini. Bahkan pernah kemarin ada bibi yang menebak ia anak kelas 3 SD. Ughh. Ayolah ia ingin dibilang remaja sekarang ketimbang anak kecil.

"Berarti kita beda arah ya?" Kyuhyun mendesah. Sebelum ini ia bisa berangkat bersama Ryeowook jika kesepian. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri sekolah di SD yang berbeda.

"Sudah Kyu, sana pergi nanti terlambat."

Tubuh Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal ke depan saat Eunhyuk muncul bersama tas besarnya yang memenuhi pintu. Rambut pendek dengan potongan seperti anak lelaki lupa ia sisir. Nyonya Lee sendiri geleng kepala dan membenahi penampilan kacau anak keduanya.

"_Umma_! Aku berangkat, yo Wookie ah."

"Hati-hati Kyu!" teriak_ umma_ Eunhyuk, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Eunhyuk sendiri menggerutu kenapa adiknya itu tak menyebut namanya. Huh.

"_Umma_, aku juga berangkat dulu."

"Permisi _ahjumma_."

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mulai berjalan beriringan. Jika gadis berambut pirang itu menempatkan semua beban bahan MOS di tas ransel besarnya, terlihat ia sulit berjalan. Ryeowook sendiri membaginya dengan satu tas tangan, caranya berjalan juga pelan.

"Aku tadi tak melihat Heechul _eonni_?"

Eunhyuk memandang Ryeowook sekilas. "Oh dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi ke kampus."

Mulut Ryeowook ikut membulat tanda mengerti.

"Sepertinya, jadi anak kuliahan lebih enak Hyukkie," gumam Ryeowook.

"Huh, apa enaknya?"

"Kalau kuliah, pasti tak ada yang menganggap kita anak-anak lagi."

"Iya, kau benar."

Kaki Ryeowook berhenti saat mendekati gerbang sekolah baru mereka. Bola matanya mengekor sosok yang baru saja lewat disebelahnya. Langkahnya cepat. Tak ada sapaan.

Seumur-umur Yesung memang tak pernah sekedar berucap, 'Selamat pagi.' padanya.

"Ada apa?" Eunhyuk berbalik begitu sadar teman disampingnya menghilang, dan sekarang jadi patung di tengah jalan.

"Aa.. Aniyy."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Di rumahku benda seperi ini banyak, kalau kalian mau aku bisa memberi kalian satu-satu besok."

"Wah hebat! Aku mau dong?!"

"Aku juga mau."

Ryeowook melirik benda seukuran kartu nama bergambar power rangers. Banyak orang yang menyebutnya kartu telepon. Biasanya benda tersebut dijadikan hadiah souvernir restoran. Berisi pulsa untuk menelepon sebagai pengganti koin, setelah pulsanya habis kartu itu dijadikan koleksi.

"Kalau yang gambar princess punya tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada. Besok akan kubawakan. Lagipula aku sudah bosan mengoleksi seperti ini."

Bocah laki-laki tersebut menepuk dada bangga untuk kedua kalinya.

"Huh dia itu siapa sih?" Eunhyuk mengaduk-aduk tempat bekalnya malas. Jelas ia malas sekali, selain ia harus makan sup, ia juga sudah jengah mendengar kehebohan yang terkesan norak di kelasnya.

"Setahuku namanya Lee Donghae," timpal Ryeowook yang juga sibuk dengan supnya, cuma sesekali saja melirik asal muasal kehebohan.

"Kalau namanya aku juga sudah tahu. Maksudku dia itu siapa sih? Sikapnya sombong sekali, kelakuannya seperti anak kecil," cibir Eunhyuk, Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu. Kembali lagi dengan wortel dan kentang bentuk aneh, hasil karyanya. Tapi tetap ia makan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memilih menelan nasi saja karena sangsi apa sayuran dengan potongan cukup besar itu sudah matang. Tahu sendiri kan tadi pagi dia bangun telat, ia juga lupa berpesan pada ummanya untuk dimasakkan sup.

"Apa kalian tidak tertarik dengan ini?"

Heran sejak kapan orang ini berdiri di meja mereka. Lee Donghae, bahkan cukup dengan waktu sehari namanya sudah dihafal satu kelas. Kemarin dia heboh dengan cerita bahwa ia bersekolah di Amerika 3 tahun belakang, sekarang ia pamer ornamen kartu telepon. Eunhyuk lah orang yang paling jengah.

"Hmm, kalian berdua tak mau?" Donghae masih mengayunkan kartu itu didepan wajah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Aku bisa memberi gambar spiderman untuk yang namja." Dia menunjuk Eunhyuk. "Dan kupu-kupu untukmu." tudingnya pada Ryeowook.

Grrr.

Bisa-bisa Eunhyuk menelan Donghae untuk dijadikan lauk makan siangnya sekarang.

"Tidak usah, tidak butuh, tidak perlu," jawab Eunhyuk seketus-ketusnya.

Giliran Donghae yang geram. Seingatnya tadi ia menawarkan dengan ucapan manis, tapi malah dibalas angkuh. Jika tak ingat Eunhyuk perempuan, mungkin dia akan balik membentak. Jangan dikira Donghae tak bisa membedakan yang mana adam yang mana hawa. Tadi dia cuma ingin menggoda saja. Tapi nampaknya Eunhyuk bukan orang yang cocok menerima godaan.

"Huh, ya sudah kalau tak mau. Bagaimana denganmu cantik, kau mau yang kupu-kupu?"

Ryeowook hampir tersedak dengan kata rayuan Donghae, sedangkan Eunhyuk malah berdiri membawa bekalnya dan pindah meja.

Ryeowook meringis. "Ah tidak terimakasih, aku tak suka yang begituan."

.

"Hallo namaku Eunhyuk. Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?"

3 gadis yang duduk dipojok kelas bertatapan sekilas lalu sama-sama memandang Eunhyuk dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Boleh, silahkan. Namaku Sungmin."

"Namaku Kibum."

"Aku Henly."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Diawali dengan sahutan burung gereja. Matahari masih sama, tebit dari ufuk barat. Sahutan burung semakin lama berganti dengan sahutan klakson mobil ataupun motor. Tak ada bosan, polusi pagi sampai malam dimulai lagi. Seolah hal itu merupakan siklus alam. Bukannya makin berkurang malah bertambah. Tapi untuk kalangan anak SD dan SMP mereka masih aman karena hanya boleh dengan sepeda.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipi. Untuk beberapa kali ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan berputar-putar di depan cermin. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, seragam yang baru semalam diantar ke rumahnya, dan sekarang ia kenakan terasa kebesaran. Atau tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin menciut?

Huh

Apa yang salah selama ini, setiap pagi dan malam ia rajin minum susu, ia juga tak pernah menyisakan makanan di piringnya. Tapi kenapa pertumbuhannya terbilang lambat begini. Tidak salah kalau Yesung mengatainya pendek. Nah? Kenapa malah memikirkan orang itu?

"Wookie-ah, sudah setengah tujuh."

Aish sudahlah. Ia memilih mengabaikan cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya, beri saja sugesti bahwa kau tinggi maka kau akan bertambah tinggi. Memang ada yang seperti itu -_- ?

Kring kring

"_Umma_, aku berangkat!"

Ryeowook mulai mengayuh sepeda yang kemarin sudah ia poles bersih demi hari pertamanya menjadi murid SMP 1 Seoul. Seragam baru, bet di lengan kirinya juga bagian dada, corak warna yang berbeda membuktikan kalau ia sudah bukan anak SD lagi. Jika mau, ia ingin secepatnya saja dijuluki dewasa.

Kring kring.

Satu sepeda menyalibnya. Lee Hyukjae menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah.

Langsung saja Ryeowook menambah tempo kayuhan, jika urusan bersepeda ia tak mau dikalahkan.

3 hari masa orientasi siswa kemarin memang mereka dilarang membawa sepeda karena harus berjalan dengan penampilan aneh dari rumah begitupun pulangnya dari sekolah.

Ciittt

Ryeowook menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan sahabatnya yang masih tertinggal di belakang menggerutu. Bagaimana mungkin ia kalah lagi padahal tadi sempat menyalib jauh. Ryeowook saja yang yang tak lihat kanan kiri saat bersepeda. Beruntung jalan tak terlalu ramai. Atau dia saja yang pada dasarnya pematuh lalu lintas padahal sepedanya tak punya nomor plat.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Shht tenang semua! Ada guru yang datang!"

Gdubrak

drap drap

drap...

Eunhyuk berhasil mencapai meja dan mendaratkan pantatnya dikursi samping Ryeowook tepat ketika guru wanita paruh baya masuk beserta tas jinjing hitam dan beberapa buku. Bukan Cuma itu dibelakang sang guru terdapat seorang murid laki-laki.

Siapa dia?

Yang pasti jantung Ryeowook tengah berdegub melebihi batas normal sekarang.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Kalian ketambahan teman baru. Namanya Kim JongWoon!"

Mata Eunhyuk berbinar, begitu menengok Ryeowook, ia tahu sahabatnya tak berkedip sejak tadi. Mungkin kaget, malu, gembira, sedih? Tak ada yang tahu karena Eunhyuk bukan peramal. Tapi yang ia lihat secara kasat mata wajah Ryeowook memerah.

"Jangan-jangan kau memang berjodoh dengannya Wookie," bisiknya pelan tapi bisa membuat Ryeowook melonjak.

Begitu memperhatikan depan lagi, Ryeowook sadar Yesung menatapnya. Dan Eunhyuk malah terkikik disampingnya.

"Yesung, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Shindong."

"Baik."

"Dan untuk semuanya. Hari pertama lebih baik kalian gunakan untuk menyusun organisasi kelas. Jangan lupa mencatat jadwal pelajaran yang tertempel di papan mading!"

Eunhyuk mendesah seolah mewakili Ryeowook. Yesung duduk di meja paling depan sedangkan ia dan Ryeowook berada di deret tengah.

Ditepuknya pundak Ryeowook. "Sudah jangan sedih. Yang penting setiap saat kau bisa melihatnya. Hihi."

Gadis beriris karamel itu mendelik.

.

Jodoh itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Annyeong Chingudeul, apa kalian mengantuk saat membaca ini. Padahal ini masih chapter pertama. Ahahah#Plak

Sebenernya q ga pgn nulis lagi, tp karena dirumah libur ga ada kerjaan jadi ngetik ini aja dan untuk ff horrornya mochi maaf aku blm bisa melanjutkannya.

Jadi disini latarnya anak umur belasan tahun. Sebenarnya terinspirasi saat nonton 'endless love'. Jaman-jaman SMP naik sepeda, dan cinta-cintaan monyet gitu, masa pertumbuhan(?)

FF ini kubuat untuk chingudeul yang kemaren-kemaren minta HaeHyuk *emang ada?*

Juga buat yang minta YeWook dulu *ada ga sih?* Buat kalian semualah #muah hahaha

Penjelasan rinci seperti yang diatas:

1 SMP – 13 tahun = Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Donghae, Sungmin, Kibum, Henry, Shindong dan other cast yang bakal nampak lainnya.

6 SD – 12 tahun = Kyuhyun, Changmin

2 SMA – 17 tahun = Kangin dan other cast yang bakal nampak lainnya

Mahasiswa Semester 3 – 20 tahun = Heechul, Hangeng dan other cast yang bakal nampak lainnya

Akhir kata

**RIPIU PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balesan Ripiu:**

_**Edelweiz **_- Aku juga suka HaeHyuk. Mereka kan ortuku *anak buangan* sudah dilanjut. Makasih

_**Tabiwook **_- Mmm.. mungkin akan lebih banyak part untuk umur 13 taun ini, aku memang sengaja hehe. Makasih

_**Rochan**_ - Wook ga suka Ye kok *dia sukanya padaku* *DUAR* *di BOM* ahahah. Kyu emang dongsaeng Hyuk tp ada penjelasan lagi untuk chap depan.

_**Aiiu Ryeong9**_ - Iyaahh, Hae emang narsisnya Naudzubillah (?). Yesung ga dingin2 amat kok #eaaa. Apa mereka bakal dewasa? Iya, tapi masih lamaaaaa. Ini kan emang focus ke cerita masa SMP. Ahahaha #plak. Makasih

_**Myfishychovy**_ - Kok berasa tua, harusnya berasa muda dong?! Ahahaha *maksa* *ketauan tua* Makasih.

_**Lee EunJae**_ - Sudah dilanjut. Makasih.

_**Annathan Kim**_ - Aku juga inget jaman SMP eon, menurut aku masa SMP adalah masa yang paling manissss. Dibilang polos engga, dewasa juga belom. Foto yang dicium Hyuk? Yang jelas bukan Yesung..Makasih

_**choi Ryeosomnia**_ - Sudah dilanjut. Makasih.

_**Anchofishy**_ - Chap ini dijelasin kenapa Ye pindah kelas, alasan yang pernah aku alamin dulu.. Ahahaha. Iya awalnya males mau nulis lagi, karena ngerasa ga ada kerjaan aku ngetik ff lagi *aneh*. Makasih

_**Kim Sooyeon**_ - Om Yesung emang suka malu-maluin., wkwkwk *ditendang* Maaf sebelumnya, tapi mungkin umur-umur mereka akan berjalan lambat seperti yang sudah tercantum di "Warning" Hehe. Makasih.

_**jongwookie**_ - Silahkan nostalgia ahahaha. Aku juga suka nulis ini, karena lebih santai. Iya, Semanagt! Makasih.

_**ryeong1234 **_- Sudah dilanjut. Makasih.

_**Baby Kim**_ - Sengaja ini hahaha. Makasih.

_**Bebewook **_- Iya, ini emang belum ketauan. Kalo cepet ketauan berarti mau End *loh-loh* Sudah lanjut. Makasih.

_**nvyptr**_ - Udah lanjut ini. Makasih.

**Lee Eun In** - Siapa ya yang difoto itu? Chap ini sedikit terungkap. Makasih.

_**Jong Aeolia**_ - Joonngg *tereak 10 m* *lompatin pohon toge*. Eaeaeaea ingat cinta pertama nih yeee. *Tangkepin duit* Yowes, Kyu nggo kowe wae *uncal Kyu* *dikroyok Sparkyu* Uwes tak lanjutke iki *nagih upah* Salam Perdamaian. #Sign: Tunangan Wook #

**devi.a. fitriyani** - AAaaa *ikut tereak* sudah dilanjut ini. Makasih

**.**

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Frienship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

"Baik, ada yang mau mencalonkan diri jadi ketua kelas?"

Hening.

Tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab jika bentuk pertanyaannya seperti itu.

"Sekertaris? Ada yang minat jadi sekertaris kelas?"

Huft

"Kalau bendahara? Ada yang mau?"

Lagi, tak ada yang menjawab, bahkan seorang bendahara punya tanggung jawab lebih besar dari ketua kelas.

"Kalian semua bisu ya?"

Nampaknya gadis yang berdiri menggenggam penggaris kayu di depan kelas mulai hilang kesabaran. "Kalau seperti ini, kalau kalian diam terus. Kelas kita akan jadi kelas pasif!" tambahya dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Yang lain mengangkat bahu dan beragumen masing-masing dengan teman sebangku mereka.

"Ah, lebih baik kau saja yang jadi ketua kelas Lee Sungmin," celetuk salah satu namja deretan belakang, yang lain tiba-tiba ikut mengangguk setuju.

Sungmin menggeleng, jangan sampai ia termakan umpan sendiri, jika saja bukan mandat wali kelasnya, ia sangat malas mengurus hal begini. "Baiklah, mungkin karna kita belum saling kenal dekat disini. Kita adakan vote saja. Tapi harus ada yang dicalonkan disini. Bagaimana?"

Set

Satu perempuan deret tengah mengangkat tangan.

"Aku." Ia melirik teman sebangkunya. "Aku mencalonkan Kim Ryeowook, katanya dia pintar selama di SD selalu mendapat peringkat 1. Dia juga punya sifat pemimpin."

Eunhyuk sedikit geli ketika mengucap kalimat terakhir. Pemimpin? Bahkan saat berdiri di depan kelas Ryeowook gugupnya sama seperti narapidana menunggu sidang. Yang benar saja?!

Kini, semua mata terpaku pada Ryeowook.

Hanya sebentar karena ada 1 tangan lagi yang terangkat. "Aku memilih Lee Hyukjae."

Eunhyuk melirik bangku seberangnya sinis. "Aku rasa dia cocok. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sangar itu."

Sontak semua tertawa dan Eunhyuk menggeram, ia berharap bisa melempar meja ke wajah anak lelaki bermarga Lee itu. Menjengkelkan.

"Baik. Kita vote secara adil."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hari pertama kufikir akan langsung pelajaran."

"Aku juga tak menyangka hari pertama sesantai ini."

"Oh iya Hyukkie. Kau itu asalnya dari SD mana?"

"Aku dari SD 4 Seoul. Kalian sendiri dulu juga satu kelas?"

"Benar. Dari SD 2."

"Oh. Pantas saja akrab."

Doanya untuk pagi ini adalah semoga bertambah teman, tapi rasanya doa khusuk rutin itu menguap. Ryeowook menunduk, pahatan yang terbentuk dimejanya sama dengan meja-meja yang lain. Bahkan kau mungkin tak akan menemui meja yang bersih dari goretan ataupun hiasan tip-ex, kecuali itu meja baru. Meja guru sekalipun penuh pahatan tangan-tangan nakal.

"Hyukkie, kapan-kapan boleh kita main ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi jangan kaget ya kalau rumahku berisik."

"Oh ya. Memang kau berapa bersaudara. Adikmu berapa?"

"Aku 3 bersaudara sih, adikku cuma satu tapi teman-teman adikku yang banyak."

"Haha benarkah?"

Tangan Ryeowook terkepal, beberapa derajat ia memutar kepala ke arah belakang. Ingin sekali bergabung bersama Eunhyuk dan 3 teman barunya disana. Tapi tak berani, tak terlalu berani.

Fuhh

Dug! Dug! Dug!

Dari arah depan kelas Lee Donghae kembali mencari perhatian dengan menggebrak penghapus ke papan tulis. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk memandang tak suka.

"Perhatian-perhatian."

Beberapa gadis tertawa dengan tingkah konyol Donghae. Atau mungkin tingkah sok cool nya kalau kau bertanya pendapat Eunhyuk. Dia teriak seperti tarzan membentuk corong tangan.

"Aku tadi ditanya guru piket, apa kelas kita sudah mengambil buku absensi, dan agenda kelas?"

Sejenak berpuluh pasang mata saling bertatapan.

"Siapa yang akan mengambilnya?"

"Ryeowook-ssi kan sekertaris kelas. Harusnya dia yang ambil, kan ini tugasnya."

Deg

Huh perasaan apa ini? Kim Kibum, apa pernyataannya terlalu menyinggung hingga Ryeowook hanya berani menunduk, mengangguk sebentar lalu keluar kelas tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan untuknya.

Ryeowook menyadari ini. Jika dibandingkan dengan Eunhyuk dia memang berbeda. Pernah bahkan kerap Ryeowook merasa iri, kenapa Eunhyuk gampang akrab dengan orang lain, ramah dan mudah membaur. Padahal Ryeowook selama ini selalu latihan, dimulai dari menyapa bibi-bibi tetangganya ataupun beberapa paman teman kerja appanya.

Jujur saja, sebelum pendaftaran dia sudah kepikiran akan hal ini. Dia gadis pendiam yang sulit menyesuaikan diri. Tapi sadarlah perubahan itu hal yang wajar. Ryeowook juga tak mungkin menyalahkan Eunhyuk yang meninggalkannya sendirian dan memilih mengobrol dengan teman baru. Lagipula Eunhyuk bukan baby sitternya. Jika seperti ini Ryeowook merasa ingin kembali ke SD ketimbang terkucil. Kenapa harus sesulit ini sih? Ingin sekali menangis tapi ia takut dikatai cengeng.

Tok tok

"Permisi pak. Saya anak kelas 1 D ingin mengambil agenda dan absensi kelas."

"Masuklah. Ambil sendiri di sebelah sana."

"Baik. Terimakasih."

Ryeowook berjalan ke arah lemari yang tadi ditunjuk guru di ruang tata usaha. Memilih buku yang masih kosong dengan sampul biru, sementara 1 nya lagi bersampul orange.

Bruk.

Ryeowook mengelus keningnya yang terbentur keras dengan bahu seseorang saat ia berbalik.

Perasaannya makin memburuk ditambah rasa sakit ini. Ughh

"Maaf. Kau tak apa?"

"Yesung."

Terhenyak sebentar, Ryeowook memundurkan langkahnya tapi malah menabrak lemari hingga terdengar bunyi 'Brak' keras. Ryeowook giliran mengelus bahu kanan yang terbentur.

"Maaf. Aku tadi tergesa ingin mengambil agenda."

2 langkah akhirnya Yesung mau mundur. Jelas saja. Tadi memang jarak yang paling dekat selama mereka saling mengenal 6 tahun ini. Jika saja mereka ingat kelas 3 SD keduanya pernah piting-pitingan.

Ryeowook mengangkat 2 buku di tangannya. "Sudah kuambil."

Mungkin memang Yesung tak tahu, dari pagi ia sibuk dengan rapat perwakilan kelas.

"Oh begitu." Yesung mengusap peluh diwajahnya lalu menggaruk tengkuk, kesan gugup. "Ya sudah ayo kembali ke kelas."

Tampar Ryeowook! Tadi jantung, sekarang otak dan telinganya yang tak waras.

'Ya sudah, ayo pulang! Anak-anak kita sudah menunggu dirumah.'

Kenapa kalimat ajakan Yesung tadi berubah jadi kalimat aneh di telinga Ryeowook. Aigo, lihat wajahnya memerah saat mengekor Yesung yang berjalan di depannya.

Anak-anak?

Anak kucing?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Apa? Kau terpilih jadi wakil ketua kelas?"

"Iya. Ini semua gara-gara si Lee Donghae itu."

Nasi yang ada dimulut Eunhyuk hampir meloncat ke wajah Kyuhyun saking semangatnya bicara.

"Memang dia semenyebalkan itu Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat untuk pertanyaan Heechul.

"Iya. Dia 11-12 dengan Kyuhyun."

Hmmpt, semua kecuali Kyuhyun menahan tawa demi tak tersedak nasi di mulut mereka.

"Dari tadi kau bilang dia menyebalkan. Tapi tetap saja membahasnya, bosan tau," tanggap Kyuhyun cuek. Memang ini sudah kelima kalinya nama Donghae disebut. Tak tahu saja mungkin orang yang tengah dibicarakan bersin-bersin.

"Siapa yang membahasnya? Umma kan tanya jadi kujawab apa adanya," sulut Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Tapi tak perlu menyebut namanya juga kan!"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau.."

"Lalu apa si Lee Donghae itu yang jadi ketua kelasnya?" giliran si _appa_ yang bertanya mengabaikan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Bukan yang jadi ketua kelas itu Yesung, orang yang ditaksir Ryeowook."

Hup.

Eunhyuk membungkam mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Lagi-lagi keceplosan. Jika saja Ryeowook ada disini mungkin di mulutnya sudah terpasang benang dan lakban setebal 3 inci agar tak lagi bocor.

Semua keluarga Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Ryeowook sudah punya orang yang ditaksir? Pasti anak ini juga! Hal seperti itu yang difikirkan umma Eunhyuk.

"Yesung? Apa dia kakak kelasku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk meringis. "Eh, iya. Semuanya. Tolong rahasiakan hal ini ya?!"

Eunhyuk menangkupkan tangan di depan dada, mengamati satu-persatu penghuni ruang makan dengan raut memelas. Hangeng yang juga diundang makan malam disana hanya menggeleng akan tingkah calon adik iparnya.

"Ryeowook tak mungkin suka dengan orang itu. Ryeowook sukanya padaku!"

Heh?

Anak aneh ini berulah lagi. Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Bisa kau bayangkan wajah seriusnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kerah kaos putihnya lalu mengusap jejak jus jeruk disekitar mulutnya. "Aku kenyang. Mau tidur!"

Drek

drap drap

Ini bukan pertama kali. Semua cukup maklum kalau Kyuhyun merasa punya saingan. Dia dan Ryeowook sangat akrab sejak kecil. Selain rumah mereka yang bersebelahan, keluarga Kim dan keluarga Lee juga bersahabat. Tapi siapa sih yang akan menganggap serius ucapan anak laki-laki kelas 6 SD?

"Lee Donghae tidak jadi pengurus kelas?" tanya Hangeng, mengalihkan pandangan mereka lagi.

Eunhyuk mengedik. "Aniya. Dia jadi seksi kebersihan. Tapi dia maunya yang bagian menghapus papan tulis saja oppa."

Haha, semua tertawa. Memang sifatnya agak mirip Kyuhyun. Saat bersih-bersih rumah hari minggu, Kyuhyun hanya mau mengelap jendela, itupun cuma 2 jendela teras rumah.

"Kalau Ryeowook dia jadi sekertaris kelas. Dan Sungmin yang kuceritakan tegas itu dia yang jadi bendahara. Yah cocok, agar anak-anak tak telat saat ditagih uang kas," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, ada orang yang sudah kau taksir begitu masuk SMP?" sambung Heechul yang sudah selesai dengan acara makannya.

"Ah tak ada, namja yang menarik dikelasku."

Setidaknya lidah Eunhyuk belum pernah kesleo jika yang dibicarakan adalah masalah pribadinya.

"Jangan bohong. Lalu bagaimana dengan foto yang selalu kau cium setiap malam?"

Deg

Kenapa Heechul tahu kebiasaannya?

Seingat yang dia ingat, tak pernah sekalipun ia bercerita tentang 'orang itu' selain dengan Ryeowook. Apa mungkin Ryeowook membuka kartu rahasianya?

"Eonni tahu?"

Heechul tertawa. "Jadi benar? Kukira Kyuhyun hanya mengarang."

Eunhyuk memutar kepala, memandang sebal pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Pasti saat ia sedang lengah malam itu lupa menutup pintu kamar, Kyuhyun jadi tahu. Harusnya ia waspada dengan hobi adiknya yang sok tau, mau tahu, dan harus tau.

"Memang foto siapa sih Hyukkie?" _Umma_ Eunhyuk yang giliran penasaran.

Tidak!

Tak ada yang boleh tahu sekalipun itu umma yang paling disayanginya, semut penghuni rumahnya pun juga tak boleh tahu. Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati Lee Hyukjae!

"Ah aku ada tugas sekolah. Aku ke kamar duluan."

Drekk

drap drap

_Appa_ Eunhyuk cukup kaget mendengar suara pintu terbanting keras. Rupanya Eunhyuk butuh diajari bagaimana cara menutup pintu yang benar.

"Kalian sendiri bagaimana. Bukankah kalian sudah lama berpacaran?"

"_Appa_!"

Sudah cukup sering sang _appa_ menanyakan itu, bahkan hampir di setiap Hangeng berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Nada pertanyaannya seolah memojokkan.

"Apa kan cuma bertanya Chullie."

"Shht .. _Yeobo_ jangan begitu."

Harusnya mereka mengerti Hangeng belum punya cukup tabungan untuk mengambil langkah lebih jauh, bukan hanya tabungan materil.

Sedangkan ia juga tak ingin membebani kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal Di China. Bagaimanapun seorang pria punya tanggung jawab besar jika kelak menjadi kepala keluarga. Meski sudah dikatakan cukup mapan karena punya mobil, usaha restoran sendiri, rumah meski masih cicilan tapi hal tersebut belum cukup menurut Hangeng. Yah, sekalipun Heechul tak pernah menuntut harta dan semacamnya, ia ingin menjadi lelaki yang benar-benar matang dulu. Sementara terkadang mereka masih meributkan hal-hal sepele.

Paling tidak alasan Hangeng menunda-nunda bukan karena sudah bosan dengan Heechul meski hubungan mereka hampir memasuki tahun ke-5.

.

"_Chagiya_, tau tidak. Di kelasku ada 1 namja yang sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu, seenaknya saja dia mengatai wajah unyu-unyu ku ini sangar. Ah, tentu saja kau tahu. Benar-benar ingin kupukul dia, tapi sayang aku tak bisa bela diri." Eunhyuk menghela nafas, kembali ia mengelus selembar foto pengantar tidurnya. "_Chagi_, apa kau bisa memukulnya untukku? Aku ingin kau memukulnya," rengeknya.

Hening.

Eunhyuk mengamati gagang pintu kamarnya lalu menggigit bibir.

"Kenapa tak mau menjawab. Kenapa selalu diam saat kita sedang berdua saja. Kenapa?"

Sepertinya gadis itu butuh kompresan agar kepalanya kembali dingin. Digoncangkannya selembar foto yang tak salah apa-apa itu, membayangkan yang sedang ia goncang adalah sisi bahu kokoh milik pangeran tampannya.

Setelah bosan Eunhyuk baru berhenti.

Ia beralih pada ponsel yang jarang ia gunakan. Sesentipun benda mungil itu tak bergeser dari tempatnya sejak pagi. Kamar Eunhyuk memang privasi Eunhyuk sendiri, meski masih digolongkan ingusan tapi dia tetap butuh privasi.

Berawal dari pulang sekolah dulu saat pertengahan kelas 6 SD, ketika bibirnya hampir tak bisa terkatub melihat keadaan kamar tercintanya yang mirip gado-gado. Dimana barang-barangnya ada yang terlempar sampai dapur, ornamen natal dari Ryeowook yang pecah, beling dari pigura-pigura hasil foto narsisnya, boneka hadiah Hangeng saat ulang tahun naas kecelup panci sup, buku-buku pelajarannya yang berhamburan. Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun kalab melakukan itu, bukan hanya kamar Eunhyuk, ruang tamu dan kamar orang tuanya juga bernasib sama selama PSP Kyuhyun masih belum ditemukan.

Beberapa saat setelah itu si bocah evil meringis. Pengakuan tanpa dosa, ternyata ia sendiri yang lupa PSP nya sedang dipinjam Changmin dan belum kembali. Aigo!

Disitu kamar Heechul lah yang satu-satunya aman karena dikunci. Semenjak tragedi itu Eunhyuk merengek minta kunci kamar, yah dengan konsekuensi dia harus rajin menjaga kebersihan kamarnya sendiri dan ini berlangsung sampai sekarang.

Eunhyuk mulai mengecek e mail masuk saat ia melihat tulisan '3 pesan belum dibaca'

Berharap. Dia sangat berharap ada pesan dari orang itu. Sekedar ucapan selamat tidur. Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin terjadi sekarang.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook menopang dagu ditumpukan bantal guling empuknya. Sudah jam 9 malam tapi ia masih membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka.

Fikirannya melayang tak tahu kemana. Malam hari adalah waktu tersendiri baginya untuk melamun. Mengulangi kembali kejadian-kejadian sehari penuh ini

Kau percaya pada jodoh, takdir dan semacamnya yang akan datang dimasa depanmu?

Apa ini bisa dibilang jodoh, atau kebetulan?

Kenapa harus Yesung? Kenapa harus orang dingin nan aneh sepertinya?

Kenapa orang itu harus satu sekolahan dengannya, berbekal dengan kata kebetulan lagi mereka kembali menjadi teman sekelas.

Awalnya tak seperti ini. Sebelumnya Ryeowook hanya bersikap biasa tapi sekarang Yesung yang merubah rambut dari jabrik menjadi poni pun begitu menyita perhatiannya. Bahkan Ryeowook sempat menyesal kenapa baru menyadari orang itu sangat tampan.

Ryeowook tak paham betul demam macam apa yang menyerang dirinya. Seperti penyakit musiman, dia hanya akan mengalami saat Yesung ada di dekatnya. Yah, seperti dada yang berdebar, sulit bernafas, sulit mengedipkan mata atau mengatupkan bibir, telapak tangan yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Disaat seperti itu Ryeowook akan menjadi orang yang latah dan ceroboh

"Kau itu menyukainya, percaya padaku, kau menyukainya." Sugesti Eunhyuk kembali terulang, Ryeowook tahu dia bercerita pada orang yang salah. Karena memang seperti itulah Eunhyuk, cerewet dan heboh.

Tapi apa mungkin tebakan itu benar? Ah masa? Apa karena Ryeowook yang terlalu sering melihat wajah Yesung? Tidak juga.

_Cahaya putih itu menyilaukan, seperti kabut tanpa celah. Gumpalan awan terlihat mirip bubur, putih dan lunak dibayangan Ryeowook. Mugkin ia pernah berfikir untuk mencicipinya. Apakah enak jika ditambah gula cair? _

_Pemikiran polosnya bertambah melihat bentangan langit. Didepannya, seolah 10 langkah ujung bumi bisa dicapai. Berlari 100 langkahpun itu hal yang sia-sia._

_Satu benda yang bisa ditangkap matanya sejauh ini, sebuah bangku taman bercat merah, bangku itu berdiri sendirian seperti dirinya. Meski kabut tebal masih membayangi Ryeowook berusaha berjalan dengan nafas terengah, Dia merasa kelelahan dan ingin secepatnya duduk. Tapi kenapa semakin didekati bangku itu semakin menjauh?_

_Siapa?_

_Apa matanya bermasalah? Menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, memejamkan erat kelopak lalu membukanya lebar lebar juga sudah dilakukan Ryeowook. Tapi tak berubah, 2 sosok dewasa dari arah berlawanan itu makin mendekatinya._

_Laki-laki bersurai hitam, bermata sipit, bibirnya yang cukup penuh melengkung lebar._

_Deg._

_Wanita di sebelah si laki-laki, tubuh kecil dengan rambut coklat terurai sebahu. Wajahnya merona begitu jari-jari kecil milik si lelaki membelai pipi putihnya._

_Ups, mereka berhenti. Bukan menghampiri Ryeowook, melainkan duduk di bangku cat merah tadi. Senyum itu, senyum mereka terlalu lebar._

"_Kau adalah jodohku." Ryeowook mendengar sangat jelas ucapan si lelaki. Suaranya berat, suara yang sering ia dengar._

"_Aku percaya," tanggap si wanita, suara yang kecil tapi sedikit melengking. Tapi ini tak mungkin._

_Ryeowook makin tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat., diraba bibirnya sendiri menyaksikan kedua orang disana saling merengkuh dan bercumbu._

Bugh. Bugh.

Dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, sampai yang kesepuluh kali baru Ryeowook berhenti menghantamkan bantal ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku tak waras, benar tak waras. Apa yang kufikirkan?!"

Tenang nona. Bisa-bisa kamarmu jadi lautan kapuk.

Ryeowook giliran menggunakan kepalan tangan untuk memukul dahinya.

"Tidak ini beda. Itu bukan aku, itu juga bukan Yesung!" pekiknya lagi.

Tok tok

"Wookie-ah kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening kemudian, teriakan Ryeowook tadi cukup membahana rupanya. Biasanya sang _umma_ memang belum tidur jam-jam segini. Entah apa suatu saat Ryeowook juga harus seperti itu jika menjadi seorang istri? Menunggu suaminya pulang meskipun larut, memanaskan sayur dan menyiapkan air hangat padahal Ryeowook tahu _umma_nya sangat lelah. Wanita dewasa itu sosok yang mengagumkan bukan?

"Gwaenchana _umma_, Cuma banyak nyamuk disini," balas Ryeowook tetap di atas ranjang.

"Pakai selimut saat tidur Ryeowook-ah."

"Ne."

Satu hal yang Ryeowook suka pada _umma_nya, dia tak pernah dianggap anak kecil walau kenyataannya memang begitu. Sejak memiliki kamar sendiri ummanya tak pernah sekalipun masuk tanpa seijinnya sekalipun itu tak dikunci. Ummanya adalah teman terbaik Ryeowook setelah Lee Hyukjae.

Sudah sering Ryeowook meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak percaya mimpi itu. Dia suah lupa kapan mimpi itu terjadi. Mimpi satu malam yang merubah hidupnya dalam sekejab. Hubungannya dengan Yesung yang. Awalnya terasa standart, sekarang setiap moment tentang orang itu menjadi hal penting yang tersimpan rapi di memori otaknya.

Ryeowook menjumput rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, rambutnya itu sepinggang, bukan sebahu. Itu bukan dia.

Junsu, dikabarkan anak laki-laki itu pindah sekolah ke Jepang saat Masa Orientasi hari kedua berakhir, Kelas A yang sebelumnya terlalu banyak dengan jumlah murid ganjil akhirnya berkurang 1 untuk melengkapi murid kelas D.

Lalu kenapa harus Yesung yang dipindah. Apa dia menawarkan diri sendiri karena ingin sekelas lagi dengan Ryeowook? Ah, kenapa kau ke ge era n sekali?

Yah walaupun fakta tentang Ryeowook yang mengikuti Yesung itu sedikit benar adanya. Ah bukan, Ryeowook ingin menyangkal, dari awal dia kan memang sudah sepakat dengan Eunhyuk untuk satu SMP bahkan sebelum dia tahu Yesung juga berniat masuk SMP yang sama.

Yesung itu orang aneh. Sikapnya juga cukup aneh. Kadang cerewet, kadang pendiam, kadang pula dia bisa menatapmu dengan tatapan penagih hutang atau tatapan kelaparan. Pokoknya anehlah. Itulah tanggapan yang terlontar dari Eunhyuk waktu hujan-hujan dulu datang ke SD Ryeowook sekalian menjemput Kyuhyun yang tak bawa payung.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Bsst Bsst

Siinnngggg

"Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk urung melanjutkan langkah dan berbalik. Di tempat parkiran samping kantin, Ryowook tergesa menggembok sepeda lalu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi?"

"Ada yang salah?"

Eunhyuk merengut, Cuma sebentar dan dia kembali menebar senyum.

"Kau kenapa."

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang bahagia."

Ryeowook terkikik. "Bahagia?"

Saat Eunhyuk mengatakan bahagia, Ryeowook bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum ini.

Pertama, tadi pagi Eunhyuk sarapan Capcai dengan pisang sebagai pencuci mulu dan jus strowberry untuk minumannya

Tebakan kedua, tadi malam Eunhyuk dibelikan laptop appanya karena itu memang keinginan besarnya sekarang.

Ketiga, Eunhyuk diantar -

"Tadi aku diantar pangeranku."

"Pangeranmu." Ryeowook menggumam, tebakan ketiganya tak meleset. Diantara mereka memang tak pernah ada rahasia.

Jika sudah begini mood Eunhyuk akan baik seharian. Jadi Seandainya si pirang itu tiba-tiba tertawa meski disekitarnya sepi, jangan heran.

"Memang dia tidak kuliah?"

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook. "Masuk siang. Makannya tadi malam aku memintanya mengantar. Eh ternyata dia tak menolak. Aku benar-benar senang. Menurutmu, apa dia sudah mulai tertarik padaku?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin mencari cinta pertamamu di SMP?"

"Tidak! Aku tak tahu." Sifat malu-malu yang jarang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk hari ini. Dibanding Ryeowook, Eunhyuk cukup jujur untuk mengakui perasaannya.

Berhenti berjalan, Ryeowook berusaha member tatapan wajar. Apa karena teralu menyayangi Eunhyuk hingga ia merasa sakit?

Bukankah tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini?

Eunhyuk tersenyum samar. "Hmm. Apa kita masih terlalu anak-anak ya? Dia hanya perlu menunggu 5 tahun sampai aku bisa berjalan dengan high heels. Benarkan Wookie-ah?"

"Ahh, aku... menurutku.."

"Hyukkiee!"

Kata-kata Ryeowook tertelan lagi. Tapi untung saja, sebenarnya dia bingung ingin berkomentar apa.

"Hyukkie, kau dan Ryeowook itu selalu berangkat bersama ya?"

Satu dari 3 orang yang tadi menjeritkan nama Eunhyuk bertanya antusias. Ryeowook sendiri tersenyum saat mereka beralih melihatnya.

"Kadang-kadang Henly-ah, tapi tadi cuma kebetulan kita bertemu di depan. Seperti yang kuceritakan pada kalian kemarin Ryeowook itu tetanggaku dan sahabatku sejak kecil." Eunhyuk membiarkan saja kedua lengannya digamit Henry dan Kibum.

Sungmin memperhatikan Ryeowook yang terus diam dan memilih berjalan di belakang mereka berempat. Anak ini pendiam atau sombong?

Diam-diam Ryeowook tersenyum, ada kelegaan di wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dia fikir Eunhyuk akan melupakannya setelah mendapat teman baru. Itu semua salah kan? Dengar sendiri Eunhyuk tadi menyebut, menyebutnya sebagai sahabat saja Ryeowook sudah merasa bangga.

Ryeowook hanya takut dilupakan. Dulu dia sudah pernah mengalami rasanya dikucilkan. Bagi Ryeowook tak masalah sekarang karena dia tak sendiri. Katakanlah ia terlalu bergantung pada Lee Hyukjae.

_"Kau mau lanjut ke mana?"_

_Ryeowook menyajikan jus strowberry buatannya untuk tamu spesial hari ini._

_"SMP 1 Seoul. Kau sendiri?" Senang hati Eunhyuk hampir meneguk setengah minuman itu. Melap noda belepotan mulutnya dengan lengan kaos._

_"Emm, aku ingin satu sekolah denganmu. Boleh kan?"_

_Eunhyuk mengangguk. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Tentu saja boleh. Janji ya Wookie kau kita harus satu sekolah."_

_Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Ryeowook dan langsung disambut tanpa menunggu lama. "Janji ya akan selalu jadi temanku."_

_"Haha, tentu saja aku akan jadi temanmu terus. Kau ini "_

_Eunhyuk beralih ke jus buatan Ryeowook lagi, hitungan detik minuman itu habis. "Kau mau bertaruh Wookie?"_

_Aura misterius dari mimik Eunhyuk makin bertambah saat Ryeowook tak menjawab. "Kita bertaruh siapa yang akan punya pacar duluan. Bagaimana?"_

_"Baik. Siapa takut."_

Sampai dibangkunya Ryeowook masih tersenyum, ia sudah duduk lebih dulu sayangnya Eunhyuk malah ditarik Sungmin.

Ryeowook makin sadar, Eunhyuk itu orang berharga di hidupnya. Pernah mereka berdua terlibat selisih hingga Ryeowook terpaksa menangis seharian. Baginya, terkurung seminggu dalam kamar mandi lebih baik daripada 2 hari diabaikan seorang sahabat.

"Hyukkie tadi malam sudah terima pesanku?"

"Aku juga mengirimu pesan loh!"

"Aku juga."

Mengingat tentang semalam, Eunhyuk baru sadar dia belum sempat membalas 3 pesan itu. Agak kecewa sebetulnya karena nama orang yang ia harapkan semalam tak muncul, jadi ia memutuskan langsung tidur.

"Iya, aku sudah membacanya. Maaf semalam aku ketiduran," akunya tanpa sungkan.

Kibum yang dari tadi bertopang dagu melihat setiap murid kelas D yang baru datang memutar kepala. "Lalu bagaimana, kau bisa ikut?"

"Di rumah Henry enak loh. Udaranya tak begitu panas. Dulu sih kita seringnya memanen buah mangga. Bagaimana Hyukkie, makin banyak orang makin asyik. Mau yah," rayu Henry sedangkan Eunhyuk terus memutar bola mata.

"Wookie,apa aku boleh mengajak Ryeowook?" Eunhyuk menatap 3 teman barunya bergantian.

Semua pandangan tentu saja berakhir pada Kibum.

"Kalau aku sih tak masalah."

Ryeowook mendengarnya, ia senang. Boleh kan ia berharap temannya bisa bertambah. Disini yang ia kenal hanya Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Wookie."

Ryeowook memutar kepala, menampakkan ekspresi seolah ia tak tahu apapun.

"Kita nanti mau main ke rumah Kibum. Kau mau ikut kan."

Tawaran Eunhyuk terdengar sangat tulus di telinga Ryeowook. Tapi, tatapan 3 pasang mata itu bukan tatapan yang hangat saat Ryeowook mencoba menerka.

"Mian semuanya. Aku tak bisa, aku harus.. harus menemani ibuku belanja."

Ryeowook meluruskan kembali cara duduknya, dua matanya kenapa terasa perih tiba-tiba? Telinganya bisa menangkap desahan kecewa Eunhyuk. Maaf Hyukkie, aku hanya akan mengganggu kalian.

"Struktur organisasi, jadwal piket kutempel di sini ya teman-teman."

Baru terlihat batang hidungnya. Dengan ransel yang masih menempel di punggung. Donghae mencoba memasang 2 lembar kertas hasil karyanya semalam. Menempel dengan bantuan isolasi tepat disamping papan tulis.

"Kita lihat itu." Semua berlari antusias ingin melihat tugas piket masing-masing. Donghae diam di tempat membiarkan dirinya dan kertasnya dikerubungi banyak yeoja.

Menit-menit pertama masih aman, tapi memasuki menit ke tiga kegemparan terjadi.

"Apa maksudnya ini." Eunhyuk menggeser paksa beberapa bahu untuk memudahkannya melihat tulisan berstyle miring dengan corak batman di kanan kiri. Donghae yang sekaranh berdiri di depannya bersedekap dada.

"Kenapa. Yang lain dibagi 2 hari. Kenapa hanya aku yang mendapat tiga hari?" protes Eunhyuk.

Ia yakin sebelumnya ada yang tak beres waktu kemarin Donghae menawarkan diri membuat jadwal kelas. Lihat saja! Nama Lee Donghae bahkan tak ada di hari senin sampai jumat jadwal piket. Curang sekali orang ini.

"Iya? Kenapa namamu kebanyakan disini? Tapi karena sudah terlanjur dibuat, patuhi saja!"

Donghae mengetukkan jari di dagu, membuat ekspresi imut yang memuakkan di mata Eunhyuk. Jika mood nya memburuk seketika salahkan laki-laki ini.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Aduh sayang kau bukan tipeku." Donghae masih mengoceh sambil geleng kepala.

Seumur-umur, 13 tahun menghirup udara segar. Baru sekarang Eunhyuk menjumpai orang semenyebalkan Donghae.

"Kau kenapa sih. Aku salah apa padamu?"

Murid-murid yang masih berdiri di sekitar Eunhyuk dan Donghae perlahan mundur. Mereka mengangkat bahu serentak pada beberapa orang yang baru masuk kelas.

Donghae diam. Apa salah Eunhyuk? Tak ada

Tak menyangka Eunhyuk akan semarah ini. Dia hanya ingin bermain. Selama pindah ke Seoul Donghae sedikit bosan. Tapi caranya untuk mendapat perhatian orang lain salah.

"Huh, melelahkan bicara dengan anak kecil!" desis Eunhyuk dan berbalik., Wajahnya tertekuk, pancaran jengkel dari matanya lama-lama meredam.

Anak kecil? Seorang calon cassanova sepertiku dianggap anak kecil.

"Heh Lee Hyukjae!"

Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk. Tatapan tak suka Eunhyuk kembali, tatapan yang sebenarnya ingin Donghae musnahkan jika ia punya pistol Doraemon.

"Apa anak kecil?"

"Kau sakit ya?"

Dahi Eunhyuk mengerut. Harusnya saat ini dia yang bertanya. Penyakit macam apa yang bersarang di otak Lee Donghae.

"Lepas. Aku tak mau bermain lagi!"

Anak-anak masih menonton. Eunhyuk dengan pendelikannya dan Donghae dengan raut khawatirnya.

Pandangan Donghae beralih pada rok Eunhyuk. "Kau berdarah, apa tadi pagi kau habis terjatuh?"

Tak ada jawaban, para perempuan yang mendengar ucapan Donghae ikut melihat noda merah dibagian belakang rok Eunhyuk, lalu mereka berkasak-kusuk sendiri.

"Mana? Mana?"

Yang namja paling heboh berebutan ingin melihat darah yang dimaksud Donghae.

'Bodoh! Bodoh.' gerutu Eunhyuk, wajahnya memerah.

Donghae menyiku beberapa anak yang sampai menungging memperhatikan rok Eunhyuk "Minggir, semuanya minggir! Biar aku yang memeriksanya."

Berlutut dihadapan Eunhyuk tapi kepala Donghae sudah ditempeleng lebih dulu oleh gadis itu. Ia terbengong heran setelah pantatnya sukses terjungkal dan kepalanya terjedot tembok walau pelan.

"Aku membencimu!"

Donghae terpaku. Dia salah lagi? Bagian mana kesalahannya? Hingga Eunhyuk berlari keluar kelas dan mengusap sesuatu dipipi, dia masih belum beranjak berdiri. Hingga Ryeowook ikut keluar kelas begitu memekikkan nama Eunhyuk, Donghae masih tak mengerti kenapa sikap baiknya malah membawa petaka.

.

"Hmm, bukan apa-apa. Ini hal wajar yang akan datang pada wanita dewasa setiap bulannya. Yang terpenting, mulai sekarang rawat baik-baik dirimu. Untuk saat ini ibu akan memberi beberapa padamu. Kau sudah jelas kan bagaimana cara memakainya? Seperti yang ibu ajarkan tadi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sekali.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian kembali ke kelas. Oh iya, ingat satu lagi! Kau harus menggantinya setiap 4 jam sekali." "Gomawo Sonsae." Ryeowook membungkuk hormat sebelum menuntun Eunhyuk keluar ruangan UKS. Dia prihatin, wajah Eunhyuk sangat pucat.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie. Kau tadi dengarkan itu bukan penyakit yang berbahaya." Dengan tisu Ryeowook menyeka sisa air mata Eunhyuk. Entah sebenarnya Eunhyuk menangis karena apa, yang jelas dari tadi bibirnya terus menyumpahi Lee Donghae.

Tak menyangka kedewasaan begitu cepat menghampirinya. Harusnya Eunhyuk ingat wanti-wanti sang _umma_, kodrat yang memang dijalani seorang perempuan.

Sebenarnya dia ingat apa yang dia alami pernah masuk pelajaran edukasi saat SD dulu. Dan saat hal inj menimpa tubuhnya, ia merasa aneh.

Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya pelan. Pusing sekali. Dada kecilnya terasa nyeri saat tubuhnya bergerak.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat, apa kau merasa baikkan?"

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk melewati laki-laki yang muncul di belokan koridor menghalangi jalan mereka. Mood Eunhyuk kembali memburuk, sangat buruk saat menatap wajah itu lagi.

Set

Donghae ikut berjalan di samping kiri Ryeowook, berusaha mengintip orang di samping kanan Ryeowook. "Mmp kata anak perempuan kau sakit perut, makanya tadi aku ke kantin lalu membelikan obat ini. Ini untukmu."

Eunhyuk yang berhenti otomatis membuat Ryeowook berhenti. Diamatinya beberapa butir kapsul dalam wadah plastik bening kecil yang diulurkan Donghae.

Plak

Ditolaknya kasar tangan Donghae. Menyampar keras ketulusan yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu. Tak usah pura pura cari muka. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Jangan bicara padaku lagi."

Selesai Eunhyuk meluapkan emosi, dia kembali menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Deg

Donghae memungut kembali plastik berisi obat yang tadi terlempar dari tangannya. Apakah seperti ini rasanya dibenci seseorang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Annyeong, chapter ini kubuat di saat aku sedang rajin-rajinnya, gatau kalau malesnya entar kumat hehe. Aku butuh semangat dari kalian chingudeul, terimakasih sangat mau mampir ke kotak ripiu. Maaf kalau cerita ini mengecewakan

Terakhir

**RIPIU PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balesan Ripiu:**

**Widyaflys24** – Benarkah? Aku minta maaf. Makasih

**AiiuRyeong** – Aku minta maaf. Sungmin, Kibum dan Henry engga benci sama Ryeowook kok. Makasih

**Baby Kim** – Emang unyu calon-calonku*eh?*Hangeng? Bener ga ya, baca chap ini deh. Makasih

**Annathan Kim** – Ahh, ayo kita balik ke SMP *gandeng wook* *lho? Salah gandeng* iya eon sifat-sifat kayak Donghae *yang maunya Cuma ngapus papan tulis* pasti ada aja orang kyk nganterin Hyuk bakal ketahuan chapter ini. Makasih semangatnya.

**Tabiwook** – FF Hurts Love ya, aku juga suka yang itu meskipun tulisanku sangat-sangat amburadul, FF perdana yang kubuat sepenuh hati. Iyah wook selalu ada di setiap ff yang kubuat, karena tanpa dia rasanya hambar *gombal banget*. Makasih semangatnya.

**myfishychovy** – Haha, iyah sengaja biar kita bisa membayangkan lagi masa-masa penuh kenangan itu *kita?* *dilempar* Hyuk ga bakal ninggal Wook kok, masalah teman emang masalah awal murid-murid baru. Hangeng? Chapter ini terungkap. Makasih.

**love haehyuk** – Suka ga ya? Hehe Iyo kulo wong jowo tulen, semarang BRO. Haha, wah dewe podo *tos* Makasih.

**amandhharu0522** – *Ada Apa Dengan Yewook?* AADY? Ryeowook, witing tresno jalaran saka kulino.*paham ga?* *ditendang* Iyah hawanya orang PMS emang marah-marah *pengalaman* sudah dilanjutt. Makasih

**Lee Eun In** – Kibum, Henry, Sungmin bukan benci sama Wook, perasaan Wook aja yang bilang kayak gitu. Pangeran Hyuk chapter ini kebongkar.

**Kyute EvilMagnae** – Iyaah, aku kemaren melupakan Yesung, maafkan aku bang *dijotos Yesung* Haaha. Makasih

**jongwookie **– Kenapa Wook sedih saat Hyuk membicarakan namja idolanya? Chap ini diperjelas. Bukannya Kibum gasuka sama Wook, itu Cuma terkaan Kim Ryeowook yang berlebihan. Makasih.

**GUEST** – Makasih

**devi. ** – Iyah Kyu Cuma ga mau kehilangan aja *lalu dia anggap aku apa?* #eh? Makasih.

**Anonymouss** – Dan aku juga termasuk orang introvert *peluk Wook* ini Cuma awal aja kok, HyukWook ga akan kepisah. Posisi sahabat yang tergantikan itu emang ga ini pernah aku alamin dan pernah dialamin orang-orang disekitarku dulu. Si foto terungkap di chap ini. Makasih.

**Geycells Lya** – Iya kasian *puk-puk wook* Iyah ya, maaf Yewook kemarin nongol dikit. Makasih.

**Bebewook** – Iyah, sebenernya Wook yang mengucilkan diri sendiri ditambah pemikirannya yang negatif melihat wajah—wajah baru yang terkesan dingin di kelasnya. Sudah dilanjut. Makasih

**AnggiHaeHyukELF **– Donghae kalem? Kayaknya ga bisa *ditendang Hyuk* Emang banyak pasti yang pernah ngalamin cinta monyet kayak gini *ikut curcol* Makasih.

**Rochan** – Siapa foto itu? Ada di chapter ini. Yesung juga akan lumayan nongol disini *kemarin tu orang protes ke rumahku*. Emm -_- emang aku terlihat seperti orang yang selalu galau ya? Makasih.

**Lee Eun Jae** – siapa pangerannya Hyuk? Hangeng? Baca chapter ini yah. Makasih.

**Ra1nCloud** – Annyeong. Iyah chingu benar. Cinta monyet begini bisa menjadi cinta sejati, sesuatu yang akan terkenang seumur hidup*kyk pernah ngalamin aja* Sudah dilanjut. Makasih.

**anchofishy - **Hangeng nggak ya? baca aja deh hehe. makasih

.

**.**

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Frienship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

Krinnnnnggg!

Berpuluh pasang mata mengikuti sosok wanita cantik yang berjalan di depan kelas selesai bel pelajaran pertama dimulai. Ketukan high heels setinggi 10 cm menjadi suara gaduh satu-satunya di kelas 1 D.

'Apa itu wali kelas kita?' Eunhyuk menatap teman sebangkunya. Ryeowook menggeleng.

Kabar yang beredar wali kelas mereka mengambil cuti kemarin dan terpaksa harus digantikan guru piket untuk mengurus tetek bengeknya kelas ini, itupun tanpa pengawasan lebih lanjut hingga hari pertama bisa dihabiskan dengan santai.

Tuk.

Wanita itu berbalik, lengkungan lebar tercetak di bibir merahnya, tidak kentara bahwa dia memakai lipstick mahal. Mata tajam itu menyapu seluruh anak didiknya satu persatu, dari yang menunduk sampai yang menopang dagu.

"Ehm, bisa kau perbaiki cara dudukmu?" tunjuknya ke arah siswi deret belakang.

Henry merapatkan kedua kakinya, kembali duduk dengan posisi yang dianggapnya kurang nyaman. Tahukah dia, bisa saja para anak lelaki menyempilkan kaca kecil di sepatu mereka dan dengan mudah mengintip sesuatu yang sengaja terbuka lebar di dalam rok Henry.

Guru yang diterka Eunhyuk berumur 20 tahunan kembali mengedar pandang. Beberapa anak yang masih berbisik mengurangi volume suara mereka.

"Kelas 1 D, 16 murid laki-laki dan 18 murid perempuan. Saya yang akan membimbing kelas kalian 3 tahun kedepan. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jaejoong, guru matematika untuk kalian juga, mohon kerjasamanya. Ehm, siapa ketua kelas disini?"

Satu anak deret depan mengangkat tangan, berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas. "Saya, nama saya Yesung."

"Silahkan pimpin doa."

Ryeowook memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Setiap hari suara inilah yang akan menjadi pengantarnya memanjatkan doa pagi dan siang, kecuali hari minggu tentunya. Seperti ini, mendengarkan suaranya saja sangat menenangkan meski tau suara itu bukan hanya untuknya. Bagaimana jika suara damai itu yang menjadi pengiringnya sebelum tidur? Bagaimana jika suara berat itu yang ia dengar saat pertama kali membuka mata sewaktu pagi? Kenapa membayangkan hal begitu? Kim Ryeowook seberapa jauh kau mengagumi Kim JongWoon? Jangan terlalu jauh, jangan terlalu menaruh harapan.

"Sudah selesai Wookie-ah!"

Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Ryeowook yang masih memejamkan mata khusyuk. Takut temannya ketiduran sedangkan guru di depan sana mulai mengoceh cukup lama tentang peraturan sekolah yang kurang lebih tak jauh beda dengan sekolahnya dulu.

"Satu yang terakhir. Saya ingin murid di kelas ini lebih membaur. Karena kita teman satu tim, satu perjuangan selama 3 tahun nanti. Jadi kita adakan peraturan tempat duduk disini."

Siiinnggg..

Separuh murid yang mulai ngobrol sendiri mendadak diam.

"Satu meja harus diisi satu murid laki-laki dan satu murid perempuan. Satu bangku pengecualian karena murid perempuan lebih banyak 2 disini. Sistimnya, siapa yang berangkat lebih awal bisa memilih meja. Mengerti?" Sang guru mengangguk sendiri selesai penjelasannya.

Baginya, semua diam = tak ada pertanyaan = semua paham. Oke. Beres.

Sebenarnya bukan cuma tujuan untuk membaur, tapi meliput pacuan agar disiplin dengan mereka harus berlomba berangkat lebih pagi. Ide yang diusulkan Yunho tak terlalu buruk kan?

Suara ricuh yang telat berasal dari para lelaki sedangkan yang perempuan hanya berkasak-kusuk dan mengeluh lebih pelan.

'Ya Tuhan! Kenapa harus seperti ini.' Gadis yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk tampak gelisah, matanya sedikit berkaca. Ini hal tersulit untuknya daripada dipilih paksa menjadi sekertaris kelas. Bagaimana caranya duduk dengan laki-laki? Menyapa yang perempuan saja masih sangat sulit. Bagaimana cara Ryeowook? Gadis yang lebih banyak menundukkan wajah di tempat yang masih asing hingga banyak insiden tabrak-menabrak. Gadis yang selalu menggigit bibir hingga berdarah saat berada dalam situasi sulit. Gadis yang lebih memilih menjadi pengikut daripada pemimpin, lebih banyak mengangguk daripada berbicara, gadis cengeng yang menjadi julukannya sewaktu SD.

"Baik, dimulai sekarang tempat duduk berubah. Ayo semuanya berdiri. Bangku pojok kanan depan khusus untuk 2 orang perempuan tercepat."

Suasana makin gaduh, beberapa sudah berdiri menenteng tas, beberapa masih mempertahankan tempat duduknya hingga ada 1 dari keduanya yang mengalah pindah. Baru Ryeowook menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk, 5 langkah berlari mereka sudah berhenti. Bangku pojok depan yang menjadi incaran Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu dicapai murid lain.

Berbalik ke belakang juga percuma, meja awal mereka sudah direbut orang lain. Lee Donghae duduk persis di bekas kursi Eunhyuk. Matanya seperti berharap satu gadis yang masih berdiri itu menghampirinya, marah-marah dan mengusirnya sekarang. Tapi tidak Eunhyuk hanya melengos, membuang muka tak peduli dan memilih mencari meja lain. Tak sadar Eunhyuk meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tengah kebingungan.

"Kenapa belum duduk nona?"

Ryeowook mengamati sekeliling, benar dia satu-satunya yang masih berdiri. Kursinya pun kini milik orang lain. Bahkan guru Kim sudah menekuk lutut di kursi besarnya yang sama-sama terbuat dari kayu.

Ryeowook berjalan maju, meja kedua dari depan menjadi pilihan terakhir. Tapi sepertinya hari ini tak terlalu buruk, karena orang yang duduk di depan Shindong adalah Yesung. Tepatnya Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Per..permisi ya?!"

"Hmmm."

Ryeowook menarik kursi kosong agak ke kanan, menjaga jarak dengan Shindong. Entah sejak masuk kelas ini bagi Ryeowook wajah Shindonglah yang paling menakutkan, atau mungkin ia lebih takut badan besarnya. Karna potongan-potongan seperti Shindong biasanya jahil. *mianhe* *dibakar shinsfriends*

Tepat Ryeowook meletakkan pantat, Yesung menoleh. Tidak salah kan? Dia juga tersenyum walau tipis.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Wookie? Apa kau bawa bekal? Aku makan disini ya?!"

Begitu istirahat kedua Sungmin memutar kursinya, 2 lopak ukuran sedang ia letakkan di atas meja Ryeowook.

"Ah, iya." Dibereskannya buku-buku yang masih berserakan di meja. Ryeowokk ikut mengeluarkan bekal dalam tasnya. Bekal buatan sang _umma_ yang tak perlu ditanya bagaimana rasanya. Nikmat, asal itu buatan _umma_nya pasti selalu terasa nikmat.

Ryeowook mulai mengunyah nasinya pelan, menggigit kerupuk nyaris tanpa suara seolah takut berisik sedikit saja dia akan di usir. Sekelilingnya lumayan sepi, karena semua anak laki-laki keluar kelas. Ryeowook merasa canggung dengan Sungmin di depannya, tapi melirik Eunhyuk yang makan lahap dengan Kibum di belakang sana menguapkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi sang sahabat.

"Wookie? Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepala dengan mulut menggembung penuh nasi. Sungmin tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Wookie? Dan kau harus memanggilku Minnie."

Anggukan adalah jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya bekalmu enak, bisa kita saling berbagi?!"

Sungmin mendorong satu lopaknya ke depan. Sebenarnya dilihat sekilas lauk mereka kebetulan sama. Bedanya Sungmin tanpa kerupuk.

"Ah, kalau tak mau juga tak apa sih." Tak mendapat respon Sungmin menghela kecil dan menarik mundur kembali lopaknya.

Ryeowook tertegun, dia mengerti Sungmin mencoba lebih akrab dengannya. Tapi apa balasanmu, tidak sopan! Menjawab saja tidak mau. Padahal ini kan hal yang kau tunggu?

"Ini, boleh. Minnie boleh mengambilnya, tapi maaf mungkin sedikit pedas."

"Benarkah boleh? Tak masalah. Aku juga suka yang pedas."

Dengan riang, Sungmin mengatupkan sumpit kembali. Ia juga menawarkan lopaknya berharap Ryeowook ikut mencicip punyanya.

"Terimakasih." Seru mereka berdua kompak, mengangkat sumpit dan kembali makan.

Berbagi makanan? Baru kali ini Ryeowook diminta berbagi makanan. Menyenangkan, ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang lain mungkin bisa berawal dari hal kecil macam ini.

"Wookie apa sudah menentukan ikut ekstrakulikuler sekolah?" Sungmin menutup lopak dan beralih ke gembes minumnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Sebelum ini, para murid baru memang sudah diumumkan tentang eskul sekolah yang wajib diikuti minimal satu, juga mengingat tambahan nilai plus semakin banyak ekstra yang diikuti. Tapi Ryeowook keburu tak bersemangat dengan selebaran yang dibagikan 2 hari lalu. Membaca berulang kalipun tak ada yang diminatinya. Mungkin dia tak akan berfikir ulang jika ada klub memasak di sekolah ini.

"Aku belum tahu mau ikut yang mana."

"Kita cuma diberi waktu 3 hari. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama ambil judo?"

Mendengar tawaran Sungmin, Ryeowook meringis. Dibayangkan saja ia sudah tahu klub itu tak akan cocok untuknya. Ryeowook memang hobi menjotos perut Kangin tapi tak tertarik melihat olahraga yang banyak adegan membanting tubuh lawan itu.

"Klub teater bagaimana ya?" gumam Ryeowook, mungkin itu satu-satunya yang ia fikir lebih baik daripada judo dan sains.

"Serius? Anggota klub itu cukup sulit. Kau lihat kakak kelas yang sering lari-lari ujian ketahanan sambil teriak? Kurasa kau tak pantas melakukannya, lucu saja."

Ah, Sungmin benar. Kalau Donghae mungkin lebih pas untuk teriak-teriak.

Salah, Donghae seperti kehilangan pita suaranya sejak kejadian pagi tadi.

"Kim Ryeowook ada yang mencarimu!"

Teriakan dari pintu bersamaan menolehkan kepala penghuni kelas 1 D yang tersisa.

Namja yang awalnya berdiri di depan pintu mulai masuk setelah salah seorang siswi menunjuk Ryeowook.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Mohon bantuannya. Pertandingan akan berlangsung awal bulan depan. Mari kita berusaha dengan giat!"

Satu perempuan dari kerumunan 18 laki-laki itu menautkan alis, kenapa dia bisa nyasar dan berdiri di situ bahkan ikut high five bersama?

.

"Maaf ya Ryeowook. Aku seenaknya saja memutuskan padahal kau tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kalau kau keberatan akan kubicarakan dengan kapten. Habis di sini yang kukenal hanya kau, jadi saat aku diminta memilih aku memilihmu. Tapi kalau benar kau keberatan aku tak mau memaksa."

Ryeowook mengikuti tempo tetap langkah di depannya. Menajamkan pendengaran, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang seorang Kim JongWoon untuknya.

Bruk.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicara, Yesung berhenti dan berbalik. Sukses hidung Ryeowook menghantam dada Yesung dan keningnya bertubrukan dengan dagu Yesung.

"Bisa tidak perhatikan sekelilingmu kalau berjalan?"

"Mianhe."

"Jangan berjalan di belakang lagi. Ayo!"

Tubuh Ryeowook mendadak kaku saat Yesung menariknya. Untuk pertama kali mereka bergandengan tangan. Tanggal berapa ini? Harus dilingkari!

Cklek

Yesung menekan kenop pintu setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit mencoba satu persatu dari 40 bendel kunci di tangannya. Di balik punggung Yesung, Ryeowook mati-matian menahan degup, dia baru sadar telapak tangannya berkeringat. Apa tadi Yesung tahu kegugupannya?

"Ayo masuk."

Ruangan itu tak lebih besar dari sebuah kelas. Yang Ryeowook tangkap sekarang adalah kesan gelap, bau dan sumpek.

Cahaya mulai masuk saat Yesung membuka tirai satu-satunya jendela disana.

Kini Ryeowook bisa melihat jelas barang-barang apa saja yang mengusik indra penciumannya.

"Kapten Siwon sudah mengijinkan kita absen jam terakhir untuk membersihkan tempat ini."

Bohong! Ryeowook tahu betul laki-laki yang datang ke kelasnya tadi hanya mengijinkan atas namanya seorang. Di saat Ryeowook tengah bimbang masalah ekstrakulikuler tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan berkata mulai sekarang dia adalah manager klub sepak bola.

Tapi mungkin saja Yesung sudah ijin lebih dulu istirahat tadi.

Mata Ryeowook mengedar. Apa namja memang sejorok ini? Bahkan kamar Kyuhyun terhitung lebih rapi dari pada ini.

Ryeowook mengangkat kaki kanan saat sadar menginjak sebuah baju. Bukan salahnya, tempat ini saja yang terlalu jorok. Baju olahraga warna biru berserakan dimana-mana, bau keringat dan kaos kaki begitu menguar disini. Ryeowook memalingkan wajah saat matanya menangkap celana dalam pria tergeletak disudut 1 dari 2 kursi kayu yang ada. Dengan cepat Yesung memungut benda itu, mamasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang ia tenteng.

Ryeowook mesti menghela nafas saat melihat satu lemari loker besar, apalagi melihat satu-persatu isi di dalamnya. Dari 20 pintu loker hanya 2 pintu yang tertutup atau lebih tepatnya bisa ditutup tapi masih dengan kunci yang menggantung.

"Aku akan meminta mereka lebih rapi nanti. Kau dengar sendiri cerita kapten Siwon kan, dari dulu klub ini tak pernah punya manager." Yesung masih sibuk memunguti baju kotor dan Ryeowook sejauh ini belum melakukan apapun.

Ia masih takjub dengan beberapa isi loker yang membuatnya ingin ke kamar mandi mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

Kaos kaki Eunhyuk lebih bisa dipertimbangkan daripada ini.

"Gwaenchana?"

Yesung berbisik di belakang Ryeowook hingga gadis itu melonjak dan memutar kepala. Demi apa, posisi ini lebih dekat dari kemarin.

Ryeowook refleks mundur. "Nan gwaenchana."

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Pakai ini." Yesung mengulurkan sebuah masker putih.

"Terimakasih!"

Satu yang membuat Ryeowook tidak menolak hal ini. Karena Yesung sendiri yang memintanya. Ia akan berada dikelilingi banyak namja dan keringat mereka. Tak apa. Anggap ini demi Yesung. Lagipula sewaktu perkenalan mereka semua ramah-ramah, mungkin ini bisa menjadi terobosan dalam menambah teman laki-laki.

"Aku menyetor cucian dulu. Tak apa kan kutinggal? Oh iya, nanti tunggu aku dulu. Kita pulang sama-sama."

Yesung menghilang di balik pintu. Ryeowook masih terpesona.

Kenapa sikapnya sebaik itu?

Benarkah itu Yesung yang dikenalnya selama 6 tahun belakangan?

Sikapnya begitu hangat dan manis. Berbeda dari sosok yang Ryeowook katai dingin dan aneh.

Benarkah itu Yesung? Laki-laki yang pernah mengatainya pendek gara-gara dia yang tak bisa mengambil buku rak teratas di perpustakaan. Orang yang usil membullnya dengan wajah datar bilang, 'Celanamu menerawang'?

Bolehkah rasa kagumnya bertambah?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Eunhyuk mengayunkan kaki-kakinya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada palang yang sebenarnya tak boleh di duduki. Satpam sekolah yang mengamati tingkahnya hanya geleng-geleng. Sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya tapi gadis itu tetap keras kepala. Sudahlah.

Donghae masih duduk di atas sepedanya, selama setengah jam tak berniat mengayuh pedalnya. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang untuk menghampiri seseorang didepan gerbang sana dan minta maaf. Ia tak mau ada orang yang terang-terangan membencinya, apalagi perempuan. Donghae jadi ingat pesan _umma_nya "Jangan pernah membuat perempuan mengangis, hati mereka begitu lembut."

Tapi kalau Eunhyuk apa bisa dimasukkan kategori perempuan berhati lembut? Donghae menggeleng. Ah, sepertinya tidak!

Dieratkan pegangan stangnya, tangan kanannya ikut menggenggam sebatang coklat. Kalau Eunhyuk menolak obat mungkin coklat akan berhasil. Dia pintar kan? Hehe

Kring.

Eunhyuk melengos ke samping.

Kring! Kring!

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Apa sih maumu?" seru Eunhyuk dengan mata mendelik.

Seringai dipamerkan Donghae. Sifat aslinya keluar juga, seperti ini bagian mananya yang lembut?

"Ng... aku.."

"_Oppa_!"

Donghae memutar wajah, melihat seseorang yang membuat Eunhyuk menjerit dan lambai-lambai seperti orang hampir tenggelam, orang itu berdiri di samping pintu mobil warna hitam dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana jeans, di hidungnya bertengger kacamata minus bingkai kotak.

Belum sempat Donghae bertanya 'Siapa _adjuhssi_ sok kecakepan itu?' Eunhyuk sudah lebih dulu turun dari palang dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"_Oppa_, kufikir _oppa_ lupa menjemputku," rajuk Eunhyuk, lengannya tanpa sungkan menggelayut manja di lengan pria yang menyambut pelukannya.

"Lamakah? Mian Hyukkie tadi kita mampir ke toko buku sebentar."

Mimik Eunhyuk berubah sebal. Kita?

Bukankah Eunhyuk sudah memohon agar pria ini datang sendiri. Kenapa, apa ucapan seorang anak kecil tak pernah di dengar?

"Kau masih marah pada _oppa_ Eunhyukkie? Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita bertiga jalan-jalan beli es krim? Otte."

Mata Eunhyuk berkaca, pupus sudah harapannya. Bertiga, kenapa harus bertiga?

Hangeng _oppa_. Aku itu hanya ingin berdua denganmu.

Kaca mobil disamping tempat berdiri Hangeng perlahan terbuka. Satu wajah melongok dari bangku samping pengemudi. "Aigo, kalian lama sekali sih. _Chagiya_ ayo aku sudah lapar."

'Lagi-lagi aku harus duduk di belakang.'

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat begitu pintu belakang dibukakan Hangeng.

Seperti ini, selalu seperti ini

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Hangeng membalikkan badan tepat dimana roda sepeda milik Donghae hampir menghantam tempurung lututnya.

"Kau teman Hyukkie?" tanya Hangeng yang melihat Donghae mencoba mengintip seseorang di dalam mobilnya.

"_Adjuhssi_ boleh aku menitip ini untuk nenek lampir itu?!" Dahi Hangeng berkerut, tangan kanan anak SMP ini mengulurkan benda kecil persegi panjang dan tangan kirinya menunjuk dimana tempat Eunhyuk duduk bersedekap dada.

"Katakan saja padanya ini obat sakit perut yang manis."

Hangeng menimang coklat di tangannya sepeninggal sepeda dan tuannya yang aneh tadi. Hangeng tersenyum maklum. Anak kecil sudah cinta-cintaan.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Aku pulang!"

Setelah memarkir sepeda dengan benar di depan garasi, Ryeowook sedikit berlari menaiki tangga depan dan memasuki rumahnya.

Tahukah Ryeowook sedang bahagia, sepertinya dia mulai paham makna 'bahagia' yang kerap diceritakan Eunhyuk. Meski sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi dia dan Yesung mengayuh sepeda masing-masing dan saling diam. Tak ada cerita berboncengan disitu.

"Aku pulang!" ulang Ryeowook celingukan di ruang tengah.

Meong.

Suara kucinglah yang menyahuti kedatangan Ryeowook

"Kenapa kau bisa disini Heebum?"

Pintu rumahnya memang selalu terbuka lebar dari pagi sampai sore, jangan heran jika mungkin saja kucing tetangga nyelonong masuk ke dalam. Tapi yang ini -

"Hush.. Hush, jangan dekat-dekat."

Ryeowook menarik kakinya mundur saat makhluk berbulu hitam lebat itu mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa helai kumisnya bergerak, hidungnya tengah mengendus sesuatu.

Jangan-jangan bau keringat di ruang klub menempel di tubuhnya.

Meong.

Ryeowook meraih sapu terdekat dan mengibas-ibaskannya di depan sang Rassian blue cat.

"Shh, pergi ya. Disini tak ada makanan. Hush. Kau harus tidur siang, nanti Heechul eonni marah padamu."

Meong.

Bukannya pergi Heebum malah menyiapkan kuda-kuda, kedua matanya dengan jeli mengamati sapu ijuk yang diayun-ayunkan Ryeowook, seolah mengajaknya berperang.

Meooongg!

"Huwaa.. _Ummaaaa_."

Ryeowokk lari saat tiba-tiba Heebum menggeram, meloncat menangkap sapunya.

Bodohnya Ryeowook ikut membawa sapu itu lari bersamanya, menyeret Heebum juga di bawah sana.

Meeooonggg!

"_Ummaaa_!"

Ryeowook bukan orang yang takut kucing, ayolah mereka makhluk lucu yang kepalanya selalu ingin dielus. Tapi berbeda dengan Heebum, alasan belakangan ini Ryeowook jarang masuk kerumah Eunhyuk adalah Heebum. Hanya trauma karena kucing itu pernah mencakar kaki Ryeowook yang tanpa sengaja menginjak tubuhnya di depan pintu rumah keluarga Lee hingga ditertawai Kyuhyun, anak bungsu keluarga itu.

"Pergilah jebal." Ryeowook lari ke kamarnya naik ke atas ranjang lalu melempar sapu yang ia sadari sebagai pembawa bencana. Kucing itu kini malah mencakar-cakar bad cover samping ranjang, merajuk ingin ikut naik ke atas.

Meoong

"Hahahahahahaha. Kau lucu sekali Wookie."

Ryeowook membebaskan diri dari belitan selimut persembunyiannya. Begitu kepalanya tersembul, wajah Heebum tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Huaaaaa.. _oppa_!"

Pipi Ryeowook menggembung kesal, bukan pada kucing manja itu tapi pada seorang lelaki bertubuh gembul yang menggendongnya.

"Cengeng sekali kau," tunjuk laki-laki itu pada wajah Ryeowook yang bagaimanapun basah tanpa sadar. Ryeowook buru-buru mengusap pipinya.

"Kangin _oppa_ menyebalkan, sudah lama tak pulang kau menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan." Ryeowook melempar gulungan selimutnya ke wajah Kangin, membuat Heeechul dalam gendongannya mengeong.

"Uhh, sana keluar dari kamarku!" usir Ryeowook menendang kaki kakak satu-satunya itu. "Bawa juga kicing itu."

Kangin terkekeh. Setiap mengusili adiknya pasti akan berujung seperti ini, jadi dia tak terlalu takut kalau-kalau Ryeowook akan mendiamkannya seharian karena Kangin tahu betul sifat Ryeowook. Mentok-mentok nanti malam mereka sudah suap-suapan.

"Aku itu kesepian dirumah. Umma tak ada, kau belum pulang. Jadi aku pinjam Heebum sebentar pada bibi Lee. Jadi anak perempuan itu jangan terlalu cengeng."

Ryeowook melirik sebal kakaknya yang sudah diusir tapi sekarang malah tiduran di ranjang, dengan Heebum di perutnya. Heebum pura-pura menggigit telunjjuk Kangin begitu telinga kecilnya digelitik.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "_Oppa_! Ini kan masih hari kamis, kenapa oppa sudah pulang?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kukira kau sudah lupa rumah, 3 minggu tak pulang."

Wajah Kangin menengadah, adik kecilnya masih menjaga jarak duduk di pinggir ranjang karena ada Heebum. Ryeowook, sampai kapanpun masih menjadi seorang anak kecil untuknya, meski tahu Ryeowook tak suka dikatai begitu. Ingin dianggap dewasa tapi masih hobi menangis.

"Kan sudah kubilang minggu lalu, sekolahku banyak kegiatan."

"_Appa sekarang_ selalu pulang malam, rumah ini semakin sepi saja. Kenapa _oppa_ harus sekolah jauh-jauh sih," gumam Ryeowook.

"Kenapa setiap aku pulang kau selalu menanyakan itu?"

Dua kakak beradik itu saling bertatapan. Kangin mengerti adiknya kesepian. Sudah setahun mereka jarang lempar-lemparan bantal, jarang kejar-kejaran lagi hingga umma mereka berteriak karena rumah yang berantakan. Semua, seperti kenangan saja.

Ryeowook mengalihkan muka, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ah, kenapa dia ingin menangis, dia sangat rindu kakaknya, tapi ia malu untuk memeluk Kangin. Ohoho

"Kau benar-benar takut Heebum? Biar kukembalikan dulu, gantinya kau harus membuat makanan untukku."

Ryeowook diam memperhatikan Kangin yang turun dan keluar kamar. Kakaknya itu tak paham maksud tatapan rindunya tadi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ah sudah jam 2 lebih, bagaimana kalau kita menjemput Kyuhyun sekalian? Tambahan pelajarannya sebentar lagi selesai." Usulan Heechul ditanggapi senyuman Hangeng dan wajah kecut Eunhyuk yang duduk sendiri di belakang.

Selama beberapa waktu Eunhyuk mungkin masih maklum karena tak dilirik sedikitpun oleh Hangeng, padahal ekspresi manis sudah ia pasang lewat kaca spion depan yang hanya memantulkan bayangannya.

"Boleh, pasti makin ramai kalau ada anak itu." Hangeng memutar setir, sekolah Kyuhyun belum terlewat jauh.

Arrggh, Eunhyuk memlih menggaruk kepala daripada menjerit saat ini. Kyuhyun? Iblis itu berarti akan duduk di sampingnya dong?

Kyuhyun itu anak yang nakal tapi pintar. Adik yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga Lee dalam bidang prestasi sekolah. Kalau Eunhyuk tak salah ingat cerita ummanya hobi mengisi TTS saat mengandung Kyuhyun dulu, makanya anak itu lebih pintar dari kakak-kakaknya. Heh?

Selebih dari itu tak ada yang dibanggakan lagi dari Kyuhyun. Apalagi kebiasaan anehnya teriak-teriak jika sudah berkencan dengan sang PSP. Meski mengenal barang elektronik begitu nilai sekolah Kyuhyun tak pernah merosot berbanding terbalik dengan Eunhyuk yang dibelikan ponsel baru dan lupa mengerjakan PR selama seminggu lebih.

Rumah keluarga Lee juga hampir setiap hari ramai karena Kyuhyun dengan se enak udel mengundang teman-temannya datang, mengacak-acak kamar dan diam-diam mencuri jajanan Heechul atau Eunhyuk dikulkas.

Contohnya Changmin, anak yang pernah dikira orang sebagai kembaran Kyuhyun saat mereka jalan bersebelahan. Changmin satu dari kesekian orang yang hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Lee, bedanya Changmin sudah tak sungkan untuk menginap. Bahkan jika membuka lemari Kyuhyun, seperempat baju di dalamnya adalah baju Changmin.

Hebat kan? Rumah Eunhyuk jadi hotel gratis berkat Kyuhyun.

Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya mereka juga pernah pergi berempat, Hangeng, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun. Dan jika si bungsu itu ikut semua akan kacau, Hangeng bahkan tak melihatnya karena rengekan-rengekan Kyuhyun yang minta dibelikan ini-itu dan kakaknya Heechul yang menggelayut manja disisi lain.

Kalau seperti ini lebih baik tadi Eunhyuk tak menolak ajakan ke rumah Kibum.

"_Chagiya_? Aku turun dulu ya mencari Kyuhyun sebentar!"

"_Ne_."

Yes. Eunhyuk bersorak dalam hati begitu mobil yang mereka tumpangi menepi dan kakak perempuannya turun sendirian. Aish kesempatan. Tuhan memang selalu adil.

"_Oppa_," panggil Eunhyuk setengah berbisik. Hangeng yang baru mengutak ponsel menoleh. "Hmm?"

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado_."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_Mengesankan. Sesuatu yang hanya kau amati lewat mata._

.

Hari ini musim panas berganti musim gugur. Suasana separuh menyenangkan dan separuh menyebalkan jika melihat daun berserakan dimana-mana. Tapi di musim gugur lebih menunjukkan kehidupan. Dimulai dari bunyi gesekan merdu sepatu dan dedaunan kering. Sampai musim dingin penuh salju datang, menimbun dedaunan itu.

Kaki Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri koridor yang belum begitu ramai, kali ini ia benar memperhatikan jalan supaya tak ada acara tabrakan di pagi hari.

Hari ini dingin bagi Ryeowook, meski sisa-sisa musim panas masih tertinggal. Mantelnya terlalu tipis, Ryeowook lupa tak membawa kembali pulang mantel tebalnya sewaktu liburan 2 minggu ke Mokpo, rumah sepupunya. Jika dia meminjam milik Kangin pasti kebesaran, bisa-bisa tubuhnya tenggelam.

Di depan kelas 1 D, beberapa namja berjejer duduk di lantai koridor bermain hom pimpah atau apalah itu yang tak Ryeowook mengerti, mereka tertawa dan saling memukul.

Satu anak laki-laki memperhatikan kedatangan Ryeowook dan saat mata mereka bertemu keduanya membuang muka.

Dalam kelas masih sepi, hanya ada tas-tas yang sudah bertengger rapi hampir di setiap kursi. Ah iya, peraturan tempat duduk. Siapa cepat dia dapat.

Ryeowook hari ini berangkat seperti jam-jam biasanya, yang sudah ia anggap pagi. Tapi heran juga semua temannya ternyata berangkat lebih pagi lagi. Ah, Eunhyuk bahkan sudah berangkat. Jadi para perempuan pergi kemana? Kelas begitu sepi

2 bangku pojok kanan depan sudah terpasang 2 tas, dia terlambat.

Ryeowook masih memperhatikan satu persatu meja, mencari satu tas yang sudah dihafalnya.

Yesung. Hhh sudah keduluan Ryeowookie, disana hanya tersisa 4 bangku yang masih kosong.

Ryeowook memilih duduk ditempat itu lagi, disebelah Shindong yang entah bagaimana bisa dibelakang Yesung seperti kemarin.

"Ryeowook, siang nanti jangan lupa ada latihan."

Tas yang tengah diudal terabaikan karena celetukkan seorang laki-laki yang berjalan masuk kelas.

"Mm baik. Ah."

Bibir Ryeowook tak mau menutup, dimana Yesung menghampirinya lalu duduk di bangku Shindong.

"Semalam kita tukaran tas, hari ini banyak bawaan untuk keperluan klub." Yesung memberi alasan. Alasan satu dari beribu alasan. Aku mengenalmu, ini caraku untuk lebih dekat denganmu.

.

Eunhyuk memilah buku-buku di rak, lumayan lama dia belum mengambil satu buku pilihannya. Perpustakaan ini membosankan kalau Eunhyuk boleh mengaku. Semuanya berbau pelajaran dan sastra. Ia juga tak mungkin tertarik membaca kamus dan ensiklopedi. Sebenarnya ada deretan rak komik, tapi komik-komik kuno yang mengalkisahkan kerajaan-kerajaan. Eunhyuk paham desas-desus perpustakaan ini selalu sepi dan hanya akan ramai saat para murid dapat tugas dengan 'referensi buku dari perpustakaan'

Bahkan ia yakin selama 3 tahun nanti kartu anggotanya akan bersih tanpa coretan.

Sambil menunggu bel masuk yang masih lama, beberapa murid perempuan berkelana ke kantin atau perpustakaan. Dan Eunhyuk memilih option kedua mengingat perutnya sudah kenyang, tapi menilik buku yang lumayan berdebu membuatnya lapar.

Set.

"Hwaa.."

Wajah seseorang muncul saat Eunhyuk membuka celah deret rak baru lagi.

"Sedang apa kau?" pertanyaan Donghae tak digubris. Eunhyuk keburu menangkup celah buku-buku yang hampir menjepit hidung Lee Donghae.

Set.

Kembali tampang polos Donghae muncul disela buku yang dibuka Eunhyuk. Kali ini gadis itu melotot dengan desisan kecil. "Kau sudah memakan coklatku kemarin?"

Tangan Donghae menahan buku yang akan ditangkup kembali.

"Apa adjuhssi kemarin tak memberikan coklat titipanku?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola mata. "Tidak!" dustanya.

Yang benar saja? Tak ada yang tahu seberapa pintar Eunhyuk berbohong. Lalu bagaimana dengan noda kecoklatan yang melekat di lengan bajunya semalam.

Tapi kalau seandainya sejak awal Eunhyuk tahu coklat itu dari Donghae, mungkin Kyuhyun yang akan memakannya.

"Jadi adjuhssi itu tak memberikannya padamu?"

"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud adjuhssi? Hangeng oppa itu calon suamiku."

Huh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

Annyeong. Chapter 3 selesai Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ini, aku mencoba agar cerita ini menarik meski berjalan lambat. Tapi sepertinya membosankan ya?

Dan lagi-lagi Han gege yang kuumpankan, hahaha. Akhir kata

**RIPIU PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balesan Ripiu:**

**Sisca99442955** - Gatau itu gimana nasib hae..haha *gajelas* Makasih

**jongwookie** - Iya-ya kenapa wook yang sedih kalo Hyuk naksir Hangeng *geruk kepala* Haha. Kenapa? Kenapa? Dibaca ae chapter ini. Makasih.

**Tabiwook - **ahh, aku bingung mau bales komen apa. Kenapa HanHyuk saranghae-saranghae an? emang patut dicurigai ckc. Fighting, nado saranghae. Makasih

**myfishychovy** - Kemarin A121YeWook sebangku akhirnya lho. Haha, ati2 Hyuk ama Heechul. Ceritanya bakal berkembang kok tapi mungkin di chapter 6 ato 7 nanti, tapi bukan SMA. Makasih

**Lee Eun In - **Iyah Han gege haha . Sudah lanjut. Makasih

**Baby Kim** - Iyahh wook jadi manager. Sudah lanjut. Makasih

**anchofishy** - Iya tambah deket, hari ini mereka sebangku. Gmn ya perasaannya Hangeng sendiri? Baca chap ini deh. Makasih

**yewookie9** - Masa SMP pasti bakal berakhir kok, tapi nanti sekitar Chapter 6 atau 7. Oke, makasih.

**yumiewooki **- Iyah, yang dipuja Hyuk adl Han gege. KyuMin bakalan ada, tapi mungkin ga terlalu disorot. Karena disini ga bakal dijelasin lagi jadi aku jawab scr langsung ya. Tentu tukaran tas itu ide Yesung, dia mengenal sifat Ryeowook yang terlalu pemalu. Makasih

**Greycells Lya** - Iyah. Hangeng. Diusahakan, tapi kayaknya aku ga bisa buat cerita yang menarik saeng hehe. Makasih

**Riestha-tita** - Yesung suka ga sih ama Wook? Aku juga ga tau *dibakar* hehe Makasih

**Anonymouss** - haha iyah, si Han gege lagi2, tapi aku ga bilang mereka bakal tunangan loh. Si Hyuknya aja yang terlalu pede. Iyah, kamu pasti juga pernah ngalamin kepanikan kayak Wook kah? Hayo? Makasih

**Kyute EvilMagnae** - Tapi cinta pertama cenderung menyakitkan lhoh *dicekik Wook* Makasih

**fiewook** - Iyah, Hyuk suka pacar kakaknya sendiri kkk. Celetukan Kyu? Ditunggu aja deh ya. Hehe. Makasih

**love haehyuk - **Hangeng selingkuh? Bener ga sih? Haha. eh, opone seng jane kaya aku, ue yo wong Semarang chingg~ Hae belon kece dimata Hyuk wkw. Celana menerawang itu ada di Chapter satu haha, tp bener deh ga penting orang Yesung cuma boong. Makasih

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** - Iya calon suami *lirik Hyuk* Sudah dilanjut, Makasih.

**Bebewook - **Haha, iyah YeWook malu-malu. Sudah dilanjut. Makasih

**Rochan **- Ayo Wookie berjuang, ayo Yesung berjuang, ayo Hae berjuang *wooo* Sudah di next, Makasih

**Annathan Kim** - iya Han gege orangnya haha, sadar Hyuk, sadar. Yesung itu diam diam mengapung *lho-lho?* Sudah dilanjut eonniiii. Makasih

**Lee Eun Jae** - Iyah Hee ganas bgt ditelen idup2 *ati2 Hyuk* Makasih

**CintappucinoW – **Sudah dilanjuttt. Makasih

**amandhharu0522 - **Ah ga ngertos ya? yauda gausa dipikir #apaan? Haha Hangeng come back, bkn sebagai hyung Donghae lagi hahahahahaha. Paling pas kalo TBC di HaeHyuk hahaha Udah dilanjut, Makasih.

**Devi AF - **MianDay ga ada sekuel haha, Makasih.

** .9** – sudah dilanjutt . Makasih.

**LQ** – ati-ati kalo Hyuk marah dilempar kulit kacang ntar.. dilanjut. Makasih.

.

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Frienship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

Donghae menopang dagu di atas meja, posisi sama yang dibuat Henry.

"Dan saat aku pulang sekolah anjing itu sudah tak di rumah, Heechul eonni mengusirnya karena heebum terus bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur dan menolak makanan. Tahu kan Henly anjing itu sangat lucu, aku bahkan belum memberinya nama. Kau tahu bulu-bulunya sangat lembut, kalau kau melihatnya kau pasti juga langsung suka dan lagi anjing itu juga takut pada heebum tapi kakakku masih ngotot bahwa kucingnya adalah korban, si iblis magnae ikut-ikutan lagi. Padahal aku tak..."

"Hoahmm.. Bisa kau ganti topik, ceritamu membosankan."

Pletak

Bolpen tanpa tutup dilempar keras ke arah Donghae, Eunhyuklah pelakunya.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu mendengar. Sana-sana, kau memenuhi mejaku," ketus gadis rambut pendek itu mendorong bahu si laki-laki agar menghadap depan. Seenaknya saja Donghae memotong ceritanya. Nah jadi lupa kan dia?

"Tak usah pedulikan orang itu Henly, tadi sampai mana?"

Henly menguap kelima kalinya siang ini. "Emm.. yang anjing pungutanmu diusir," celetuknya berdasarkan yang ia ingat walau setengah mengantuk. Di saat pelajaran kosong Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memaksa duduk disebelahnya dan murid laki-laki menyebar ke mana-mana, termasuk Donghae nyasar duduk di kursi depan dan memilih memperhatikan bibir Eunhyuk yang tak bisa diam hampir di dua jam penuh.

"Hei lihat seragamku tercoret bolpenmu tadi," di sisi depan Donghae meraung protes mengusap torehan memanjang hitam tipis di dada kanannya.

"Ah benar, malamnya aku mencari anjing itu dan tak ketemu sampai aku menjumpainya terkurung di kandang rumah komplek berbeda. Lalu ada orang yang keluar dari rumah itu karena melihatku celingukan..."

"Lihat-lihat, bajuku jadi kotor."

Plak

Eunhyuk menampar tangan yang menarik-narik lengannya tanpa menoleh.

"Ternyata dia pemilik sebenarnya, huh padahal aku berharap bisa memeliharanya. Hari berikutnya Kyuhyun memberiku boneka anjing, tapi sore hari diminta Changmin karena Kyuhyun bilang hanya meminjam untuk menghiburku."

"Apa ceritamu bisa dipercaya?"

Bruk

Sebuah kamus kecil setebal buku ensiklopedi melayang. Donghae mengusap keningnya. "Huh, kalau dikatai langsung deh tanggap," gumamnya.

Eunhyuk mendelik

"Kau yang melempar, artinya ini semua jadi milikku sekarang."

Donghae menunjuk benda yang berpindah ke tangannya.

"Terserah," jawab Eunhyuk lebih tak peduli.

"Ya! Hyukkie itu kan barang-barangku," sahut Henly tak terima.

Kriiiiinnggggg

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Brak.

"Ayo cepat-cepat aku sudah lapar."

"Jangan mendorongku!"

"Awas minggir kalian. Huh!"

"Pelan-pelan semuanya."

"Cerewet sekali, kau juga minggir!"

Bahu Ryeowook terdorong ke samping hingga beberapa langkah, mungkin tak pintar menjaga keseimbangan hingga jatuh terduduk. Gadis itu meringis mengusap pantat tapi enggan berdiri lagi jika anak-anak itu masih berseliweran. Itu saja dia berdiri di samping pintu, kalau di dalam ruangan tubuh kecilnya pasti tergencet

"Sepak bola klub terbesar di sekolah ini, tapi kenapa ruang gantinya lebih kecil dari klub voly. Cih."

Baju-baju warna biru melayang bergantian dan jatuh ke sembarang arah di dalam sana, pemandangan ini sudah biasa untuk Ryeowook.

Mungkin awal-awal Ryeowook sempat melongo, sekarang tidak lagi. Bau-bau seperti ini bahkan sudah ia hapal.

"Jangan dilempar sembarangan, disitu kan sudah disediakan keranjang. Kasihan Ryeowookie harus membereskan sendiri. Ayo punguti lagi kaos kalian!"

Satu tangan terulur didepan wajah Ryeowook dan langsung disambut. "Tak apa kapten, aku mengerti kok. Waktu istirahat kan sedikit, mereka akan kelaparan nanti."

Laki-laki yang menolong Ryeowook tadi menggeleng, tersenyum. Senyum bijaksana. "Jangan bersikap terlalu baik, nanti mereka seenaknya saja. Dan aku sudah pernah bilang jangan panggil aku kapten seperti yang lain, panggil aku oppa."

"Justru aku memanggilmu kapten karena semuanya juga memanggilmu begitu."

"Haha, terserah kau lah."

Ryeowook berjalan masuk ruangan klub setelah koridor memang sudah lenggang, anak-anak seperti gerombolan sapi tanpa digiring kompak lari ke kantin. Sejauh mata memandang tak ada yang ganjil seperti biasanya. Mungkin juga karena perintah si kapten baju-baju itu kini memenuhi keranjang jaring di sudut ruangan.

"Nah tugasmu sedikit berkurang kan kalau begini? Harusnya dari dulu aku mengawasi mereka." Siwon merapikan beberapa baju yang masih tertanggal di bibir keranjang lalu mengaitkan tutup risletingnya.

Bau keringat sedikit berkurang sekarang.

"Aku menebak kau akan bilang, 'Terimakasih kapten'," potong lelaki jontor itu saat mulut Ryeowook terbuka secelah.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Pantas saja klub ini banyak digemari gadis, kaptennya pintar dan ganteng sih."

"Haha kau memujiku? Terimakasih."

Ini pujian lisan pertama yang pernah Ryeowook utarakan untuk namja. Pujian jujur meliputi rasa kagumnya.

Sejak diperkenalkan menjadi manager sepak bola, Siwon sangatlah ramah, membantunya beradaptasi dengan satu persatu anggota klub, menolongnya ketika sering kejadian barang hilang di loker dan ia yang dituduh. -tentu Yesung salah satu dari orang yang selalu membelanya-. Dia kapten yang banyak dikagumi siswi. Tampan, pintar, popular, baik hati. Wajar kan bila Ryeowook juga diam-diam mengaguminya. Mengagumi yang juga dikagumi banyak orang itu menyenangkan.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Ryeowook mengerjap beberapa kali, Siwon melambaikan handuk kecil di depan wajahnya. "Ani."

"Kau kelelahan ya wook? Biasanya kau pulang naik apa?" Dikalungkannya handuk tadi di leher Ryeowook.

Pipi Ryeowook memerah begitu Siwon makin membungkuk "Ng aku..."

"Kapten tolong!"

Teriakan dari luar menegakkan kembali pinggang Siwon. Dari arah pintu Yesung berlari masuk, terengah dan berdiri di celah Siwon dan Ryeowook, memunggungi yang gadis.

"Kapten, Minho berdarah. Dia seperti orang sekarat. Cepat panggilkan ambulans."

Siwon yang tadinya mengerutkan kening langsung pergi dengan langkah cepat begitu membaca ekspresi Yesung yang cukup meyakinkan.

Grep.

"Kau tak perlu ikut, ayo angkat keranjang ini bersamaku."

Ryeowook urung keluar saat tangannya dicekal Yesung, namja itu menunjuk keranjang yang tadi dibereskan Siwon. "Ayo!"

krek krek

krek

Suara gesekan roda dengan lantai menyamarkan suara debaran Ryeowook. Yesung memandang lurus ke depan tanpa mengurangi tempo seretannya. Biasanya satu dari mereka yang akan membawa cucian kotor ke belakang sekolah untuk di loundry.

Ryeowook malu memikirkannya. Tapi jika dibayangkan dia dan Yesung sedang berjalan beriringan, dan keranjang pakaian yang mereka seret adalah anak mereka. Aish, hal aneh lagi.

"Apa kau lelah?"

Eh, Ryeowook menoleh. Apa barusan Yesung bicara dengannya? Tapi buktinya bibir laki-laki itu terkatup rapat hingga terlihat kembali terbuka.

"Kalau kau lelah menjadi manager jangan dipaksakan."

Ryeowook berhenti ketika Yesung mengambil alih semua keranjang. "Biar aku yang bawa, kau tunggu disini."

Bukan lagi menyeret tapi Yesung menggendongnya, melewati batas rerumputan taman belakang. Di pojok sana Yesung meletakkan keranjang itu di samping mesin cuci, berbincang sebentar pada adjuhma pengurus sekolah dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook.

.

"Yesung! Minho hanya mimisan, bukan sekarat," tegur Siwon didepan ruangan klub dan Minho yang berdiri di samping kanan mendelik dengan daun sirih yang masih menggantung di hidungnya.

Yesung nyengir garuk-garuk jidat. "Ah berarti aku salah lihat tadi hehe."

Siwon menghela nafas, benar gosip Yesung itu orang yang agak aneh.

Ryeowook mengernyit.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ayo kita pergiiiiii!"

"Norak!"

"Ayo nenek lampir, kau lelet sekali!"

"Diam kau ikan!"

Kring kring

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang terlalu serius memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Hanya takut ada kucing atau anjing lewat dan Eunhyuk menabraknya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Rumahmu masih jauh?"

"..."

"Di rumahmu ada siapa saja?"

"..."

"Aihh kapan sampainya nih?"

Pertanyaan Donghae tak digubris. Kalau bisa Eunhyuk ingin mencopot stangnya dan menyumpal mulut Lee Donghae agar tak berisik. Tapi dia masih sayang nyawa, bagaimana sepedanya bisa jalan tanpa stang?

Ini semua gara-gara murid yang melalaikan tugas piket siang mereka. Yang tersisa tadi hanya Eunhyuk dan sang mandor -seksi kebersihan kelas yang kerjanya hanya melipat tangan di depan dada-

Dimulai dari aksi Donghae yang iba sampai akhirnya mau memegang sapu, meski kerjaan malah bertambah kotor menurut Eunhyuk karena Donghae menyapu dengan gerakan memutar sambil nyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas dan kadang-kadang sapunya dijadikan gitar atau mic *bayangin coba -_-*. Siang itu Eunhyuk mengira Donghae kesurupan.

Donghae akhirnya berhenti saat Eunhyuk menyuruhnya membuang sampah saja.

Dan sekarang mereka tengah mengayuh sepeda ke rumah Eunhyuk karena rengekan kelaparan Donghae. Eunhyuk bukan orang yang tega, setidaknya Donghae sudah membantunya tanpa mengeluh meski tingkah namja itu lebih banyak membuatnya geleng kepala.

Tin Tin

Hampir dekat untuk beberapa kayuhan rumah Eunhyuk, mobil di belakang membunyikan klakson tak sabar.

Sial.

Eunhyuk merutuk hal berbeda kali ini, meski samar tapi ia bisa melihat lambaian tangan Hangeng dibalik kaca depan. Waktu yang tidak tepat adalah ada Donghae disini, entah orang itu mungkin akan mengejek atau menertawainya setelah ini. Pastikan saja.

Mobil hitam yang mendahuluinya itu masuk pekarangan rumah. Tempat dimana seorang anak laki-laki tengah lari-larian mengejar kodok dengan perut terlilit tali rapia yang disambungkan truk mainan.

"Kyuhyun!" sapa Hangeng yang baru keluar dari mobil, menghampiri si anak tadi.

"Hyung, kenapa kau kemari, buruanku jadi kabur kan?"

"Buruan apa?"

"Aku harus mengumpulkan 3 kodok untuk praktek IPA besok. Masih kurang satu ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk isi dalam truk mainan. Kaki-kaki binatang dua alam itu tengah diikat . Hangeng bergidik.

"Kenapa kita tidak masuk, ini benar rumahmu kan?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Eunhyuk masih mendiamkan sepedanya di depan pagar rumah, setidaknya sampai Hangeng masuk duluan.

"Kau tidak mengusirku karena calon suamimu tiba-tiba datang kan," cibir Donghae. Seketika wajah Eunhyuk berganti ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku mohon jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh nanti."

"Aku? Yang benar saja bukannya kau pernah bilang kau sudah punya..."

Jduak.

Sepeda unhyuk menabrak ban depan Donghae. Huh, memang orang seperti Donghae bisa diajak kerjasama?

"Tunggu aku nenek lampir!"

Kyuhyun yang merasakan kedatangan orang baru setelah Hangeng, berdiri dari posisi jongkok dekat semak-semak. Mata bulatnya makin seperti setin apalagi dengan sikap Donghae yang melambaikan kedua tangan sok akrab.

Kyuhyun melepas rapia yang meliliti perutnya dan berlari masuk rumah.

"Umma, Hyuk punya pacarrr!"

'Awas kau Kyu, kucuri PSP mu nanti,' batin Eunhyuk. Dia tak perlu menebak berapa menit ia akan menunggu, karena hitungan detik ummanya sudah keluar masih dengan celemek dapur dan alat pengaduk sayur di tangan. Heboh sifat keluarga Lee mungkin sudah keturunana.

"Ayo Donghae, duduk."

Bahu Donghae terdorong ke samping saat dimana ia membalas senyum manis umma Eunhyuk.

Rencana Eunhyuk adalah menemani Donghae duduk makan di teras lalu segera mengusirnya setelah ini.

"Hyukkie bawa temanmu masuk dong."

"Tidak usah umma, dia bilang ingin duduk di sini banyak angin soalnya. Donghae tunggu disini dulu, akan kubawakan sajen untukmu." Mata Eunhyuk makin menajam merasa tanda-tanda protes dari Donghae.

"Jadi kau Donghae yang selalu diceritakan Hyukkie, kau ini.."

Eunhyuk mendorong ummanya agar masuk memotong kontak mata dan kontak lisan konyol yang dibuat ummanya.

"Umma hari ini masak apa?"

Cklek

"Loh Hyukkie kenapa pintunya ditutup, bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Biar saja dia disitu dan dia bukan pacarku. Sudahlah umma masak apa?"

Ibu Lee dan anak bungsunya berhenti , Hangeng dan Heechul berjalan menghampiri mereka. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mengakui dalam hati jika mereka cocok, penampilan casual keduanya. Hangeng yang tampan dan berwibawa. dan kakak perempuannya yang lihai dengan lipstick beserta high heels. Eunhyuk merasa hidupnya terlalu lama hanya dengan menunggu rambutnya lebih panjang.

"Umma, hari ini kita pergi ke seminar tahunan. Mungkin pulangnya agak malam."

Nyonya Lee mengangguk. Coba saat ini Eunhyuk yang ijin begitu pasti langsung ditolak. Itu alasan kenapa Eunhyuk jarang keluar malam walau sekedar membeli kacang. Paling tidak kalau beralasan pergi dengan Ryeowook ia baru diijinkan.

"Baiklah. Kalian hati-hati."

"Hyukkie, Kyu dan Hankyung bilang kau datang dengan pacarmu?"

Heechul mengerling menggoda. Hangeng tersenyum diwaktu mana yang membuat Eunhyuk sebal.

"Dia anak yang tampan loh, dia duduk di teras depan," komentar ibu Lee

"Ummaaaa!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Cklek cklek

"Selesai."

Ryeowook mengusap keringat di pipinya bersamaan dengan satu kunci loker terakhir yang ia tarik. Kunci milik Yesung selalu menjadi yang terakhir, tak tahu orang itu mungkin lupa lagi hingga Ryeowook harus mencarinya lebih dulu untuk mengembalikannya dan berujung dengan mereka pulang bersama.

Ah, tapi ini selalu dianggap keberuntungan yang beruntun bagi Ryeowook. Meski acara klub hanya 2 kali seminggu, tapi menjelang perlombaan seperti ini, latihan dilakukan setiap hari.

Dan manager rajin seperti Ryeowooklah yang selalu berteriak di pinggir lapangan memberi semangat anak-anak, mengulurkan minum keika mereka selesai berlatih, menyiapkan handuk untuk masing-masing anak dan membereskan baju keringat mereka berlanjut dengan loker yang sebelumnya rapi menjadi berantakan.

Ryeowook pendiam sekarang berganti dengan Ryeowook yang cerewet. Ryeowook tahu nasihatnya lebih sering dianggap angin lalu. Tapi dia sudah biasa, kalau diam, orang-orang lebih tak mau menghargainya. Ia sudah hafal dengan sifat anak-anak klub bola. Terutama pemilik kunci loker ini, orang yang selalu membuatnya kembali menjadi gadis pemalu.

Yesung berdiri di tengah lapangan sana, kaki-kakinya mencoba memainkan bola dengan gaya-gaya berbeda. Peluh makin membasahi seragam yang belum ia ganti. Ia berusaha keras untuk pertandingan minggu depan, setelah kalah dengan pertandingan perdananya 3 bulan lalu.

Duk duk duk

Ryeowook memungut bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya setelah tendangan udara meleset Yesung.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Yesung mendongak, nafasnya masih terengah.

"Ah iya, ayo kita pulang!"

"Eh? Kau tak ganti baju dulu? Bajumu basah."

Ryeowook menunjuk baju yang menempel rekat di badan Yesung, yah meski terlihat agak kerempeng. #dibantaiYesung

"Biar begini, nanti kucuci sendiri di rumah."

"Ani, akan kuambilkan baju ganti. Tunggu sebentar."

Ryeowook berlarik dan berlari menghiraukan panggilan Yesung. Kenapa? Dia ingin bersikap baik pada Yesung yang selama ini juga baik padanya, membantunya, menemaninya.

Gadis itu benar-benar terbang seminggu lalu Yesung mau menemaninya menunggu hujan reda seusai kegiatan klub, yang Ryeowook fikir hanya ia sendiri yang bersisa. Setiap gadis yang diberi sikap semanis itu pasti semakin berharap.

Brak! Cklek clek.

"Jangan sentuh barang-barangku!"

Ryeowook terpaku di tempat, tangannya yang sudah merogoh isi loker Yesung, ditarik kembali.

Yesung mendekat, perlahan ia mendorong bahu Ryeowook, mengambil satu stel pakaian ganti sebelum menutup loker lalu menguncinya dengan gerakan cepat. Ryeowook menunduk takut. Di telinganya masih terngiang kata-kata bentakan Yesung. Semenjak menjadi seorang manager Ryeowook sudah peka dengan bentakan atau sindiran, tapi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Yesung tadi membuat dadanya tiba-tiba sesak.

"Aku tidak mau barang-barangku disentuh orang lain, jangan lancang lagi!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

Mata Ryeowook berkaca, dadanya makin sesak, seperti ada teotan kecil disana. Loker Yesung adalah salah satu loker yang paling rapi, selalu tertutup meski dengan kunci menggantung.

"Sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf tadi berteriak."

"Tidak apa, yang salah aku. Aku pulang lebih dulu. Permisi."

Ryeowook membungkuk sekali, keluar ruangan klub dengan langkah cepat. Pintu yang tadi terbuka berdebam keras, bukan maksud Ryeowook ingin membanting pintu itu, dia hanya ingin secepatnya pulang sebelum pipinya mulai basah.

Yesung mengerang, meremas baju gantinya sampai lusuh. "Kenapa aku membuatnya marah? Ah, bodoh! Mianhe."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap tap tap.

"Wookie kau sudah pulang, kenapa tak memberi salam?"

Suara berat appa Kim mengurungkan niat Ryeowook membanting pintu kamar. Sosok ayah yang biasanya cuma ia lihat kurang lebih semenit sebelum berangkat sekolah kini duduk di ranjangnya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Appa ngapain di kamarku?"

"Hanya ingin lihat-lihat saja, ternyata kamarmu rapi. Karena kau sudah jadi anak baik, ini hadiah untukmu."

Ryeowook tak menyambut uluran tas tangan dari ayahnya.

"Kenapa? Ummamu bilang kau ingin sekali punya ponsel kan?"

Bibir Ryeowook melengkung samar. Cara basa-basi ayahnya tadi jelek sekali. Kejutan yang tak membuatnya terkejut.

Ryeowook berhambur ke pelukan appanya, memeluk tubuh besar itu erat.

"Wookie? Sudah lama tidak memelukmu, anak gadis appa semakin tumbuh besar. Maaf ya."

"Appa, aku sedih."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Drap drap

"Mana orang itu?"

Eunhyuk mengitari pekarangan depan rumah, mencari seseorang yang hampir ia lupakan setengah jam karena sibuk membantu ummanya di dapur.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Eonni! Ayo makan!" ajak Kyuhyun dari ambang pintu, sebentar dan bocah itu masuk lagi diikuti Eunhyuk.

"Masakan ahjumma lezat, hampir mirip dengan masakan ummaku."

"Perayu sekali, kau kan belum mencicipinya Donghae."

"Tapi aku bisa merasakannya dari bau harum ini."

Kenyataannya Donghae belum pulang. Laki-laki itu malah menengadahkan piring di depan umma Eunhyuk, minta diambilkan nasi.

"Masakan ummaku memang selalu enak."

Kyuhyun menyambar kursi disamping ummanya juga meniru-niru mengangkat piring seperti Donghae.

2 setan ada di rumah Eunhyuk sekarang.

Berjalan dengan kaki di seret, Eunhyuk menarik kursi disamping Donghae, dimana ada piring yang masih tengkurap, sendok dikanan garpu dikiri.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" desis Eunhyuk pelan.

"Umma mu sepertinya terpesona denganku apa itu salah?" balas Donghae setengah berbisik.

Huh

"Masakan ini juga masakanku tau."

Eunhyuk menyambar piring kentang goreng sebelum garpu Donghae menancap.

"Bohong! Dia bisanya kan hanya menggoreng kentang dan tempe." Kyuhyun merampas piring di tangan Eunhyuk, memindahkan semua kentang goreng di atas nasinya lalu memamerkan senyum bangga. "Mari makan!"

.

"Pasti aku akan sering datang kesini lagi."

"Dan kau akan langsung kuusir," jawab Eunhyuk ketus dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia sebal, bagaimana tidak, Donghae betah mengoceh hal konyol di rumahnya hingga matahari hampir terbenam sempurna. Belum lagi Kyuhyun yang merasa klop, seolah menemukan kembarannya yang hilang bertaun-taun. Mereka langsung akrab, eksistensi Changmin yang sering diterka sebagai kembaran Kyuhyun sepertinya akan runtuh.

"Aku mana mungkin melawan omongan orang tua."

Eunhyuk menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau jangan ge er, ummaku berkata seperti tadi hanya demi kesopanan. Kau itu cuma menghabiskan makanan dirumahku. Sudah sana pulang."

Langit sudah gelap, bahkan satu persatu bintang bermunculan. Donghae mengeratkan mantel pinjaman milik appa Eunhyuk -nyonya Lee yang memaksa- dan berjalan ke tempat sepedanya terparkir manis.

Namja itu menuntun sepedanya sampai di depan Eunhyuk, menatap si perempuan cukup lama.

"Apa kau sedih?"

Eunhyuk melengos. "Apa sih? Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Kakakmu itu cantik ya, beda denganmu," sindir Donghae. Mimik Eunhyuk berubah menjadi keruh, ia tak suka mendengar kata perbandingan. Eunhyuk tahu ratusan kali ia mencoba tak ada bagian dirinya yang bisa menyaingi Heechul. Apalagi dengan dada serupa bokong piring, tiap namja yang pernah mereka lewati pasti lebih memilih bersiul untuk Heechul daripada Eunhyuk.

"Aku memang jelek kau puas?!"

Dan Eunhyuk lebih tak ingin meladeni Donghae.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku sebentar malam ini. Kubonceng?"

Senyum menghiasi wajah Donghae, senyum yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin.

Ia berbalik, embun tebal diarea mata Eunhyuk kini kembali lagi. Rasanya ingin sekali masuk kekamar, menguncinya, menyembunyikan kepala dibalik bantal dan menangis sampai puas.

Setiap mengingat Hangeng dan Heechul setiap itu pula Eunhyuk menelan ludah kecut.

Pertama kali Hangeng berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Lee. 5 tahun yang lalu, disaat Hangeng mau menggendong Eunhyuk yang menangis mendapat lemparan es batu dari Kyuhyun. Dan Heechul lebih memilih membopong Kyuhyun yang mendapat lemparan balasan kerikil. Keduanya berlomba meraung keras, mencari perhatian siapapun. Tetangga atau anjing tetangga sekalipun.

"Huwaaa umma!"

"Hei jangan menangis, putri yang cantik tak boleh menangis."

Eunhyuk langsung diam mendengar bisikan lembut itu. Disusul Kyuhyun yang merasa tak punya saingan lagi untuk meraung.

"Putri tak boleh menangis..." Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum membelai pipi Eunhyuk, mengusap dahinya yang juga berkeringat karena tertutup poni.

Cup. Diciumnya pipi putih Eunhyuk sekilas. Anak kecil memang menggemaskan.

"...nanti pangeran tak mau menikahi putri."

Dia pangeranku. Dia calon suamiku.

Berbekal hal kecil macam itu Eunhyuk lebih memilih menangis diam-diam, tapi tak ada yang berubah. Tetap sama. Orang yang ia anggap pangeran memilih menggandeng tangan putri yang lain.

Dia orang kedua yang tau rahasia ini selain sahabatnya, Ryeowook. Atau mungkin siang tadi bibir Eunhyuk yang kesleo dan mengatakan semuanya.

Dan sampai detik ini Donghae belum tertawa mendengar cerita itu. Malah kata-kata konyol menghibur yang dilontarkan Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggenggam erat gagang pintu rumahnya, belum sampai menutup dia masih tertegun dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pulanglah, aku mau tidur." Alasan hampir sama dibuatnya lagi.

"Aku... Apa boleh aku saja yang menjadi calon suamimu?!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Memangnya sejak kapan?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat alis, berfikir dan mengingat.

"Kapan ya? Sejak dia memberiku bekal makanan saat istirahat dulu, tapi aku lupa itu kelas berapa ya?"

Satu pemuda lagi yang bertubuh lumayan tambun mengangguk, kakinya ikut naik ke atas meja kelas yang memang sepi sepeninggal bel pulang 2 jam lalu.

"Lalu? Kau cukup minta maaf, tidak sulit Yesung."

Yang ditunjuk mengerutkan dahi tak terima dan bangkit duduk dari posisi terlentangnya diatas meja. "Memang tidak sulit, masalahnya semenjak kejadian sebulan lalu dia tak mau bicara padaku. Setiap bertemu dia selalu memalingkan wajah seolah tak melihatku. Saat aku mencoba bicara dia hanya akan menjawab dengan anggukan dan gelengan. Dan aku yakin dia sering ijin dari kegiatan klub karena tak mau bertemu denganku. Bagaimana ini?"

Pemuda tambun menatap bosan teman anehnya yang mengoceh menggaruk kepala, menggaruk dahi lalu menggaruk leher. "Aku tau, kau sudah menyebutkan itu berkali-kali."

Yesung memilih turun dari meja dan berjalan ke arah jendela, dari lantai 2 ini bisa ia lihat beberapa murid putri di lapangan volly.

"Aku bingung, dia membenciku Shindong-ah."

"Kau begitu menyukainya?"

Yesung mengedik. "Mungkin."

Wajah kusut Yesung mendadak berubah, sejak matanya menangkap sosok kecil yang duduk di pinggir lapangan volly, gadis itu bersemangat sekali memberikan jempol untuk tim Eunhyuk yang sedang bertanding.

Senyuman yang dibentuk Yesung menyurut. Beberapa kali Ryeowook absen klub dengan berbagai alasan tapi sekarang menyempatkan untuk klub lain saja bisa. Dia semakin sadar Kim Ryeowook benar-benar menjauhinya.

"Kau tak pernah marah padaku kan saat aku menggeledah tas mu? Aku masih tak paham masalah loker itu?"

Yesung beralih dari jendela ke tempat duduknya, membereskan beberapa kertas berisi jadwal klub yang harusnya dibuat Ryeowook.

"Kau kan namja, dia yeoja. Jelas beda."

"Aneh. Nanti kalau kau punya istri bagaimana? Kau juga akan marah kalau istrimu merapikan lemarimu?"

"Kalau itu sih beda. Sudah ya aku turun dulu!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Sore datang, matahari yang tadi menampakkan diri angkuh kini bersembunyi di balik awan. Mendung menghampiri

"Huh melelahkan..."

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie, besok-besok kalian pasti menang."

Kim Ryeowook mengepalkan tangan, menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis, ia sangat kecewa dengan kekalahan kali ini. Membiarkan kubu lawan berpelukan dan bersorak senang.

"Iya, pertandingan selanjutnya aku yakin kau menang hahahaha," sambung Donghae. Ryeowook yang ikut duduk di sampingnya mengangguk.

Mungkin terlalu mudah bagi mereka yang hanya berkoar sementara berusaha untuk mencapai kata menang jauh lebih sulit. Dengan strategi apapun klub volly pasti kalah dari sekolah lain.

Kekecewaan Eunhyuk terbalas dengan tetesan-tetesan air dari langit.

"Wahh hujan ayo kita pulang, untung aku bawa payung."

Dalam waktu detik lapangan sepi, koridor pinggir sekolah tempat paling aman.

"Wookie, kau bawa payung?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mencoba mencari benda warna ungu transparan itu dalam tas nya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan nenek lampir ini pulang denganku."

Dahi Donghae mengkerut begitu perutnya disikut keras.

"Jangan seenaknya. Bagaimana kalau kau kupinjami payung dan aku pulang dengan Wookie saja," tawar Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng protes. "Aku tak tahu cara membawa payung. Ya sudah kalau tak mau biar aku hujan-hujanan saja."

Namja itu melirik Eunhyuk yang hanya mengangguk seolah berkata 'Begitu lebih baik.' Padahal ia sudah menemani Eunhyuk seharian ini, ikut berteriak bersama Ryeowook hingga tenggorokannya kering, tapi tetap mendapat respon tak acuh.

Ryeowook menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa, sepertinya payungku tertinggal di kelas. Hyukkie pulang dulu saja dengan Donghae."

"Wae, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas?"

"Tak perlu, soalnya aku juga ingin ke toserba sebentar. Kalau terlambat nanti bibi Lee mencemaskanmu. Hati-hati ya. Dadah~"

Ryeowook sedikit berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah. Sampai di belokan koridor ia berbalik. Mata karamelnya memastikan agar 2 orang yang berjalan dalam satu payung diluar sana benar-benar pergi.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan payung lipat dalam tasnya, sekali-sekali berbohong rasanya tak apa, 2 orang itu tak akan ada kemajuan jika bertengkar terus. Ah seperti kau ada kemajuan saja.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah kaki Ryeowook terpaksa berhenti, satu tangan dingin menarik tubuhnya. Yesung.

Tak berbeda dengan tangan dinginnya, tubuh namja itu basah kuyup meski berdiri di bawah pohon. Dari yang tadi menunggu pertandingan volly selesai sampai menunggu Ryeowook yang tak kunjung keluar dari gerbang.

Mata Ryeowook mengerjab, tubuhnya ikut terasa lembab kala Yesung memeluk pinggangnya mengisi ruang sempit dibawah payungnya.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu sampai di pertigaan jalan raya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

Annyeong, maaf akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk. Masa SMP merekaakan selesai di chapter 6 mungkin.

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca chapter ini.

Akhir kata.

**RIPIU PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks For:**

**Sisca99442955**

**Anonim**

**Anonymouss**

**kira hanazawa**

**Guest**

**AiiuRyeong9**

**amandhharu0522**

**Haehyuk4ever**

**Kim Sooyeon**

**suryewook**

**anchofishy**

**love haehyuk**

**TabiWook**

**Rochan**

**Riestha-tita**

**Myfishychovy**

**Cho sahyo**

**Fiewook**

**Lee Eun In**

**Devi AF**

**Widyaflys24**

**Lee Eun Jae**

**sunnyunysunghyun**

**jongwookie**

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**

**Greycells Lya**

**Annathan Kim**

**Kim Jongmi**

**.**

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Frienship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

Dada yang berdebar-debar, debaran yang mengalirkan rasa hangat dari pipi ke seluruh tubuh ini apa? Bisa waktu kuhentikan? Bisa untuk memperlambat saat-saat seperti ini? Saat dimana aku merasa hangat di cuaca dingin sekalipun. Bagaimana jika semua ini hanya terjadi satu kali?

_Zrrshh srssshhhh_

Pegangan payung besi itu digenggam 3 tapak tangan, 2 milik Ryeowook 1 milik Yesung.

Tak ada petir menyambar sore ini, tapi cara jalan mereka pelan, lebih pelan dari orang yang mendorong motor mogok.

"Kau kedinginan?" Yesung menanyakan apa yang sudah ia tahu. Bagaimana tidak dengan pipi sampai telinga Ryeowook yang sukses memerah.

"_Aniyo._" Ryeowook mendorong payungnya, tapi Yesung tetap mempertahankan posisi semula. Tak peduli separuh tubuh bagian kirinya terguyur bebas. Yang terpenting Ryeowook aman.

_Zrrzhhhhh srrrsssss_

"Besok evaluasi akhir bulan, kau datang kan?"

Hujan nyaris membuat suara Yesung seperti dengungan tawon di telinga Ryeowook.

"Apa?" Gadis itu berteriak, wajahnya semakin merah saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Tak ada yang aneh dari wajah Yesung, hal aneh adalah apa yang bersarang diotak Ryeowook.

Bukankah Yesung terlihat berlipat lebih tampan saat ini, dan Ryeowook merasa Yesung sedikit mirip dengan ayahnya. Entah silahkan sebut itu konyol.

"Evaluasi akhir bulan kau datang kan?" dengan senang hati Yesung mengulang pertanyaan tepat di telinga kiri Ryeowook.

"Aku..aku pasti datang kok."

Padahal rencana terselubung Ryeowook sebelum ini adalah ijin sakit flu mungkin, hampir di setiap menjelang sore akhir bulan ini pasti hujan. Tapi kenapa ia mengatakan hal berlawanan? Hanya gara-gara tangan Yesung yang menggenggam tangannya atau takut telinganya akan digigit bila mulutnya berkata 'tidak'?

"Seharusnya memang begitu."

Hujan mereda, hanya tinggal sisa rintik selama perjalanan diam mereka. Harapan Yesung menciut begitu payung Ryeowook tak menaungi mereka lagi ditambah jalan raya sudah di depan mata.

"_Gomawoyo_."

"_Cheonmaneyo._"

Keduanya sama-sama berbalik, berjalan menuju arah berlawanan namun tetap sama di bawah langit yang kini cerah. Tak ada yang tahu, diwaktu Ryeowook melipat payungnya, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Tak ada yang tahu, bagaimana setelah itu Yesung berhenti, berbalik, memperhatikan tubuh mungil yang berjalan perlahan memunggunginya dan lama-lama menghilang

"Kim Ryeowook," gumam Yesung. "Lagi-lagi aku lupa minta maaf."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hari ini pakai benda ini."

"Kecil sekali."

"Jangan lihat ukurannya."

"Yakin bisa berhasil."

"Tentu saja! Percayakan pada Kyuhyun, hari ini pasti dapat!"

Kepala anak laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu manggut-manggut tak yakin menjawab tanggapan sombong kawannya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kalaupun gagal masih ada hari esok.

"Sana awasi pintu depan."

Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai mengelus-elus dagu. Bayangan wajah Eunhyuk yang marah malah membuatnya terkekeh. Kawan Kyuhyun yang seminggu berturut ini diajak komplot ikut menyeringai, bayangan video game baru yang diiming-imingi Kyuhyun lewat seperti iklan komersial di otaknya. Jika Heechul melihat mereka, dia pasti sudah menempelkan jari telunjuk di kening sambil geleng kepala.

"Sana jaga pintu," usir Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang kini ikut-ikut terkekeh, menendang pantatnya mengubah kekehan tadi menjadi pelototan.

Setelah Changmin sampai di pintu, celingak-celinguk lalu memberi 1 jempol untuk Kyuhyun, aksi dimulai.

Tekukkan kawat ditangan Kyuhyun terlihat bersinar. Kali ini ia yakin bisa membobol kamar Eunhyuk yang selalu terkunci, hanya saat kakaknya terjaga baru Kyuhyun bisa masuk kedalam. Ayolah, dia masih penasaran siapa sebenarnya foto yang selalu membuat Eunhyuk bicara sendiri karena hampir setiap malam di minggu-minggu ini Kyuhyun mampir menguping. Sebetulnya hal yang membosankan dan berujung uapan lebarnya.

Lagipula siapa tau di dalam kamar Eunhyuk banyak jajanan. Itung-itung menyumpal mulut Changmin jika nanti meminta upahnya. Muahahahahaha.

Awalnya pintu kamar Eunhyuk masih tak bergeming dari Kyuhyun yang menungging sampai berjongkok memutar-mutar kawat yang bentuknya sudah setengah bengkok.

"Sudah belum?" Changmin berbisik setengah berteriak, pegal juga rasanya celinguk kanan-kiri selama setengah jam, diluar hujan yang tadi deras hanya tinggal setitik dua titik.

Rumah keluarga Lee hanya menampung mereka berdua. Nyonya Lee bersama anak sulungnya entah tadi bilang ingin berbelanja. Tuan Lee tentu saja pulang kerja jika matahari sudah terbenam.

Parahnya Kyuhyun yang disuruh jaga rumah malah bertindak seperti kucing yang berusaha membuka toples berisi ayam goreng.

Cklek

"Yes!" Kyuhyun bersorak, Changmin ikut berjengit begitu tahu kamar Eunhyuk kini terbuka dengan sekali putaran hanya berbekal bantuan sebuah kawat temuan di jalan. Changmin ikut melompat seperti kelinci kegirangan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah nyelonong masuk.

Tak tahu saja mereka Eunhyuk sudah sampai di depan pagar dengan dumelannya pada Lee Donghae yang hari ini lebih menyebalkan. Bermaksud ingin menghibur kekalahan tim volly, tapi lagi-lagi dengan kata yang meleset hingga Eunhyuk marah kesekian kalinya.

_"Kalah itu biasa. Jangan cemberut begitu. Kalah atau menang itu disesuaikan kemampuan pemainnya."_

Berakhir kesialan Donghae dengan lemparan payung maut milik Eunhyuk.

"Huh jadi maksudnya aku tak bisa main volly gitu?" Eunhyuk masih menggerutu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

"Ini kan foto Hankyung _Hyung_?"

"Yakin Kyu, wajahnya jadul begini? Gayanya juga jadul."

"Ini Han _hyung_." mulut Kyuhyun kembali membuka dan mengatup tapi minus suara. Ia fikir foto yang akan ia temukan adalah foto Donghae, orang yang sering numpang makan dirumahnya. Tapi ini ~

Eunhyuk melongo, setengah dari kemarahannya tadi makin menjadi, api semakin berkobar jika ditambah minyak meski hanya percikan.

Mungkin gadis itu masih bisa memaafkan melihat kondisi lemarinya yang terbuka dan beberapa baju mencuat hingga terjatuh ke lantai, bahkan meja belajarnya berantakan berikut dua laci ke bawah.

Mungkin Eunhyuk bisa maklum jika alasannya seperti alasan mengobrak-abrik kamarnya untuk mencari PSP. Sayangnya tidak!

Didepan Eunhyuk bukan hanya ada adiknya, tapi juga kembaran setan adiknya. Lebih mencengangkan lagi dengan benda yang mereka ributkan, foto yang Eunhyuk simpan baik-baik dibawah selipan kurung bantal.

"Tak percaya, ini tak mirip Hankyung _Hyung,_" oceh Changmin.

"Aku tak salah min." Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun yang mengenal Hangeng sama lamanya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Sedang apa kalian?!"

**Jder**

Suara ini tak asing untuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Cempreng memekakkan telinga.

Kyuhyun berbalik diikuti Changmin dengan wajah gugup. Disembunyikan foto temuannya di balik punggung.

Nampaklah wujud Eunhyuk yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tangan terkepal. Api kemarahan terbesar dimata Eunhyuk berkobar.

"Kemarikan foto itu!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, nasibnya akan berakhir buruk di tangan Eunhyuk. Didorongnya bahu Changmin diikuti kedipan sebelah mata.

"Lariiiii!"

Kenyataannya Eunhyuk tak mengejar, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Begitu lemas hingga tak kuat berdiri lagi. Rahasianya telah terbongkar.

.

"Ya! Kita lari kemana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak melihat ke belakang dimana Changmin terengah menyusulnya. Tapi di belakang Changmin belum ada tanda-tanda membahayakan.

"Aku tau, kita sembunyi di rumah Wookie. Disana pasti aman!"

"Tapi aku lapar?"

"Disana juga banyak makanan!"

Tanpa bicara lebih banyak ditariknya tangan Changmin.

"Lho kalian mau kemana?"

Heechul berjalan di samping ummanya dengan satu tas plastik hasil belanja, menghentikan langkah panjang 2 magnae yang berpapasan di depan pagar rumah.

"Apa Eunhyukkie sudah pulang?"

"Umma." Kyuhyun mengulurkan foto ditangannya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

31

Besok tanggal 31 bertepatan hari rabu, bersamaan dengan latihan klub bola juga evaluasi akhir bulan.

Kenapa harus lari? Kenapa aku hanya bisa melarikan diri?

Ryeowook mengusap pipinya, ia merasa semakin kurus saja atau cermin kamarnya yang mendadak jadi lensa cekung?

Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Mungkin memang keterlaluan mengingat lamanya ia membolos latihan klub. Yah meski Yesung tak mengeluh harus mengerjakan tugasnya, membuat jadwal mingguan, membereskan ruangan klub, menyeret anggota yang malas turun ke lapangan, menyiapkan minuman plus air hangat jika cuaca dingin. Hanya saja mungkin Ryeowook tak tahu siapa yang menggantikannya melakukan itu semua.

Jam di dinding kamar Ryeowook menunjukkan bahwa sore sudah berganti malam, langit di luar jendela pekat. Sepertinya bulan dan bintang bersembunyi, malam-malam dingin yang pasti akan turun hujan.

Ryeowook kembali memandang pantulan dirinya, menghela nafas. "Kau tak menyukainya Kim Ryeowook, jangan panik lagi. Bersikap seperti biasanya saja," sugestinya pada diri sendiri.

"Dia juga tak menyukaimu, jangan memikirkannya lagi. Jangan lagi," tambahnya.

Tok tok

"Wookie, makan malam."

"_Ne_."

Ryeowook berdiri menaikkan celana piamanya yang agak melorot, benarkan dia tambah kurus? Piyama ungu -bergambar anak-anak jerapah bermain bola- miliknya memang sedikit longgar.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar, memenuhi panggilan makan ummanya meski tak begitu lapar. Bagaimanapun jika menolak makan, _umma_ Kim pasti kecewa. Dirumah ini hanya ada 2 orang, siapa yang akan makan masakan _umma_nya selain Ryeowook? Menyisakan lauk cukup banyak dikulkas dan saat membukanya pagi hari lauk itu masih tak berkurang. Ryeowook juga tak mengerti benarkah _appa_nya tak pernah makan meski pulang larut malam? Atau beliau baru makan saat ia sudah berangkat sekolah? Molla.

Rasa sebalnya pada _appa_ Kim sedikit berkurang, setidaknya seminggu sekali appanya pulang sore, menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar memeluk atau mengelus belakang kepala Ryeowook. Minggu kemarin ia masih ingat cerita _appa_nya, cerita kuno tentang perjalanan hidup sulit beliau jaman muda dulu. Dan ayah anak tersebut akan tertawa mendengar hal konyol yang terselip di cerita panjang itu.

Menyenangkan, melihat sosok ayahnya, senyuman ayahnya.

Senyuman ayahnya mirip dengan senyuman Yesung.

Ruangan dapur kosong, lauk dan nasi sudah di atas meja makan walau tak sebanyak biasanya. Yang paling aneh ada 2 piring kotor di depan dua sisi kursi lainnya.

Ryeowook melihat _umma_nya berjalan masuk dapur, tergesa membuka kulkas. Mengambil beberapa snack juga toples makanan ringan di bupet lemari atas.

"_Umma_ sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah duduk dan menyendokkan nasi di piringnya.

"Kyuhyun dan temannya ada di ruang tengah. Mereka tadi makan disini dan habis banyak. Kata mereka masakan umma enak. Kau juga harus makan banyak malam ini."

_Umma_ Ryeowook menghilang dibalik tembok dapur.

.

"Changmin wajahmu mirip Shinchan. Muahaha."

"Iya, dan wajahmu mirip Boo. Kadang hidungmu suka meler kan? Hahahaha."

"Yah, sialan kau!"

Ryeowook berjalan ke ruang tengah rumahnya. Tempat yang biasanya sepi apalagi menjelang malam kini gaduh oleh 2 anak laki-laki yang tengah piting-pitingan di depan tv.

Dilayar kaca sana diputar sebuah lagu sountrack yang sudah dialih bahasakan, liriknya menggelikan. Ryeowook hafal kaset ini, koleksi milik kakaknya, Kangin. Tokoh utama seorang anak TK usia 5 tahun yang berjiwa om om mesum.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berhenti ribut dan fokus pada Crayon Shincan yang memulai judul kelima ini.

Mereka tertawa lagi melihat scene Shinchan goyang setengah pantat.

"Aku juga ingin meniru gaya itu," celetuk Changmin.

"Setelah ini kita battle saja," tantang Kyuhyun. Ryeowook bergidik. Boleh saja mereka melakukannya tapi jangan dirumahku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ber-hai ria pada Ryeowook yang duduk menyebelahinya dibawah sofa. 2 orang ini sudah menganggap rumah Ryeowook seperti istana sendiri.

"Eh eh, kalau Wookie pantesnya jadi apa Kyu?"

"Nana? Ah jangan Hyukkie yang pantas jadi Nana, dia kan hobi marah-marah. Em kalau Wookie siapa ya enaknya?" Kyuhyun masih berfikir.

"Ibu Matsuzaka!" usul Ryeowook lalu menunjukkan aegyo manisnya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin diam. Berfikir.

"Ah tidak pantas, kau kan masih anak kecil."

"Iya. Mana pantas."

Ryeowook mengambil bantalan sofa, wajah Kyuhyun dan Changmin mendapat pukulan

bergilir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, kalian tau!"

"Aduh, iya iya ampunnn. Yang bilang kau anak kecil itu Changmin!"

"Enak saja tadi kau juga setuju kan?!"

bugh bugh

"Kalian!"

Pukulan Ryeowook berhenti, duo evil itu sudah berdiri siap-siap lari menunggu reaksi Ryeowook.

Tak seperti biasanya Ryeowook diam saja, lebih tertarik pada selembar foto bekas Kyuhyun duduk tadi.

"Ini..."

Kyuhyun berbinar seketika, penyebaran berita dimulai lagi. "Foto itu ya? Tadi aku menemukan foto itu di kamar Hyuk, ternyata selama ini dia suka dengan Han _Hyung_. Iya kan Min?" Changmin mengangguk begitu bahunya disenggol.

Ryeowook berdiri menggenggam foto itu. "Kau yang mengambil ini?"

"Iya hebat kan? Makanya aku sembunyi disini dulu sementara waktu. Kita akan menginap disini. Coba kau lihat tadi wajah Hyuk saat aku berhasil masuk kamarnya. Lucu tau hahahaha."

Tawa Kyuhyun memudar, ekspresi Ryeowook sekarang hampir sama dengan reaksi marah Eunhyuk tadi sore. Changmin disampingnya ikut diam.

"Kau keterlaluan Kyu."

Bugh. Dilemparnya satu bantalan sofa tepat mengenai wajah Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan 2 orang itu.

"Ya! Wookie fotonya jangan dibawa!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hyukkie makan dulu ya?" bujuk Ryeowook, ke-9 kalinya. Kepala Eunhyuk yang tertutup bantal menggeleng. Kurang 1 lagi tolakan jika ini kuis Ryeowook pasti mendapat payung gratis.

"_Umma_mu khawatir, kau tak keluar kamar dari sore." Ryeowook memulai kalimat bujukan lagi. "_Eonni_mu juga terlihat cemas."

Bahu Eunhyuk bergetar setelah tadi sempat tenang.

"Hyukkie _mianhee._ Hiks."

Siapa yang salah kali ini? Eunhyuk tahu bukan Ryeowook. Cukup mereka pernah bertengkar satu kali karena foto itu, saat dimana Ryeowook berpendapat Eunhyuk tak pantas menyukai kekasih kakaknya.

Selama 2 hari Eunhyuk marah dan mendiamkan Ryeowook. Pertengkaran terlama mereka.

Sejak itu Ryeowook tak berani berkomentar apapun tentang Hangeng. Meski mereka saling memaafkan, meski Eunhyuk dan dirinya malah membuat perjanjian tentang siapa yang punya _namjachingu _lebih dulu saat SMP. Meski perjanjian itu dilupakan oleh Eunhyuk lebih dulu. Ryeowook terlalu takut Eunhyuk marah, lebih takut jika Eunhyuk merasa terluka. Makanya sebisa mungkin, mendukung atau tidak, ia berusaha menjaga perasaan Eunhyuk.

Sudah pukul 8 malam. Ryeowook mengusap pipi basahnya, dia memang cengeng. Tapi untuk kali ini dia tak boleh cengeng. Harusnya ia menghibur Eunhyuk, sesedih apapun yang paling sedih sekarang adalah Eunhyuk, mana pantas ikut menangis.

"Hyukkie semua baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Ryeowook tidak berbohong. Nyonya Lee dan Heechul tersenyum seperti biasa saat Ryeowook berkunjung. Bahkan mereka sempat tertawa mengomentari foto yang tadi diperlihatkan Kyuhyun. Intinya gadis remaja seperti Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk masih dianggap seperti anak kecil. Perasaan polos mereka kecil kemungkinan dianggap ada.

Eunhyuk mengunci diri dalam kamar, untuk apalagi kalau bukan menangis. Sampai Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan satu paket makan malam.

"Hyukkie, makanlah dulu. Nanti kau sakit. Bagaimana kalau kusuapi?"

Bantal yang menutupi wajah Eunhyuk bergerak turun menampilkan muka kucel penuh airmata dan ingus seorang Lee Hyukjae. Ryeowook mengulurkan beberapa lembar tissue yang diambil dari meja belajar Eunhyuk. "Gomawo."

Jika saja perut Eunhyuk tidak terasa perih, gadis itu pasti lebih memilih melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Kusuapi ya? Aaaaa Amm."

Ryeowook tersenyum begitu mulut Eunhyuk terbuka lebar menerima sesendok nasi penuh darinya.

"Yah, Wookie. Di dalam sini tak ada lauknya," protes Eunhyuk.

"Ah iya lupa. Aaaa amm." Potongan telur dadar menyusul masuk ke mulut Eunhyuk.

Air putih Ryeowook ulurkan begitu piring dipangkuannya habis tanpa sisa. "Masih lapar?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Ini, Kyuhyun mengembalikan foto ini."

Eunhyuk menerima barang yang menjadi penyebab utama tangisannya.

Lembar yang diam-diam diambilnya dari album kenangan SMP milik Hangeng.

"Aku malu," lirih Eunhyuk.

"_Gwaenchana_."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Srek srek

"Wookie kau terlambat ya?"

"Henry!"

Daun-daun yang tergesek sapu saling terkumpul. Berbisik-bisik dimanakah gerangan mereka akan dibuang?

Ryeowook mendongak, didepannya ada Henry -teman satu kelasnya- sibuk menguncir rambut sambil berdiri, disusul beberapa teman sekelasnya dari belakang, mereka kompak dengan seragam olahraga.

"_Ne_, kurang 2 menit lagi."

Gara-gara terlambat bangun, ini pertama kali untuk Ryeowook. Salahkan kamar Eunhyuk yang lolos dari bunyi weker. Selama ini Eunhyuk hanya mengandalkan teriakan membahana Nyonya Lee. Jadilah Ryeowook terlambat 10 menit dari bel masuk, mengingat sepedanya ditinggal di sekolah karena hujan kemarin, memaksanya berlari.

"Aku duluan ya Wookie."

"Oke!"

Ryeowook menggerakkan kembali sapu lidi ditangannya. Siswa yang terlambat hari ini hanya sedikit. Menyapu lapangan sekolah 5 menit dan merelakan buku tata tertib bertoreh coretan 5 poin di halaman belakang, itu hukuman bagi yang terlambat. Ah, tapi daun hari ini begitu lebat dan Ryeowook terus mengulur waktu hampir 10 menit bersama tumpukan daun ini.

_"Kalau menyapu tidak bersih, suamimu nanti berjenggot."_

Entah siapa yang pertama mencetus mitos itu, yang jelas Ryeowook tengah memperhitungkannya. Geli jika dibayangkan.

Tergesa Ryeowook menjumput beberapa daun di selipan semak-semak, matanya awas memperhatikan beberapa anak ditengah lapangan, lebih tepatnya memastikan guru olahraga pelajaran pertama mereka belum datang.

Mata Ryeowook bertatapan dengan mata Yesung ketika namja itu ingin keluar kelas, tapi untuk kali ini yang melengos lebih dulu adalah Yesung. Ryeowook menunduk sedih.

Yesung yang tadi kembali masuk kelas kini keluar dengan pengki di tangan kanannya berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Eh?"

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya! Kau ganti baju dulu, kelas sudah sepi tak perlu ke toilet." Sapu ditangan Ryeowook sudah berpindah milik.

"Tapi.."

"Dengar-dengar Yunho _Sonsae_ itu galak, kau mau disuruh lari lapangan 10 kali?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Berlari ke kelas setelah menyambar tasnya di bawah pohon.

.

"Hah? Memang nenek lampir itu sakit apa?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu, sepanjang pelajaran olah raga Donghae selalu menempel padanya. Bertanya-tanya keadaan Eunhyuk.

"Kan dia sudah bilang. Eunhyuk hanya panas biasa," sahut Yesung yang duduk di samping kanan Donghae. Pandangannya tetap ke depan dimana murid putra latihan lompat jauh. Tapi mata dan telinganya mengawasi gerak-gerik Donghae kalau macam-macam. Sebenarnya ia juga mencari waktu untuk bicara dengan Ryeowook masalah minta maaf, sayangnya selalu ada Donghae.

"Memangnya berapa suhu badannya?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Dan Ryeowook belum ahli mengarang soal suhu badan. "Mian aku tidak tau."

Alis Donghae terangkat. "Apa tidurnya semalam tenang, apa dia mengigau namaku?" pertanyaan Donghae makin tak waras. Mau dibayar berapa Ryeowook untuk mengawasi tidur Eunhyuk, bersiap-siap bulpen, kertas untuk mencatat tiap kata yang diigaukannya?

**Kriiinng**

"Jam pelajaran selesai. Ayo Donghae kita ke kantin."

"Ya, kenapa menarikku, aku belum selesai bicara dengan Ryeowook."

"Ah, lain kali saja."

Yesung menarik lengan Donghae, merangkul bahunya sok akrab meninggalkan Ryeowook duduk sendiri di bangku koridor.

"Wookie, ayo ke kelas."

Ryeowook beralih pada orang samping kirinya yang sudah berdiri. Disambutnya uluran tangan Kibum.

"Apa kau mengenal baik sunbae kita, dia ketua klub sepak bola?"

"Maksudmu kapten Siwon?"

"Ne." Kibum menunduk salah tingkah. Ditariknya tangan Ryeowook untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Hari ini ada latihan kan? Boleh aku menitip sesuatu untuknya?"

"Kau suka dengannya ya Bummie?!"

"Shhtt!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Silahkan masuk, silahkan masuk."

"Permisi."

Ketiga yeoja itu masuk dipimpin seorang namja setelah melepas sepatu berjejer di rak depan.

Wanita paruh baya sedang membereskan ruang tengah yang berantakan dan ditinggal begitu saja oleh anak bungsunya.

"Donghae!"

"Siang _ahjumma._"

Nyonya Lee menyambut hangat tamu langganan yang sering tak diundang tapi datang sendiri. Dipunggung Donghae muncul wajah-wajah manis yang tersenyum sungkan, mereka hanya mengikuti Donghae yang sudah nyelonong masuk.

"Maaf _ahjumma_, kami teman sekelas Hyukkie ingin datang menjenguk," jelas Kibum sopan.

"Ah temannya Hyukkie ya? Dia ada di kamarnya. Kalian langsung naik saja ke lantai 2 kamar pertama." Nyonya Lee menunjuk sebuah kamar di depan tangga.

"Tapi kalian hati-hati, mood anak itu sedang jelek," tambah beliau.

"Sakit perut lagi ya," celetuk Donghae berbonus cubitan 3 orang dibelakangnya.

Nyonya Lee benar, harus berhati-hati jika masih mau selamat. Tadi siang sebuah rak buku besi tak berdosa terlempar dari dalam ketika Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk membujuknya keluar. Selain lemparan Eunhyuk juga berteriak, "Aku tak punya adik bernama Kyuhyun! Aku tak kenal siapa dia!"

Kyuhyun uring-uringan seharian mengacak-acak ruang tengah sampai Changmin datang mengajaknya bermain.

Tok tok tok tok

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie! Hyukkie." Tiga gadis itu bersahutan memanggil Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya bertugas mengetok pintu, dilarang ikut bicara daripada nanti tak dibukakan.

"_Nugu_?" sahut suara dari dalam.

"Ini kita, Minnie, Bummie dan Henly. Kita datang menjenguk."

Donghae mendelik karena namanya tak disebut Sungmin. Kibum dan Henry terkikik.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk terbuka secelah, sebuah kepala melongok dari dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat!"

Awalnya ekspresi Eunhyuk biasa sampai suara tanpa orang itu terdengar. Donghae berusaha menyeruak dari tubuh 3 yeoja yang sengaja menyembunyikannya, salah siapa ia terlalu pendek. Sementara Sungmin merutuk kebodohan Lee Donghae.

"Kalian boleh masuk, kecuali dia!"

Donghae menampik tangan yang menunjuk hidungnya. "Ya mana bisa begitu. Aku datang kemari dengan niat baik-baik. Mana boleh mengusir tamu dan bersikap buruk?" Donghae mengoceh dengan gerakan pelan mendorong bahu si pemilik kamar. Eunhyuk menutup pintu dengan pipi menggembung sebal.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Yesung mengayunkan kedua tangannya, tangan kiri menggenggam air botol mineral dan tangan kanan sebuah 2 buah sandwich isi keju.

Satu untuknya satu untuk Ryeowook sebelum mengajaknya pulang.

Sampai didepan ruangan klub Yesung berhenti, dari luar bisa ia lihat Ryeowook masih merapikan beberapa loker membelakangi kapten klub mereka yang duduk di salah satu kursi dengan posisi terbalik.

Yesung celingukan, anak-anak sudah pulang tak ada yang bisa dijadikan umpan untuk mengusir Choi Siwon.

"Kau serius mau berhenti jadi manager?" Siwon mengulangi kata permohonan untuknya beberapa menit lalu.

"Kapten jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkan manajer pengganti yang lebih baik. Bukan yang suka mengeluh sepertiku. Hahaha." Ryeowook tertawa dimana ia sungguh tak ingin tertawa. Terdengar hambar, sama seperti yang ditangkap telinga Yesung.

"Kibum bilang dia sangat ingin membantuku jadi manager di klub ini."

"Kibum? Maksudmu orang yang menitipkan coklat untukku?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne. Dia gadis yang cantik. Anggota di sini pasti akan lebih bersemangat untuk latihan. Hahaha."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus mundur, lagi pula permohonan manager baru harus didiskusikan dengan kelompok OSIS. Kau merasa lelah jadi manager ya? Atau sikap kita selama ini kurang baik?" tebak Siwon, namja itu menopang dagu disenderan kursi.

Ryeowook berbalik, tugas terakhir adalah mengambil kunci dari loker Yesung. "Tidak kok. Kalian semua baik padaku, aku merasa senang mengenal anak-anak klub bola. Hanya saja..."

Yesung mengepalkan tangan, botol digenggamannya sedikit penyok.

"Hanya saja ada satu orang yang membuatku tak nyaman disini."

**Brak!**

Suara botol membentur pintu ruangan keras. Siwon dan Ryeowook menoleh serentak. Disana Yesung berdiri dengan muka merah, entah karena silau atau kepanasan. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Sudah selesai? Aku mau pulang!"

Kalau mau pulang ya pulang saja Kim JongWook, kenapa harus laporan?

Apa salah jika ia kecewa?

Bukankah dulu Yesung sendiri yang bilang kalau kelelahan Ryeowook boleh berhenti. Masalahnya Yesung tau siapa orang itu. Orang yang membuat Ryeowook merasa tak nyaman.

Gadis yang selalu ingin ia lindungi merasa risih dengan kehadirannya? Menyedihkan. Lalu selama ini gadis yang tersenyum manis padanya dulu siapa?

Drap drap drap.

Ryeowook masih tertinggal di belakang, berlari mengikuti langkah Yesung yang telah mencapai tempat parkir sepeda.

Huh huh.

"Yesung. Ini!"

Ryeowook menghadang sepeda Yesung, ia masih terengah kelelahan berlari. Siapa yang tadi mengajaknya pulang? Siapa yang malah pulang duluan?

Yesung mengambil kasar kunci lokernya. Gadis itu mundur membuka jalan lewat bagi Yesung lagi.

Jadi Ryeowook mengejarnya hanya untuk memberi kunci ini, bukan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang lain? Lebih menyedihkan.

"Kau mau berhenti?"

Ryeowook memandang pasir coklat dibawah kakinya. "Benar."

"Jika memang tak suka, harusnya kau bicara langsung denganku dari dulu. Baguslah, semoga kau senang."

Yesung mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh dan semakin menjauh

Ia tak tahu dibelakang sana Ryeowook menangis, menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Pulang sana!"

"Kenapa? Aku masih betah disini!"

"Aku mau tidur."

"Ya sudah tidur saja."

"Ada kau malah aku tak bisa tidur."

"Tanang saja, aku tak akan macam-macam. Tak ada bagian yang menarik darimu." Donghae mengucap kalimat terakhirnya lirih.

2 jam dari kepulangan Sungmin, Kibum dan Henry ia tak berniat sekalipun menggeser pantatnya dari ranjang Eunhyuk.

"Kau memenuhi tempat tidurku ikan! Minggir!" Dengan tenaga penuh Eunhyuk, Donghae terjungkal dari ranjang, keningnya terkantuk pinggiran meja.

"Sadiss," desis Donghae.

Namja itu memilih pergi dari kamar Eunhyuk dan langsung terlonjak dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun saat pintu kamar terbuka.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan di dalam? Dia masih marah padaku?" cecar Kyuhyun menarik Donghae menuruni tangga. Kalau Eunhyuk mendengar suaranya bisa-bisa satu set meja belajar yang terlempar.

"Saranku sih jangan masuk dulu. Mengerikan." Donghae bergidik mengelus jidatnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sedih.

Ditepuknya pundak Kyuhyun. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin dia tak akan marah lebih dari setahun."

Kyuhyun melongo. Huah lama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeong

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ga bisa bls ripiu satu-satu, krna pasti akan tambah lama. Gapapa ya

Jujur aku ngetik chapter ini sambil ngakak gaje semaleman, aduh *ktularan kyuhyun* Kyu: -_-

knp aku bawa-bawa cerita shinchan disini? Haha sebenernya aku yang suka sih. Penghilang stres , koleksi komik shinchanku lumayan lah. Ada yang sama denganku? #plak . Mian ngelantur.

Tokoh nakal Kyuhyun terinspirasi dari anak tetangga. Kyu: demen bgt menistakanku.

Yang nanya apa di korea ada tempe? Ada kok Cuma mungkin beda cara fermentasi dan beda nama *bilang aja ga tau namanya* hehe

Maaf ya untuk typos, aku emang ratu typos *bangga*

Terus untuk pernyataan lamaran Donghae, sebenernya itu Cuma kata-kata buat hibur Hyuk.

Muahahahaha *disumpel*

Trimakasih untuk smngat kalian. Akhir kata.

.

**RIPIU PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anonymouss** - Wook kadang polos kadang engga, tinggal sama siapa dia berhadapan, kalo ama ChangKyu mah udah kyk sodara sendiri *haha seenak udel*.. Iya Yesung ama Donghae terlihat beda, kalo masalah tinggi mungkin tinggian Yesung *digaplok Elfishy* Makasih ^^

**myfishychovy** - Donghae poloss kok, polos-polos babo wkwkw *ikut dirajam Elfishy* Wook mndur jadi manager bukan karena kibum kok. Makasih ^^

**miss ming** - enak ya yang pernah sepayung bedua ama gebetan, q blm pnah dulu T.T , gebetan lebih mlih ujan2an *ikut curcol* YeWook jadian? *tergantung keberanian mereka* HaeHyuk kapan jadian *tergantung waktu* Iya tunanganku *read Wook* eemang baik *eh?. Makasih ^^

**Rochan** - Yah pemikiran orang berbeda-beda. Yesung berfikir demikian, wook mikir berbeda. Benarkah nyesek? jangan sedih ya, semua akan membaik. Hwaiting. Makasih ^^

**fiewook** - Udah kujeweer ni ChangKyu, kyknya ga bakal kapok. haha. Yewook moment tunggu saja. Makasih ^^

**Cho sahyo** - Mereka emang anak-anak setan *tunjuk ChangKyu* Hyuk saat marah serem, tapi terlihat lucu kalo dimata Kyu. Hae jadi kena imbas *puk-puk*. YeWook akan membaik kok nantinya. Makasih ^^

**Kyute EvilMagnae **- Emm pemikiran mereka-YeWook- berlawanan, yah mungkin belum sehati *apaan?* Makasih ^^

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** - Hyuk jangan sadis-sadis tuh *entar naksir tau rasa deh* Heechul? dia kakaknya Hyuk, anak pertama keluarga Lee *hueee ga jelas ya?* emang appa Lee sm umma Lee itu ga diterangin nama mereka. Aku ga nambah cast untuk itu. Makasih ^^

**meymelii** - Haha gapapa kalo emang baru bisa ripiu, YeWook? Naantikan aja kelanjutannya. Makasih ^^

**Kim Sooyeon** - Iyah Hyuk sangat malu, kkarena ulah ChangKyu. Aku malah kasian ama Changmin. Dia kan cuma ikut2 aja rencana Kyu haha. Sudah dilanjut, Makasih^^

**Lee Eun Jae** - Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**anchofishy** - iya hyuk dalam hal ini termasuk beruntung, meski ia malu tapi di keluarganya tak ada yang nyalahin. haha. Makasih^^

**lyndaariezz **- Iya nakal *sentil ChangKyu*. Sudah lanjut. Makasih^^

**love haehyuk** - Hahaha iya mereka badung wkw tapi lebih parah anak tetangga. Untung aku gapunya adik kayak Kyu hahahah. Makasih^^

**Annathan Kim** - Emang dari sikap manis Ye harusnya Wook tau, tp Wook punya pemikiran sendiri.. Iyahh setuju ChangKyu evil tp unyuuu. aku juga suka buat karakter Donghae yang kayak gni, yah emg shrusnya yg brjuang itu cowok. Sudah dilanjut eonni. Semangat. Makasih^^

**TabiWook **- Entar bakal kelar kok masalah YeWook. Sudah Update. Makasih^^

**kira hanazawa** - Haha, jangan sedih. Tunggu aja YeWook sweet moment nya. Makasih^^

**Devi AF** - Yeye ga ngambek kok, cuma kecewa *apa bedanya?*

**Kim Jongmi** - YeWook ditunggu aja, Eunhyuk suka ama Hae? Bakalan suka ga ya, itu juga ditunggu aja. bales kecuk dan kedip unyu yang dikasih wook hahahaha. Makasih^^

**amandhharu0522** - Alhaamdulillah kita sama *tos*, tapi aku ga ngoleksi theme songnya sih *abis aneh* #plak. Dan kerap dikira orang gila kalo tiba2 ketawa2 + ngakak, pelepas penat banget deh. I luph u Shinchan *eh? *digorok wook* Ditunggu aja Yewook akur. muaahahah. Loh Hae kan emang udah tau kalo Hyuk suka Han. Dia malah orang kedua yang tau rahasia ini setelah wook *kalo belum jelas baca lagi Chap 4* hehehe. Fighting. Makasih^^

**cloudprince1 **- Haha, YeWook bkal jadian ga ya? Ikutin aja ceritanya. Makasih^^

**sunnyunysunghyun** - Maklum ya, aku Shinchan lovers *apaan?* Gatau deh, lucu ga sih? Garing iya. haaha. Ikutin aja ya perkembangan YeWooknya. Makasih^^

**Guest** - Jongmal? Aku juga senyum2 saat ngulangin baca. SEMANGAT. Makasih

**Rainclutter** - Ihh banyak typos chingu tapi mungkin beberapa belum sadar hahaha. YeWook ditunggu aja kemajuannya. Hahaha Hae dikatain tengil tuh *colek Hae*. Tapi Donghae itu seperti sosok yang kuinginkan *pemberi semangat*. Sudah dilanjut & salam kenal. Makasih^^

**jongwookie** - Haha, masalah YeWook menegangkan ya? Tenang aja bakal membaik kok. Makasih^^

** – **Sudah dilanjut, Makasih^^

**Jung Yong Kyo** - Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**LeelysLeelys** - Aduh sama dong aku juga demen banget kalo Yeye kesiksa *dilempar brokoli* haha. Makasih^^

**yELFmyeolchi98** - hahaha iya saeng, padahal aku juga udah nemuin tu typo tapi kok pas mau ngedit selalu ilang, jadi ga ke edit edit deh *dasar pemalas*. Sudah dilanjut saeng. Makasih^^

.

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Frienship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

Berat, perasaan ini begitu berat. Perasaan ini membuatku senang tapi lebih banyak membuatku sedih. Satu hal kupertanyakan, 'apa dia sama denganku'?

.

"Berdoa dimulai."

Murid sekelas menunduk serentak, hanya satu menit. "Selesai." Diikuti Koor menyapa guru pagi hari.

Kim Jaejoong mengedar pandang, satu persatu anak didiknya tak ada yang terlewat. Lengkap 34 kepala.

Mantan guru Bimbingan Konseling yang beralih menjadi guru matematika ini mengamati perubahan kelas 1 D. Terutama tentang sopan santun. Bahkan Henry yang awal-awalnya tak begitu peduli, kini merapikan cara duduknya. Meski guru itu bukan sekali dua kali menegur. Yah, semua kerja keras yang baik akan berbuah manis.

Sudut bibir Jaejoong terangkat, senyum teramat cantik ia pamerkan. Hei guru berkepala 3 itu dilihat sekilas tak akan tertebak bahwa sebenarnya sudah berumah tangga, dengan seseorang yang juga dipanggil _Sonsae_ di SMP Seoul, Jung Yunho. Guru olahraga yang banyak dikagumi anak gadis.

"Selamat! Minggu depan libur semester 1 dimulai. Tanggal masuk dan apa saja kegiatan semester baru sudah ditempel di papan mading. Hari ini kalian cukup bersih-bersih kelas saja..."

Suara gaduh kelas menenggelamkan kalimat Jaejoong.

Dipojok kelas anak-anak lelaki berhighfive dengan samping kanan kiri.

Donghae melonjak dari kursinya, mengangkat dua tangan, seperti orang yang habis kejatuhan uang dari atap. "Yeah akhirnya liburr." Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya memutar bola mata.

Beberapa dari mereka berbincang untuk rencana liburan seperti, "Ayahku menjanjikan ke Mesir loh." "Benarkah? Daebak." dilanjutkan dengan membatin, 'Meskipun hanya museum tiruannya.'

Ekspresi senang mereka bermacam, paling mentok jika orang itu pemalu, hanya mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja diikuti gumamman "Yes!"

Jaejoong menunggu kelas tenang sebelum satu baris kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan, tapi makin ditunggu makin menjadi saja ramainya kelas ini.

**Brak. **

Penggaris kayu panjang menggebrak papan tulis kapur cukup keras. Ocehan-ocehan tadi berubah menjadi desahan lalu redam tanpa sisa.

"Tapi, ada tugas untuk kalian selama liburan dan beberapa titipan dari guru lain. Silahkan dicatat..."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Srak

"Cih menyebalkan!" Donghae membeo lagi dengan bibir yang semula tertumpuk rapi diselipan map plastik mulai berubah bentuk.

Satu persatu gumpalan kertas dilempar ke sembarang arah, tapi tempat favorit ada di sudut-sudut kelas.

Srak.

Satu gumpalan terlempar kembali kearah Donghae seperti sebuah bomerang.

"Jangan mengotori kelas lagi!" Sungmin berdiri berkacak pinggang di pintu kelas, susah-susah dia menyapu.

Donghae termasuk beruntung, ia salah satu dari beberapa namja yang diperbolehlan lolos dari kegiatan bersih-bersih. Tapi apa perbuatan melempar kertas, ongkang-ongkang diatas meja sambil menggerutu adalah sikap yang mencerminkan seorang seksi kebersihan?

Ia tak beranjak dari meja , masih juga memilin lembar kertas di tangannya. Donghae tak pernah membawa pulang hasil ulangan. Sekalipun menunjukkan nilai yang rata-rata A+ pada ummanya. Anak itu lebih senang menumpuknya di laci. Berakhir naas sebagai bungkus gorengan atau lempar-lemparan seperti yang ia perbuat kini.

"Hyukkie, tolong beritahu pacarmu ini!"

"Enak saja, dia bukan pacarku Minnie!" Eunhyuk langsung tanggap, balas berteriak lalu fokus lagi pada buku berdebu di lemari belakang kelas.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi pacarmu," balas Donghae tapi hanya gumaman.

Keringat di dahi Eunhyuk bertambah banyak. Terlalu malas atau apa, tak ada yang mau membersihkan lemari ini. Mereka cuma numpang menumpuk buku paket yang terlalu berat dibawa pulang.

Eunhyuk menutup hidung, tangan satunya merogoh isi rak bawah, mengeluarkan benda putih kecoklatan semu abu-abu, dengan aroma menyengat. "Huek, kaos kaki siapa sih ini?"

Benda yang dilempar Eunhyuk bertengger di pundak Donghae.

"Yak! Apa ini?"

.

Tapi untuk beberapa cerita, anak-anak yang kasmaran tak sepenuhnya senang. Bisa dibayangkan betapa lama mereka tak bertemu si idaman hati? Sekedar untuk melihat dari jauh, menyapa di waktu pagi, berjalan diam-diam dibelakangnya saat pulang, menyimpan kantung semangat seharian penuh.

Beda cerita jika kau tahu dimana rumah sang gebetan. Bisa pura-pura lewat depan rumahnya, jalan-jalan atau olahraga mungkin, dengan lirikan sedikit mengharap 'orang itu' duduk di teras. Dan saat harapanmu terkabul kau justru lari, kabur karena kepergok basah. Itu jika wanita. Kalau laki-laki mungkin akan memilih menggaruk tengkuk dan berdalih dengan kata, "Oh, ini rumahmu ya?"

Menjadi orang kasmaran itu sebenarnya cukup memderita. Berpura-pura bodoh padahal mereka memang bodoh. Sekecil apapun, penting atau tak penting nyatanya tetap difikirkan.

Ryeowook dan Yesung berdiri bersebelahan. Meski kaca di depan mereka sudah bersinar sempurna, tak ada satupun yang ingin beranjak pergi. Spons ditangan Ryeowook bergerak pelan, seperti mengelus bongkahan emas. Demi memperlambat keadaan yang mungkin akan ia rindukan. Berdiri disamping Yesung walau tak saling bicara, begitu saja cukup membuatnya senang.

Kriiingg!

Tapi waktu tak memihakmu Kim Ryeowook. Dering bel menandakan acara bersih-bersih selesai libur musim panas dimulai.

Jujur. Ia ingin lebih lama, lebih dan lebih. Ryeowook tak berani menoleh ke kanan, meski dengan ekor matanya jelas Yesung masih berdiri di sana.

"J angan lupa setelah ini ada latihan!"

"Ne."

Kibum menenteng ember berisi penuh lap pel, membawanya ke kamar mandi setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata pada Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit, semuanya sudah berubah. Bukannya dari awal dia memang bukan seorang manager yang baik. Belum pernah sekalipun Ryeowook mengingatkan Yesung, ia fikir Yesung orang yang bisa mengatur waktu, tak pernah lupa atau terlambat, jadi untuk apa diingatkan lagi? Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan keaktifan Kibum sekarang, mungkin ia terlihat buruk dimata Yesung. Fikiran negatif lagi. Sudahlah, bukankah ini yang kau mau, yang menurutmu lebih baik?

Puk.

Yesung membuang sponsnya di tong sampah tak jauh dari situ lalu pergi menyambar tas slempang di bangku depan kelas.

Mendadak sepi, murid-murid sudah pulang semenjak bel tadi.

Ryeowook mengamati kaca yang sempat di bersihkan Yesung. Apa semuanya akan menjadi kenangan?

Fuhh…

Jika saja mata Ryeowook awas, jika saja Ryeowook tak terburu-buru masuk ke kelas mengambil tas dan pulang. Torehan di atas kaca yang diukir Yesung dengan air diwaktu akhir tadi pasti tak akan mengering begitu saja. 'SARANG'.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Eunhyuk masih menikmati kripik di dalam mulutnya, mengunyah dengan bunyi berisik hingga suara televisi di depan sana terlihat seperti orang bisik-bisik.

Klik

Saluran berganti lagi. Sosok yang duduk jauh dibelakang Eunhyuk mendesah. Sinetron favoritnya yang tayang hanya seminggu sekali kenapa diganti?

"Sedang apa Kyu?

Kyuhyun menengadah, kakak tertua berjalan mendekatinya dengan kedua alis menyatu. Mungkin Heechul yang jarang dirumah, atau kebanyakan di dalam kamar. Sampai tak sadar kemarahan Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun masih berlangsung sampai sekarang, sudah hampir sebulan. Saat makan saja mereka tak pernah ribut lagi.

Anak itu menggeleng "_Aniyo eonni_."

Jika Kyuhyun yang dulu, mungkin tak akan sungkan untuk berebut remote dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi ini kali pertama semenjak kejadian itu Eunhyuk mau keluar kamar dan nongkrong di depan TV -sebelumnya dikuasai Kyuhyun-

Heechul melihat arah pandang mata sendu adik laki-lakinya, Eunhyuk tengah terpingkal menunjuk-nunjuk layar kaca. Heechul tersenyum mengerti keadaan, meski jujur ia lupa masalah apa yang terjadi antara 2 adiknya.

"Hyukkie!"

Panggilan Heechul seperti suara angin halus di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie!"

Tak ada sahutan.

Heechul beralih pada Kyuhyun, adik lelakinya balas memandang aneh.

"Ayo ikut." Ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun paksa, lebih tepat menyeret karena kaki Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mau bergerak. Takut dilempar TV mungkin kalau mengganggu Eunhyuk.

"Nah sudah duduk disini anak pintar." Dihempaskannya pantat Kyuhyun tepat disamping Eunhyuk, meski masih ada jarak yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

" Geser dong Kyu," Heechul mengapit Kyuhyun ditengah, terkikik perlahan saat adiknya melotot, tapi ia tetap mendorong-dorong bahu Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk melirik 2 orang aneh disampingnya datar, tawanya tadi seolah lenyap begitu kedatangan mereka.

"Ya! Hyukkie mau kemana? Filmnya belum selesai loh." Heechul melongo dengan kepergian tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk, satu pintu kamar depan tangga tertutup keras.

Kyuhyun? Anak itu sudah menekuk lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan melingkar memeluk kaki. "Kyuhyun?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ting

Pst pst pst

Siiinngggg

Gadis berpostur kecil yang berdiri dikerumunan banyak orang itu seperti kebingungan. Memperhatikan kanan kiri dan menggaruk kepala. Lalu lalang manusia makin bertambah saat satu kereta lima gerbong menurunkan penumpangnya lagi. Siang hari ini makin pengap dan panas untuk Ryeowook. "_Appa _kemana sih?" gumamnya lagi.

Sial untuk Ryeowook yang berdiri dari kursi tunggu untuk mencari keberadaan ayahnya yang tadi hanya ijin membeli minum, sekarang deretan bangku tak ada yang kosong meski untuk pantat kecilnya.

Kaki lelahnya memutuskan untuk pergi, mengecek ke deretan pedagang kecil tak ada salahnya mungkin. Belum jauh Ryeowook berjalan, sosok ayahnya ada di depan sana tengah berbincang dengan seorang lelaki sebaya beliau.

Bibir Ryeowook otomatis mengerucut, jadi hampir satu jam ayah yang dicarinya itu bukan hilang, melainkan asyik mengobrol? Tak jauh beda dengan kebiasaan ummanya.

2 hari awal hari libur ini ayah dan anak itu pergi jalan-jalan.

Appa Kim yang melihat anaknya merengut sebal dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada menyudahi bincang-bincangnya. Ditepuk pundak sahabat lama yang baru ia jumpai.

"Dia anakmu yang paling kecil?"

Appa Kim mengangguk. "Benar. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Orang itu juga terlihat mengangguk lalu pergi, masuk pada salah satu gerbong kereta untuk pemberangkatan ke stasiun selanjutnya.

Brak.

"Maaf paman."

"Tak apa, lain kali hati-hati nak!"

Ryeowook tertegun melihat kejadian sekilas tadi. Apa itu benar-benar Yesung?

Namja kecil yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Ryeowook membungkuk menyesal, memungut 2 gelas plastik yang sempat terjatuh yang isi di dalamnya mengotori jas appa Ryeowook.

"Wookie ayo kita pulang, umma mu sudah menelepon."

Yesung? Dia memang Yesung, tapi dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat melihat Ryeowook meski gadis itu berusaha memberi senyuman.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" appa Kim mengunyah nasi, tak begitu mengerti pertanyaan istrinya.

"Wookie sendiri bagaimana?"

Ryeowook meletakkan sendoknya, dari tadi belum ada nasi yang masuk ke perutnya, meski kentang rebus yang tadi bentuknya bulat menjadi potongan kecil.

"Menyenangkan." ia membalas senyum ummanya dengan senyuman juga.

Kangin ikut berhenti makan, ini piring ketiga yang ia habiskan, sementara piring milik adiknya masih utuh. "Kau suka tempat itu?"

Ryeowook menengok kakaknya lalu mengangguk.

"Banarkah?" ulang Kangin.

"Ryeowookie sangat senang disana, sudahlah kalian jangan khawatir. Tempatnya bagus dan ada klub memasak juga. Disana banyak anak gadis seusia Ryeowook. Lusa kita semua pergi," jelas appa Kim dengan nada tegas.

Ryeowook menunduk menggigit bibir. Ingin sekali ia bilang 'aku tidak mau pergi' Nyatanya dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan pura-pura tersenyum.

"Apa tak bisa menundanya lagi _yeobo_?" umma Kim mengelus pundak suaminya lembut.

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada kalian sejak 2 bulan lalu kan chagiya. Pihak kantor tak akan memberi toleransi lebih lama lagi kalau aku terlalu mengulur? Kalian tenang saja, disana memang kawasan desa tapi desa yang sudah maju. Disana sudah ada lampu, televisi, supermarket. Apa lagi? tempat game, warung kopi, sungai untuk mencuci baju? Hahaha."

Nyonya Kim mencubit lengan suaminya yang malah tertawa.

Ingin rasanya Ryeowook tertawa, tapi sungguh ia tak merasa senang sedikitpun. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat dia merasa nyaman dengan teman-temannya?

"Lagipula Ryeowookie juga akan tinggal di asrama putri, kita bisa punya banyak waktu berdua chagi hahaha." Nyonya Kim menguatkan cubitannya.

"_Appa_," lirih Ryeowook, tawa appanya berhenti, dipandangi anak gadis satu-satunya.

"Bolehkah aku tetap disini saja? Bolehkah aku tak ikut pindah. Titipkan aku pada keluarga Lee, aku tak akan membuat mereka repot, aku janji," mohon Ryeowook.

"Maaf tak bisa Wookie-ah, kau sudah berjanji lebih dulu akan ikut ke Chunan kan? Jangan mengecewakan ummamu."

_Umma_ Ryeowook menunduk, ia juga tau betul anaknya itu sama tak sukanya dengan rencana kepindahan ini.

Grekk

Kangin berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu kenapa bukan _appa_ saja yang pindah? Bukankah ini kemauan appa? Memang appa fikir umma nyaman selama ini, _appa_ juga tak berfikir kan kalau kita pindah ke Chunan _umma_ akan semakin kesepian. Aku dan Ryeowook tinggal di asrama dan _appa_ tetap pulang malam karena pangkat_ appa_ yang sekarang adalah direktur. Apa _appa_ tahu kenapa _umma_ selalu menunda kepindahan kita? _Umma_ tak mau ditinggal sendiri, _umma_ takut kesepian."

"Ya! Kangin!" Teguran keras appa Kim diabaikan oleh si anak sulung, lebih baik pergi entah kemana daripada melihat wajah-wajah sedih 2 wanita yang ia sayangi.

Huh. _Appa_nya memang tak peka, hanya demi sebuah jabatan ia melakukan ini? Kurang lebih itu pemikiran Kangin.

Apalagi rumah ini adalah rumah kenangan, rumah keluarganya menyimpan duka, tawa bertahun-tahun dan akan dijual begitu saja. Kenapa jalan fikiran orang dewasa begitu rumit, semakin tua semakin egois.

"_Oppa_?" Ryeowook melongok dari balik pintu pagar. Mata kakaknya yang tengah terpejam kini terbuka.

"Kenapa ikut keluar? Masuklah, disini dingin."

Kepala Ryeowook menggeleng, ia malah menjejeri Kangin. Ikut menyenderkan bahu di pagar kayu rumah mereka.

"_Oppa_ marah padaku?"

"Bukan denganmu."

"Dengan _appa_?"

"Mungkin." Bahu Kangin mengedik.

"Kenapa _oppa_ marah, sekolah _oppa_ kan tidak ikut dipindah?"

Kangin tersenyum. "Jadi setelah disogok ponsel baru, kau akan menurut padanya?"

"_Oppa_ kenapa bicara begitu? _Umma_ pasti lebih sedih kalau kalian bertengkar lagi."

"Maafkan aku, sudah malam. Kau tidur saja."

Kangin menghela nafas berat, meninggalkan Ryeowook menjauhi rumah mereka. Dulu belum seperti ini, dulu keluarganya masih hangat sampai saat appanya dijanjikan pekerjaan yang lebih meyakinkan dan dia dipindahkan kesekolah asrama laki-laki. Maksud awal supaya istrinya tak terlalu repot dengan anak-anak. Tapi jika begini rasanya sudah keterlaluan. Ayah yang selama ini dibanggakan Kangin sebagai sosok penyayang, pekerja keras, kuat, dan panutan kini hanya menjadi seorang yang selalu membentak dan memelototinya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Eunhyuk berdiri di samping ummanya, menggenggam ujung jaket sang _appa _yang mengelus rambutnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya.

Bedanya bayangan Eunhyuk dimata Ryeowook terkadang buyar, air mata sebab utamanya.

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepala, silau matahari secara langsung sebenarnya tak baik untuk mata, hanya berusaha mencegah air asin ini turun.

Malam tadi sudah cukup 2 anak ini menangis diam-diam, tak peduli mungkin Eunhyuk kena amukakan jika tagihan telepon melonjak.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Sering-seringlah mengirim kabar. Jika butuh bantuan atau kalian suatu hari ingin kembali lagi kami siap membantu."

Tuan Kim dan Tuan Lee berpelukan. Mereka sahabat semenjak kecil, menikah dan membangun rumah bersama-sama. Astaga. Tapi mereka tak menangis seperti yang dilakukan 2 anak perempuan seumuran itu.

"Terimakasih. Kita akan tetap berkirim kabar."

Ryeowook mengusap hidungnya kasar, ingusnya meleleh sampai pipi. Kangin membungkuk, mengusap pipi Ryeowook lalu menciumnya. "Jangan menangis lagi."

Dirangkulnya leher sang kakak. "Hiks oppa!"

Eunhyuk menunduk. Ah ia kalah, ia ikut menangis. Padahal apa janjinya tadi? Mati-matian sebelumnya merengek ikut mengantar keluarga Kim sampai stasiun dengan janji tak boleh menangis, menghalangi atau mengajak Ryeowook kabur seperti upaya tadi pagi.

Mungkin juga Ryeowook yang keterlaluan, appanya sudah membicarakan hal ini 2 bulan lalu, kali pertamanya si appa yang sibuk pulang sore dan duduk di pinggiran kasur kamarnya, tapi baru kemarin Eunhyuk tahu semuanya itu saja dari percakapan nyonya Lee dan Heechul. Ryeowook malah menitip salam jika nanti ada anak yang menanyakannya, meski libur sekolah masih seminggu lagi.

Dan Yesung? Ah anak laki-laki itu masuk dimimpi Ryeowook semalam. Mimpi buruk atau mimpi baik ia benar-benar lupa. Sedikit dari harapan Ryeowook adalah semoga Yesung masih ingat padanya jika suatu saat mereka bisa bertemu lagi, sekalipun hanya sebagai mantan teman SD atau seorang bekas manager sepak bola yang menyebalkan. Seperti itu saja sudah cukup.

"Ayo Kanginnie, Ryeowookie. Kereta sebentar lagi berangkat." Umma Kim menarik kedua anaknya mengikuti sang suami yang lebih dulu masuk disalah satu gerbong setelah melambaikan tangan.

Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk lama sebelum menerima uluran tangan ummanya.

Eunhyuk ikut maju kedepan, hampir juga masuk di salah satu pintu tempat Ryeowook menghilang, untung saja umma Lee langsung menggeretnya keluar.

Tingg...

Tuuuuuuu tuuuuu

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_Manusia dan waktu itu seperti sebuah jam, 2 jarum milik waktu dan kita berdiri tepat ditengahnya. Di titik putar porosnya. Kita saksi dari setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan dan tahun._

_Diselimuti waktu, kehidupan yang berangsur-angsur berubah, bisikan yang menjadi sebuah teriakan, jeritan semakin lama semakin keras._

_Orang-orang berlari, bahkan semua orang berlari meski tak ada satu pun ancaman_

_mengejar mereka. Tak ada satupun yang berlari ke belakang, kenyataan adalah apa yang ada di depan kita. Waktu merekam semuanya_

_**6**__** tahun kemudian**_

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, jika kau mau menjadi _yeojachinguku _terimalah bunga ini."

Satu tangkai mawar putih terulur, manis senyum yang pria itu suguhkan untuk seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

Lama orang itu berfikir, memutar bola mata berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ayo cepat jawab," desis si pemberi bunga.

"Iya, iya." Orang itu menarik nafas sebelum menggeleng.

"Terimakasih Kyunnie, tapi aku mencintai orang lain."

Plak

Tamparan melayang cukup keras, dia tak terima ditolak.

"Sialan kau Changmin! Kau benar-benar tak mendukungku."

Muahahaha

Tawa keras setelahnya. Orang yang dipanggil Changmin tak bisa untuk tak tertawa. Lihat wajah sebal Kyuhyun, ini adegan kelima percobaan mereka yang dijalani begitu serius, tapi jawaban Changmin tak pernah membuatnya puas.

"Yah hahaha. Belum tentu cintamu itu diterima kan? Aku cuma mau mengetes Kyu, siapa tau Wookie memang menyukai yang lain?! Jadinya nanti kau tak akan terlalu patah hati. Aku baik kan?"

Kyuhyun berdiri, melempar mawar plastik ke arah sahabatnya dan pergi. "Huh biar kufikirkan cara lain."

Changmin masih geli lalu mengedikkan bahu tak mau tahu, memilih untuk meraih PSP di sampingnya.

Kaki Kyuhyun menendang rumput basah yang mulai meninggi di halaman depan rumahnya. Rumput itu diam saja, bisa protes apa?

"Kyuhyun?"

Seorang wanita cantik muncul dari balik gang, langsung membuka pagar cat biru rumah keluarga Lee.

"Sungmin _noona_." Awalnya Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi sampai akhirnya wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

"Apa Hyukkie ada dirumah?" tanyanya, pura-pura melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu belakang Kyuhyun.

Langit masih cerah dalam penglihatan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau jam segini sih dia belum pulang."

Sungmin mengangguk menatap tas kertas ukuran sedang yang ia tenteng. "Oh begitu. Aku cuma mau menitipkan ini sih."

Masih heran Kyuhyun menerima bingkisan untuk kakaknya. "Ng, itu kue ulang tahun."

"Hah? Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

Sungmin gelagapan. "Ah itu aku, emm sebenarnya sudah lewat beberapa hari sih."

"Baiklah biar kusimpan sampai Eunhyuk datang."

Kyuhyun berbalik, berniat menyembunyikan kotak itu ditempat aman mengingat ada Changmin di dirumahnya.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun menoleh. "Roti itu untukmu juga."

Kenapa? Setiap ia berbohong pria itu tak bisa membaca kode tersembunyi dari kebohongannya? Memaksanya berterus terang.

"Ne." Kyuhyun masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan segala harapan konyolnya.

Terlalu memahaminya, terlalu mengerti sifat buruknya.

Bahkan ucapan terimakasih tak ia dapatkan.

Meski terlambat sungguh ia ingin mendengar kata-kata itu. Sekedar 'Selamat ulang tahun'.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Terimakasih_ oppa_ yang tampan."

"Terimakasih kembali gadis yang cantik. Pulanglah nanti orang tuamu mencari."

Anak perempuan umur 5 tahun itu mengangguk, ia rapikan kembali rambutnya, jepit warna orange bertengger manis disana.

Tubuh kecil itu berlari menjauh, selang beberapa langkah kepalanya terus menoleh ke belakang. Tempat dimana si_ namja_ tampan apron kuning berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lihat."

Dari arah kanan_ yeoja_ bersurai pirang panjang muncul, membawa gelas minuman soda bersisa setengah.

Alisnya menaut, curiga.

"Kau, memberi jepit gratis untuk anak-anak lagi ya?" tebaknya. Si _namja_ malah masuk dalam toko. Tempat lumayan luas dengan pajangan depan boneka santa, memakai baju bertuliskan 'Welcome' berikut pohon natal disamping kanan kiri dengan lampu mengitar berkelap-kelip.

"Biar nanti kuganti."

Selalu seperti ini. Orang bernama Lee Donghae selalu seenaknya saja. Kedok sahabat yang lama mereka jalani tak membuat sikap laki-laki itu lebih manis.

"Kalau begini terus usahaku bisa bangkrut."

"Usaha kita," ralat Donghae.

"Aku tetap tak setuju caramu."

Donghae merapikan beberapa gantungan ponsel di etalase putar.

"Aku tak tega, anak itu menangis di depan toko sendirian. Jangan terlalu pelit kenapa sih."

Dalam hitungan Eunhyuk, ini ke tiga kali dalam sehari ia dikatai pelit. Cih

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju tasnya diatas kursi, merapikan barang-barangnya. "Aku mau pulang!"

Ia kesal, jelas sangat kesal. Setiap hari selalu begini, setiap hari namja itu membuatnya menggerutu.

Toko aksesoris bernuansa biru ini membuatnya gerah, meski ada 2 kipas angin gantung di atas sana.

Baru Eunhyuk berbalik, tapi Donghae sudah berdiri menghadang pintu bersedekap dada.

"Kau mau pulang. Tidak konsisten, aku disini dari siang. Giliran kau yang menjaga, kau mau pulang? Nenek lampir, letakkan tas mu lagi. Kali ini aku tak mau mengalah ya."

Fuhhh

Tarik nafas ~

Buang~

Eunhyuk sabar, jangan lempar kursi di sebelahmu.

"Tahu tidak? Toko kita selalu sepi karena kau sering marah-marah. Pelanggan jadi takut untuk masuk." Donghae mencari alasan agar gadis ini tak pergi, lagi-lagi perkataan tanpa otak.

Apa maksudnya? Dikira Eunhyuk kucing habis melahirkan apa? Ganas.

Eunhyuk mendesis, "Dan toko ini ramai karena kau membagikan pada anak kecil cuma-cuma begitu?"

"Kau kenapa sih, sakit perut lagi?"

Dugh

"Adaooo!"

Sengaja, diinjaknya keras kaki Donghae wajah Eunhyuk menyeringai gemas seperti berhasil menginjak seekor kelabang

Donghae mengangkat kaki kanannya yang terasa kebas tinggi-tinggi. Dengan sekali dorongan Eunhyuk benar-benar pergi.

"Hei, hei.. Nenek lampir berhenti."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Salju turun, tak terlalu lebat tapi hampir menutup seluruh jalanan beraspal di malam hari.

"Apa di Seoul juga turun salju?"

Kedua tangan Ryeowook menengadah, membiarkan beberapa butiran halus itu bertumpuk dan membasahi sarung tangannya.

Ryeowook menengok ke kanan kiri, bibirnya merekah sempurna saat tahu taman yang ia tuju tak jauh lagi.

Seperti biasa, seperti yang ia harapkan. Meski malam belum benar-benar larut taman ini sudah sepi.

Kaki Ryeowook tetap melangkah. Ditaman itu ada ayunan, gubuk kecil dari kayu, perosotan. Tapi ia selalu memilih tempat itu. Bangku panjang berwarna merah yang Ryeowook rasa paling dekat dengan jalanan. Perasaannya jadi nyaman saat duduk disitu.

Jalanan di depan Ryeowook juga sepi. Tapi di jalan seberang sana lebih ramai karena ada toserba 24 jam.

Hup.

Pandangan gadis kecil itu mendadak gelap, dua telapak tangan jahil menutup matanya. "Tebak aku!" pekik orang kurang kerjaan -menurut Ryeowook- itu.

"Ya! Lepaskan, Kangin _oppa_ lepas! Dasar racoon gembul."

Hanya dengan suaranya Ryeowook sudah tahu, meski dibuat-buat serak atau cempreng Ryeowook tetap bisa tau. Karena ini kebiasaan Kangin sejak kecil.

Terpaksa Kangin melepas tangannya, ikut duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang, udara akhir-akhir ini dingin. Kau masih tak mendengarku."

Dipukulnya bahu Kangin. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Lagipula lihat, aku memakai mantel dan sarung tangan. Aku tak akan sakit."

Kangin menghela nafas, adiknya terlalu sering mengeyel. "Tapi kau melupakan syal dan topimu. Ayo pulang."

Tak mau, adik perempuan yang selalu ia lindungi itu tak mau bergeming saat tangannya ditarik.

"Aku masih mau disini. _Oppa_ saja yang pulang."

"Keras kepala! Pokoknya pulang!"

Ryeowook memberontak, mendorong dada kakaknya. "Kumohon. Aku ingin menunggu _appa _malam ini."

Kangin mengubah mimik wajahnya. "Dia tak akan pulang. Jangan menunggu lagi. Itu percuma."

Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "_Oppa _salah, tadi pagi ada telepon. Hari ini _appa_ akan pulang."

'Genap satu bulan,' batin Kangin.

"Sejak keluar dari asrama dari 2 minggu lalu, aku ingin bertemu _appa _sebelum kembali ke Seoul_. Oppa_ mau kan menemaniku, kita sama-sama menunggu _appa_?"

Tangan Ryeowook meraih tangan Kangin, membujuk kakaknya untuk kembali duduk.

Kangin mengangguk, anggap saja dia melakukan ini untuk Ryeowook.

Demi adiknya.

Semakin lama di taman itu, tak tahu sejak kapan Kangin mengangis. Saat air itu menetes ia akan mengusapnya di lain arah.

"_Oppa_?"

"_Ne_?"

Pipi Ryeowook diam-diam juga sudah basah, gadis itu menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Sudah." Suara Kangin bergetar.

"_Umma_ juga sudah?"

"Benar."

"Hanya aku yang baru tahu ya?"

Ryeowook terisak, baru kali ini ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Kangin.

"Apa keluarga kita tak bisa kembali seperti dulu hiks, apa kita tak bisa berkumpul seperti dulu lagi. _Appa_? _Appa_? Hiks."

"Tidak bisa, maafkan _oppa_, maaf, maaf, maaf."

.

Pria gagah bermantel hitam itu terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, rambutnya yang hampir memutih sempurna terkoyak angin. "_Appa_? Kenapa berhenti."

Bocah cilik tampan berkemeja kotak menarik mantel pria itu hingga mata kecilnya ditatap. "Ayo kita pulang saja_ appa_. Dingin."

"Ne, sebentar lagi. Kita temui kakak itu dulu."

Menurut. Bocah tampan itu mengangguk, berjalan mendekap appanya dari belakang.

"_Annyeong_."

Kangin dan Ryeowook melepas pelukan kakaknya.

Pria tua di depan mereka menunjukkan mata nanar sebelum terjatuh lemah di atas salju "Maafkan aku, ini salahku. Maafkan aku."

Ryeowook menangis lagi dipelukan Kangin, lebih keras ia meraung.

Ia kenal orang itu, orang yang berlutut sekarang ini adalah orang sama yang ia lihat 6 tahun yang lalu di stasiun, berbincang lama dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tak membawa apapun. Jasad ayah kalian tak ditemukan.

Tapi aku menemukan ini, ini tas dan ini celana yang terakhir ia pakai, aku menemukannya disisa galian terakhir setelah longsor itu terjadi."

Ryeowook melirik pria tua itu, kakinya bergetar dengan raut penyesalan mendalam tangannya menggenggam kresek hitam. Pria itu menangis, umpatan untuk diri sendiri terlontar dari mulutnya. Seorang anak ikut menangis dibalik punggung pria itu.

.

_Untuk keluargaku yang kucintai. Istriku yang cantik, anak sulungku yang tampan dan si bungsu paling imut._

_Maafkan aku, aku bukan ayah yang baik. Aku selalu membohongi kalian. Terutama Kangin maafkan aku, meski aku tau kau pasti malas memberi maaf untukku._

_Sebelum Kangin masuk asrama lelaki, sebenarnya aku tak lagi bekerja. Kuharap kau tak meniruku Kangin-ah._

_Kepindahan kita ke Chunan juga rencanaku, membeli rumah yang murah dan menjual rumah lama kita. Chagiya mianhe membuatmu kecewa. Kalau aku tak melakukannya aku tak akan bisa menutup semua hutangku di Seoul._

_Ryeowookie, maaf harus membuatmu menangis saat itu._

_Beberapa tahun ini aku dan temanku mengadakan proyek besar-besaran. Tentang sumber tambang besar yang belum digali. Kami merencanakannya diam-diam. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi semua sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia, aku ingin setelah sumber itu ditemukan kita bisa kembali ke Seoul. Kita tebus rumah lama kita dan semuanya akan kembali bahagia seperti dulu._

_Kalian mendukungku? Jika kalian membaca ini kumohon jangan marah denganku. Beri aku semangat_

.

Surat ditangan Kangin terlipat.

"Dia menulisnya sebelum proyek kami benar-benar dijalankan. Semuanya gagal, polisi menutup tempat itu setelah memberi waktu sebulan untuk mencari jasadnya. Aku sendiri tak menyangka dia akan pergi secepat ini. Sehari sebelum longsor dia sempat berpesan. 'Katakan pada keluargaku, aku cinta kalian!'."

Ryeowook tak lagi menangis ia tersenyum menghambur di pelukan pria itu.

"Aku juga mencintai _appa, _sangat mencintai _appa_."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Tabacca ukuran medium. Milkshake rasa coklat 2. Ini notanya, silahkan langsung ke kasir."

Kangin berbalik menghadap Ryeowook.

"Bayarkan ini ke kasir_. Oppa_ cari minuman hangat dulu di toko seberang."

"Ne." Ryeowook menerima beberapa lembar uang kertas yang diberi Kangin dan mulai tertib antri membayar.

"Yesung _oppa_, makan siang hari ini aku ingin ke restoran Jepang."

"Everything. Untuk _yeojachinguku_ apa sih yang tidak."

"Yee! Yesung _oppa_ hari ini tampan sekali."

"Merayu eoh?"

Ryeowook tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Apa yang ia dengar belum ia lihat.

Jangan berbalik?

Jangan melihatnya!

Atau kau akan kecewa!

Tapi otak Ryeowook berkata sebaliknya.

"Junsu_ oppa_ memang tampan kok. Meski kadang-kadang sih."

"Hyerin, tidak jadi deh ke restoran Jepangnya."

"Yah, Junsu _oppa_ pembohong."

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas lega. Junsu? Yesung? hampir terdengar sama ditelinganya tadi.

"Nona, kalau tak mau membayar menyingkirlah, antrian di belakang sudah banyak."

Seseorang menepuk bahu Ryeowook baru gadis itu sadar, ia sudah ada di antrian paling depan.

Tapi.

Pemuda di belakang meja kasir nampak tertangkap basah memandang Ryeowook dari kaki sampai kepala.

Pemuda berkepala besar ini mirip dengan...

"Semua 25 ribu won. Terimakasih."

Ryeowook berusaha tenang meski gugup. Saat uang kembalian ia terima saat dimana pula name tag penjaga kasir itu terbaca. Kim Jong Woon.

Yah.

Tak berlangsung lama karena Kangin sudah menyusul dan menariknya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N:

Terimakasih yang sudah mau me review chapter sebelumnya.

Entah kenapa saat aku menulis kalimat ~6 tahun kemudian~ aku jadi meratapi hidupku yang berlalu begitu cepat T.T Hidup-hidup *gleng2*

Sumpah chapter ini chapter terpanjang kyaknya, hahaha, dan ceritanya nyeleneh pula. Maaf.. maaf.. Bow

Akhir kata

**RIPIU PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kira Hanazawa** - Hidup mereka berubah . Yesung sudah punya pacar belum ya? Baca chapter ini oke. Makasih^^

**anchofishy** - haha, iya kyu, Wook udah suka yang lain, haha donghae harus les kursus buat ngadepin cewek jenis hyuk deh haha. Makasih^^

**rrc **- dalam keadaan susah, engga kok engga susah, yang penting keluarga Kim ga punya utang. Hehe. Makasih^^

**ryeofha2125** - sudah dilanjuuut. Makasih^^

**Kim Sooyeon** - ahh bagian nge lap kaca itu juga kenanganku, hahaha *apaan?* YeWook jadian? Kapan ya? Haha Ditunggu aja kalo mereka emang berjodoh. Hehe Makasih^^

**Kyute EvilMagnae** - Aku ga tega nulis tentang appa Kim sebenernya. Haha. Kyuhyun setia? Emm mungkin. Iyah Sungmin naksir Kyu, bkl dijelasin lagi kok. HaeHyuk baru sebatas teman. Hehe Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**Annathan Kim** - Tau ga sih eon aku ngetik ini pas malem taun baru, sendirian dikamar, dalam suasana sedih *kayak orang patah hati bneran* jadi maklumin kalo yg aku buat kemaren agak nyeleneh, haha. Reaksi ye pas wook pindah? Yang weird banget pastinya haha *ditimpuk*Sudah dilanjut, semangat! Makasih^^

**EternalClouds2421** - Iya Wook udah balik ke Seoul lagi. Kyu serius? Engga juga haha *apaan?* Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**myfishychovy** - Aihh yeye ngeh kok, ngeh bagett malah waktu ketemu wook *mungkin chingu bisa ulangin baca endingnya deh* #plak. Iiih pada ngatain kyu serius ya, padahal -_- hahaha. Umur akan dicantumin lagi dibawah. Engga bakal berat kok konfliknya, paling cm cinta-cintaan doang *sama aja*. haha. Makasih

**cloud prince** - Keluarga Kim akan baik-baik aja kok kedepannya :) sudah dilanjut, semoga chap ini hubungan mereka meningkat haha. Makasih^^

**fiewook** - Slght KyuWook, mungkin akan ada sedikit haha. Oke sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**yesansan **- Haha, sudah dilanjut cerita ini. Makasih^^

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** - iyah Doonghae ga pinter-pinter nih. Haha. Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**Array'ryeowook always** - iya bener itu yesung after 6 taun. Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**AiiuRyeong9 **- haha masa sih aku ga nyantumin nama kamu, hehe mianhe. Happy new year! Masa sih perasaan wook disini juga banyak *garuk kepala* Fighting. Makasih^^

**MissApple693** – Terharu, ayah wook emang baik sebenernya. Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**Love haehyuk** – ching namamu typo tu, haha tp aku udh hapal kamu kok. Cerita liburan,? Maksudnya yang dikasih pe er bejibun itu? Aku juga selalu ngalamin itu dulu, gila aja liburan dikasi pe er *alesan belajar dirumah lah* *murid kurang teladan* haha. Iya kyu ada aku disini masa ga nyadar sii *loh?. Happy new year chinguya. Makasih^^

**Lee Eun Jae** – Lama ya, mianhe. Udah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**Anonymouss –** Iya 6 tahun terlewati, kasian wook *peluk wook* *modus* Udah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**Lyndaaariezz** – 6 tahun seperti angin lewat, iya min suka ama kyu. Gatau deh HaeHyuk ga bosen dan ga pengen akur kayaknya *dibakar* haha. Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**Amandhharu0522** – Ahaha, *tos* aku mah ga pernah bosen kalo baca or nonton apapun tentang shinchan meski udah berapa kali, *hiburan dlm hidup* .6 tahun sudah, mereka sudah dewasa emang, tapi kelakuan HaeHyuk masi kayak anak-anak. *ikut lirik epep HaeHyuk* ihh masih diinget juga jalan ceritanya, sayang ini beda karena wook udah di Seoul. Dilanjut tanpa asap *biar ga kebakaran* Hwaiting. Makasih^^

**Umijulianti9** – Mian ching titik di unname mu aku hapus, soalnya ngilang-ngilang terus. Iya mereka udah besar, dibawah dirinciin lg umur-umur mereka. Makasih^^

**Jongwookie **– Haha, benarkah mengharukan? Sudah lanjut nihh. Makasih^^

**Miss ming** – iyahh 6 tahun, uuuhhh cepatnya. Tapi mending gini kan daripada diceritain mereka dket sama orang lain selama itu haha *minta dibogem* ehh HaeHyuk disamain ama ayamm kkk, ayam mah bisa kawin sendiri *ngelantur* haha oke. FIGHTING. Makasih^^

**Cho sahyo** – Mereka udah gede, udah ga ngompol lagi *eh? Persahabatan ChangKyu emang ampe gede *bayangin cakepnya voldemin*Kyu pasti nanti ama Min kok *bongkar kertu* Hubungan YeWook pasti makin membaik, percaya sama aku *genggam tangan wook* *salah adegan* Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**LQ **- Sudah dilanjjuuttt. Hwaiting. Makasih^^

**Guest** - iya semangat. Haha tunggu aja YeWooknya. Makasih^^

**ilma** - Sudah dilanjut. Makasih^^

**yELFmyeolchi98** - hah? bagian mana yang bikin sedih? haha. Iya Min suka sama Kyu. HaeHyuk belum jadian. Mereka buka toko karena *pip* *ga jelas* Yang nyamperin pesennya itu bukan appa Hyuk kok. Dia pria yang ketemu ama appa Wook di stasiun, sebenernya mereka janjian *untuk lebih jelas baca chapter 6* hehehe. Iya aku suka kok jawab pertanyaan ini, biar jelas juga. haha. Makasih^^

**Raincluster**** – **Hehe syukurlah kalo ga terlalu cepet,iya YeWook bertemu kembali. Ah sama, aku juga senang ngetik istilah nenek lampir buat Eunhyuk *digorok jewels*. Kata TBC itu emang kayak iklan, tapi munculnya lagi lama banget ya hahaha. Semangat! Makasih^^ *nyadar*

.

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk

Genre : Frienship, Romance, Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

_Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang dari arah timur. Jika cinta itu manis bolehkah aku menggigitnya sedikit? Menyicip manis yang jarang kurasakan?_

_Separuh orang arah barat berkata lain. Jika cinta itu pahit aku ingin menjauhinya, menghindar dari rasa pahit yang kutakuti?_

_Orang arah selatan datang menyangkal, mereka bilang cinta adalah kebahagiaan. Dan bolehkah aku berharap memilikinya, tapi dengan siapa?_

_Dari arah timur beberapa dari mereka berarak. "Cinta itu hanya akan membuatmu menangis." Pemahamanku berubah lagi. Siapa yang harus kupercaya?_

.

Lembaran-lembaran kertas berhambur di jalanan. Saat angin bertiup lembaran itu mengikuti arus pasrah. Diinjak dan diabaikan.

.

**Dibutuhkan pegawai wanita-pria, shift malam.**

.

Ryeowook membaca brosur yang baru diulurkan seorang pria diujung jalan sana, dibolak-baliknya kertas itu.

"Pelayan? Tak ada salahnya," gumam Ryeowook, mengamati sekeliling. Ia berdiri di jalan yang kebetulan sama tertera di brosur.

**'Red Coffe'**

Papan iklan besar itu membuat Ryeowook tertegun, ini kafe yang pertama ia datangi kemarin saat kembali ke Seoul. Kafe yang membuatnya bertemu dengan orang itu.

'Jodoh itu?' batinnya.

Dengan hati berdebar, berbekal brosur lowongan di tangannya Ryeowook masuk ke dalam. Mata karamelnya langsung terarah pada seseorang yang duduk di belakang meja kasir. Pembeli yang tak begitu ramai memudahkan Ryeowook melihatnya. Sayang, gadis itu harus menelan kecewa.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

Penjaga kasir itu menyapa ramah begitu Ryeowook mendekat.

"Saya, ingin melamar pekerjaan."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

3 orang berjalan berderet menyamping dengan langkah kecepatan sama. _Namja_ paling kanan tak mau mengalah atau mengambil jalan di belakang. Tak mau peduli banyak orang yang akan ia tabrak.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanya _namja_ jangkung paling kiri.

"Aku haus, aku mau susu strowberry," jawab _yeoja_ yang diapit keduanya, pipi merahnya meletup-letup. Ia menunjuk sebuah kafe tak jauh dari situ.

"Ini sudah siang Zhoumi." _Namja_ paling kanan mendongak menatap lawan bicara yang ~menyebalkan untuk diakui~ lebih tinggi darinya. Kemudian menarik lengan si _yeoja_. "Lebih baik kita langsung ke 'Green Fanel'. Nanti akan kubelikan minuman di perjalanan."

Jika dihadapkan hal seperti ini mana yang akan kau pilih?

Minum susu strowberry segar atau susu strowberry berbau kaleng?

Berdiam di kafe besar dengan pria dewasa atau menjaga toko kecil dengan pria kekanakkan?

Opsi-opsi pertama lebih menggiurkan.

"Lepas tanganmu. Aku pergi dengan Mimi saja. Terserah kalau kau mau ke toko, jadi tak ada pengganggu lagi disini."

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, menyingkirkan genggaman Donghae dan beralih pada namja tinggi disampingnya. "Ayo Mimi."

Donghae yang gemas ditinggal pergi 2 orang itu hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi, menonjok lalat lewat di depan hidungnya. "Mima mimi. Masih gantengan aku kemana-mana daripada tiang itu. Menyesal kau nanti nenek lampir tak mau ikut denganku. Huh. It's oke lebih baik aku pergi sendiri!" Donghae berceloteh sepanjang jalan. Ia merasa Eunhyuk berubah semenjak mengenal Zhoumi, sepupu Sungmin. Bukan, bukan berubah jadi cinderella atau putri duyung. Bukan juga berubah menjadi lembut atau yang pantas disebut wanita pada umumnya. Tapi jadi pemalas.

Malas untuk giliran menjaga 'Green Fanel', selalu pulang lebih awal lalai dengan tugasnya hanya karena alasan, 'Aku ada janji dengan Mimi' atau, 'Mimi hari ini menjemputku, tak bisa menunggu lama-lama' atau, 'Besok aku absen ya, ada kencan seharian dengan Mimi?'

Bah.

Donghae cukup kenyang mendengar kata 'Mimi' ~panggilan sayang untuk Zhoumi~

Lee Donghae apa pedulimu coba? Pacar, bukan! Sodara, apa lagi! Sahabat, agak meragukan! Musuh, mungkin baru iya!

Huft

_Namja_ itu berjalan menyusuri deretan ruko, toko bercat biru itu sudah terlihat. Biasanya sih, toko itu baru dibuka menjelang siang, jam 12 keatas dan tutup jam 7 malam, sedangkan ini baru jam 10. Maklum, Eunhyuk tak pernah menerima usulan Donghae tentang pegawai bebas sebelum mereka datang. Alasannya cuma karena tak mau repot membayar orang. Iya-iya, Donghae tahu Eunhyuk memang pelit, ratu pelit lah.

Ckrek

Greekkk..

Bagian dalam Green Fanel mulai terlihat begitu Donghae masuk dan membuka gorden kaca. Mulai mengeluarkan manekin santa beserta pohon hiasan, menata lampu kecil warna-warni yang mengelilingi 2 pohon plastik itu. Suasana natal menjadi konsep Green Fanel ~nama yang diberi sepihak oleh Eunhyuk~

Pajangan cantik aksesoris sayang untuk tak dilirik, baru 5 menit Green Fanel dibuka, rombongan anak remaja saling dorong mendorong masuk.

Donghae berlari mengambil apron kuningnya, memakai dengan tergesa.

Yang mengherankan, kenapa di setiap Eunhyuk yang menjaga sendiri, Green Fanel hampir sepi senyap tanpa pengunjung. Yang ada hanya orang nyasar menanyakan alamat. Paling mentok pembelinya ibu-ibu, itupun masih menawar.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya aura-aura berbeda.

"_Oppa_ apa ini cocok untukku?" Satu anak berseragam SMP, menunjukkan gelang pilihannya meminta pendapat Donghae.

"Wahhh cocok, kulitmu bagus kuning langsat. Memakai gelang apapun kau pasti cocok."

Melambungkan hati pembeli adalah trik awal, jika pembeli mulai terlena dan tersipu tinggal beri satu kedipan mata.

"_Oppa_, baiklah aku ambil gelang ini."

_Gotcha_. Satu umpan berhasil.

Itu cara Donghae. Cara yang menurut Eunhyuk kurang ajar, seperti cara seorang petinggi negara yang suka mengumbar janji.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Baiklah, kau bisa bekerja mulai besok."

Ryeowook menjabat uluran tangan didepannya, senyum lebar amat manis tercetak dibibirnya.

Bagaimanapun pekerjaan sambilan ini mungkin bisa membantu Kangin. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk biaya makan juga mengingat untuk pendidikan Ryeowook berhasil mendapat beasiswa di salah satu universitas Seoul. Masih ada waktu dua bulan sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

"Terimakasih _ahdjumma._"

Wanita cantik yang baru saja merekrutnya itu tertawa. Ryeowook malah ikut tertawa meski tak tahu apa yang lucu. Formalitas.

"Ehem. Ryeowookie, jangan panggil aku _adjuhmma_. Aku belum terlalu tua kan? Aku juga belum menikah."

Ryeowook gelagapan, buru-buru membungkuk antara menyesal dan sungkan.

"Maaf. Maafkan saya."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Aniyo. Aku tak marah kok. Hanya saja aku kurang percaya diri jika dipanggil _adjuhmma_."

"Maaf."

"_Gwaenchana_. Kau boleh memanggilku Leeteuk _eonni _atau Teukki _eonni _seperti yang lainnya. Asal jangan _adjuhmma!_"

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "Baik Teukki _eonni_. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Semoga kau betah disini."

'Semoga mereka ramah-ramah,' lanjut Ryeowokk dalam hati, mengedar pandang dari dalam ruangan pribadi Leeteuk. Lewat kaca bisa ia lihat pengunjung mulai ramai, tapi mata Ryeowook lebih tertarik melihat kearah meja kasir.

"Yang bagian kasir itu Jonghyun. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Leeteuk menebak apa yang ada di mimik Ryeowook, tapi gadis kecil itu menggeleng. "Kalau yang kemarin itu?" Ryeowook menggumam.

"Yang kemarin? Kasir disini ada 2, pagi Jonghyun malam Yoochun."

Ryeowook masih berpikir, mungkinkah ia salah lihat atau berhalusinasi? Tidak! Kemarin ia benar-benar melihatnya. Bahkan ia menyentuh tangan berjari mungil itu saat menerima uang kembalian.

"Yang namanya Kim Jong Woon," ucapnya hati-hati

Leeteuk mengerutkan kening lalu tertawa. " Oh itu, dia anak pemilik kafe ini. Kami biasa memanggilnya Yesung. Memang kadang ia ikut membantu di bagian kasir. Kau mengenal dia?"

Ryeowook mendesah lega. Antara berdebar dan senang. Senang? Bolehkan ia senang?

"Aku.. Dia teman lamaku. Ah Teukki _eonni_ aku pamit dulu. Masih ada urusan lain."

Ryeowook berdalih sebelum mulutnya bocor, menceritakan apa yang menjadi rahasianya pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa besok datang jam 7 malam."

"Ne. Terimakasih." Ryeowook membungkukkan badan lagi, keluar dari ruangan itu.

Keluarnya Ryeowook disambut pekikkan cempreng dari meja nomor 9. "Wookiee! Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook kenal betul suara ini, meski belum melihat wujudnya.

Ryeowook memutar tubuh cepat. Di sebelah pojok sana Eunhyuk menganga dengan ekspresi aneh. Ryeowook hanya meringis begitu tau Eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya.

Oh tidak. Masalahnya disini banyak orang!

Tapi mau apa lagi?

Hup

Dibalasnya pelukan erat sahabatnya itu, pelukan yang begitu ia rindukan 6 tahun ini. "Curang! Apa-apaan kau kembali ke Seoul dan tak memberi kabar sama sekali. Benar-benar curang. Kau anggap aku apa, kau sudah melupakanku ya Wookie. Pesan-pesanku selalu kau abaikan. Curang. Kau kenapa bersedih sendirian. Dasar Curang. Aku kan juga ingin menyambutmu di stasiun lalu mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling Seoul. Curang."

Ryeowook makin meringis. Sungguh sakit saat Eunhyuk memukul punggungnya setiap kata 'curang' terlontar.

"Maaf ya Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya, Ryeowook tak menyangka anak itu menangis. Tanggapan orang disekitar mereka pasti makin beragam.

Maka dari itu Ryeowook menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari kafe. Meski diamati lebih cermat, di luar malah makin banyak orang.

Giliran Ryeowook yang memeluk erat sahabatnya. "Bogoshipoyo!"

"_Mianhe_ Hyukkie, rencananya aku ingin memberi kejutan. Mian, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud melupakanmu. _Mianhee_."

Satu-dua orang yang lewat geleng-geleng aneh, namja yang dilupakan Eunhyuk masih duduk sendiri di dalam kafe dengan raut bingung.

Eunhyuk melepaskan diri, senyumnya tak kalah lebar dari senyum Ryeowook. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah di depannya. Rambut Ryeowook yang berwarna coklat itu tak berubah, hanya saja dulu sepinggang dan kini dipotong pendek sebahu. Tak jauh berbeda dibanding foto yang terakhir Ryeowook kirim, foto cantik yang dipuji Kyuhyun secara tak langsung. Wajah Ryeowook juga masih lengkap, hidung & mulut masih satu, mata & telinga tetap dua. Ah leehyukjae.

Tidak, disana ada 2 kantung mata hitam, telat tidur atau terlalu lama menangis kurang lebih Eunhyuk tahu penyebabnya. Ryeowook yang lebih cengeng darinya pasti menghabiskan banyak air mata dan sebagai sahabat ia tak membantu apapun. Cuma harap-harap cemas di rumah untuk informasi lebih lanjut tentang appa Kim. Nyatanya, sampai pertemuan kebetulan mereka disini, Ryeowook belum memberi kabar apapun.

Ryeowook mundur mengamati Eunhyuk dari kepala sampai kaki, ia fikir Eunhyuk memakai high heels, tapi yang ia lihat sepatu bots tanpa hak warna putih.

Benar ia kalah tinggi.

Dan lihat rambut pirang yang dulu selalu menjadi keluhan Eunhyuk karena sering dikira namja sekarang benar-benar panjang. Eunhyuk cantik dengan mahkota sepinggangnya. Dan sejak kapan sahabatnya ini pintar berdandan? Polesan yang terlihat natural, Eunhyuk benar-benar melakukan apa keinginannya dulu.

Mata mereka mulai tertuju pada objek yang sama tapi beda milik. Sesuatu yang terlihat menonjol di dada wanita. Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Kita sudah besar ya?"

"Benar!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Bola warna merah tutul putih itu luput lagi, beberapa kali tendangan yang dilakukannya meleset.

Hari mulai terik, panas dan peluh tak begitu menjadi kendala pria itu untuk menggiring bola tadi kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Kali ini ia mencoba fokus, gawang tanpa penjaga di depan sana seolah meremehkan. Baru kakinya terangkat untuk satu tendangan terakhir.

"_Oppa_! Istirahat dulu."

Yesung menoleh cepat, bola yang tersentuh ujung kakinya sudah menggelinding tak tahu kemana. "Taemin!"

Gadis dipinggir lapangan melambaikan tangan berdiri memamerkan bungkus makanan yang ia bawa, memaksa Yesung menghampirinya.

"_Oppa_ pasti haus kan. Sirup segar ini untukmu."

Diulurkannya sebotol minuman bersoda pada Yesung, hanya minuman saja.

"Kenapa kau disini, tak sekolah? Kau membolos?"

Taemin mendelik. "Jangan seenaknya bicara. Ini kan hari minggu? Kau menyuruhku masuk sekolah?"

Yesung tertawa, matanya melihat sebuah bekal yang digenggam Taemin. "Aku kesini cuma..."

"Mencari Minho kan? Sayang sekali dia tak ada." Tebakan Yesung sepenuhnya benar, tapi salah untuk gadis yang tersenyum malu kucing itu.

"Tak apa, aku cuma berharap ada orang yang baik hati mau kutitipi ini untuk Minho _oppa_." Taemin melirik Yesung lalu melirik minuman soda yang sudah habis di tangan pria itu "_Ne, ne_. Kebiasaan, kau datang saat orangnya tak ada." Yesung menggumam, meski begitu ia tetap mengambil bekal dari tangan Taemin.

"Trimakasih _oppa_, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pipi Yesung dicubit sekilas. Taemin berdiri tapi belum melangkah terlalu jauh berbalik lagi. "Oh iya, _oppa _dapat salam dari Luna. Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia kencan."

Taemin ini adik kelas Yesung dari SMA, menyukai Choi Minho yang kebetulan satu klub dengannya dari SMP, SMA bahkan sampai lulus pun mereka masih sering latihan sekedar menyalurkan hobby.

Tak ada dari tim sepak bola yang tak tahu Lee Taemin. Gadis itu mendekati siapa saja yang mengenal Minho. Hari-hari biasanya Taemin akan datang ke lapangan kota -tempat mereka latihan setelah lulus- bersama Luna. Mengejar idola masing-masing.

Tanggapan Yesung cuma tersenyum.

Luna. Ia juga mengenal akrab gadis itu. Bahkan anak-anak mengira mereka pasangan kekasih. Yesung sih, selalu bersikap manis pada semua wanita.

Tapi ada hal lain yang ia fikirkan. Satu wajah yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam mimpinya. Apa kemarin siang ia bermimpi, jelas-jelas matanya terbuka lebar menatap langsung si iris karamel, jelas-jelas kakinya menapak tanah, tempat sama dimana mereka berdiri. Bukan khayalan juga. Ia melihatnya lagi. Gadis cantik itu, cinta pertamanya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Permisi."

"Silahkan masuk, maaf tempatnya berantakan."

Ryeowook menuju rak di ujung pintu, melepas sepatu kets hanya meninggalkan kaos kakinya saja. Eunhyuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

Rumah yang dekat jalan raya ini tak begitu besar. Dibanding dengan rumah keluarga Kim yang dulu hanya separuhnya. Itu menurut Eunhyuk.

Beralih ke ruang tengah, disana ada sebuah tv kecil yang masih menyala. Seorang pria bertubuh gempal tidur tengkurap di atas gelaran bed cover, remote di genggamannya. Ruangan begitu lenggang, kardus-kardus yang terbuka ada disana-sini.

Ryeowook meringis. "Sejak pindah kemarin aku belum sempat menatanya. Hehe. Meski hari ini libur kerja aku yakin Kangin _oppa_ lelah."

Beberapa diungkapkan Ryeowook, sadar Eunhyuk menatap tajam Kangin yang tengah mengukir pulau Jeju dibantalan sofa.

"Bibi Kim?"

"Tadi pagi Umma kembali lagi ke Chunan. Ada beberapa urusan."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia benci bersih-bersih. Tapi kali ini ia menyingsing lengan mantelnya. "Aku akan membantumu hari ini."

Dimulai dari ruang tengah. Sengaja Eunhyuk menendang pantat Kangin, menyuruh racoon itu pindah ke kamar. Pembenahan besar-besaran dengan Eunhyuk sebagai desainer di rumah baru keluarga Kim terjadi. Tapi mereka lebih banyak mengobrol dari pada bekerja, hingga sore datang baru rumah ini terlihat layak dihuni.

Eunhyuk menyalakan tv, menunggu Ryeowook yang membuat minuman. "Hyukkie namja yang tadi bersamamu itu siapa?"

"Namanya Zhoumi, tampan kan?"

Ryeowook mengambil beberapa strowberry di kulkas, memotongnya 2 bagian sebelum diblender.

"Namjachingumu?"

Eunhyuk menoleh, sedikit senyum ia pamerkan. "Belum sih. Secepanya lah, doakan saja!"

Jus kental itu mulai dituangkan pada teko kaca berisi es batu.

"Kufikir kau dan Donghae pacaran. Haha."

"Aku dengan Donghae? Mana mungkin, bukannya sudah kuceritakan aku dan dia hanya kerjasama membuka toko aksesoris, kita hanya teman tak lebih!" tegasnya.

Benar yang dikatakan Eunhyuk semenjak lulus 4 bulan yang lalu Donghae semakin menempel dengannya. Seperti tadi pagi Donghae mengekor kencannya dengan Zhoumi.

Awalnya ide membuka Green Fanel setelah lulus berasal dari Donghae, sampai Nyonya Lee menyeret anak gadisnya bergabung. Entah racun jenis apa yang ditularkan Donghae untuk keluarga Eunhyuk.

Dibalik semua itu sebenarnya Donghae pria yang baik, lucu dan tampan meski tak lebih tinggi darinya.

Apapun itu, bagi Eunhyuk tetap saja hal positif dari Donghae tak lebih banyak dari hal negatifnya.

"Minum dulu." Eunhyuk menerima uluran gelas dari Ryeowook, sahabatnya ini masih hafal minuman yang ia sukai.

Mereka duduk berdampingan mengobrol dan mengobrol.

Untuk beberapa waktu Eunhyuk habis bahan untuk dibahas.

Ryeowook juga diam, menatap layar tv tanpa ekspresi.

Banyak yang ingin Eunhyuk tanyakan sebenarnya, tentang appa Kim yang ia dengar menghilang? Polisi sedang mencari mayatnya? Eunhyuk belum paham.

Tapi kalau nyatanya pertanyaan Eunhyuk hanya membuat Ryeowook menangis, bukankah diam dan mengelus punggungnya adalah hal yang jauh lebih baik? Itu yang Eunhyuk lakukan sekarang.

Jika dulu Ryeowook yang selalu mengusap air matanya, menghibur dan menemaninya. Kali ini dia akan membalasnya.

"Wookie-ah."

"Tak usah ikut menangis Hyukkie!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Jam 5 !

tuk

tuk tuk

Jam 5 lebih 10 menit !

tuk

tuk tuk

Jam 5 lebih 15 menit !

tuk tuk tuk

Ekor mata Donghae melirik jam dinding lagi. Aissh, apa mereka kencan selama ini?

Harusnya jika jam 3 lebih belum datang, Eunhyuk akan memberi kabar. Tapi ponsel digenggamannya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahkan getaran pun tidak.

"Keterlaluan!" rutuk Donghae.

Jemarinya yang dari tadi mengetuk kaca etalase berhenti tepat jam di dinding menunjuk pukul setengah 6 sore.

Dalam hitungan Donghae, sudah hampir sepuluh jam Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi berkencan. Kenapa selama ini?

Bahkan jika menjaga Green Fanel 1 jam bersamanya Eunhyuk mulai mengeluh. Huh!

Beritahu apa yang harus Donghae lakukan? Cara jitu yang bagaimana agar Eunhyuk merasa nyaman bersamanya? Agar Eunhyuk berhenti bersungut angkuh didepannya?

"Aku datang!" Donghae refleks berdiri mendengar seruan dari pintu. Mau tak mau bibirnya melengkung melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Eunhyuk berjalan malas dengan wajah menunduk masuk dan duduk dibelakang meja etalase, sudut berbeda dimana Donghae berdiri.

"Menyenangkan ya yang habis kencan seharian!" teriak Donghae, sayang tak ada respon dari ujung sana.

Eunhyuk menunduk, dia mengantuk tapi memaksakan diri untuk tetap datang kesini. Iya Eunhyuk tahu dia terlambat, dan ini bukan kali pertama. Tapi bukankah sejak awal dia tak begitu minat dengan kegiatan ini? Apalagi semenjak tahu Donghae suka membagi-bagikan jepit gratis. Membangkrutkan usaha mereka pelan-pelan.

"Omo! Ini sudah hampir jam 6 ya! Sudah terlambat tapi tak pernah minta maaf. Yah maklum titisan nenek lampir ckc," teriak Donghae lagi, kali ini disertai decakan dan gelengan kepala.

Gadis itu tetap diam.

Ada yang salah? Biasanya Eunhyuk langsung mendidih jika disindir. Tapi Donghae baru menyadari wajah itu memucat.

Perlahan ia hampiri tempat duduk Eunhyuk. "Kau kenapa?"

Donghae menungging untuk melihat wajah Eunhyuk lebih jelas, gadis itu menggeleng.

"Zhoumi menolakmu ya?"

Eunhyuk mendongak, darimana Donghae bisa menyimpulkan hal begitu. Ikan bodoh.

Ditempelengnya pipi Donghae agar menjauh. "Bukan apa-apa. Jangan sok tau!"

Huh, dia berisik sekali.

"Lalu apa? Kencan kalian tadi gagal ya?"

Eunhyuk berdiri, kepalanya yang tadi pening kini berdenyut ngeri. Ini gara-gara Lee Donghae.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya desisan dari bibir Eunhyuk yang keluar, mata kucingnya menyipit. Wajah Donghae mulai terlihat dua di matanya, ah tidak hidungnya kenapa ada 3? Eunhyuk menggeleng keras, ia pukul bagian kiri kepalanya sambil meringis. Berkali-kali.

"Akhhh!"

"_Waeyo, waeyo_ Hyukkie?"

Donghae melongo, sedetik kemudian mondar-mandir panik. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Haruskah menelpon ambulans? Atau tim SAR?

Kemudian pria itu ambil langkah panjang, berlari keluar dari Green Fanel. Tak tahu mau kemana mencari apa yang pasti Eunhyuk sudah melebarkan senyum diam-diam.

'Hihi, rasanya aku punya bakat terpendam menjadi , sekarang waktunya tidur.'

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook mengayuh sepedanya malam itu. Sedikit pelan karena jalanan ramai menjelang malam di pinggiran kota. Pipi Ryeowook memanas sejak tadi sore, mandi air dingin tak banyak membantu. Aish dadanya berdebar saat kafe tempatnya bekerja mulai terlihat.

Ini malam ke empat dia bekerja di Red Caffe, seperti malam-malam lalu, harapan ia bumbungkan tinggi-tinggi. Seperti malam-malam yang lalu pula. Ia pulang dengan senyum kecut, membawa harapannya kembali untuk hari esok. Dan akan terus begitu sampai ia bisa bertemu pria itu. Meyakinkan seluruh dari perasaannya memang tertinggal di Seoul sejak 6 tahun lalu. Untuk Kim Joong Won.

"Selamat malam _Eonni_," sapa Ryeowook pada Leeteuk di ruang loker.

"Malam Ryeowookie. Malam yang menyenangkan ne!" balas Leeteuk, seperti biasa Ryeowook datang dengan senyum riang. Anak ini mudah beradaptasi dengan orang lain, Ryeowook banyak belajar dari pengalaman.

Tapi kepada seorang pria Ryeowook terlihat sedikit canggung. Bisa kau bayangkan selama 6 tahun lamanya Ryeowook tinggal di asrama perempuan. Jarang keluar bahkan untuk berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis.

"_Eonni_ apa hari ini Yesung datang?"

Salah satu loker terbuka, Ryeowook menjejalkan tas di dalamnya. Ia bahkan tak menutup pintu loker lagi demi Leeteuk tak curiga pada kegugupannya.

"Tadi pagi sih tidak. Anak itu datang kesini jika ingin saja. Wae? Dari kemarin kau selalu menanyakannya? Mau kutelfonkan eoh?"

Brak!

Loker terturup keras."_Ani, anio. Eonni_ jangan menyangka yang macam-macam. Aku cuma ingin.."

'Ingin apa ya?' batin Ryeowook

Sang manager -Leeteuk- sudah senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Maksudku aku hanya ingin.. Ingin membahas tentang reuni SMP! Iya reuni SMP."

Alasan macam apa ini? Bukankah Ryeowook hanya menghabiskan 1 semester pertama di sekolah itu. Hhh

"Oh begitu." Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia tak perlu mempercayai ucapan Ryeowook. Karena dari tingkahnya ada sesuatu lain yang mudah terbaca.

"_Eonni _mau kemana?"

Leeteuk berhenti membenahi lokernya, menatap Ryeowook sekilas. "Aku ijin pulang awal, ada urusan. Hehe. Dan hari ini hari keberuntunganmu."

Ryeowook mengernyit heran.

"Kau melihat dimana Leeteuk _noona_? Di ruang loker? _Ne. Gamsha_."

**Deg**

Suara berat tadi? Kenapa begitu mirip suara appa Kim?

Cklek

Kaki Ryeowook terlalu kaku untuk berbalik, sekedar melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dibelakangnya.

"_Noona_, kufikir kau sudah pergi! Lagi-lagi _appa_ menyuruhku datang mendadak begini."

Suara yang sama lagi?

"Haha_. Mianhe_ Yesung-ah. Kau harus menggantikanku selama 3 hari. Lagipula aku kan jarang mengambil cuti."

Leeteuk selesai menutup lokernya, pergi membawa tas jinjing hitam meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih membatu, susah berkedip,susah menelan ludah.

Yesung?

Dibelakangmu memang Yesung! Orang yang sangat-sangat ingin kau jumpai. Laki-laki dari masa lalumu, orang yang paling kau harapkan masih mengenalmu meski hanya sepenggal nama.

"Ah iya Yesung-ah. Gadis itu dari kemarin mencarimu."

Kerutan tanpa cabang terbentuk di dahi Yesung saat Leeteuk menunjuk gadis berperawakan kecil berdiri memunggungi mereka.

"Mencariku?"

Mata Ryeowook terpejam erat, ia gigit bibir bawahnya.

'Jangan kemari. Jangan!'

Apa yang ia takutkan? Cepat atau lambat Yesung pasti akan melihatnya. Tapi bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang Ryeowook harapkan. Bukan pertemuan sembunyi-sembunyi begini.

"Ryeowookie bilang, kalian teman satu sekolah dulu."

Otak Yesung bekerja cepat, bibirnya terbuka kecil memperhatikan kembali gadis surai coklat sebahu yang Leeteuk maksud. Seperti yang ia dengar tadi.

Ryeowook?

Teman satu sekolah?

Apa mungkin?

Ryeowook berbalik pelan bersamaan dengan Yesung yang berjalan mendekat. Mata mereka beradu. Diantara keduanya tak ada yang terkejut. Tak ada yang tahu ataupun satu dari mereka tak bisa menebak bahwa apa yang ada difikiran mereka adalah hal yang sama.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"_Chagi_, kau mau kacang?"

"Mau _oppa~_"

"Baiklah buka mulutmu. Aaa~"

Hari ini malam di Seoul cukup dingin, bukan mendung melihat di langit sana bintang masih belum bergeser dari tempatnya, atau awan hitam saja yang tak datang berarak seperti biasa.

Tepat di akhir pekan, angin bulan Februari kali ini lebih lembab dari musim salju.

"Buka juga mulutmu _oppa_. Aaa~"

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk, berjalan disampingnya mengutak-atik ponsel dan sesekali tersenyum. Langkah kakinya kerap tersendat apalagi jika ponsel itu sudah bergetar 2 ketukan ~pesan masuk~

Sejauh ini jalanan yang mereka lalui cukup ramai. Laki-laki dan perempuan bergandengan tangan, bergelayutan. Mereka semua berpasangan. Bukan hanya 1-2 tapi hampir semua yang mereka lewati. Bahkan pedagang jagung & kacang rebus menjajakan dagangannya dibantu seorang perempuan dan anak balita yang dibiarkan duduk di atas rumput lembab.

"Hyukkie kau mau kacang?" tawar Donghae, beberapa pasangan tadi memberinya ide.

Eunhyuk mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatian. Pria itu merasa senasib dengan kacang-kacang yang mulai dibungkus untuknya.

Hari ini Green Fanel tutup lebih petang dari kemarin, entah menjelang malam akhir pekan banyak pengunjung, lagi-lagi berpasangan. Tapi difikir-fikir tidak buruk, dia dan Eunhyuk bisa disebut pasangan juga kan? Meski jarak bahu mereka berjalan tak lebih dekat dari 30 cm.

Waktu batas keluar malam di rumah Eunhyuk cuma sampai jam 7 malam. Di setiap lebih dari jam penentuan itu maka Donghae harus mengantar sendiri gadis ini pulang ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf pada keluarga Lee, memberi beberapa alasan. Tentu saja, keluarga Lee tak akan marah. Mereka terlalu percaya pada Donghae.

Hal begitu dibuat dalih tersendiri oleh Eunhyuk. Misal jika waktu kencannya dengan Zhoumi sampai lewat tengah malam. Bagaimana cara Eunhyuk masuk kerumah dengan selamat tanpa cincangan _appa_nya? Bagaimana upaya Eunhyuk membuat Zhoumi tetap utuh -dari amukan si _appa_-, untuk bisa kembali berkencan dengannya besok? Bagaimana Eunhyuk di malam-malam itu tetap bisa tidur nyenyak bergelung selimut?

Donghae yang melakukannya, hanya Donghae yang rela tengah malam mengayuh pedal sepeda ngebut demi Eunhyuk tak kedinginan menunggu di depan pintu. Memulai kebohongan berturut-turut.

Donghae menerima uluran kertas koran berbentuk corong di depannya, ia ulurkan lembar uang pas.

Mereka kembali berjalan, Eunhyuk sudah menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Mencari objek lain yang menarik

Hmm

Wajah Eunhyuk yang mendongak menghitung bintang kenapa terlihat begitu cantik? Bintang-bintang itu saja kalah indah.

Donghae tersenyum, tapi ia tak pernah mengutarakan kekagumannya langsung.

"Kenapa sih melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk, sering ia mempergoki wajah aneh Donghae yang menatapnya.

"_A.. Aniya_," balas Donghae menggaruk kepala, pria itu cepat-cepat melengos.

"Kau mau kacang?"

Satu kacang rebus diambil Donghae, kalau biasanya memakai bantuan gigi kali ini dia membuka celahnya dengan kuku.

Eunhyuk masih mengerjap heran hingga kacang yang dibuka Donghae tersodor di depan mulutnya. "Bukalah mulutmu Hyukkie. Aa~"

Plak

Butiran kacang jatuh saat tangan Donghae ditampik.

"Apa-apaan sih memangnya aku anak kecil!" tolaknya, tak tahu disisi lain Donghae mendesah kecewa.

Eunhyuk ambil langkah cepat ke depan. Cahaya redup menyamarkan wajah merahnya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Mendongak pelan, menggeser kepala 15 derajat kekiri. Nahh Ryeowook mulai mengatur strategi yang pas untuk mencuri pandang pemuda di pojok sana dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak sopan mungkin, tapi ini menyenangkan, mendebarkan apalagi saat orang itu kebetulan juga ikut menoleh.

Rasanya ingin berteriak tapi takut dikatai gila. Huh

Timing yang tepat mencuri pandang adalah saat banyak antrian di kasir. Tapi Ryeowook benar-benat iri jika melihat mereka, tak sedikit dari pembeli adalah gadis-gadis yang berusaha mengobrol dengan Yesung, meskipun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab seadanya. Masih mending ketimbang dirinya yang terus diam semenjak pertemuan mereka kemarin. Hanya sapa-sapaan sekilas ketika papasan.

Sungguh ia iri. Apalagi kebanyakan para gadis itu menanyakan hal pribadi pada Yesung, cukup terdengar dari tempat Ryeowook berdiri. Sayangnya suara Yesung yang begitu pelan tak bisa ia dengar. Padahal Ryeowook ingin sekali tau jawaban Yesung untuk pertanyaan salah satu dari mereka, "Apa _oppa_ sudah punya pacar?"

"Ryeowookie, cepat antar makanan ini. Jangan lelet begitu!"

"Ah. _Mianhe_."

Dengan tergesa Ryeowook mengambil satu nampan penuh makanan. Mengantarnya pada meja yang sama sepeti di struk.

"Maaf sudah lama menunggu, selamat makan." Begitu memindahkan satu persatu makanan dari nampan ke meja, gadis itu membungkuk hormat.

"Ryeowookie, kau benar Ryeowookie!"

"Eh, Heechul _eonni._ Apa kabar!"

Yeoja yang tadi duduk manis itu berdiri, menjabat tangan Ryeowook. "Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Seoul? Apa kau bekerja disini?" tanyanya antusias.

"Sejak seminggu lalu _eonni_, Hyukkie memang tak bercerita?"

Heechul tertawa. "Haha, mungkin saja aku yang tak tahu. Hari ini kita baru pulang dari bulan madu."

Beberapa saat Ryeowook berfikir. Memang 2 hari lalu saat berkunjung di rumah Eunhyuk ia tak bertemu Heechul, sahabatnya juga tak bercerita banyak. Pria yang duduk di hadapan Heechul ikut berdiri, membuat Ryeowook sadar bahwa kakak Eunhyuk memang tak datang sendiri. "Hai, adik kecil. Masih ingat padaku?"

Disitulah Ryeowook melihat kembali orang yang pernah dielu-elukan Eunhyuk sebagai sosok 'Pangeran'.

.

Yesung memakai mantelnya tergesa, menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja, menutup pintu ruangan Leeteuk kasar lalu berlari keluar Red cafe. Jika kemarin ia terlambat beberapa menit, kini ia bernafas lega. Ryeowook masih ada di area parkiran depan, berjongkok di sana, berusaha membuka gembok sepeda.

Yesung merapikan rambut dan mantel sekilas.

Ah kali ini harus berani!

Pemuda itu berjalan tenang menghampiri tempat Ryeowook. Menyadari ada orang mendekat Ryeowook mendongak. Yesung melempar senyum untuknya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Sungguh basa-basi yang konyol, pemuda itu mencoba tak gugup.

"_Ne_. Sebentar lagi."

Ryeowook kembali dengan kunci ditangannya, tak tahu kenapa gembok ini tak mau terbuka dari tadi.

"Anginnya dingin ya haha."

"Eh? Iya hahaha."

'Ayo katakan sesuatu yang bermanfaat Kim Jong Woon. Ajak dia pulang bersama!' teriak Yesung dalam hati. Tiap ingin membuka mulut ia malah menghela nafas berat. Payah!

Ryeowook sendiri dengan tangan bergetar tak putus asa memutar-mutar kunci kecil itu. Sampai kunci tersebut jatuh akibat tangannya yang licin. Benda itu jatuh tepat diujung sepatu Yesung. Memalukan.

"Biar aku mencobanya!"

Yesung berjongkok menyebelahi Ryeowook setelah memungut kunci tadi

'Tampan sekali,' batin Ryeowook. Apa karena semenjak 6 tahun ini ia tak pernah dekat dengan namja hingga dadanya jadi benar-benar kacau? Atau karena ia memang tak bisa melupakan orang ini?

Ryeowook terus memperhatikan wajah serius Yesung, sesekali dahi pemuda itu berkerut. Gadis itu bahkan mulai berharap gembok sepedanya tak bisa dibuka agar ia lebih lama menyelami wajah tampan itu.

Tanpa sadar hidung Ryeowook nyaris tak berjarak dengan pipi Yesung

Klik

**Cup..**

Bersamaan dengan gembok sepeda yang berhasil terbuka

Yesung membatu, tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Ia tak bisa apa-apa selain melongo selama beberapa detik. Dengan sangat, sangat yakin ia percaya ini bukan mimpi.

Ryeowook sudah berdiri, memasang ekspresi kaget, wajahnya memerah, telapak tangannya menutupi mulut. "Mianhe. Mianhe!" lirihnya.

'Apa yang kulakukan, kenapa aku jadi terbawa suasana tadi? Ahh Yesung pasti marah padaku.'

.

Kring! Kring!

"Disana!"

Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah rumah samping gang kecil di sudut jalan raya. Detik berikutnya Yesung mengangguk. Sadar atau tidak kayuhannya melambat.

Dari belakang gadis kecil itu terseyum, memejamkan mata. Hari ini hari yang mengesankan, detik-detik yang ia harapkan tak pernah berlalu.

Angin yang menerbangkan rambut pendeknya bercampur dengan aroma parfum pemuda ini.

"Ryeowook ah, sudah sampai."

Ryeowook membuka mata, refleks ia berdiri melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Yesung. Pantas ia merasa hangat, padahal seingat Ryeowook awal Yesung memboncengkannya dari Red cafe tangannya hanya berpegang pada jok belakang. Aish kau kenapa lagi sih Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung ikut turun. Menuntun sepeda ungu milik Ryeowook sampai di depan rumah sederhana bercat putih itu.

"Pipimu masih memerah. Kau masih sakit?" Yesung bertanya panik, sama paniknya dengan tadi di depan Red cafe hingga pemuda itu memaksa ingin mengantar Ryeowook pulang.

"_Aniya_, nanti pasti sembuh kok. _Gomawo_ Yesung_. Gomawo_. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ryeowook mundur satu langkah lalu membungkuk sungkan.

"Sehabis ini kau harus makan dan minum obat, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Kudengar banyak orang yang mendadak demam akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kau jangan sampai ikut sakit."

Ryeowook mengangguk patuh. Sosok Yesung yang seperti ini sungguh mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Ryeowook mendongak, ingin sekali ia berteriak, 'Jangan!' tapi itu mana mungkin?

Matanya terus mengikuti arah dimana punggung Yesung makin menjauh, diwaktu pemuda itu menoleh Ryeowook sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yesung meraba pipi kanannya, kelelahannya hari ini seolah terbang. Sentuhan bibir Ryeowook tadi tak akan ia lupakan. Tak akan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

Annyeong, terimakasih untuk riview chingudeul di chapter lalu, senang sekali.

Penjelasan umur Cast *lagi*

19 tahun – Mahasiswa – Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Sungmin, Sungmin, Kibum, Henry, Shindong dan other cast yang bakal nampak lainnya.

18 tahun - 3 SMA – Kyuhyun, Changmin, Taemin, Luna dan other cast yang bakal nampak lainnya.

23 tahun = Kangin, Leeteuk dan other cast yang bakal nampak lainnya.

26 tahun – Menikah *jreng2*= Heechul, Hangeng

Sebenarnya aku disini mencoba adil, tokoh utama di sini adalah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Benar-benar tak ada maksud untuk siapa yang lebih dominan. Maaf ya ^^ bow ~

Akhir kata

**Riview please!**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

**cloud prince**

**ryeocloud**

**Lee Chizumi**

**AiiuRyeong9**

**Anonymouss**

**Anchofishy**

**Nana Kim**

**EternalClouds2421**

**Fiewook**

**love haehyuk**

**suryeongwoon**

**raerimchoi**

**ELF**

**Raincluster**

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**

**Cho sahyo**

**ryeofha2125**

**Kira Hanazawa**

**miss ming**

**yesansan**

**lyndaariezz**

**myfishychovy**

**Devi AF**

**Kim Jongmi**

**Annathan Kim**

**amandhharu0522**

**LQ**

**yoyow tries**

**jongwookie**

**yELFmyeolchi98**

**Kim Sooyeon**

**.**

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Frienship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"Kangin-ah, buka pintunya!"

"_Wae_ kenapa aku, Wookie saja _umma_!"

"Pemalas. Kau yang paling dekat dengan pintu!"

Drap drap

"Biar aku yang bukakan!"

Ryeowook berlari tergesa dari dapur ke pintu utama, sementara orang di luar pintu terus mengetuk tidak sabar.

Cklek

"Kyuhyun!"

Seorang namja tinggi bersurai coklat ikal senyum ber say, "Hi!"

"Kenapa datang pagi begini?"

Hehehe. Namja itu terus meringis diikuti gerakan tangannya mengelus perut.

Hah?

.

"Udang ini kuambil ya, kentang goreng ini juga. Hehehe."

Kangin melirik satu-persatu makanan yang berpindah di atas piring Kyuhyun. Yang tersisa semenjak ia bergabung di meja makan hanya sepanci sup kimchi dan tahu isi. Ryeowook masih beruntung karena Kyuhyun mau membagi beberapa lauk tanpa diminta. Tapi, tapi. Ya! Bagaimanapun anak ini kan cuma numpang sarapan, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia jadi raja?

Kangin hendak menjitak kepala Kyuhyun jika saja ummanya tidak geleng-geleng kepala, melempar peringatan tajam. Terakhir kali Kangin menjitak Kyuhyun, tahun-tahun sebelum keluarga Kim pindah.

Sebelumnya Kangin dibuat mendidih karena Kyuhyun sembarangan masuk kamarnya dan merusak barang disitu. Lalu Kyuhyun pulang kerumah dengan raungannya, tak peduli telinga siapa yang akan lebih dulu tuli. Anak itu sengaja guling-guling di ruang tengah dengan dua tangan mencengkeram kepala. "Huaa appo, appo!"

Malangnya tak ada yang mau peduli keadaan Kyuhyun, semua tahu anak itu suka berlebihan. Dan alasan seperti ini bisa jadi siasatnya untuk merajuk. Akhir cerita appa Lee terpaksa menghadiahkan PSP baru demi Kyuhyun tak meneruskan aksi nekatnya 'Mogok bicara!' Jika dirumah sih sangat menguntungkan, tapi di sekolah anak itu malah memakai isyarat tangan dengan gurunya.

"Ayo _ahdjumma_, Wookie-ah kita makan,"ajak Kyuhyun tanpa sungkan.

Pria paling tua disitu merengut sebal. Apakah badannya kurang besar sampai anak setan ini tak ikut menyebut namanya? Huh!

Mau tak mau Kangin membalikkan piringnya, menyendok nasi sendiri dan mengambil lauk ala kadarnya. Mimpi apa dia malam ini?

"Lama aku tidak mencoba masakan _adhjumma_. Sebenarnya pagi ini jadwal Hyukkie masak, tapi Kyu berinisiatif ke sini saja," ucap anak itu dengan mulut penuh. Kyuhyun terus menyendok daging asap, pipinya masih menggenggembung saat satu sendok dengan paksa ia sumpalkan lagi. Kalau dirumah, noona nya itu pasti cuma menyeduhkan sup dan bubur -niat awal masak nasi tapi kebanyakan air- Karena cuma menu itu yang Eunhyuk bisa.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu depan berbunyi dalam keheningan makan mereka.

Tok tok tok

Nampaknya orang dibalik pintu tak sabar untuk dibukakan. Umma Kim melirik Kangin, pria gembul itu dengan watadosnya melirik Ryeowook.

Trang. Drakk

"Biar aku yang bangun!"

Bunyi sendok dan garpu Ryeowook letakkan kembali berpadu dengan bunyi gesekan kursi dan lantai begitu ia berdiri.

Kangin kembali menikmati hidangan di piringnya meski _umma_nya mendesah jengkel, tak lama karena setelahnya ia tersedak melihat siapa orang yang berjalan di belakang adiknya, tamu tak diundang lagi!

"Pagi _ahdjumma_, pagi _hyung_," sapa pemuda yang baru masuk ruang makan, dia melambaikan tangan riang.

"Changminnie! Lama tidak bertemu, kau juga sudah besar ya?!" Umma Kim bangkit menghampiri pemuda tadi, memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya pelan sama seperti waktu pertama kali beliau berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Lee dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

Mudah mengenali anak ini. Karena tak banyak yang berubah dari Changmin, kecuali tingginya yang dulu setara tapi kini sudah melampaui Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kau belum terlambat Min, aku sudah menyimpankan sarapan untukmu," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada piringnya yang sudah penuh nasi dan lauk untuk 2 porsi.

Drakk.

Ryeowook kembali duduk dikursinya dengan wajah normal sesekali tertawa, berbeda dengan wajah Kangin yang seperti ingin menelan Kyuhyun bulat-bulat.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Lee Donghae membenahi penampilan dari kepala sampai kaki. Kaca depan rumah yang agak buram memudahkannya melihat penampilan 'wah' nya.

Dimulai dari rambut jambul kerennya, olesan gel rambut membuat jumputan itu berdiri tegak. Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae mencoba berbagai gaya, mengatur sudut jambul nya ke kanan, ke kiri dan akhirnya kembali lagi ke tengah.

"Nanana..lalalananana..."

Ia bersiul kecil mengusap dagunya yang bersih, pernah ia berfikir berjenggot mungkin lebih keren.

"Hae, ayo pergi sekarang."

Pemuda itu menoleh, merapikan jas hitamnya yang kebesaran lalu menghampiri sosok wanita paruh baya yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah, pakaiannya tak kalah rapi dengan sebuket bunga lili putih di tangan kiri.

"_Umma_ hari ini cantik sekali? Perasaan _umma_ pasti berdebar-debar saat ini?"

Wanita tadi menyabet lengan anaknya, putra bungsunya.

"Jangan menggoda orang tua Hae. Yang sopan!"

"Hehe _mianhe umma_, ayo kita pergi nanti keburu siang."

Donghae mengambil alih bunga dari tangan ibunya, hingga beliau cukup membawa tas tangan hitam. Perlahan namja itu menuntun _umma_nya turun menapakki tangga depan rumah, taksi disudut depan sana sudah bersiap mengantar ke stasiun.

Hari yang ditunggu datang. Seperti tanggal yang sama di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Terhitung ini tahun ke sembilan. Tapi dibandingkan tahun kemarin ada yang berbeda.

.

_"Donghae? Apa kau menangis?"_

_Pelan Eunhyuk menepuk bahunya dari arah belakang. Yang ditepuk tak menoleh, masih sibuk mengusap air lelehan dipipinya, ia selalu gagal menahan luapan perasaannya._

_Seingat yang Eunhyuk ingat, Donghae pernah bercerita bahwa ibunya bukan asli orang Korea. Juga tentang sang ayah yang sakit parah dan meninggal saat usianya menginjak 10 tahun, waktu itu Donghae masih kelas 3 SD bersekolah di Amerika. Pada akhirnya Donghae dan ummanya pindah ke Korea, negara kelahiran ayahnya, negara dimana beliau dimakamkan. Eunhyuk juga tahu Donghae bukan anak tunggal, dia punya kakak laki-laki bernama Lee Donghwa, sayang kakaknya itu lebih memilih tinggal di Amerika sampai sekarang, pulang hanya saat liburan._

_Banyak sebenarnya yang Donghae ceritakan, tak tahu kenapa pria itu begitu terbuka padanya. Mungkin semenjak Eunhyuk bercerita mengenai Hangeng dulu memicu Donghae mengungkapkan rahasia-rahasianya pula. Eunhyuk bahkan yakin tak ada gadis lain selain dia yang tahu hal paling terdalam dari seorang Lee Donghae. Apapun itu dari hal penting sampai tidak penting, jadwalnya seharian penuh, kemana saja Donghae pergi. Eunhyuk pasti akan tahu walau sama sekali tak memintanya. Aneh jika difikir, mereka memang sedekat ini._

_Donghae diam mendongakkan wajah, menegadah akan mengecilkan kemungkinan air matanya jatuh lagi._

_Meski tanpa isakan Eunhyuk tahu, meski detik berikutnya Donghae berbalik dan bilang, "Aku kelilipan."_

_Suasana begitu kaku dan dingin, Eunhyuk tak bisa apa-apa selain berdiri dan mengekor di belakang Donghae. Salah atau tidak sih mengiyakan ajakan Donghae ke tempat ini?_

_Eunhyuk beralih memperhatikan ibu Donghae yang masih berlutut disamping nisan marmer hitam. Terdiam cukup lama. Tersenyum, meletakkan buket lili putih di gundukan tanah berplester ubin tersebut._

_Seorang penjaga makam pria cukup tua Eunhyuk lihat berjalan mendekati mereka, setelah dekat ia mengacak rambut Donghae. "Paman!"_

_Donghae mundur kaget refleks Eunhyuk ikut mundur._

_"Hari yang cerah ya. Kenapa tidak mendekat?"_

_Tempat ibu Donghae memang agak berjarak dengan pohon dimana anaknya berteduh sejak awal datang kemari._

_Pria itu tersenyum meski pertanyaannya tak dijawab, matanya memicing menyadari gadis yang berdiri di balik punggung Donghae. "Kekasihmu?"_

_Donghae menengok ke belakang, jemarinya menarik pergelangan Eunhyuk untuk lebih maju menjajarinya._

_"Benar!" _

_Eunhyuk melotot tak suka._

_._

"Jangan melamun terus Hae." Wanita itu mengelus kepala anaknya sayang, putranya menoleh dan tersenyum. Setelah menimang beberapa kali Donghae memilih men off kan ponselnya, menyimpannya di dalam tas untuk seharian ini saja dan menikmati pemandangan sepanjang jalan di luar kereta menuju Mokpo.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Memang Donghae pergi kemana?"

"_Molla,_ awas saja dia nanti datang, akan ku omeli!" Eunhyuk menjotoskan kepalan dua tangannya.

"Mungkin saja dia ada urusan penting!"

"Tidak! Sepenting apapun biasanya ia akan memberi kabar Bummie!"

Gadis bersurai hitam pekat itu mengamati Eunhyuk sejenak. "Kau itu sebenarnya marah atau khawatir sih?"

Setelah memutar bola mata, Eunhyuk memalingkan wajah. "Yang benar saja, buat apa khawatir? Haha."

Kibum mengangkat bahu, kembali menata beberapa aksesoris pada etalase gantung putar didepannya. Jika bukan karena Eunhyuk memaksanya datang, ia mungkin masih tenang membaca di perpustakaan kota bersama Siwon. Lagipula ia disini cuma untuk jadi sukarelawan, paling-paling hanya dapat teh botol dan ucapan terima kasih dari Lee Hyukjae. Meskipun dulu Eunhyuk berjanji pada ketiga temannya-Kibum, Sungmin, Henry- akan memberi traktiran kalau punya uang nanti dari keuntungan Green Fanel. Kenyataannya 3 bulan berlalu Eunhyuk tak pernah lagi menyinggung tentang hutang traktiran itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa kan duduk dan berhenti mondar-mandir seperti setrika!"

Eh? Eunhyuk mengamati kakinya, pegal sedikit sih. Benar yang dibilang Kibum. Kenapa dia harus mondar-mandir? Ada yang aneh denganmu Lee Hyukjae!

Mau tak mau Kibum terkekeh. "Kalau tak tenang lebih baik telpon orangnya langsung," nasihat Kibum.

"Yakk! Bukannya begitu Bummie!"

"Terserah sih kalau tak mau."

Begitu melirik ponsel flat di atas etalase Eunhyuk menggeleng. Tidak mungkin kan ia menelpon Donghae lebih dulu, bisa ke ge er an anak itu! Tapi...

"Hyukkie, kenapa tanggal hari ini dilingkari?"

Baru ponsel flat itu akan tersentuh Eunhyuk dengan cepat berbalik menghampiri Kibum yang menunjuk kalender meja.

Tanggal hari ini dilingkari spidol merah, kode yang sengaja dibuat Donghae kemarin.

Dahi Eunhyuk berkerut. Tak ada hal yang tersangkut diotaknya selama beberapa menit berfikir.

Tak lama Kibum menjentikkan jari. "Jangan-jangan hari ini hari pernikahan Donghae!"

"_Mwo_!"

"Hehe, sekedar menebak sih."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"_Ne_, aku sudah hampir sampai."

"..."

"_Arraseo, mian_ tadi malam aku kena insom dadakan."

"..."

"Yak! Aku tinggal berbelok ke kanan memarkir mobil dan latihan kita dimulai!"

Klik...

Pemuda di balik kemudi melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang setelah menekan dial merah disudut kanan. Buru-buru kakinya menginjak rem sadar mobil hitamnya hampir saja menabrak palang pembatas parkiran.

Nama pemuda itu Kim Jongwoon, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Yesung sejak kecil dan ia nyaman dengan panggilan itu. Setelah melepas kacamata hitamnya mata pemuda itu menyipit, ya ini memang sudah siang.

Hari ini hari minggu, hari biasa ia dan teman-teman bekas anak klub bola berkumpul di lapangan kota. Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, jika dihari minggu masing-masing menyempatkan untuk datang ditengah kesibukan mereka. Jadi mungkin semua anak bisa datang lengkap cuma hari minggu.

Pip pip

Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dan setengah berlari menuju lapangan tempat teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

Tap

Langkah lari Yesung terhenti, baru menginjak seperempat dari tempat itu. Satupun tak seperti perkiraan Yesung.

Lapangan itu tidak ramai, tidak ada pula pekikkan pekikkan kasar atau mereka yang lari-lari memperebutkan satu bola. Perlu ditekankan. Lapangan itu kosong melompong!

_Ige mwoya_! Lalu kenapa tadi Minho menelponnya, mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dan dengan ngotot memintanya cepat datang. Ish!

Yesung baru berniat berbalik dan pergi saja, tapi ekor matanya menangkap satu sosok yang duduk dipinggir lapangan. Sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal. Mau tak mau karena penasaran Yesung mendekati orang tadi. Setelah cukup dekat pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas. 'Aku kena jebak lagi!'

Sesuai yang ia duga, sosok itu memang Luna, tapi yang aneh kenapa ia ditinggal sendiri disini dengan mata ditutupi kain.

"Siapa disitu? Taemin? Kau kah itu?"

Yesung menggeleng, Luna menyadari kedatangannya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tahu siapa saja dalang dibalik ini.

Kepala Yesung mengedar di sekeliling lapangan, matanya awas mengamati sudut-sudut sekitar. Ia juga yakin, sangat yakin kalau dibalik semak-semak itu berpasang mata tengah mengawasinya. Sayangnya jika Yesung mengambil langkah kesitu, dengan liciknya mereka akan bergerak gesit dan lenyap mengingat semak-semak itu yang menjadi penghubung dengan jalan keluar arah belakang. Yesung sudah hafal.

Mereka itu, teman-teman klub bolanya selalu salah mengartikan hubungannya dan Luna. Diperjelas berkali-kalipun mereka tetap keras kepala.

"Taemin! Hadiahnya mana? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Luna lagi, dahinya berkerut was-was.

Set

Yesung yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Luna perlahan membuka tali ikatan dikepala gadis itu. Ia tak mungkin tega untuk pergi begitu saja.

Gadis bersurai sebahu itu mengerjap beberapa kali dulu baru menoleh ke belakang. "Eh, Yesung _oppa_!" sontak Luna terkejut, wajahnya memanas begitu Yesung mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau sudah lama disini?"

Disambutnya uluran tangan Yesung.

"Eh, aku..."

**Tret tret!**

**Tret tret!**

Tiupan terompet begitu nyaring menyamarkan kata-kata Luna. Dari balik semak-semak muncul satu-persatu wajah tanpa dosa. Lebih dari tebakan awal Yesung mereka keluar dengan berbagai kejutan. Luna yang paling tampak terkejut.

2 diantara mereka masih berisik meniup terompet, Minho yang berdiri paling depan membawa banner bertuliskan, "Yesung love Luna!"

Siwon yang hanya ikut-ikutan juga menenteng banner bertuliskan, "Saranghae Luna." dan banyak lagi banner-banner dengan ucapan ucapan sejenis. Terakhir Taemin muncul membawa buket mawar merah plus senyum sumringahnya mendekati sepasang manusia yang -dimatanya- sedang bergandengan tangan mesra.

"Taemin!" susah payah Luna baru bisa berucap.

"Ini semua kejutan dari Yesung oppa!" dengan akting yang bagus semua anak menatap Yesung bangga, Yesung membalas dengan pandangan mematikan. Kalau ini sih mereka benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Luna?" tanya Taemin, semuanya ikut bersorak, "Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Mereka gila. Sungguh Yesung malah menyesal kenapa tadi datang kesini.

Luna mengambil alih bunga dari tangan Taemin lalu menatap Yesung, pancaran bahagia dimatanya membuat pemuda itu tak tega jika ingin menjelaskan bahwa ini bukan seperti yang ia fikirkan. Satu-satunya harapan adalah penolakan dari Luna!

"_Nado. Nado saranghae oppa_!"

Disaat semua riuh bertepuk tangan Yesung melemas.

Puk.

Minho menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan berbisik. "Kami tahu kalian sama-sama malu, jadi kami membantumu. Sudahlah ucapan terimakasihnya dipikirkan nanti saja. _Chukkaeyo!_"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Paman aku mau yang itu 4!"

"Yang rasa coklat? _Chakkaman_!"

Sembari menunggu pesanannya Ryeowook mengamati beberapa menu es krim yang tertempel di dinding lalu memutar kepala memastikan 2 namja yang duduk menunggunya di salah satu meja sana masih ada.

Changmin menginjak kaki Kyuhyun. Wajah pucat pemuda itu meringis. "Kau yakin Kyu akan melakukannya!"

Kyuhyun balik menginjak kaki sahabatnya lebih keras hingga mengaduh. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku sudah latihan keras semalam."

Pemuda itu menunduk, memastikan setangkai mawar putih yang ia genggam di bawah meja masih utuh tanpa rontok satu kelopakpun karena senggolan Changmin. Kali ini yang ia bawa bukan bunga plastik, yah meskipun hanya setangkai tapi Kyuhyun mendapatkan ini dengan penuh pengorbanan -ambil diam-diam dari pot rumah orang- Tekadnya sudah bulat sebulat donat isi kacang yang ia makan kemarin.

Kaki Kyuhyun kembali diinjak, tapi sayang sedikit luput hingga yang terinjak cuma bagian jempol. "Lalu, bagaimana nanti dengan pacar-pacarmu disekolah?"

Kyuhyun menyikut perut Changmin. "Itu masalah nanti. Mereka akan kuputuskan."

"Huh. Kau selalu bicara begitu saat ingin menerkam mangsa baru."

Changmin mendapat cubitan kecil di lengan. "Sudahlah, kau tinggal mengikuti instruksiku. Kalau Wookie datang ke sini. Kau harus secepatnya pergi!" bisik Kyuhyun

"Tapi bagaimana es krimku nanti?"

Dengan sebal 2 pemuda penuh modus itu melempar tatapan.

'Pilih kaset game atau es krim?'

'Tentu saja kaset game!'

'Kalau begitu jangan protes!'

'Iya deh!'

"Pesanan datang tuan-tuan!"

Ryeowook meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja lalu duduk, membagikan es krim dengan adil, Kyuhyun 1, Changmin 1, dan dia sendiri 2. Hehehe.

Gadis itu diam dan heran, dua orang didepannya tadi duduk dan tak bisa tenang seperti cacing kepanasan. Tapi sekarang malah tatap-tatapan telepati.

Detik berikutnya Changmin menepuk jidat sendiri. "Aish, tiba-tiba aku ingat ada janji dengan seseorang. Kyuhyun, Wookie ah mian aku harus pergi."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tanpa Ryeowook berkomentar, Changmin sudah menghilang lebih dulu. Menyisakan Kyuhyun -beserta seriangaian tak nampak- dihadapannya. "Hehe Changmin itu semakin hari semakin pelupa. Maklumi saja. Dan es krim bagian Changmin untukmu _ne_. Biar kenyang."

Begitu mudahnya Ryeowook menurut dan mengangguk percaya, lagi pula porsi es krimnya jadi bertambah.

Disaat Ryeowook menumpahkan konsentrasi penuh pada mangkok-mangkok eskrim, Kyuhyun diam-diam menopang dagu memperhatikan detail wajah yang ia ingat saat Ryeowook masih kecil dan membandingkannya dengan saat ini. Perubahan yang positif, dia cantik. Benar-benar cantik.

Sejak melihat foto-foto yang dikirim Ryeowook dari Chunan untuk kakaknya, Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun juga ikut kagum dan tertarik. Ia kadang juga ikut nimbrung dalam pesan singkat pada surat-surat yang Eunhyuk kirim.

Masa bodoh dengan pacar atau gebetannya yang lain. Lebih baik melihat yang ada didepan mata dulu bukan? Masalahnya Ryeowook adalah teman istimewanya dari kecil, mereka lama tak bertemu dan Ryeowook sudah menjadi secantik ini, itu yang membuat Kyuhyun gugup meski berkali latihan 'Menyatakan cinta' dibantu Changmin dan banyak gagalnya. Sangat berbeda jika menghadapi gadis lain.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Es krimmu mencair loh!

Kyuhyun gugup seketika, ia tersenyum dan mengaduk mangkuk yang ia lupakan.

"Wookie."

"Hng?" sahut Ryeowook masih mengoreti mangkuk keduanya, gadis itu bahkan tak melihat setangkai bunga yang baru Kyuhyun ulurkan.

"Saranghaeyo!"

Karena selalu gagal dalam skenario akhirnya Changmin mencetuskan cara tanpa basa-basi seperti ini.

"Uhuk!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Eunhyuk tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sesentipun, dari warna jingga langit yang menjelang senja hingga hitam benar-benar pekat. Kibum satu-satunya teman yang ia ajak ngobrol sudah pergi dari Green Fanel 3 jam lalu. Hari ini Green Fanel cukup sepi apalagi semenjak ditinggal Kibum pergi, tak ada orang yang berniat masuk karena melihat wajah kusut Eunhyuk. Sekarang jam dinding menunjuk pukul 8 malam tapi gadis itu enggan berdiri, pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, ke arah pintu.

Entah di waktu begini, Eunhyuk begitu ingin melihat pemuda itu, membayangkannya mengetuk pintu yang terbuka 3 kali dan masuk dengan cengiran tanpa rasa salah berucap, "_Mian_ aku terlambat."

Tapi bayangan itu langsung lenyap ketika angin malam yang dingin berhembus.

Terkadang pula Eunhyuk membayangkan sosok pemuda itu berdiri angkuh di depan pintu dan berkata, "Nenek lampir kalau mau tidur di kamarmu saja! Sudah malam. Ayo kuantar pulang!"

_Wush_

Lagi-lagi angin lembut ikut membawa terbang sosok tampan itu.

Drrt drrt

Drrt drrt

Eunhyuk menegakkan badan begitu sadar ponselnya bergetar panjang, ada panggilan masuk!

Diintipnya dari layar ponsel siapa orang itu.**"'Mimi Chagi Calling!'"**

Disingkirkannya benda yang berkedip itu agak jauh. Ini pertama kali Eunhyuk malas menagangkat panggilan dari Zhoumi. Kenapa, ia justru berharap orang menyebalkan itu yang menelpon.

Seharian Eunhyuk juga sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Donghae, dengan pinjaman ponsel dari Kibum dan hasilnya nihil. Nomor tak aktif, pesan tak ada laporan terkirim. Jangan-jangan tebakan Kibum benar. Hari ini hari pernikahan Dong- Aishh tidak, tidak. Itu mana mungkin?

Jam malam keluarga Lee sudah lewat dan Donghae tak kunjung datang. Jadi jika appa Lee marah, semua adalah salah Donghae. Bukankah dari awal Donghae yang diminta menjaga Eunhyuk jika mereka memutuskan untuk membuka Green Fanel dulu. Itu menurut Eunhyuk, meski tak ada yang memintanya menunggu sampai selarut ini. Tak tahu 2 jam sudah berlalu bersama lamunan-lamunannya.

Eunhyuk melirik ponselnya, bagaimana kalau mengecek sekali lagi?

Klik

pip pip

tuttt tuttt

_"Yeobseo?"_

"..."

Eunhyuk mematung, panggilannya tersambung dan suara di seberang adalah suara Donghae. Ia teramat yakin itu.

_"Yeobseo. Hyukkie ada apa?"_

"..."

Jder!

Payah Lee Hyukjae, kenapa kau lupa menyamarkan ID panggilan tadi.

_"Hyukkie? Hyukkie gwaenchanayo?"_ suara dari seberang mulai berteriak kacau.

_"Hei, kau siapa? Jawab aku? Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadisku?"_

Menjelang tidur tadi, Donghae menonton film detektif. Mungkin pemikirannya terbang terlalu jauh. Pemicu lain karena Eunhyuk yang hampir tak pernah menelponnya. Paling hanya mengirim pesan, mungkin takut menyedot banyak pulsa.

_"Hei orang jahat! Biarkan aku bicara dengan Hyukkie. Hyukkie ah~ Hyukkie? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tak diapa apakan?"_

"..."

Eunhyuk masih tak berniat menjawab. Nada khawatir dari tiap kata yang ia dengar lebih mengasyikkan dari apapun.

_"Hyukkie! Kau tunggu disitu. Aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu."_

Pip

Sambungan dimatikan, Eunhyuk menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum. "Aku akan tetap disini!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Puluhan meja bundar warna coklat seluruhnya sudah bersih, tapi Ryeowook terus menggosok satu dari meja disudut sana dengan perasaan kesal. Mata karamelnya sesekali menatap tajam orang yang berada di ujung berlawanan, dekat kaca besar pintu masuk yang sudah tertempel tulisan 'Tutup'

"Yesung _oppa_, ini sudah jam 10 lewat. Lebih baik kita pulang."

"Hng? Sebentar lagi."

Pemuda tampan bermata sipit tersenyum singkat pada gadis yang sedari tadi siang menempel di dekatnya, lalu kembali menghitung uang dari laci kasir.

Ryeowook menarik lap dari meja, melemparnya ke wastafel lalu ke belakang untuk mengganti rok sailor merahnya dengan celana jeans yang ia kenakan dari rumah dan melepas celemek warna senada.

Di ruang loker hanya ada Leeteuk, yang sedang membenahi isi tas. Leeteuk menoleh saat Ryeowook masuk. Ia tersenyum, "Malam ini melelahkan ya Wookie?!"

Yang ditanya mengangguk lesu, membuka lokernya dengan malas. Yang Ryeowook inginkan saat ini hanya cepat pulang dan tidur, membenamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal mencoba meredam perasaan beratnya.

Fikirannya terlalu lelah, fisiknya lelah tapi hatinya lebih lelah.

Ryeowook memeriksa isi tasnya, mencari ponsel yang tak ia buka dari sore. Ada 7 panggilan, 4 dari Kyuhyun, 2 dari Eunhyuk dan 1 dari nomor tal terdeteksi. Ada 2 pesan juga, tapi semuanya dari Kyuhyun, cuma ucapan selamat tidur dan meminta Ryeowook untuk memimpikannya malam ini. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum tanpa ada niat untuk membalas.

"Wookie-ah, aku duluan ya."

Leeteuk mengelus belakang kepala Ryeowook sebelum keluar. "_Ne eonni_!"

Selang beberapa detik Ryeowook mengalungkan tas slempangnya dan ikut pergi. Begitu sampai di dekat pintu ekor matanya mencuri pandang cepat sepasang manusia yang ia lewati, lalu pura-pura tak peduli.

"Ryeowookie!"

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti. Setidaknya ia punya alasam kenapa harus memutar tubuh dan tersenyum terpaksa, Yesung memanggilnya. Pria itu beranjak mendekati Ryeowook, disusul seorang gadis di belakangnya.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Kim JongWoon? Jelas-jelas tau, masih ditanyalan.

"_Ne_."

"Mau kuantar?" Entah apa ini, Ryeowook merasa ini lebih ke permintaan daripada penawaran. Ryeowook melirik gadis disamping Yesung, ia hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Donghae masih mengayuh sepedanya, tak peduli sampai dimana ia sekarang. Matanya mengedar pada jalanan yang sepi. Setiap kali ia menyempatkan berhenti di dekat semak atau pepohonan lalu mengintip apa gerangan yang ada di balik sana. Tak jelas apa yang ia cari. Eunhyuk? Atau kembaran Kyuhyun?

Kayuhan Donghae memelan, nafasnya tak teratur setelah tanjakan yang ia lewati. Berhenti di dekat rimbun pohon, lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan apapun.

Pemuda itu kelelahan, menjelang petang tadi ia baru sampai di Seoul lagi, bersantai dan menonton tv sebentar lalu tidur. Baru 2 jam ia mengarungi alam kapuk tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan itu telpon dari Eunhyuk, yang seingatnya untuk pertama kali.

Setelah dihubungi balik nomor Eunhyuk malah tak aktif -sebenarnya kehabisan batere- tentu saja ia makin kelabakan. Ditambah suara datar Kyuhyun yang bilang lewat telpon bahwa Eunhyuk tak ada dirumah.

Kembali Donghae mengayuh sepedanya, malam sungguh dingin apalagi ia yang lupa memakai jaket karena tergesa tadi.

Sepeda ia kayuh memasuki kawasan pasar malam, ia bingung akan berbelok kemana lagi. Tempat mana lagi? Andai saja tadi ia menyempatkan datang ke Green Fanel sehabis perjalanan dari Mokpo. Eh? Green Fanel?

Digaruknya kepala sendiri. Iiya ya? Kenapa tak mencoba kesana dulu, siapa tahu ada petunjuk. Donghae memutar stang.

Kring kring!

Toko bercat biru di depan sana begitu mencolok. Bukan apa-apa tapi toko yang lain sudah tutup, hanya satu tempat itu yang masih terbuka dengan lampu benderang. Dada Donghae berdebar ketika makin mendekat, nafasnya kian memburu, hipotesis baru mencuat dari otaknya. Jadi Green Fanel hari ini tetap buka? Jangan-jangan ada pembeli misterius dan Eunhyuk diculik?

Donghae turun dari sepedanya, mendamparkannya begitu saja dan berlari. Tangan pemuda itu meraih manekin santa, jaga-jaga untuk memukul jika ada orang jahat di dalam. Heheheh

**Drak**

"Hyukkie kau diman.."

Kata-kata selanjutnya Donghae terhenti sampai tenggorokan.

**Draak**

Manekin yang ia gendong dibiarkannya jatuh bersamaan dengan titik air bening dari matanya.

Lee Hyukjae sedang tidur pulas, dengan dengkuran halusnya, menumpukkan kepala di atas etalase kaca.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Jadi namanya benar Luna?

Selama perjalanan pulang Ryeowook terus memperhatikan luar jendela mobil. Tak sekalipun gadis itu membalas tatapan bingung Yesung dari spion depan.

"Kalau difikir-fikir berarti Ryeowook _eonni_ sudah mengenal Yesung _oppa_ cukup lama ya?" tanya Luna yang duduk di jok depan bersama Yesung membuat Ryeowook harus menoleh. "Iya benar."

Luna mengangguk paham, dari tadi saat ditanya Ryeowook hanya menjawab seputar 'iya' dan 'tidak', tapi kerap ia memergoki mata _namjachingu_nya yang memperhatikan orang dibelakang atau itu mungkin cuma perasaannya saja.

Pemandangan di luar lebih menyenangkan bagi Ryeowook dibanding memperhatikan tangan Luna yang mengelus rambut Yesung, tapi lebih sering ditepis. Disaat begini mengayuh sepeda bersapa angin malam tak buruk juga.

_"Jonghyun-ah apa kau mengenal yeoja itu?" _

_"Yang duduk disamping Yesung hyung?"_

_Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne. Kau kenal?"_

_"Setahuku sih namanya Luna. Kalau tak salah mereka pasangan kekasih."_

Perasaan Ryeowook memberat, mengingat jawaban Jonghyun tadi sore saat Red coffe tak begitu ramai. Dilihat dari segi manapun mereka cocok, mungkin benar mereka pasangan kekasih.

Perjalanan 15 menit ini begitu lama bagi Ryeowook. Saat mobil Yesung berhenti di depan gang rumahnya, Ryeowook keluar setelah lirih berucap, "Terimakasih."

Yesung membuka seat belt cepat dan menatap Luna. "Aku keluar sebentar. Kau tunggu disini."

_Yeojachingu_nya itu mengangguk.

Brak!

"Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook diam di depan pintu rumahnya, padahal tadi ia sudah berlari ternyata kurang cepat. Ini tak seperti tadi, tak mungkin ia berbalik dengan pipi basah begini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung setengah berteriak dan dibalas anggukan samar.

"Besok kujemput jam 7, sepedamu kan ditinggal. Selamat malam."

Ryeowook berbalik begitu Yesung menghilang. Ia usap pelan air dipipinya.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Jangan beri harapan padaku, seolah-olah aku punya kesempatan. Jangan buat aku bergantung padamu.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_Dari mana harus memulainya, kapan harus mengakhirinya aku tak pernah tau. Sampai kapan kau berhenti menatap orang lain dan berbalik melihatku, aku juga tak pernah tahu. Tak ada alasan aku harus tahu jika aku sudah mengerti. Aku berada di titik paling dalam di hidupmu._

.

Eunhyuk menggerakkan bibir, membalas pagutan lembut di atasnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Nnhggg.."

Ia mengerang lagi, kakinya bergerak serampangan. Ia butuh udara.

Donghae menjauhkan wajah, pipinya memerah, sesuatu didadanya seperti ingin meledak. Benarkah apa yang ia lakukan barusan? Tak percuma berat-berat ia jalan menggendong Eunhyuk yang tak mau dibangunkan dari Green Fanel sampai rumah keluarga Lee walau mendapat sedikit teguran dari appa gadis itu.

Untuk memastikan lagi pemuda Donghae kembali mendekatkan wajah. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan Donghae tersenyum senang. Rasanya tak bisa dideskripsikan. Matanya selalu terbuka awas kalau-kalau Eunhyuk nanti terbangun.

Hingga Eunhyuk menggerakkan kaki gelisah. Hingga wajah mereka kembali berjauhan.

Gadis pirang itu mulai tenang, nafasnya mulai teratur. Tak lama bibir Eunhyuk maju lagi seolah siap menerima ciuman selanjutnya. Mimpi apa dia? Jadi jangan salahkan Donghae, untuk yang ketiga ini Donghae hanya mengikuti kata hati. Sayang kalau dilewatkan.

.

Donghae bangkit dari ranjang milik Eunhyuk dan memungut selimut yang jatuh dilantai karena ditendang Eunhyuk tadi. Saat diselimuti gadis itu menggeliat nyaman. Bibirnya yang maju tak ada respon kali ini. Kalau ditanggapi bisa sampai pagi.

Terakhir Donghae mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dan keluar, menutup pintu kamar sepelan mungkin.

Cklek.

Donghae menuruni tangga rumah keluarga Lee dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga sampai bertemu Kyuhyun ditengah tangga.

Mata si bungsu mengerling, menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya "Kau ketahuan _hyung_? Akan kuadukan pada Hyukkie besok!"

Oh God!

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Annyeong ^^

Maaf kalo nunggu lama. Hehe. Aku lagi banyak masalah, tapi tenang aku ga bakal curhat kok *peluk Wook*

Buat yang udah review chapter kemaren aku ucapkan terimakasih, maaf ga bisa bales ripiu satu-satu *bow* Nama Ripiu aku tulis mendatar biar keliatan ff nya panjang. Muahaha *modus*

Akhir kata

**RIPIU PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**AFDevi**

**Annathan Kim**

**Raerimchoi**

**love haehyuk**

**Anonymous**

**choi Ryeosomnia**

**Kim Jongmi**

**lyndaariezz**

**fiewook**

**ryeocloud**

**EternalClouds2421**

**Kira Hanazawa**

**Cho sahyo**

**Tsuioku Lee**

**ryeofha2125**

**jongwookie**

**anchofishy**

**cloud prince**

**amandhharu0522**

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

**Anonymouss**

**Angela Kim**

**Nana Kim**

**casanova indah**

**KimCha**

**Suryeongwoon**

**yesansan**

**miss ming**

**yELFmyeolchi9**

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**

**LQ**

**y.s**

**TabiWook**

**.**

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Frienship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

_Sesuatu yang membuatmu mengerti apa dan bagaimana bentuk bahagia adalah sesuatu yang lebih dulu kau mengerti tentang apa dan bagaimana rasanya sebuah tangisan._

.

Kelopak mata kecil miliknya terbuka cepat, menampakkan iris karamel dengan pupil yang makin membesar hingga detik ke lima. Bibir tipisnya terbuka, menggumam samar.

Jam weker diatas meja sejauh ini berputar lambat menurut Ryeowook. Beberapa kali ia terjaga dan pagi belum jua datang.

Terhitung ketiga kali mimpi buruk menelusup alam bawah sadarnya malam ini. Mimpi yang sama.

Kim Ryeowook mengusap keringat di dahinya, saat ia mencoba mengingat mimpi-mimpi itu hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada bayangan wajah-wajah yang tak ia kenal sebelum ia lupa semuanya.

Kini anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu mengambil posisi duduk, menyenderkan punggung pada kepala ranjang. Lebih baik mendinginkan otak dulu sebelum kembali tidur.

Jendela tanpa gorden di sisi kanan kamar menampakkan kepekatan malam yang minim pantulan cahaya bulan. Samar-samar suara burung bersahutan dengan suara gesekan daun dan angin di luar sana.

Malam makin sunyi sementara Ryeowook terlarut dalam lamunannya. Mungkin ia benar-benar lupa perihal keinginan mengingat mimpi tadi karena yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah hal lain.

Yesung, lagi-lagi Yesung.

Sungguh tak pernah terbesit rasa bosan kala berfikir tentang pria itu. Tak peduli betapa pahitnya gula yang Ryeowook telan, mungkin alangkah lebih baik jika sejenak mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa pria itu milik gadis lain. Menuruti nasihat Eunhyuk membuatnya jadi orang egois, terlihat serakah!

Benarkan? Matanya berkaca kala ia menilik kembali sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa harapannya hancur, harusnya ia jangan terlalu tinggi melambungkan harapan. Imbas yang ia rasakan lebih sakit dari bayangan awal. Ryeowook fikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan presepsi itu sepenuhnya berbanding terbalik. Seperti menyicip gula yang pahit.

Dimulai dari hari itu, hari dimana Yesung mengenalkannya dengan Luna. Tak banyak yang berubah dari sikap pria itu. Beda dengan Ryeowook yang makin kaku dari sebelumnya, ia sebisa mungkin meminimalisir kontak dengan Yesung, baik kontak mata ataupun lisan. Tak tahu kenapa, apa yang ada di hatinya tak sejalan dengan fikirkannya.

Sebut ia bodoh. Ryeowook berminggu-minggu masih betah kucing-kucingan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Huh, mungkin Yesung akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Apa ini benar?" Mata Ryeowook menerawang. Tak terhitung berapa helaan nafas beratnya malam ini.

Drrt drrt

Lamunannya terhenti karena getaran 2 ketukan dari atas meja. Tangan Ryeowook meraih ponselnya.

Bisa dibayangkan banyaknya pesan yang belum dibaca Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ia sadar beberapa kali getaran ponselnya, tapi terlalu malas saja menengok.

Kyuhyun!

Dari 18 pesannya tak ada 1 pun yang dibalas. Mungkin ini juga salah Ryeowook yang dulu diam dan menurut saja begitu Kyuhyun bilang akan menagih jawaban cintanya tepat tanggal 3 Januari. Oke, tepat itu tak berarti harus pagi buta begini kan? Masih jam 2 pagi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Keadaan Donghae cukup aman tentram, setidaknya selama ia masih bisa menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun minta demi anak itu tak membeberkan rahasianya. Disembunyikan atau tidak seharusnya si 'nenek lampir' sadar. Dari dulu sampai sekarang yang dilihatnya cuma satu gadis.

"Melamun!"

Donghae terlonjak, pukulan buku katalog yang dilayangkan Eunhyuk begitu keras.

Gadis itu duduk menjejerinya. "Hae?" lengannyq disikut.

Tek tek..

"Coklat ini enak tidak ya?"

Jemari Eunhyuk mengetuk gambar pada lembar katalog yang ia buka.

"Kau mau beli itu?"

"Em menurutmu bagaimana?"

Donghae melirik gambar di tangan Eunhyuk. "Tak menarik. Sini,biar aku yang pilih!"

Dibolak-baliknya lembar demi lembar katalog yang mereka dapat dari toko sebelah, promosi menjelang valentine. Hingga pada lembar kesepuluh, Donghae baru menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Memang mau memberikan coklat untuk siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Eunhyuk tersenyum. Tanpa dijawab Donghae bisa menebak, untuk siapa senyum malu-malu Lee Hyukjae.

Dulu saja, sebelum ada namja koala itu jangankan coklat membahas hari valentine pun Eunhyuk tak tertarik. Apalagi semenjak pernikahan kakaknya, Heechul dengan Hangeng setahun lalu.

"Hmm, semoga saja dia mau menerimaku." Dengan tangan tertangkup Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, berharap. Donghae menampakkan wajah datar dan bergumam, "Huh, mana mungkin dia suka padamu!"

Eunhyuk membuka mata, matanya mendelik tajam. "Ya! Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku yakin dia mendekatimu cuma main-main saja. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius," nasihat Donghae.

Jelas Eunhyuk merengut tak suka. Berkali Donghae melontarkan petuah yang intinya hampir sama. "Kenapa sih? Bisa tidak berhenti mengatakan hal yang jelek tentang Mimi? Kau tak mengenalnya, jangan sembarang bicara! Menyebalkan!"

Dan seperti inilah Lee Hyukjae. Dia akan sewot setiap Donghae menjelekkan apapun itu tentang Zhoumi-nya.

"Haha, aku heran kenapa kau selalu membela orang itu. Memang kau yakin dia juga menyukaimu?"

Kepala Donghae ditempeleng dari samping hingga tawa remehnya terhenti. "Yakin dong! Kalau seminggu ini dia tak mengatakan cinta juga, aku yang mulai duluan hari valentine nanti."

Raut wajah Donghae berubah. "Kau yakin?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti. "Aku bosan seperti ini terus, aku juga ingin punya pacar. Aku ingin perhatian spesial dari seorang _namja._" Gadis itu melirik Donghae, melanjutkan ucapannya, "Makanya kau juga harus cari pacar. Dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku."

Melengos, terlalu sensitif atau apalah itu Donghae merasa tak terima dikatai 'Pengganggu!' Sekecil itukah makna dirinya di hidup Eunhyuk?

Tapi ia sudah biasa. Kelewat biasa bagi Donghae. Hhh.

Panjang umur!

Cukup pria itu mendengus lagi pada sosok yang melongokkan kepala di depan pintu, tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

Greek!

"Aku ke Green Fanel duluan!"

Tidak sebelumnya, tidak juga sekarang. Donghae gagal menunjukkan wajah bersahabat saat berpapasan dengan Zhoumi.

Tapi sayang dibalik punggungnya Eunhyuk berbahagia, tengah merangkai benang-benang bunga cintanya. Donghae berbalik sekilas lalu benar-benar pergi dari kafe tempat ia menemani Eunhyuk menunggu Zhoumi pagi ini. Dari kejauhan wajah Eunhyuk berseri. Kau begitu menyukainyakah?

.

Brak..

"Astaga bajuku!"

Seorang wanita memekik nyaring, raut marah kentara di wajah merah tirusnya.

"Kau buta ya! Gara-gara kau bajuku kotor! Kau aish!"

"Maaf. Saya tak sengaja."

Badan Donghae membungkuk sempurna. Pantas wanita itu marah, gara-gara tabrakan keras keduanya, 2 gelas plastik bekas minuman coklat terkapar di tanah, seluruh isinya tumpah mengenai baju wanita yang kini merutuk kebodohan Donghae lagi.

"Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf."

"Arrggh. Bagaimana ini bajuku? Ini karena kau. Bajuku yang mahal! Kau harus ganti rugi, aku tak mau tau!"

Sepelintir orang lewat berbisik dengan tampang heran. Beberapa ahdjussi urung mendekat sekedar membantu meluruskan masalah melihat wanita cantik itu berteriak, mengeluh, menggerutu lagi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Ganti rugi!"

"Bukankah tadi saya sudah minta maaf. Tidak perlu ganti rugi!" ujar Donghae mengibaskan baju bekas tarikan wanita tak dikenalnya. Pria yang kerap dijuluki ikan ini juga tau, kecelakaan kecil tadi bukan murni kecerobohannya.

"Kau mau kemana! Kau mau lari ya?! "

Ujung kemeja Donghae ditahan, terpaksa membuatnya berbalik. "Hah? Lari. Buat apa lari? Haha, kenapa mau minta ganti rugi lagi? Jangan harap."

Dua orang yang berjalan dipinggir trotoar geleng-geleng melihat perdebatan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau ini tak tahu diri ya! Ingin kucekik hah?"

Donghae refleks memundurkan kepala begitu dua tangan wanita tadi berniat sekali menggapai lehernya.

"Tunggu-tunggu!" Seorang _yeoja _sigap berdiri memisah dua orang yang heboh berseteru. Bahkan Donghae sudah terjungkal ke tanah.

"Siapa kau, jangan ikut campur. Aku sedang buat perhitungan dengan orang ini!"

Donghae berdiri dan tersenyum remeh saat hidungnya ditunjuk-tunjuk.

"Maaf, maafkan kecerobohan temanku."

"Oh jadi dia temanmu! Tak punya sopan santun!"

"Kumohon maafkan dia."

"Apa? Cuma maaf? Itu tak cukup!"

Donghae berusaha membalik paksa bahu yeoja yang meminta maaf untuknya, tapi bahu itu menghentak kasar.

"Emm begini saja. Mungkin kau bisa meninggalkan kartu nama. Secepatnya aku akan menghubungimu untuk datang ke butik langgananku."

Wanita tadi diam dan berfikir, diliriknya Donghae tajam.

"Ah, temanku ini memang jarang membawa uang cash. Percayalah padaku."

Sedikit menghela nafas ia merogoh sesuatu di tas, sebuah kartu nama diterima yeoja. Setelah berbasa basi sejenak wanita yang beberapa menit lalu senam tenggorokan pergi dengan senyum mengembang.

_Yeoja_ dewi penyelamat Donghae berbalik, menghela nafas. "Kau itu selalu saja merepotkanku."

Kartu nama ditangan Eunhyuk terbang, hitungan detik sudah berpindah ke tong sampah pinggir jalan

"Untung kau sering membantuku selama ini, kalau tidak kubiarkan saja kau dicekik _ahdjumma_ tadi."

Khusus hari ini Donghae merasa jadi pria lemah, ia tak mampu memutar balik kata-kata Eunhyuk. Apalagi ia tetap diam saat pria tinggi yang berdiri dibelakang Eunhyuk menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. Donghae tak bergeming walau begitu jelasnya jemari milik Zhoumi mengungkung jemari Eunhyuk. Mereka tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sendiri.

Tidak. Aku tak mau jadi pengganggumu lagi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Yesung _oppa_! Lihat-lihat kaos couple ini lucu _oppa_!"

Dengan dua tangan dimasukkan kantong celana, pemuda bermata sipit mendekati tempat seorang gadis yang semangat melambaikan tangan sembari menunjuk dua buah pasangan manekin di etalase atas.

"Hmm?"

"Itu _oppa_, _oppa_ mau kan? Ayolah. Yang ini _oppa_ harus mau, _jebal_!"

Yesung terpaksa mengangguk, sejauh ini sampai kantung belanjaan milik Luna penuh. Tak masalah juga lagipula gadis itu bersikeras membayarnya sendiri. Dan Yesung biasanya menolak saat dipilihkan beberapa kemeja, tapi kemauan Luna kali ini lebih ngotot. Yah ia berusaha sebaik mungkin tak menunjukkan rasa malasnya demi menghargai perasaan Luna. Beginilah kau Kim JongWoon, kau masih mempertahankan hal yang tak kau sukai dengan alasan kasihan.

"Nona, tolong bungkuskan baju yang diatas itu."

"Baik!"

Yesung mengedar pandang ke sekeliling sementara Luna asyik memilah-milah baju dari distro yang mereka datangi.

Sebenarnya awal mereka datang berempat, bersama Minho dan Taemin -yang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih seminggu lalu- Pada akhirnya 2 orang itu menghilang dengan sengaja. Sekedar pelajaran, lain kali Yesung tak akan percaya kata-kata Taemin yang membujuknya ikut karena Minho juga ikut. Semakin hari mereka makin seenaknya.

"_Oppa_! Ayo kita pergi!"

Dahi Yesung berkerut, sebuah tangan bergelayut di lengannya. Luna tersenyum kaku, pelukannya pada lengan Yesung makin erat. "Begini tak apakan?"

.

Buket bunga mawar warna putih terlihat masih segar dengan bau semerbak, tak percuma Kyuhyun menyisakan uang jajan yang biasanya selalu habis di game centre bersama Changmin, Ryeowook menerima bunganya dengan senyum lebar. Yah walau ia gagal untuk menyewa satu meja restoran eksklusif karena terlalu mahal meski membongkar celengan Changmin. Taman kota tidak buruk juga. Gratis!

"Lalu wookie_, eothokkae_? Apa jawabanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang ditakutkan Ryeowook akhirnya terlontar juga, padahal ia sudah mengunyah burger jumbonya lambat tadi.

"Aku memberi waktu sebulan. Kau sudah punya jawabannya kan?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir, lambat laun wajahnya berubah merah. Tanpa sepengetahahuan Kyuhyun, mata karamel di depannya bersitatap dengan mata hitam sabit milik seseorang yang lewat dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa_! Kita duduk disini dulu ne. Aku capek!"

"Ah_, ne_!"

Ryeowook memalingkan wajah kearah lain, kemana saja yang penting tidak melihat pasangan kekasih dibangku sampingnya.

"Wookie-ah."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook dari atas meja semakin mendekat ke arahnya, sifat malu-malu Ryeowook barusan membuatnya tak tahan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Gadis itu kembali gugup dengan kelakuan sahabat kecilnya yang berani.

"_Sa-rang-hae_!" ungkap Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan mata perlahan, namun tak mau melepaskan tangan Ryeowook. 'Katakan kau juga. Ayolah!'

Luna mengikuti arah pandang Yesung, hal apa sih yang membuat namjachingunya mengepalkan tangan dengan rahang mengeras?

Berkali mata Ryeowook bergerak gelisah, sesekali melirik orang sebelah yang menatapnya tajam lalu memandang kembali Kyuhyun berganti tangan mereka yang bertaut. Berkali begitu. Yesung, Kyuhyun lalu genggaman Kyuhyun. Ryeowook bingung! Seperti orang yang berdiri di pucuk dek kapal, menunggu diterjunkan ke laut.

"Kyu, aku.."

"_Andwae_!" teriak Yesung. Luna bahkan terkejut, pria didepannya tiba-tiba berdiri. Orang yang sekedar lewat mungkin mudah menebak siapa orang yang Yesung teriaki.

"_Oppa_," lirih Luna.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah menggerutu dalam hati. Siapa orang usil yang memotong ucapan Ryeowook? Dengan wajah tak bersahabat Kyuhyun memutar kepala.

Yesung pura-pura menggaruk tengkuk dan kembali duduk seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sedangkan Ryeowook masih terpaku, bibirnya tak mau menutup. Entah ia juga tak mengerti kenapa Yesung berbuat hal tadi. Apa maksud dan tujuannya?

Ryeowook menarik tangannya begitu Kyuhyun lengah. "_Mianhe_, Kyu! Maafkan aku."

Tap.. Tap

Mulut Kyuhyun membulat, Ryeowook kabur dan ia belum mengantongi jawaban pasti. Untuk mengejar saja Kyuhyun tak mampu, tubuh mungil Ryeowook tak nampak lagi. Sungguh cepat menghilangnya.

Tanpa sadar Yesung mengulum senyum lega. Mimik yang mampu ditangkap jelas oleh Luna.

"_Oppa_, bukankah tadi Ryeowook _eonni_?"

.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya, pemuda itu masih terengah dengan kedua tangan bertumpu lutut. Huh huh.

Kepalanya yang menunduk bisa menangkap sepatu pink yang yang berhenti di dekatnya. Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Sungmin _noona_!"

Kyuhyuk kembali berdiri tegak, melap keringat yang membasahi poninya. "Kenapa lari-larian Kyu."

"_Noona_ juga ikut berlari?"

"Aku melihatmu diujung jalan sana seperti orang bingung karena khawatir kuputuskan mengejarmu saja."

"Oh, begitu!"

Sungmin mengamati penampilan rapi -jarang-jarang- Kyuhyun lalu beralih pada bunga ditangan namja ikal tersebut, bunga yang dilupakan Ryeowook tadi.

'Apa anak ini akan pergi kencan?'

Berdasarkan info yang Sungmin dapat dari Changmin, Kyuhyun sedang mengincar seseorang. Mengherankannya lagi, Changmin bilang Kyuhyun sudah tak punya kekasih di sekolah.

"Kemana perginya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Mencari siapa sih Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Oh, kebetulan Kyu, aku membawa roti untukmu. Kado ulang tahun!"

Sungmin mengangkat tas kertas cukup besar, bisa dibayangkan berapa lamanya Sungmin membuat kue besar itu semalam sampai melupakan kue pesanan lainnya. Sama seperti Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang membuka Green Fanel, Sungmin dan Henry juga membuka usaha cake online.

Hmm.

Gadis itu punya alasan tepat untuk memberi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun langsung, setidaknya dihari-hari penting seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tas yang disodorkan Sungmin. Mengingat tentang kado, ia juga sudah mempersiapkan kado untuk dirinya sendiri jauh sebelum ini. Kadonya adalah Ryeowook. Tapi~

"_Noona,_ boleh aku bertanya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin serius.

"Ya?"

"Aku mengatakan cinta pada seseorang. Tapi dia malah minta maaf. Aku pusing?"

"Artinya dia menolakmu."

Bunga ditangan Kyuhyun terjatuh. "_Mwo_?!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam supermarket kecil. Ia tahu Kyuhyun mengejarnya jadi ia bersembunyi. Apa Kyuhyun belum mengerti maksud ucapannya?

Tapi jujur, ini bukan karena pengaruh Yesung berteriak tadi. Ini murni hal yang ingin Ryeowook ungkapkan dari awal. Gadis itu menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi sebatas sahabat. Sekalipun Kyuhyun memang jauh berbeda dari yang dulu, tinggi dan tampan, romantis lagi.

Tapi Ryeowook tak mau berbohong untuk yang satu ini, cukup ia membohongi perasaannya sendiri saja.

Puk

Deretan body lotion hampir ambruk jika saja Ryeowook tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyukkie!" pekiknya antara lega dan sebal.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Wookie-ah." Enggan Eunhyuk mengangguk pada beberapa mata yang mengawasinya.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Huh!"

"Hehe, _mian_. Gelagatmu tadi seperti pencuri sih."

Tak terima, dicubitnya pipi Eunhyuk gemas. "Enak saja kalau bicara."

Eunhyuk mengaduh beberapa kali baru cubitan pipinya dilepas.

"Hyukkie sedang apa disini. Bukannya kau bilang pagi ini ada jadwal kencan dengan Zhoumi?" tanya Ryeowook yang ditanggapi kedikan bahu.

"Baru saja Mimi pergi, katanya ada urusan penting. Aku ditinggal sendiri deh."

Bahu Eunhyuk disenggol bahu yang lebih kecil darinya. "Hei ya sudah tak perlu sedih. Mungkin saja urusan Zhoumi memang lebih penting. Kau harus berusaha jadi calon yeojachingu pengertian Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk terkikik mendengar kata hiburan Ryeowook. Sahabatnya selalu mengerti dan mendukung. Nah, hal macam ini yang Eunhyuk butuhkan.

Lain lagi jika Donghae yang menangkap keluhannya. Pemuda itu pasti langsung menyulut masalah dengan berkata, 'Halah, paling Mimi-mu itu ada janji kencan dengan yang lain.'

"_Gomawo_ Wookie~ Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Dan bagaimana kemajuanmu dengan Yesung?"

Ryeowook menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir, "Shht jangan keras-keras Hyukkie."

Sahabatnya tak berubah, setiap ia menyebut nama Yesung reaksi Ryeowook selalu berlebihan, padahal disekeliling mereka sudah sepi.

Untung saja Eunhyuk tak tanya bagaimana hubungan Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun. Karena memang si evil merahasiakan itu. Kalau sampai tahu, Eunhyuk pasti tak setuju. Dulu saat Kyuhyun memuji foto kiriman dari Ryeowook, ia saja mendelik tak suka.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Eunhyuk tahu Ryeowook menyukai orang lain. Ia lebih mendukung usaha Sungmin yang cukup lama mendekati adiknya. Mendekati Kyuhyun yang menganggap perasaan sama tak ubahnya dengan sebuah psp.

"Bukannya aku sudah cerita kalau dia itu punya _yeojachingu _yang cantik. Dan aku akan melupakannya."

Bohong! Ryeowook masih punya nyali untuk mengarang kata padahal ia tahu Eunhyuk bisa membaca kebohongannya.

"Wookie, jangan putus asa. Mereka kan hanya pacaran, kesempatanmu masih terbuka lebar untuk merebutnya. Aku yakin kalau disuruh memilih, dia pasti memilihmu. Kau harus berusaha!"

"Em, tapi.."

"Wookie, Siapa tahu dia diam-diam memendam perasaan yang sama denganmu. Atau kau mau aku yang bicara padanya?"

Mata Ryeowook menerawang. Tidak! Itu terlalu jahat, mana mungkin ia melakukan itu. Saran Eunhyuk sebenarnya bagus, cuma dampaknya yang buruk.

"Kau tak boleh putus asa. Rebut dia dari yeoja itu. Kau harusnya.."

Air bening meluncur bebas dari mata Ryeowook. Eunhyuk langsung bungkam.

"Wookie-ah," panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

Jika kemarin-kemarin Ryeowook hanya diam saat gadis pirang itu menghasutnya. Kali ini Ryeowook tak bisa bertahan lebih lama, ia tak bisa menjadi seseorang seperti nasihat Eunhyuk. Seseorang yang egois demi kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ryeowook lebih memilih melupakan Yesung, sayangnya belum bisa.

"Wookie, _mianhe._ Aku salah bicara ya? _Mianhe._"

Dipeluknya tubuh Ryeowook yang menangis tanpa suara, mengusap punggung kecilnya pelan.

"Jangan marah padaku ya Wookie. Kau sampai menangis begini. Harusnya aku tak bilang begitu. _Mianhe_. Uljima."

Kim Ryeowook kau cengeng. Benar-benar cengeng.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_Cinta. Hal yang tak bisa kuungkapkan tapi berharap kau mengetahuinya._

.

Yesung mengintip keluar jendela, tempat mobil audi silver berhenti di depan pintu masuk Red coffe.

Ryeowook, gadis yang dinanti-nantinya keluar dari pintu samping pengemudi, tangannya melambai kecil pada seseorang yang memutar balikkan setir dan pergi dalam sekejab.

Diantar siapa?

Ryeowook masuk Red coffe tanpa menoleh. Seperti kemarin, sambutan senyum hangat Yesung dilewatkan.

"Malam, Wookie!"

"Malam, Jonghyun!"

Ryeowook masuk ke ruang loker, biasa ia harus menyimpan tas dan mengganti celana sebelum mulai bekerja.

Begitu keluar Ryeowook tertegun melihat Yesung dengan celemek merah berdiri di belakang pantry, tempatnya dan Jonghyun mengambil makanan untuk diantar. Sementara di belakang meja kasir, Jonghyun menggantikannya.

Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum. "Malam Ryeowook!"

Dan tak dijawab.

.

Masih teguh pada pendiriannya, Ryeowook berusaha menghiraukan Yesung. Menghindari tatapan yang bisa membuat niatnya rubuh.

Yesung mungkin tak tahu, susah payah ia mencoba bersikap biasa. Hari ini sungguh berat bagi Ryeowook. Hhh

"Ryeowook, tolong bereskan meja nomor 2. Jangan melamun terus!"

"Ah. _Ne_."

Dengan sigap Ryeowook mengambil lap basah, berlari kecil menuju meja pojok yang bersisa remah-remah.

Set

Satu tangan menarik piring yang hendak Ryeowook bereskan.

"Biar aku saja!" Yesung tersenyum. Sumpah. Ryeowook merasa bingung dengan tingkah Yesung. Tapi gadis itu bisa apa, Yesung kan pemilik kafe ini.

"Tak perlu. Terimakasih." Ryeowook menarik piring yang masih dipertahankan Yesung.

"Sudahlah. Aku saja yang bereskan."

Aneh. Pemuda ini tak lelah apa mengikutinya? Setiap Ryeowook ingin melakukan sesuatu, dia pasti muncul. Dan hampir semua pekerjaan Ryeowook berpindah ke tangan Yesung.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Ryeowook tetap ngotot, dia merasa tak enak pada teman-teman yang lain.

"Biar aku." Yesung bersikeras.

"_Anio_!"

Tretek tretek

Tarik-tarikan piring tak kunjung usai.

Prang!

Yesung berhasil memenangkan perdebatan piring tapi satu cangkir jatuh dan pecah tak sengaja tersenggol tangan Ryeowook

"Ryeowook! Kau ceroboh sekali sih!"

Ryeowook menunduk, memejamkan mata erat. Yesung menatapnya khawatir.

"Bukan dia. Ini salahku Junsu, jangan marah padanya. Aku yang memecahkan cangkir itu," bela Yesung.

Beberapa orang disitu saling berpandangan. Pecahan cangkir jatuh dekat kaki Ryeowook, pembelaan Yesung sebenarnya percuma.

.

"Tidak. Rasanya sakit sekali _eonni_. Jangan diteruskan. _Jebal_ ini sakit!"

"Tapi kalau tak diambil. Kakimu bisa infeksi Wookie-ah. Tahan sebentar _ne_!"

"_Andwae._ Aku tidak mau, jangan gunakan jarum itu. Huhu aku tak mau."

"Kalau tak pakai jarum, pecahannya akan susah keluar."

"Huhu sakiit!"

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok sebelah pintu ruangan Leeteuk. Seraut rasa menyesal terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Apalagi saat melihat muka penuh air mata Ryeowook, raungan sakit yang membuatnya tak tega dan ikut meringis.

"Ampun. Jangan diteruskan. Sakkiitt!"

Ryeowook duduk sembari menutup mata dengan dua telapak tangan, kepalanya terus menggeleng tak tenang. Kini bukan cuma pipinya yang basah, bajunya turut basah keringat karena terlalu tegang.

"Tahan _ne_, tinggal satu lagi," ucap Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan.

"Hiks, perih _eonni_.. Hiks!"

Saat Ryeowook membuka mata, baru ia sadar kakinya lecet dengan beberapa darah. Tangisannya mengeras melihat jarum yang digunakan Leeteuk.

Yang dipanggil _eonni _tersenyum, ia menutup kembali botol alkohol, berdiri dan memeluk Ryeowook. "Sudah selesai Wookie, mungkin sampai malam nanti masih perih, tapi besok pasti sudah kering," hiburnya

Di luar ruangan, Yesung menarik nafas lega.

"Ryeowookie _uljima_. Kenapa masih menangis?"

Yesung urung beranjak dari tempatnya menguping.

"Hiks _eonni _aku ingin berhenti dari sini!"

Deg!

Yesung menyentuh dada kirinya. Rasa sakit ini pernah ia alami.

"Maksudmu apa Wookie?" Leeteuk dengan sabar mengelus kepala belakang Ryeowook. "Besok kakimu pasti sudah sembuh. Percayalah."

"Hiks aku mau berhenti. Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku takut." Ryeowook tetap menggeleng dan meracau tak jelas.

"Siapa yang kau maksud hm? Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk. Ryeowook mengangguk.

Di depan celah pintu, kaki Yesung melemas. Kuku-kukunya mencengkeram tembok. Takut?

"Dia milik orang lain _eonni_. Aku takut jika semakin mencintainya." Lanjutan kalimat Ryeowook membuat mulut Yesung sulit terkatub.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu lalu duduk menyusul _umma_nya di meja makan. "Katanya tak nafsu makan."

Umma Lee geleng-geleng. Anak lelaki satu-satunya dikeluarga itu jadi penyendiri akhir-akhir ini. Sulit untuk dibujuk makan. Tapi menjelang pagi hari, persediaan makanan di kulkas lenyap. Hmm sekali-kali kenapa anak itu tak mogok game saja?

Eunhyuk hendak meraih rengkot nasi sebelum dicegah sang _umma._ "Tunggu _appa_mu dulu Hyukkie!"

"Tapi _appa_ belum pulang _umma._"

"Sebentar lagi _chagi_!"

Sembari menunggu, Eunhyuk menopang dagu bosan. Masih untung ia tak disuruh menunggu Kyuhyun sampai turun dan ikut makan malam.

Tok tok tok

Mendengar ketukan pintu, Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan _umma_nya.

Cklek!

Yang berdiri dibalik pintu ternyata bukan sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan tampang lelah. Bukan _appa_nya.

"Mimi!"

Ada yang janggal, Zhoumi datang sendirian ke rumahnya?

Yang jadi masalah sebentar lagi appa Lee pulang!

"Hyukkie, apa aku mengganggu?"

Eunhyuk menengok ke belakang, memastikan tak ada orang. "Mimi kenapa malam-malam kesini?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf tempo hari meninggalkanmu dan tak memberi kabar, ponselku hilang. Sebagai gantinya akan kutraktir makan malam. Kau mau?"

Bola mata Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah. Ini jarang-jarang, Zhoumi berinisiatif mengajaknya kencan lebih dulu. Kalau menolak, namja ini marah tidak ya?

Soalnya kalau mengiyakan Eunhyuk juga bingung. Mana mungkin ia diijinkan pergi malam.

"Hyukkie bagaimana?" Zhoumi mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Eunhyuk hingga gadis itu mengerjap. Lee Hyukjae kenapa kau masih berpikir. Kesempatanmu tak datang 2 kali. Mungkin hari ini, hari yang kau tunggu-tlnggu. Bisa saja Zhoumi ingin mengucapkan cinta malam ini? Bisa saja ini memang triknya! Iya, mungkin, siapa yang tahu?

"Ayo!" Tangan Zhoumi ditarik.

"Eh, kau tidak ganti baju?" Diamatinya penampilan Eunhyuk, menggelikan dengan piyama tidur kuning mencolom corak buah pisang.

"Kalau aku masuk, aku tak mungkin bisa keluar lagi!"

Aish mungkin masalah ia akan direbus, dipepes atau digoreng appa Lee bisa diurus belakangan. Yang ada di depan mata lebih penting bukan?

Zhoumi menurut saja. Dengan langkah mengendap mereka berjalan dan menutup pintu gerbang. Eunhyuk mengamati kanan-kiri jalan. Fuh masih lenggang. Karena biasanya appa Lee pulang dari arah kanan, Eunhyuk mendorong Zhoumi ke jalan arah kiri.

Setelah cukup jauh dari rumah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berhenti, Zhoumi disampingnya menoleh dan bertanya, "Wae?"

"Dingin," gumam Eunhyuk menggosok telapak tangan, baru sadar piyama tidurnya tipis, ditambah celana yang hanya selutut.

"Iya ya, dingin."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah dongkol, padahal ia berharap sangat pemuda keturunan cina ini melepas jaket dan memasangkan dipundaknya. Seperti adegan roman film asia. Atau menawarkan diri dalam sebuah dekapan hangat seperti film india. Tapi Zhoumi malah mengeratkan mantel untuk diri sendiri. Ugh!

"Kita makan malam dimana Mimi?" Perlahan mereka berjalan kembali, kali ini dengan tangan bertaut.

"Di rumah Sungminnie~"

Uhuk!

Eunhyuk dongkol untuk kedua kali. Bayangan makan malam romantisnya runtuh dalam satu kalimat.

.

2 pria beda umur terlihat berjalan bersama diujung jalan yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka akur dan mengobrol akrab, sesekali suara menggelegar keluar dari pria yang lebih tua.

Lee Donghae, pria lebih muda yang tak bisa berhenti bicara, membuat lelucon garing namun sanggup memancing tawa dari pria disampingnya.

Tap.

Eunhyuk mematung setelah suara tawa yang ia abaikan terdengar makin jelas. 10 langkah di depannya ada monster yang siap menelannya bulat sebulat donat isi kacang kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Tangan Eunhyuk menepuk pundak refleks. Bodoh! Tadi yang kuambil jalan kanan atau kiri sih?

Zhoumi tak jauh gugupnya dari Eunhyuk, masih ia ingat terakhir kali ia diceramahi lalu diusir appa Eunhyuk gara-gara datang ke rumah malam-malam. Tak tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan kali ini, dengan tuduhan menculik anak gadis orang mungkin.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, dalam hitungan detik habislah kau Lee Hyukjae.

"Paman, lihat ini. Kata umma garis tanganku unik! Coba aku lihat garis tangan paman?"

"Kau bisa membaca garis tangan Hae. Bagaimana punyaku."

"Emm dari yang kulihat paman itu orang yang keras tapi penyayang. Paman akan mendapat kebahagiaan dan rejeki sebentar lagi."

"Rejeki?"

"Benar. Asal paman sampai rumah langsung tidur!" jawab Donghae sepenuhnya mengarang.

"Haha kau ada-ada saja! Pokoknya kau harus mampir makan malam, dan menemaniku main kartu dulu. Atau mungkin lebih baik kau menginap, akhir-akhir paman stres dengan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun."

Set.

Bagai harimau yang melewati mangsanya begitu saja. Terkabulah doa Eunhyuk, appa Lee berpapasan dengannya tanpa melirik barang sesenti!

Eunhyuk diam mengamati punggung sang ayah yang makin menjauh.

Pria disamping ayahnya memutar kepala sekilas tersenyum, mengangkat satu jempol. Lee Donghae!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Yesung sudah sejam lalu kembali ke tempat awal, di belakang meja kasir. Jam-jam akhir Red coffe ia masih menebarkan senyum. Sedangkan pintu ruangan manager milik Leeteuk tak kunjung terbuka. Yesung mencoba menetralkan degub jantung.

Oke, ia akui, ia memang sedang dalam fase-fase bahagia.

Tin tin!

Tin tin!

Bunyi berisik klakson pun tak menjadi hambatan Yesung untuk menebar senyum.

Pintu bercat putih terbuka, Ryeowook keluar dengan langkah tertatih dipapah sang manager kafe. Yesung baru saja berniat menghampiri 2 orang itu tapi langkahnya dihadang.

"Jonghyun! Tolong minggir!"

Orang di depan Yesung hanya menggeleng.

"Permisi biarkan aku lewat!"

"Maaf, tapi Teukki _noona_ menyuruhku menahanmu."

"Menahan. Memangnya aku orang gila!"

Begitu tubuhnya tak terhadang lagi, Yesung berlari cepat.

Brmmm

Yang tersisa hanyalah deruman halus mobil audi silver persis tadi sore dan wajah bangga Leeteuk yang seperti sudah membebaskan Ryeowook dari tempat terasing.

Yesung tetap mengulum senyum. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Huaaa.. Apa ini?

Mianhe lama, bahkan mungkin yang buat kalian lebih greget adalah updateku yg lama ini haha *nyengir* mianhee

Terimakasih ripiu kalian. Maaf juga ga bisa bales ripiu lagi. Hehe

Chapter ini anehkah? Mungkin kali ya, aku juga garuk-garuk pas mau publish. Kenapa hasilnya malah kayak gini.

Emm oh iya, chapie sebelumnya adegan seenak jidat Donghae. Eunhyuk itu beneran tidur loo, bukan pura-pura. Maklumlah dia ngantuk nunggu ampe malem.

Dan aku suka bawa karakter Kyu disini, maklumin aja kalau dia agak melenceng. Eh? Hahaha *ngakak bareng kyu* *dilempar tahu*

Saranghae chingudeul ^0^ **

akhir kata

**~RIPIU PLEASE~**


	10. Chapter 10

Terimakasih untuk:

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

**AiiuRyeong9**

**aidagracilla29**

**raerimchoi**

**Suryeongwoon**

**choi Ryeosomnia**

**anchofishy**

**Guest**

**Fiewook**

**ryeosom41**

**amandhharu0522**

**Kira Hanazawa**

**Kim Sooyeon**

**Jongwookie**

**Iyyan**

**Lyndaariezz**

**Angela Kim**

**Anonymouss**

**Cho sahyo**

**cloud prince**

**ryeofha2125**

**Nana Kim**

**MissApple693**

**Anindacocta**

**lailatul magfiroh 16**

**y.s**

**love haehyuk**

**Devi AF**

**Kim Jongmi**

**casanova indah**

**Lee Chizumi**

**miss ming**

**yELFmyeolchi98**

**Dyathy**

**LQ**

**TabiWook**

**And Annother Guest**

Pelurusan, Sungmin dan Zhoumi itu sepupuan, pernah aku sebutin di chapter 7. ZhouHyuk -aneh ni nama- itu kenal karena Sungmin.

..

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Frienship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

Ckckckck ckckck ckck

Ditengah merdunya suara cicak bersahutan, dimana makin malam bertambah nyaring. Sebuah kepala melongok dari salah satu pintu kamar yang terbuka secelah.

Sip! Sepi!

Ctek. Berbekal senter bolpoin seorang pemuda dengan rambut acak-acakan nekat berkelana menuju dapur. Langkah kakinya mengendap-endap, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara.

Sret!

Jduk!

Brak!

Pantat kenyal kebanggaannya sukses menghantam kerasnya ubin dengan kepala bagian belakang terkantuk kursi.

Kyuhyun meringis! Cobaan orang lapar ternyata berat!

Tangannya yang tadi mengelus pantat beralih mengambil sesuatu yang hampir merenggut batas sabarnya.

Siapa yang makan pisang ini? Kenapa kulitnya tak dimakan sekalian?

'Dasar monyet!' rutuk Kyuhyun meraba-raba lantai, mencari senter bolpoin yang entah meloncat kemana.

"_Yeobo_! Suara apa ya tadi?"

"Shht, jangan berisik nanti pencurinya kabur."

Kyuhyun berjengit. Mau tak mau ia ngesot kilat ke bawah meja makan, meringkuk disana.

Tap tap

"_Yeobo_, tak ada siapa-siapa. Kita tidur lagi saja."

"Tapi kau juga dengar suara tadi kan?"

"Pintu depan kan sudah dikunci. Paling cuma tikus."

Bibir Kyuhyun komat-kamit, ia meringis mencengkeram sisi perutnya, rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Jelas saja, hampir seminggu si evil itu ritual puasa di depan orang istilah kerennya sih mogok makan.

Tap tap tap

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega, 2 langkah kaki yang ia hafal sudah pergi menjauh. Hihihi lagi-lagi ia bisa lolos dengan gampang.

Tapi keberuntungan tak sepenuhnya berpihak pada si bungsu keluarga Lee. Kulkas yang diharapkan menjadi penyambung kelangsungan hidupnya kosong. Emm ralat! Masih ada isinya sih, tapi semua bahan mentah. Di rak bawah cuma ada tomat, brokoli dan wortel. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tak mau jadi marmut dadakan malam ini.

Di rak tengah ada 2 kripik bergedel, sayang cuma bungkusnya, ia yakin ini pasti kerjaan Eunhyuk. Dan rak paling atas cukup bersisa es batu. Brrrr.

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di lantai, tega-teganya ia tak disisai secuil makananpun.

"Ehem! Sedang apa?"

Anak itu refleks menaikkan tangan, meminimalisir cahaya silau yang masuk retinanya. Di depan sana senter bolpoin yang ia cari berpindah ke tangan orang lain.

.

"Sudah makan saja!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa ini belum expayet?" Lalu beralih pada roti yang ia genggam.

Orang disamping Kyuhyun memasang tampang berfikir. "Hehe roti itu sudah di tasku 3 bulan sih, tapi rasanya masih enak kok. Percaya padaku."

Yang ditakutkan, apa kau bisa dipercaya?

Dengan enggan, Kyuhyun mengendus roti tangkup pisang coklat bentuk gepeng didepannya. Ayolah Kyu, kau bisa menganggapnya donat bulat isi kacang _makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun-

"Daripada kau tak tidur karena kelaparan?"

Terpaksa, si maknae Lee menurut. Ia berdoa sekilas sebelum menggigit roti. Kyuhyun mengunyahnya dengan mata melotot dan wajah tak rela, hingga benda itu meluncur pelan masuk kerongkongan dan mengganjal lambungnya. Rasa roti itu tak jauh beda dengan penampilannya. Aneh dan lumayan alot. Tapi toh Donghae malah tersenyum bangga, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun menelan tak bersisa roti pemberiannya.

Yah meski dengan cara ajaib, setiap satu gigit yang tertelan, Kyuhyun akan menyelingi dengan minum. Begitu terus sampai habis.

"Sudah kenyang?"

"Lebih dari kenyang!"

"Syukurlah."

Eh? Dari samping Kyuhyun membatin, 'Awas besok perutku sampai sakit. Kau akan habis!'

Ini sudah jam 12 malam lebih tapi 2 namja ini masih betah duduk di depan teras rumah.

"Kenapa _hyung_ ada di rumahku?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia baru sadar mengucapkan hal yang harusnya ia tanyakan dari awal.

"Kau tak tahu? _Appa_mu memintaku menginap. Dari tadi kau dikamar terus sih."

"Lalu kenapa _hyung_ tak tidur?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa mencari makanan semalam ini?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. Seperti niat awal, pada siapapun itu Kyuhyun tak ingin bercerita panjang lebar. Saat Changmin yang heran dengan perubahan sikapnya dan bertanya, 'Kau kenapa?' Kyuhyun hanya menjawab, 'Aku ditolak Ryeowook!' Dan semua selesai, Changmin tak akan bertanya lagi dan Kyuhyun tak akan mengulangi ceritanya secara runtut dan detail. Menurut Changmin, sebuah kegagalan itu tak baik untuk terus diungkit.

"Karena aku lapar, makannya aku cari makanan."

Kini Kyuhyun paham, kenapa tak ada sedikitpun makanan tersisa dikulkas. Bukan! Bukan karena Donghae yang menghabiskan jatahnya melainkan nafsu makan appa Lee yang membesar karena ada Donghae. Beliau sedikit-sedikit tertawa dan sedikit-sedikit akan kelaparan.

"Hoahm, kau tak ngantuk _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, mulutnya menguap lebar tanpa merasa takut akan ada benda asing masuk. Ia merenggangkan tubuh, merentangkan dua tangan hingga kepala Donghae tanpa sengaja ditempeleng.

"Hehe _mian_," cengir Kyuhyun. Tenaganya benar-benar tinggal 5 watt.

"Ya sudah pergi tidur sana. Besok masih sekolah kan!"

"_Ne_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ngeloyor masuk ke dalam rumah sendiri. Sedangkan Donghae kini juga mulai tertular uapan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia ingin tetap terjaga, setidaknya sampai seorang gadis yang ia tunggu pulang. Apalagi umma Lee yang juga memintanya langsung menunggu Eunhyuk. Tentu saja seorang ibu khawatir, anaknya pergi tanpa pamit, membawa ponsel pun tidak. Hanya meninggalkan pintu depan yang lupa ditutup.

Jika saja Donghae tahu kemana Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi pergi, ia malas lebih lama duduk seperti kakek kesepian disini. Alangkah lebih baik kalau ia mencari Eunhyuk dan menggeretnya pulang

Gadis itu hari ini beruntung, kebohongan yang dibuat umma Lee berhasil. Yang appa Lee tahu anak keduanya sudah damai bergulung selimut dikamar. Beliau pasti kaget jika melihat gundukan di bawah selimut itu hanya tumpukan bantal-guling

Beruntung lagi Kyuhyun yang terus bersembunyi dikamarnya. Kalau si evil tahu entah appa Lee akan bertindak lain, mungkin polisi sudah berkeliaran disini dan esoknya akan terbit surat kabar bertajuk, 'Monyet yang menghilang!' Kyuhyun kan seperti angin yang mengobarkan sepercik api.

"Mimi terimakasih sudah mau mengantar."

Seperdetik Donghae bangun dari perkiraan gilanya. Meski tak begitu jelas ia melihat 2 orang berdiri di depan gerbang dan ia mendengar suara Eunhyuk.

"_Ne, cheonmaneyo_. Aku sangat senang malam ini."

"Senang ya?"

Eunhyuk memutar kepala, di depan gerbangnya Donghae bersender angkuh dengan bersedekap dan satu alis terangkat.

"Tak usah urusi dia!" bisik Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya!"

Donghae melengos, ia tak sedikitpun melirik saat wajah Zhoumi mendekati wajah Eunhyuk. Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaannya? Ia baru kembali menoleh begitu mendengar Eunhyuk berbisik, "Hati-hati Mimi!" sambil melambaikan tangan.

Donghae yang sebelumnya ingin melontar sindiran-sindiran pada Zhoumi terpaksa gagal, orang itu sudah berbalik dan menjauh.

Yang ada Eunhyuk mendorong tubuhnya tanpa perasaan, melewatinya begitu saja.

"Tunggu!"

Eunhyuk menatap lesu Donghae yang menghadang jalannya. "Dengar! Aku malas berdebat. Aku ngantuk dan lelah. Aku mau tidur!"

Didorongnya bahu Donghae, tetapi baru selangkah ia kembali dicegat. Donghae mencengkeram kedua bahu Eunhyuk. "Kau yang harusnya mendengarku. Kau fikir aku tak ngantuk? Tak lelah? Apa kau tahu dari tadi aku menunggumu di situ!" Pemuda itu menunjuk teras rumah Eunhyuk. "Dan bukan sebentar. Lihat! Aku jadi bulan-bulanan nyamuk disini," ujar Donghae menunjuk bentol-bentol di tangan dan dipipi -yang sebenarnya jerawat- lalu menggaruknya gemas.

Eunhyuk mengangkat satu sudut bibir, menyingkirkan tangan-tangan Donghae dari pundaknya.

"Haha. Siapa yang peduli. Sudah ah minggir!"

Lagi-lagi Donghae mencekal tangan Eunhyuk. "Apalagi sih Hae?" tanyanya malas.

Sejenak tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Meski hanya sebentar Eunhyuk melihat ada yang berbeda dari pria di depannya.

Donghae menarik paksa tubuh Eunhyuk, menyurukkan kepala gadis itu di dada bidangnya. Demi Eunhyuk tak terlalu menunduk pria itu berjinjit.

"Hae lepas," berontak Eunhyuk.

"Ssstt," bisik Donghae, tangannya menepuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan. "Selamat ya! Selamat!"

Hanya untuk beberapa patah kata pelukan tadi terlepas. Donghae menggaruk kepala cengengesan, entah mimik serius tadi lenyap kemana.

"Semua orang di dalam sudah tidur, jangan berisik. Ayo masuk!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Brak!

Tap tap tap

"Wookie, kenapa masuk lagi. Tak jadi ke toserba?"

"Umm, tidak jadi _umma_ tiba-tiba kakiku sakit!"

"Ya sudah biar _umma_ nanti yang pergi, istirahatlah."

Ryeowook duduk di sofa masih terengah habis lari-larian dari teras rumah. Ia punya alasan sendiri untuk lari padahal kakinya belum sembuh. Di depan gang sana terparkir mobil hitam berikut anak pemilik Red coffe di dalamnya. Yesung. Kenapa dia bisa disitu?

Ryeowook menggeleng ragu. Ia tak perlu berfikir jauh kenapa Yesung ada disitu. Tak perlu besar kepala.

Tadi malam Ryeowook sudah resmi mengundurkan diri dari Red coffe seijin Leeteuk sang manager. Meski tanpa kata-kata perpisahan formal dengan yang lainnya. Sebenarnya ia masih betah bekerja di sana, tentu saja sebelum Yesung membawa Luna. Ryeowook mengerti tujuan utama ia disana hanya karena Yesung, hanya diwaktu awal ia pernah melihat Yesung dikafe itu. Sekarang tak ada alasannya untuk bertahan lebih lama, kecuali ia rela tersakiti atau mau menyakiti seperti saran Eunhyuk.

Toh semuanya sudah selesai. Mungkin hanya menunggu waktu bagi Ryeowook merelakan. Merelakan sang cinta pertama. Oke! Bicara selalu lebih mudah daripada prakteknya.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook sudah berjalan membuka pintu dan keluar rumah. Kakinya meloncat-loncat diteras . Detik berikutnya Ryeowook memilih menarik kursi depan dan naik. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apa Yesung masih disitu?

Harapan Ryeowook tak terkabul, yang ia tangkap hanya seliweran mobil di jalan raya.

Belum puas ia memutuskan berlari sampai depan gang, dan sama seperti tadi mobil hitam yang ia cari tak ada. Jangan-jangan kau hanya berhalusinasi.

Jangan berharap? Nyatanya kau menelan kembali kata-katamu.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Iya! Letakkan saja disitu."

"Tolong jangan sampai menghalangi pintu."

"Yang itu jangan ditumpuk."

"Kami tinggal disini ya tuan?!"

"_Ne. Gamsahamnida_!"

Pemuda bermata sabit kini tersenyum puas setelah memastikan barang-barang yang baru ia beli tertata rapi hampir memenuhi teras rumah orang.

Tangannya menaikkan dasi hingga lehernya hampir tercekik dan merapikan kemeja, sedikit cara mengurangi rasa gugup ia berkali berdehem. Yesung adalah nama orang yang kini jadi sorotan beberapa mata usil tetangga di luar sana.

Jujur ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kostumnya. Yah bukankah ia harusnya memakai baju yang lebih santai daripada kemeja kotak-kotak dan dasi yang membuatnya terlihat seperti om-om penawar asuransi. Tapi bagaimana lagi, pakaian formal ini pilihan _umma_nya. Kata beliau sih Yesung terlihat dewasa dan tampan dengan stelan kemeja dan sepatu hitam mengkilap seperti sang ayah saat masih muda.

Tapi kok aish!

Sudahlah Kim JongWoon jangan bilang kau akan pulang lagi untuk mengganti kostum. Hari makin siang sekarang. Kalau nanti dia tak mengenalmu kau tinggal menunjukkan KTP. Kkkk

Yesung menggembungkan pipi lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Belum lagi ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi gadis itu nanti. Senang, marah atau ~ Kim JongWoon kau itu pria kau harus berani apapun resikonya.

Tok tok tok!

Yesung buru-buru membalikkan badan, hingga 1 menit tapi pintu dibelakangnya belum dibuka. Ia berbalik lagi.

Tok tok tok! Mengetuk pintu dan memunggunginya lagi.

Seperti yang ia baca dimajalah Minho yang tertinggal di mobilnya. Artikel dengan titlle, 'Cara berkunjung dan memberi kejutan pada Doi' Yesung benar-benar mempraktekkannya, maklum jika sedikit wah dia cuma ingin memberi kesan pertama yang baik.

Cklek!

Tap!

"_Nuguya_?"

Pemuda itu baru ingin berbalik mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tapi sapaan orang yang baru datang dari arah depan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau siapa? Ini barang-barangmu?" Orang itu menunjuk barang bawaan Yesung heran. Pot bunga, boneka, parcel makanan, buah-buahan dan beberapa kardus yang tak tahu apa isinya. Oke! Mungkinkah keluarganya memenangkan undian atau semacamnya?

"Ng sebentar biar kusingkirkan." Yesung sigap memindahkan kardus yang menghalangi jalan ke arah pintu.

"Kangin _oppa_!"

Yesung terpaku, masih mengangkat kardus.

Suara Ryeowook? Yang membuka pintu tadi Ryeowook?

"Emm, _oppa_ membeli semua ini?"

Tuh kan apa ia tebak, posisinya tak menguntungkan. Percuma dandanan Yesung serapi ini kalau hanya dianggap pengantar paketan oleh Ryeowook. Aish artikel bodoh!

Yang dipanggil _oppa _menggeleng mantab. "Bukan kok. Apa kau kenal orang ini Wookie?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Tehnya bisa diminum."

"Ne!"

Yesung cuma melihat teh yang ditunjuk Ryeowook dan suasana diantara keduanya kembali seperti kuburan. Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin bertanya ada perlu apa Yesung kesini dan memenuhi rumahnya dengan barang tak jelas yang ia bilang oleh-oleh?

Jangan tanya oleh-oleh apa? Darimana? Karena itu yang juga menjadi tanda tanya diotak Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook aku.. "

"Yesung kau.. "

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam lagi. "Aku apa?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak jadi! Kau tadi mau bicara apa?" tanyanya balik dan Yesung menggaruk tengkuk. "Bukan apa-apa sih."

Ini ketiga kalinya mereka saling memotong ucapan, memutar balik pertanyaan yang sama dengan ujung, 'Tidak jadi!' Bukan apa-apa!' atau 'Lupakan saja!'

Contoh pertanyaan basa-basi yang ada di artikel, Yesung juga mendadak amnesia, daya ingat otaknya tiba-tiba menyusut. Kacau!

Mungkin mereka belum merasa lelah tapi 2 orang yang mengintip dari dapur sudah cukup jengah.

"Apa dia pacar Ryeowookie?"

"Molla _umma_, sepertinya bukan."

"Kanginnie, ini sudah jam berapa, waktu isrirahatmu tinggal 15 menit lagi lho!"

"Aigo! _Umma_ kenapa tak bilang. Aku belum makan siang lagi!"

"Ya! Jangan salahkan orang tua!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook sama-sama menoleh kesumber suara gaduh. "Dia kakakmu?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Lucu ya?!"

Ryeowook menoleh heran. Ups! Salah bicara? "Emm maksudku bukan lucu karena mirip badut, hanya.. "

"Haha, bagus juga. Ah itu bisa jadi julukan baru. Badut," ujar Ryeowook menjentikkan jari

"Eh kalian tak akur ya?"

"Habis dia selalu mengejekku cengeng."

"Cengeng?"

Aduh. Ryeowook menutup mulut. Kenapa membeberkan aib sendiri?

Yesung mengerlingkan mata. "Kelihatan sih kau memang orang cengeng."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu!" Gadis di seberang meja mengangkat dagu, pura-pura memajukan bibir. Sejenak pria didepannya malah terpana. Secantik inikah jika ia marah?

"Setahuku wanita cengeng artinya memiliki perasaan lembut dan butuh dilindungi. Harus ada seorang pria yang kuat untuk menopangnya. Kurasa aku.. "

Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook. Nampaknya Ryeowook setengah bingung melihat tangannya digenggam erat. Debaran dadanya lebih tak teratur dari sebelumnya.

Kim Ryeowook! Bukankah ini seperti yang kau khayalkan? Kejadian ini seperti yang kau harap-harapkan sebelum berangkat ke Red coffe dan pupus melayang begitu kau pulang kerumah. Sedekat ini dengan Kim JongWoon!

Pria tampan itu menelan ludah. Dahinya mulai berkeringat sama dengan genggaman mereka yang agak basah karna terlalu lama. Sampai ia sadar ada Kangin yang berdiri termenung di belakang tempat Ryeowook duduk. Ia berniat lewat berniat lewat tapi takut merusak suasana saja.

Yesung reflek melepas genggamannya. "Ehem, kurasa aku haus. Haha"

"Haha. Dari tadi kan sudah kusuruh minum," jawab Ryeowook sama kikuk nya.

"Haha, iya ya! Minumannya sampai dingin."

Trak!

Hampir saja Yesung memecahkan gelas _umma_ Ryeowook, selama menyesap minuman matanya tak lepas dari Ryeowook dan terus menerus tertawa aneh.

"Kanginnie. Kenapa masih disana? Katanya kau sudah terlambat!" Kangin yang sedari tadi menggaruk kepala memperhatikan gelagat aneh tamu adiknya buru-buru menengok jam tangan lalu memekik, "Mati aku!"

Tap tap

Brak!

Melalui ekor mata Yesung memastikan kakak Ryeowook benar-benar pergi. Berdua dengan Ryeowook saja membuat nyalinya ciut, dan saat ada Kangin ia bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Padahal sedikit lagi.

Yesung kembali menyesap tehnya. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan dan tak ingin lupa rasa teh ini. Teh yang ia yakini dibuat dengan penuh cinta oleh Ryeowook. Bolehkan ia berfikir seperti ini? Hehe

"Ryeowook, bagaimana keadaan kakimu?"

"Sudah membaik kok."

"Benarkah? Boleh kulihat!"

"Aniya! Aniya! Terimakasih. Tapi benar-benar tak apa."

Yesung membuang muka, jika tak dicegah tangannya pasti sudah meraba-raba kaki Ryeowook. Ehh? Tapi kan tujuannya bukan untuk meraba-raba. Tapi tak tahu wajah Yesung tiba-tiba merah. "Ah. Mian. Aku cuma khawatir. Semalam aku sampai sulit tidur."

Khawatir? Ah Ryeowook, ya iyalah. Yesung pasti juga sadar insiden kemarin gara-gara dia. Jangan-jangan kedatangan Yesung cuma formalitas permintaan maaf, karena merasa tak enak akhirnya membawa beberapa bingkisan. Tapi kenapa tadi dia bilang itu oleh-oleh? Dan apa maksudnya sulit tidur? Ayolah nona Kim, mana boleh kau berharap yang lebih-lebih, apalagi pada orang yang sudah punya kekasih.

Dreek!

Ryeowook yang bangkit dari duduknya membuat Yesung ikut berdiri.

"Maaf. Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Maaf tak bisa menemani ngobrol lebih lama."

"Kau sakit? Bagaimana kalau kuantar periksa? Atau ke apotik beli obat?"

Ryeowook tetap tak mau membalas tatapan khawatir Yesung. Ia malah berbalik memunggungi. Kau salah. Sakit ini tak ada obatnya, tak akan ada yang menjual obatnya!

"Tak usah. Biasanya dengan tidur, rasa sakit itu akan hilang. Maaf. Tapi lebih baik kau pulang," lirih Ryeowook. Ia harap tak ada perlawanan dari Yesung jadi ia tak perlu susah-susah menahan embun tebal dimatanya.

"Emm. Baiklah. Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku pulang ya?"

"Ya."

Bodoh. Ini yang kuinginkan tapi aku merasa tak rela. Aku ingin dia ada disini tapi aku sendiri yang mengusirnya. Aku yang bosan menjadi penipu ulung tapi terus mengulangi hal itu. Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!

"Aku pulang ya!"

"Iya."

Ryeowook masih tak menoleh. Perasaannya terlalu labil saat ini. Satu bulir sudah lolos di pipi kanannya.

"Nanti malam kau datang kan?"

"..."

"Hari valentine biasanya Red coffe ramai. Kalau kau tak ada pasti repot juga."

"..."

Pergilah kumohon.

"Kuharap kau tak jadi berhenti. Anggap saja ini permintaanku yang pernah tertunda. Harusnya dulu aku menentang saat kau berhenti jadi manager klub bola dan seenaknya menyuruh orang lain masuk."

Yesung, dia ingat dulu? Ryeowook berusaha tak menyedot ingusnya.

"Dulu kau juga menghilang padahal aku belum sempat minta maaf. Aku selalu memberi kesan buruk, padahal kita sudah saling kenal lama. Kalau aku minta maaf sekarang apakah terlambat?"

"..."

Air yang terkumpul di dagu Ryeowook setetes demi setetes membasahi lantai.

"Mianhamnida. Mianhamnida!"

"..."

"Setelah ini kau masih mau kan kembali ke Red coffe? Aku tak memaksa tapi ijinkan aku datang kemari lagi besok, lusa dan seterusnya. Eottohke?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Tidak! Tidak seharusnya begini!

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu! Aku benar-benar pulang!"

Yesung sempat tersenyum pada _umma_ Ryeowook yang berdiri di pembatas ruangan dapur.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Anak gadismu jam segini baru bangun?"

"_Wae_, dia juga anakmu tahu!"

Eunhyuk tetap menguap, menepuk-nepuk mulut seperti tarzan memanggil pasukannya. Kakinya berjalan malas menuju meja makan.

Appa Lee menutup koran hariannya, menggulung kesal dan~

Pluk!

Eunhyuk menggerutu sebal, memungut koran yang tadi menghantam kepalanya. Memperhatikan sekeliling berniat melempar balik tapi tak jadi saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam si _appa_.

"Cuci muka dulu! Kebiasaan!"

Eunhyuk menurut meski berjalan ke wastafel cuci piring dengan bibir mengerucut.

"_Aigo_! Cuci muka di kamar mandi, jangan disitu. Kau perempuan jangan jorok!"

"Aduh _appa_!" Eunhyuk mengerang lagi, kini sang _appa _menyabet pantatnya langsung dengan koran -senjata andalan-

"Cepat. Ke kamar mandi, jangan lupa gosok gigi. Kalau bisa sih mandi sekalian, ini sudah siang."

"Iya-iya~" Eunhyuk berbalik, melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi. Tau begini ia tidur saja sampai sore, sayang perutnya tak mau sejalan.

Si _appa_ menggeleng sambil memijit pelipis. Apa yang salah dengan air, hingga anak keduanya itu mendumel setiap disuruh mandi?

"Sudahlah _yeobo_, hari istirahat jangan terlalu banyak pikiran," ujar sang istri yang mwmbereskan beberapa piring kotor di meja makan.

"Aku heran dengan semua anak muda yang tersisa di rumah ini. Anak-anak keras kepala!"

"Sadarlah. Keras kepala mereka menurun darimu."

Appa Lee mendengus.

Tap.. Tap!

Dalam hitungan menit Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju berbeda. "Kau sudah mandi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Mandi bebek eoh? Jangan-jangan kau cuma ganti baju?"

"Appa aku benar-benar sudah mandi. Anak sendiri tak dipercaya!

Masih merengut, Eunhyuk membalikkan satu priring tengkurap di atas meja. Ia makin sebal hanya menemukan satu lauk tersisa.

"Salah siapa bangunnya siang," celetuk appa Lee, beliau sudah dalam mode membaca koran lagi.

Eunhyuk heran, hari ini sang _appa_ lebih-lebih cerewet dan rewel. Oke mungkin kalau jengkel pada Kyuhyun, jangan aku yang jadi pelampiasannya!

"_Appa_ sengaja kan!" tuduhnya tetap mengunyah makanan. Kalau soal makanan jangan harap gadis ini mengalah.

"Tidak sopan Lee Hyukjae! _Umma_ yang lupa kau masih tidur. Makannya semua sisa lauk _umma_ bungkus buat Donghae."

Apa jadi dia dilupakan gara-gara Lee Donghae. "_Umma_ itu jangan terlalu baik padanya, dia jadi semakin kebiasaan dan senang datang kemari kan."

Plak!

"Appa memukulku lagi?!" protes Eunhyuk mengelus lengan. Berlebihan karena memang tak sakit tapi dongkolnya itu loh.

"Harusnya kau senang. Dia tak akan datang ke sini lagi."

Ucapan appa Lee mendadak mengusir niat Eunhyuk melahap sendok nasi terakhir. Tak datang lagi?

"Maksud _appa_?"

"Kau tak tahu? Semalam saja dia menjemput _appa _untuk berpamitan."

Eunhyuk masih sulit mencerna, semalam ia bertemu Donghae bahkan sempat otot-ototan sebentar. Pemuda itu juga tak bilang sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Ke Amerika." sambung _umma_nya. Eunhyuk berganti menatap si _umma_. "_Umma_ juga tak tahu kapan ia berangkat. Yang jelas tadi pagi Hae tergesa-gesa pergi. Makanya _umma_ bungkuskan makanan."

Amerika? Donghae akan menyusul kakakknya?

'Selamat ya! Selamat!' Ingatan akan kejadian semalam berputar di otak Eunhyuk. Jangan-jangan benar, pelukan semalam adalah pelukan perpisahan.

"Kalau kau masih lapar _umma_ buatkan ramen."

Eunhyuk tak menjawab tawaran _umma_nya. Baru kali ini ia rasa memikirkan Donghae lebih penting dari memikirkan makanan. Kenapa? Kenapa pergi diam-diam?

"Donghae juga menitipkan ini. Ia berpesan kau harus menjaganya baik-baik," ujar _umma _Lee, mengulurkan sebuah kunci berbandul hijau. Kunci Green Fanel.

"Iya!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Lee Donghae apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat kemari, sebentar lagi take off."

"Maaf_ hyung_, aku tidak bisa."

"_Wae_? Kau sudah membatalkan kuliahmu disini. Kau bilang ingin lebih maju."

Orang di seberang sana tak mengubah nada marah ucapannya.

"Aku ingin tetap di Seoul."

Donghae berjalan pelan, menjauhi bandara tempat sang kakak menunggu gusar.

"Beri aku alasan yang pas? Jangan sampai nanti kau berubah pikiran dan ingin ke Amerika. Aku tak mau datang lagi menjemputmu!"

Senyum terkulum di bibir Donghae. "Aku tak bisa. Kalau aku pergi siapa yang akan melindunginya?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Eunhyuk duduk lengkap dengan wajah pucatnya di belakang etalase. Menunggu pembeli sendiri, dan hari-hari kedepan mungkin ia tetap sendiri. Tapi ia masih berharap Lee Donghae datang. Pasti akan datang.

"Chagiya maaf menunggu lama ini minuman untukmu."

Satu teh botol terulur, Eunhyuk mengambilnya dan berucap, 'Terimakasih' lirih. Harusnya kau merasa lega Lee Hyukjae, sekarang dan seterusnya kau bisa berdua dengan namjachingu barumu tanpa gangguan. Atau kau bisa mematenkan Green Fanel ini sebagai tempat kencan tetap kalian.

"Chagi, sudah jam 5 kita pulang sekarang ne?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

Zhoumi mengulum senyum menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga gadis itu berdiri. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat istimewa, ini kan hari kasih sayang. Kau mau kan?"

Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Zhoumi lalu mengangguk. Begitu mudah niatnya goyah.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ryeowook mengayuh pedal kuat-kuat, tanpa ragu ia menambah kecepatan laju sepedanya. Kakinya sedikit mengapit, menahan rok selututnya tak berkibar melawan arus angin malam. Di keranjang depan kotak warna pink berhias pita kecil biru masih tergeletak manis tapi tak mampu menyaingi manis wajah Ryeowook yang memerah entah karena sorotan lampu jalan atau hal lain.

Kalian bertanya Ryeowook mau kemana? Tentu saja ke Red coffe. Tapi bukan untuk bekerja melainkan ada kepentingan lain saja.

Sejak tadi sore, tepatnya setelah puas menangis lalu membuka satu persatu oleh-oleh Yesung, Ryeowook merubah pendiriannya. Pada bingkisan-bingkisan itu, Ryeowook selalu menemukan lembaran note dan di dalamnya tersurat kata-kata sama. 'I Love You!'

Meski polos tapi gadis itu tak perlu ke luar negeri dulu kan untuk tahu makna 3 kata tersebut.

Ryeowook sedikit menyesal kenapa baru sadar. Perasaannya bukan sebuah harapan lagi. Cintanya bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi.

Sejak SMP harusnya ia juga sadar, tatapannya, perhatiaannya, kebaikkannya hingga bertahun tahun lewat, bertemu lagi dan tak ada yang jauh berubah. Yesung! Dengan dalam berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lebih dari sekedar kata-kata dan sebuah janji.

Harusnya ia mendengar saran Eunhyuk. Sebuah cinta butuh pengorbanan. Kali ini biar Ryeowook mencoba memulainya.

Kring! Kring!

"Malam paman!" Penjual kacang rebus pinggir jalan membalas sapaan Ryeowook dengan senyum.

Kurang menyeberang, kafe besar dengan papan reklame warna merah di depan mata.

Selesai memarkir dan menggembok sepeda kesayangan. Ryeowook mengambil kotak di keranjang depan, menggenggamnya erat. Keputusan ini tidak salah kan? Aku tak mau menyerah, aku bosan menghindar dan terus diam ditempat yang sama.

Jemari Ryeowook mengelus lembut kotak yang sebenarnya berisi makanan. Awalnya ia berniat membuat coklat tapi waktunya tak keburu. Alhasil Ryeowook hanya membungkus chocochips kreasi 2 hari lalu.

.

Yesung mengangkat kepala, menatap protes pada Jonghyun yang sudah mengoyak bahunya. Padahal baru saja mimpinya datang. Sejauh jam sore Red coffe, _namja_ itu hanya duduk di sebelah kursi kasir yang ditempati Jonghyun. Dibilang kerja tidak juga, kegiatannya hanya menyangga kepala selama 2 jam ini.

"Itu!" Jonghyun mengangkat dagu tinggi, mencoba memberi isyarat Yesung harus melihat sesuatu di pintu masuk sana.

Mau-tak mau Yesung ikut memutar kepala. Matanya yang tadi baru terbentuk segaris sukses membulat. Orang yang ditunggunya datang.

Di depan sana, di tempat yang dimaksud Jonghyun berdiri seorang wanita cantik bersurai coklat sebahu. Dan wanita itu melambai kearahnya.

Yesung mengusap wajah gusar membenahi rambut dengan jari. Harusnya ia siap-siap sisir di kantong. Pria itu juga sempat memastikan daerah sekitar mulutnya tetap terjaga kering sebelum menoleh ingin memberi lambaian balasan yang mungkin terlambat.

Ryeowook tersipu, ia malu untuk berjalan mendekat. Sampai sekelebat orang dari luar lewat, berhenti di depan tempatnya berdiri, melambaikan tangan semangat sembari memekik, "Sungie _oppa_!"

Luna?

Kau keduluan Kim Ryeowook!

Yesung terhenyak melihat kemunculan sang _yeojachingu_ yang hampir seminggu ini tak ia temui. Luna berlari kecil dan langsung memeluknya. "_Bogoshippo oppa_! Mian aku jarang berkunjung kesini, harus fokus dengan tugas praktikum. Tapi hari ini aku menyempatkan datang, soalnya kan ini hari istimewa."

Dari balik pelukan Luna mata Yesung tiba-tiba kehilangan sosok gadis bersurai coklat tadi. Tak lama ia mendesah lega sosok itu ternyata duduk manis di meja nomor 1, meja yang cukup dekat.

"_Bogoshippo oppa_! Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sekalipun saat belajar."

Yesung diam, ia tak tega untuk melepas pelukan rindu ini.

"Jangan begitu, kau harus banyak belajar kan sudah kelas 3," ujar Yesung menepuk kepala Luna, menyadarkan juga kalau pelukan mereka terlalu lama.

"Ihh _oppa _kenapa tak romantis. Apa _oppa _tak rindu padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban, Yesung memilih menengok tempat duduk Ryeowook. Gadis mungil itu sibuk dengan minuman dan cemilannya.

Luna mengikuti arah pandang Yesung dan menghela nafas. Dialihkannya wajah Yesung hingga mata mereka bertemu, hingga di pupil hitam Yesung hanya ada bayangannya. "_Oppa_ tahu tidak. Aku punya hadiah istimewa. Taraa! Coklat buatanku!"

Mencoba tak peduli Ryeowook mengambil 2 potong chocochips, menyumpalkan pada mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah, hingga isi kotak bawaan yang harusnya ia berikan pada Yesung hampir ludes. Kesal, dia merasa sangat kesal!

"Kenapa hanya dilihat, _opp_a tidak suka ya?"

"Emm.. Bukan begitu."

"Ah aku tahu _oppa_ pasti minta disuapi. Kalau begitu sini kusuapi. Aaa..."

"Tapi aku.."

Jangan melihatnya Ryeowookie, jangan dilihat.

Brak!

"_Oppa_? Kenapa membuang coklatku? Kalau _oppa_ tak suka harusnya bilang saja, semalam aku susah membuatnya!"

"Mianhe Luna," sesal Yesung. Ia tak sengaja membuat coklat besar milik Luna terlempar ke lantai dan tak mungkin dimakan lagi. Ia hanya terlalu kaget sekilas melihat Ryeowook mengusap pipinya.

Red coffe yang hari ini begitu ramai pengunjung meredamkan suara teriakan Luna. Orang-orang yang datang berpasangan masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Aku paham _oppa_!" Luna menunduk kecewa, masih mengamati coklat malangnya.

"Aku tak mau memaksa _oppa_. Aku tahu oppa tak pernah menyukaiku. Aku tahu.. " Luna menjeda kalimatnya. Ia berjalan kearah kanan tempat Ryeowook yang menunduk memainkan sedotan gelasnya. "Aku tahu siapa orang yang _oppa_ sukai."

Sebuah rahasia tak mungkin selamanya menjadi rahasia.

Ryeowook kaget saat lengannya ditarik. Luna yang melakukannya. "Beri aku jawaban, apa kau juga menyukai Yesung _oppa_?" Di depan Ryeowook, Luna menangis.

"Iya, aku sangat mencintainya."

Genggaman Luna mengendur, ia mengulas senyum. "Seperti yang kuduga!" Luna melirik Yesung lagi. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tak meminta _oppa_ memilih. Maaf!"

Set

Luna benar-benar pergi dan Ryeowook benar-benar menangis melihat Yesung menyusul kepergian Luna.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Haha, geli Mimi. Cukup hentikan. Hahaha."

"Minta ampun dulu."

"Iya ampun, ampun!"

Eunhyuk meringis mencengkeram perutnya yang kram, terlalu banyak tertawa.

Sampai di petigaan sebelum berbelok menuju rumah Eunhyuk, sang namjachingu memaksa berhenti.

Zhoumi menarik 2 tangan Eunhyuk dan mencium punggung tangannya cukup lama. "Maaf ya chagi, aku tak bisa mengantar sampai dalam. Aku belum siap bertemu _appa_mu."

Senyum Eunhyuk pudar. Biasanya Eunhyuk memang akan berpisah dengan Zhoumi di tempat ini, lalu memaksa Donghae untuk datang membantunya masuk ke rumah.

Donghae? Tapi dia~ Hanya disaat-saat genting Eunhyuk baru mengingatnya.

"Ya sudah ya chagi! Aku pulang dulu."

Zhoumi meninggalkan Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan begitu saja gadis yang mungkin akan tidur di luar rumah malam ini. Aduh Donghae. Andai saha kau tak pergi.

Dulu Donghae hanya akan jadi harapan Eunhyuk saat gadis itu merasa butuh saja.

Lee Hyukjae membuka pintu pagar rumah pelan. Mungkin ia kemarin masih beruntung bertemu Donghae di depan rumah -ia tak tahu namja itu menunggunya- tapi sekarang dan seterusnya tak ada keberuntungan yang disengaja seperti itu.

Eunhyuk meringkuk dingin disudut teras rumah. Saat matanya mencoba terpejam saat itu pula gambaran tentang Donghae berkelebat. Sehebat apapun usahanya menggantikan sosok Donghae dengan sosok Zhoumi hari ini. Sepandai apapun tekadnya menginginkan Zhoumi nenjadi seperti Donghae. Mereka tak sama, bahkan mereka sangat berbeda.

Eunhyuk juga tak tahu tiba-tiba matanya panas dan perih, tanpa perintah bibirnya bergetar. Ia terisak.

"Ikan bodoh! Ikan jelek! Kenapa pergi sendiri? Kenapa tak mengajakku? Bodoh, pergi saja dan tak usah kembali, awas kalau datang kesini lagi. Bodoh," umpat Eunhyuk, umpatan yang ia tahan dari pagi. Ia masih meringkuk, menyembunyikan kepala diantara lutut.

"Donghae? Hiks Hae? Maafkan aku. Hae.. "

Eunhyuk terus meracau, menggesekkan kaki pada lantai tak tenang.

"Shht, aku disini sayang."

Yang terakhir Eunhyuk rasakan adalah dekapan hangat. Orang itu mengecup pipinya dan berlirih, _'Uljima.'_

Menciumnya bibirnya dan berlirih, _'Uljima'_

Mencumbunya masih dengan lirihan, _'Uljima' _

Dan tak ada perlawanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

AAAA, apaan ini? Fuhh *garuk2 kepala*

Maaf ceritanya jadi kayak gini u.u

Maaf aku hanya mengeditnya sekali, maaf kalo ada typo *bow*

Dan lagi lagi tak bisa membalas review, tapi percayalah review sodara-sodara sekalian benar-benar membuatku termotivasi *ceilahh* *gombal dikit*

Ada yang bingung mau manggil aku apa? Terserah chingudeul, via/pia boleh, atau yang lain, aku kelahiran tahun 93 hehe

Nama FB ku? -Via Choi Eunjae Ryeosom- add aja pasti di approve *iyalah hehe

Sampai kettem di chapter depan, akhir kata

**RIPIU PLEASE~**


	11. Chapter 11

Terimakasih Untuk:

**Sisca99442955**

**Kyute EvilMagnae**

**Kira Hanazawa**

**AiiuRyeong9**

**anchofishy**

**lyndaariezz**

**nvyptr**

**love haehyuk**

**fiewook**

**Kim Sooyeon**

**Cho sahyo**

**ryeofha2125**

**KimCha**

**Fel**

**Suryeongwoon**

**jongwookie**

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

**cloud prince**

** 16**

**miss ming**

**Kim Jongmi**

**TabiWook**

**Yws**

**Devi AF**

**Light Antares**

**LQ**

**amandhharu0522**

**Nara Yushioka**

**yELFmyeolchi98**

**niisaa9**

**alif ryeosomnia**

**yesansan**

**And Another Guest**

.

**Cast** : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim JongWoon(Yesung), Lee Donghae and other member SJ & DBSK

**Pairing** : YeWook, HaeHyuk

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Family

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer** : Cast ciptaan Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri beserta keluarganya yang berbahagia, tapi Kim Ryeowook boleh lah dibagi untukku juga *ditendang*

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC miss Typo(s), romance sedikit, lambat, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sebelum memberi bash aku ingatkan untuk membaca kalimat bercetak tebal di bawah ini !

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

-/-

_Meski detik diusir menit disaingi jam. Meski pagi kunjung berganti siang tersembunyikan sore hingga menjemput malam. Meski hari ditimpakan minggu meninggalkan bulan menyongsong tahun. Yang namanya cinta tetap sama, tak pernah lepas dari sebuah ketulusan._

.

Huhuhuhu

Huhuhu...

"_Mian_."

Yesung menunduk dalam, tak bergeming menenggelamkan wajah pada stir mobil. Tangisan Luna berdengung sampai gendang telinganya, bukannya memelan malah semakin keras, mendorongnya terjerumus lebih dalam pada lubang rasa bersalah.

"_Mian_," tutur Yesung. Ia tahu berucap maaf saja tak akan cukup. Luka hati Luna tak sebanding dengan seberapa banyak kata maaf terlontar. Setidaknya nengucapkan kata bodoh itu lebih baik daripada diam.

"Jangan bicara lagi huhuhu!"

"_Mian._"

Kaki Luna menghentak. Ia kesal mendengarnya. Apa yang bisa diubah dari kata maaf? Apa dengan itu Yesung akan kembali padanya, hanya melihatnya? Sedangkan pria itu mencintai gadis lain. Ia saja tak yakin apa ada secelah tempat untuknya?

"_Mian._"

Luna menepis selembar tissue yang ditawarkan Yesung. Ia memalingkan wajah pada sisi jendela mobil. Di luar sana, melihat puluhan pasangan berseliweran membuatnya iri. Sangat iri!

Di hari kasih sayang ini mereka berbahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing, pergi kemanapun mereka mau menikmati malam panjang dengan tangan bertaut dan senyum mengembang.

Sedangkan dia? Dia malah menangis. Tak ada gandengan tangan mesra, yang ada cuma kata maaf. Tak ada senyum pengantar mimpi indah karena yang ia dapat cuma kata maaf!

"_Mian._"

"Kenapa kau setega ini padaku _oppa_. Hiks."

Yesung menelan ludah, kertas sudah menjadi abu, air mata Luna tak mungkin bisa ia kembalikan. "_Mian._"

"Kufikir perasaan kita sama. Tapi kenapa- Hiks."

Pandangan Yesung melemah. Andai saat itu ia tak meneruskan kebohongan Minho, Taemin dan teman klub bola lainnya mungkin Luna tak akan sesakit ini. Ini salahnya.

"_Mian._"

"Mungkin tuhan tidak menakdirkan kita," ucap Luna ditengah isak. Yesung mengangkat alis, wajah tampannya menampilkan ekspresi menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Akan kuperbaiki semuanya dari awal," imbuh Yesung diiringi cengkraman kuat pada sisi bahu Luna.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_"Mianhe. Aku tak tega menyakiti Luna."_

_"Tapi Ryeowookie, jangan melupakanku. Luna rela berbagi, bagaimana denganmu?"_

_Ada kalanya kau melepas apa yang tak bisa kau jangkau. Ada saatnya kau merasa kebahagiaan satu orang lebih penting daripada pesakitan dua orang._

_"Aku mengalah."_

.

Ryeowook menangis. Lagi. Entah untuk tetes yang keberapa dan belum merasa lelah. Tak masalah satu-dua orang mulai menatap jengkel, mendesis sinis ataupun menganggapnya sebagai pemandangan terburuk di hari kasih sayang ini. Tidak! Mereka beranggapan seperti itu karena mereka tak mengerti. Dan tak mungkin ia bisa memaksa mereka mengerti.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata erat. Di sela-sela sudut kelopaknya air asin menganak sungai. Bibir delimanya lecet, bukti juga bahwa menggigit bibir itu opsi yang buruk demi meredam isak.

Yesung belum kembali, sudah dua jam ia pergi mengabaikan gadis kecil ini bersama tangisan dan praduganya.

Berulang kali Ryeowook ingin menepis kelebat pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Ia berusaha membesarkan hati dengan hal positif tapi gagal. Disatu sisi ia ingin Yesung memilihnya, disisi berbeda ia tak ingin ada yang sakit. Dan itulah yang dikembangkan imaginasi Ryeowook. Jadi bukan salah siapapun kalau ia makin terisak dalam tangisannya.

Leeteuk, Jonghyun dan beberapa keluarga besar Red melempar tatapan sama. Tatapan iba. Tapi diantara mereka tak ada 1 pun yang berani menghampiri Ryeowook walau sebatasmengelus pundak.

Mereka tahu yang diharapkan gadis itu hanya kedatangan seseorang yang mungkin tak akan kembali.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Yesung mengejar Luna tadi. Jonghyun sempat menangkap seliweran mobil hitam keluar dari pelataran parkir depan. Meski samar perawakan mereka mudah ditebak. Yesung dan Luna! Berpelukan!

Kasihan Ryeowookie~

Kotak warna pink dihadapan Ryeowook benar-benar tak bersisa. Hadiahnya percuma, kedatangannya pun sia-sia.

Adakah yang bisa mengingatkan Kim Ryeowook bahwa jumlah bintang makin banyak malam ini? Bahwa ia tak perlu menunggu, ia cuma harus menyerah. Harapannya mungkin tak patut diteruskan!

Apadaya kata hati berkata lain, ia tak boleh pergi, ia harus menunggu meski tak ada yang memintanya menunggu, meski yang ia bawa pulang nanti hanya luka. Tapi Ryeowook masih ingin berdiam diri. Untuk terakhir ini saja sebelum benar-benar menerima kenyataan terburuk. Biarlah seperti ini, boleh anggap ia lebih senang dengan ungkapan ditinggalkan daripada meninggalkan.

Ryeowook tak mau membuka mata, tak mau tahu bahkan tak ingin tahu kafe ini akan segera tutup. Meja-meja lain mulai ditinggal penghuninya. 4 jam sudah ia duduk disitu bersama jus jambu yang masih setengah gelas, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda diminum lagi.

Hiks..

Sebuah isakan lolos setelah 2 jam mampu teredam. Tangan Ryeowook menarik ujung baju seseorang yang memeluknya. Mencengkeram erat, sangat erat! Ia benci jika ini halusinasi lagi. Tidak! Seperti yang kau inginkan, ini nyata, sungguh sentuhan nyata! "_Mian_ membuatmu menangis?"

Dan Ryeowook makin tergugu.

Katakan ini sebuah kebenaran? Orang yang memeluk Ryeowook sekarang adalah pria itu. Pria yang datang kepadanya, mendekap memberi perlindungan.

"Hiks.. "

Cinta, kenapa kau datang terlalu lama?

.

"Selamat malam."

Ryeowook menunduk malu, memperhatikan tautan tangannya dan Yesung.

Ia baru saja sampai rumah dengan utuh, selama perjalanan pulang tadi Yesung tak begitu konsen dengan tugas menyetirnya. Sebagian besar perhatiannya tertuju pada Ryeowook. Berkali pria itu menoleh sekedar memastikan Ryeowook masih duduk manis disampingnya, tak menyusut barang sesenti. Ryeowook yang diam membuatnya takut kalau-kalau si gadis marah.

Gadis itu justru menunduk sedih mendengar Yesung berkata, 'Jangan cemas Luna dan aku berpisah baik-baik.'

Kini penyesalan sedikit demi sedikit merumbun di hati Ryeowook. Cintanya berbuah manis. Tapi apa pantas ia bahagia disaat orang lain bersedih? Apa pantas ia tersenyum jika ada orang yang menangis di balik senyumnya?

Kalau dilogika Ryeowooklah orang ketiga disini. Dialah orang yang berposisi menyakiti dan merebut meski bukan kehendaknya. Ryeowook sangat paham perasaan Luna karena dia juga wanita. Tapi sekali lagi yakinkan apa maumu nona? Memiliki? Membagi? Atau merelakan?

"Ryeowook!" Gadis didepan Yesung terlonjak, merasakan belaian dipipinya.

"Selamat malam," ulang Yesung lagi dengan pandangan lembut. Tatapan kasih sayang?

Sekarang fikirkan ulang Kim Ryeowook, bisakah kau melepaskannya karena rasa kasihanmu yang teramat besar? Halah, mereka yang suap-suapan saja kau sukses menangis.

Ryeowook balas tersenyum.

Well, cinta itu lucu. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka tak mau saling menatap karena insiden loker. Rasanya baru kemarin mengingat ucapan guru Park bahwa salah satu dari murid 1 D pindah ke Chunan. Rasanya baru kemarin Yesung panik, gagal meminta kontak Ryeowook pada Lee Hyukjae. Rasanya baru kemarin pria itu melambungkan doa agar SMA nanti bisa bertemu Ryeowook. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin tapi kenyataannya semua berjalan begitu cepat. Mereka berdua bukanlah lagi anak SMP yang akan lari waktu bertemu doi. Tapi mereka adalah sosok dewasa yang lebih konyol dari anak SMP.

Yesung menatap pintu masuk rumah Ryeowook yang tertutup lalu melirik kanan-kiri. Kaki Ryeowook mundur selangkah begitu wajah pria di depannya mendekat. Ia kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ini.

"_Mian_."

Yesung menarik tubuhnya kembali tegak dan berdehem sekali, ani dua kali. Setan jenis apa yang mengomporinya? Apa yang hampir ia lakukan tadi?

"Bukan, akulah yang harus minta maaf," sangkal Ryeowook. Payah, yeojachingu macam apa dia menghindar saat akan dicium? Bukannya kau dan Yesung sudah sering berciuman? Yahh meski lewat mimpi. "Sudah malam. Masuklah!"

Ryeowook menyatukan alis, Yesung berbalik begitu cepat, berjalan menjauhinya, menjauhi rumahnya. Dia marah?

Tapi Ryeowook tetaplah Ryeowook. Tak mungkin ia mengejar Yesung lalu memeluknya dari belakang seperti adegan sepasang kekasih yang seharusnya. Tak akan mungkin. Ia terlalu malu.

Sampai di belokan gang dimana mobil hitamnya terparkir, Yesung berhenti. Sunggingan senyum di bibirnya tercetak jelas.

Masih bisa diingatnya wajah manis Ryeowook. Wajah gadisnya. Miliknya kan?

Sedetik kemudian raut kesedihan Luna berkelebat, bertubi-tubi dan bertabrakan dengan rangkaian gambar Ryeowook yang ia susun rapi.

Selama 4 jam tadi Yesung menemani Luna menangis, tanpa tahu di tempat lain ada orang yang juga menangis untuknya. Ia tahu ia keterlaluan, hampir ia meminta Luna tetap disampingnya tapi ingatan tentang Ryeowook tiba-tiba menyeruak. Cinta pertamanya. Ia memilih dan ini pilihannya.

Kim Ryeowook, sosok gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok yang pernah hilang dari hidupnya dan kembali tanpa ia undang. Menempati lagi dan lagi bahkan penuh tempat di hatinya. Orang yang ia sayang dan menyayanginya. Sosok cengeng, begitu rapuh yang harus ia topang, harus ia jaga baik-baik.

Cukup lama Yesung berdiri disitu. Betapa kagetnya saat ingin memutar langkah menuju pintu belakang kemudi tapi tak jadi.

"Kenapa keluar. Masuklah, malam ini begitu dingin!" Yesung mengacak poni gadis yang tadi ia punggungi tak tahu sejak kapan.

"Enng? Aku.. " Yeojachingunya, Kim Ryeowook malah berdengung sendiri. Harusnya tadi ada adegan _'pelukan dari belakang.'_ sayang pria itu keburu menoleh dan terkejut.

Senyuman Yesung berubah jadi seringai kancil. "Masuklah, kau nanti sakit."

Demi apa Ryeowook hanya berjengit, menurut begitu Yesung membuka pintu belakang mobil, menarik gadis itu pelan untuk masuk bersamanya.

Di jok belakang, Yesung membantu Ryeowook duduk yang benar dulu sebelum menarik pinggang rampingnya. Memeluk tubuh yang tegang itu.

Dicoba tak ada salahnya kan? Ryeowook pasti merasa malu kalau meminta lebih dulu, kalau tidak kenapa gadis ini menyusulnya tadi, seolah menahan kepergiannya. Apalagi kalau bukan minta ciuman selamat malam? Menurut Yesung.

Ryeowook tak bicara apapun. Baru berpelukan kenapa sekikuk ini? Iya, mereka tadi memang sempat peluk-memeluk di Red coffe, bedanya sekarang mereka hanya berdua dalam sebuah mobil dengan batas gerak yang minim.

Beberapa menit hanya terdengar deruan nafas keduanya.

"Mm mau apa!" pekik Ryeowook menempeleng pipi namjachingunya kala rengkuhan mereka mengendur dan wajahnya didekati untuk kali kedua.

Bagaimanapun pria itu berfikir lagi. Payah, mencoba agresifpun percuma. Ryeowook terlalu polos. Hanya untuk dicium saja takutnya seperti anak kecil menolak suntik beri-beri!

Mungkin memang belum waktunya Kim JongWoon, jangan dipaksakan. Setelah berfikir seperti itu, tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Ryeowook melepaskan apapun tautan mereka dan membuang wajah.

Bibir kecil Ryeowook terbuka secelah, hendak bertanya perubahan sikap Yesung yang datang. Dia marah lagi?

Yesung menatap Ryeowook sekilas berniat membukakan pintu agar gadisnya bisa segera keluar. Seperti yang ia katakana, ini sudah malam! Sebelum proses otaknya makin ngawur!

Semua butuh proses.

Soal cium-mencium. Mungkin tak harus sekarang, besok, lusa dan seterusnya masih banyak kesempatan kan?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hae? Donghae?"

"Ne. Ini aku. Aku Donghaemu~"

Mata kucing Eunhyuk mengerjab tak yakin. Bahkan setelah ciuman-ciuman yang diterimanya ia masih sulit percaya.

Lee Donghae ada di depannya, lebih tepat di depan wajahnya dengan tangan mengelus belahan bibirnya. Nafas pria itu menerpa cepat wajahnya, sensasi yang amat menyenangkan..

"Ini aku sayang~" ucap Donghae merengkuh tengkuk Eunhyuk lagi.

Basah. Gadis itu merasa area bibirnya basah, sedikit tak nyaman. Siapa sih yang sembarangan menyulut petasan di dadanya, meletup-letup, percikan api petasan itu seperti membuncah diperutnya saat benda asing tak bertulang masuk, mengeksplor bagian dalam mulutnya pelan.

Donghae tak bisa berhenti merasai bibir manis memabukkan milik Eunhyuk.

French kiss pertamanya. Apa ini juga french kiss pertama Eunhyuk?

Bayangan Zhoumi berciuman dengan Eunhyuk kemarin merayap di otak Donghae. Tidak, ia sungguh tak rela.

Padahal Eunhyuk adalah harapannya, satu-satunya sosok yang ingin ia bawa kerumah, mengatakan pada sang umma bahwa ia bisa memenangkan hati gadis itu. Tapi Eunhyuk milik Zhoumi, bukan miliknya!

Tengkuk Eunhyuk makin terdorong, tautan bibir mereka lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu agak kuwalahan dengan saliva yang banyak ia telan. Dan apa sekarang? Bibirnya mengecap rasa asin?

Lee Donghae memang menangis! Ia pria tapi apa salah jika ia menangis? Meski di kehidupan Eunhyuk ia hanya seorang pengganggu, semacam parasit. Donghae bangga dengan julukan itu, asal Eunhyuk menganggapnya ada di dunia ini sudah cukup.

Dan lihat sekarang! Inang berharga seperti Eunhyuk mencari parasitnya?

Tubuh Donghae terdorong kuat setelah usaha cukup keras dari Eunhyuk yang tersengal. Pria mesum! Ia membutuhkan oksigen!

Sekarang, dengan jelas Eunhyuk bisa menghitung bulir air asin yang ia kecap tadi. Baru pertama ia melihat orang jenis Donghae yang selalu meremehkannya menangis, wajah lesunya memerah dengan bibir bergetar.

"Maaf. Hhh Lupakan saja yang barusan."

Hati Eunhyuk mencelos sakit. Apa maksud ucapan Donghae? Lupakan? Adakah hal yang harus ia lupakan?

Donghae berdiri merapikan wajah, baju, celana dan mengacak rambut. Ia mencuri sedikit waktu agar wajah merahnya kembali pulih lalu menunduk menatap Eunhyuk.

"Berdirilah! Aku akan bicara pada paman Kim agar kau bisa masuk!"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu membalas uluran tangan didepannya. Berdiri kesusahan dibantu Donghae yang kini lebih sulit berjalan menggapai pintu. Eunhyuk memeluk tubuhnya erat, menginjak punggung kakinya yang masih berbalut sepatu kets

"Aku tak mau masuk! Aku mau bersamamu! Jangan pergi! Jebal! Jangan pergi!"

Donghae mencoba melepaskan cekalan Eunhyuk, tapi gagal. Mata teduhnya kembali menerawang sedih. Tak tahukah Eunhyuk betapa sulit menjadi dirinya? Betapa sulit bertahan mencintai gadis sepertinya? Betapa sulit ia mencoba mengalah dan pergi?

"Kau pasti ngantuk!"

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras. Kenapa Donghae tak menganggapnya serius? Ia tak ingin tidur. Ia ingin terjaga! Ia merasa takut. Takut tubuh yang ia peluk ini akan lari sekali ia lengah.

"Jangan!"

Bibir Donghae mengecup pucuk kepala Eunhyuk. Lama. Tak ada rasa sesal kenapa masih ada di Seoul. Kenapa masih mau jadi parasit bagi orang lain? Karena Donghae sudah terbiasa. Ia terbiasa mencintai satu orang, terbiasa menatap satu gadis saja. Mendedikasikan hidupnya demi senyuman Lee Hyukjae!

Ringisan menghias wajah Donghae, ia baru merasa linu dengan injakan Eunhyuk pada kedua kakinya.

"Tidak mau! Jangan!"

Sementara Eunhyuk bersikukuh tak mau beranjak. Pria itu tersenyum tulus, detik berikutnya pelukan Eunhyuk terbalas.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih pria itu, teramat pelan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menyusup masuk helaian rambut Eunhyuk, mengelusnya.

"Nado!"

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Anak ini pasti kelewat ngantuk? Bukankah seharusnya Eunhyuk menendang atau melemparnya ke kandang macan?

"Mau jadi yeojachinguku?" Tapi ia masih ingin menebak-nebak buah manggis. Tak disangka Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dengan wajah datar tapi Eunhyuk masih betah menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya. Gadis ini pasti bisa menangkap detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu cepat.

Sejurus Eunhyuk mendongak dengan ekspresi anak kecil ditawari lollipop. "Aku mau. Aku mau."

Ini bohong kan?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

SHIM CHANGMIN

Name tag yang terhimpun dari susunan huruf kapital itu makin terlihat mencolok dengan warna mentereng nyentrik. Bukan maunya untuk membuat bet bordir ini bertransformasi tulisannya dari hitam ke merah, ini cuma dampak direndam ke cairan pemutih. Beruntung logo sekolah yang menempel di lengan kanannya masih bisa dieja.

Jadi ia tak perlu menjawab orang yang seringkali sok kenal padanya -kebanyakan yeoja- dan bertanya, "Sekolah dimana?" Biasanya anak itu cuma merespon dengan menunjuk lengan kanannya. Kadang cara itu dijiplak Kyuhyun pula akhir-akhir ini. Meski dulu Kyuhyun selalu bersemangat dan terhitung ramah jika diajak kenalan para yeoja. Tapi lagi-lagi itu dulu. Tak ada seorang Kyuhyun yang terkenal cassanova di sekolah sekarang. Yang ada cuma Kyuhyun yang suka kas bon makanan di kantin -akibat mogok makan dirumah- . Mantan-mantan Kyuhyun pun nampaknya tak begitu peduli. Bisakah ini disebut karma? Haha mungkin terlalu lucu.

Kembali pada Changmin yang masih berjalan enteng, bagaimana tak enteng? Dia tak membawa tas, cuma ada 2 buku yang digulung paksa masuk kantung celana namun tak bisa masuk seluruhnya hingga gulungan itu bisa dilihat dari luar dan 1 bolpoin di kantung kemeja depan. Dia lebih mirip penagih hutang daripada pelajar. Ayolah model begini sedang ngetren, ini baru namanya cowok. Lagipula hari ini dan berikutnya cuma try out menjelang ujian.

Tapi Changmin yakin tak lama Kyuhyun pasti akan mengikuti gaya terbarunya. Uhuk!

Ckrrckrek!

Pemuda tinggi itu menutup kembali pagar besi yang berhasil diterobos. Ia menengok jam tangan dulu sebelum berbalik.

Bagus masih ada waktu satu jam untuk numpang gosok gigi dan sarapan.

Baru pintu rumah keluarga Lee berencana ia ketuk, Changmin lebih tertarik pada hal yang ditemukan ekor matanya.

Mulutnya menganga lebar. Olala ini bahkan lebih hebat dari rekor Kyuhyun menangkap 10 kodok dalam sehari.

Kemudian Changmin geleng-geleng kepala. Bisa-bisanya 2 orang ini melakukan hal nista di teras rumah. Hanya tebakan Changmin begitu melihat banyak tanda keunguan sekitar leher kakak perempuan Kyuhyun.

Tidak-tidak! Pose ini sangat langka! Yang lebih mengejutkan kenapa ada Donghae yang tidur membelakanginya, Eunhyuk memeluk posesif perut Donghae seperti istri yang tak mau ditinggal kerja sang suami. Bukannya kemarin Kyuhyun bilang Donghae pindah ke Amerika?

Changmin mencoba menerka lagi. Sayang pintu di depan hidungnya keburu terbuka, menampakkan wajah sangar tuan pemilik rumah.

"_Appa_!"

"Min, kau datang pagi sekali?"

Tuan Lee mengeluh, uban beliau pasti bertambah jika Changmin benar-benar anaknya.

"Masuklah. Bangunkan setan itu sekalian!"

Melupakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kaki Changmin ngeloyor setelah dibukakan pintu selebar mungkin.

Mata Tuan Lee mengedar pada langit yang mulai cerah, para tetangga yang melakukan aktifitas pagi mereka lalu memastikan 2 orang yang tiduran di lantai masih pulas terlelap. Beliau tersenyum menyadari posisi keduanya tak berubah dari semalam.

"_Yeobo_. Air panasnya sudah siap!" panggil seseorang dari dalam.

"_Ne_."

_Appa_ Kyuhyun ini masuk kembali dan membiarkan pintu utama terbuka.

Donghae membuka mata, diikuti Eunhyuk dari belakang. Mereka tak sadar tersenyum diwaktu yang sama.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ayo kayuh min. Kau lelet sekali, kita bisa telat tau!"

"Cerewet. Kau fikir tidak berat apa?!"

Kyuhyun menguap sembari terkekeh, tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Changmin karena beberapa kali sahabat karibnya itu oleng membawa sepeda. Kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk akibat begadang semalam minum kopi saat mencari teh celup ternyata habis.

Cukup. Jalanan menanjak membulatkan mata Changmin. Oh God! Niat awal ia yang ingin membonceng karena ban sepedanya yang mendadak bocor kemarin. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan muka memelas beralasan tak kuat untuk mengayuh karena belum sarapan. Salah siapa coba mogok makan?

Jelas pengayuh sepeda ini merasa jadi korban!

Changmin bergidik merasakan punggungnya di elus detik berukutnya ditepuk-tepuk keras. "Min, aku numpang tidur disini ya," pinta Kyuhyun menepuk punggungnya seperti menepuk bantal.

"Menjijikkan! Berani melakukannya. Akan kulempar kau!"

"Cih, pelit!" cibir Kyuhyun menempeleng kepala Changmin kasar dari belakang. Akibatnya sepeda yang mereka tumpangi sedikit oleng pada jalanan menurun.

"Ya! Ya! Rem tangan Min."

"Macet Kyu! Bagaimana ini? Kita akan matiii!"

"Aku belum siap bodoh. Aku belum lulus. Belum menikah lagi."

"Diamlah! Kau fikir aku juga mau mati!"

"Lalu bagimana Min!"

"Sudah kubilang diam!"

_**Drek drek**_

_**Brakk!**_

_**Brakk!**_

Uhkk

Dari balik semak kepala Kyuhyun menjulang cepat. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa daun kering yang masuk mulutnya. Hari ini sial sekali! Kyuhyun menengok kanan kiri. Dimana Changmin? Ia ingin sekali menjitak iblis satu itu!

"Ya! Kakiku jangan ditindih!"

"Eh maaf Kyu tidak sengaja."

"Apanya yang tak sengaja. Rasakan pembalasanku!"

"Ya! Singkirkan kakimu Kyu, ini sakit."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya, pandangannya beralih pada sepeda kesayangan yang terdampar di tanah berumput dengan roda masih berputar tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia berusaha berdiri walau sulit dengan kedua lutut dan sikut kiri yang berdarah. Tampaknya Changmin lebih beruntung dengan satu lutut berdarah dan sikut kanan tergores dahan.

Tap tap tap!

"Kyuhyun!"

Suara tenor menghentikan usaha ngesot Kyuhyun mendekati sang sepeda.

Seorang gadis dengan rantang ditangan kanan, uang receh ditangan kiri -mau beli sayur untuk sarapan- panik menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Sungmin _noona_!"

Kyuhyun mendesah lega, akhirnya ada orang baik hati yang mau menolongnya sementara orang sekitar yang lewat tadi cuma cekikikan melihatnya. Dipikir badut apa? Huh Tempat kejadian naas mereka memang dekat dengan rumah Sungmin.

"Kenapa bisa begini Kyu. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan dua tangan, seperti anak kecil minta gendong ibunya.

"Tubuhku remuk semua _noona_~" rengeknya

"Berdiri pelan-pelan ya!" Meski awalnya agak limbung tapi Kyuhyun bisa berdiri berkat bantuan Sungmin. Gadis itu cukup kuat menopang beratnya.

"Tolong! Aku juga butuh pertolongan!" panggilan miris dari arah semak-semak membuat Sungmin yang mulai memapah Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Disitu ada Changmin yang memasang wajah belum makan seminggu.

"Tak usah dipedulikan _noona_!" sahut Kyuhyun pelan, ia masih kesal ternyata.

Changmin terpaksa berdiri sendiri, menyeret kaki sendiri menyusul kepergian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak adakah wanita cantik yang bisa memapahnya sekarang? Sial!

"Min! Jangan lupa bawa sepedanya!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengeraskan gerutuannya. Sial! Beribu-ribu sial!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"_Noona_, kue buatanmu ternyata benar-benar enak."

"Benarkah? Makannya pelan-pelan saja. Masih banyak kok!"

Selama ini kau kemana saja Kyuhyun? Salah siapa kau dulu selalu tak punya waktu sekalipun mencicipi kue buatan Sungmin.

Dikursi sebelah Changmin meneguk ludah. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin ikut makan, tapi rasanya perutnya tak bisa diajak diskusi karena kekenyangan makan kari porsi double buatan ibu Kyuhyun.

Hari ini mereka memang absen sekolah, melewatkan satu hari try out mungkin tak masalah daripada Changmin harus dipaksa memperbaiki stang sepeda Kyuhyun yang sedikit bengkok.

Bagi Kyuhyun hari ini Sungmin seperti malaikatnya. Entah partikel yang ia telan semakin berasa manis saat menatap wajah gadis itu. 'Kenapa aku baru memperhatikannya. Sungmin _noona_ cantik. Sangat cantik malah!'

Kenapa ia berdebar? Mungkinkah~

Henry, partner Sungmin yang mengintip dari bilik dapur mendesah. Padahal kue itu adalah kue pesanan. Terpaksa ia harus membuatnya lagi dengan krim khusus yang tersisa semalam. Dasar Sungmin!

"Ada apa mochi, tidak bersemangat begini?"

Henry menoleh merasakan pipinya dicubit pelan. "Mimi sudah bangun!"

Zhoumi, sepupu Sungmin kelahiran dari China. Pemuda itu tinggal seatap dengan Sungmin dan keluarganya. Kebetulan semalam Henry menginap karena begadang membuat kue yang akhirnya dimakan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kenapa cemberut tadi huh?"

Henry kembali masuk kedapur diikuti Zhoumi. "Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Kalau lelah lebih baik istirahat," usul Zhoumi menepuk pundak Henry yang sibuk mengaduk adonan.

"Mana bisa istirahat. Pekerjaanku masih banyak begini!"

"Kalau begitu jangan mengeluh."

Henry berbalik menatap Zhoumi, pria ini selalu memberi perhatian, mengingatkannya hal-hal kecil "Nanti Mimi ada kencan lagi?"

Zhoumi menggeleng.

"Tidak ke Green Fanel dengan Hyukkie?"

Zhoumi menggeleng lagi.

Henry tahu hubungan Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk, karena di rumah ini pula ia melihat pria itu mengatakan cintanya pada Eunhyuk. Ia ikut bahagia saat itu. Ehm maksudnya pura-pura bahagia.

"Loh? Kenapa tak kencan?"

"Apa berkencan harus setiap hari?"

Henry mengangguk paham, kenapa pertanyaannya begitu bodoh?

"Haha. Tidak! Aku memang tak akan berkencan lagi dengannya."

Henry menoleh kaget.

"Aku sudah ditolak! Hahaha, lucu kan?"

Henry hanya menemukan tawa sumbang pria yang diam-diam ia kagumi

"_Waeyo_?"

"Semalam dia menelponku. Dan hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja." Zhoumi tersenyum kaku. Ia jadi teringat lagi hal semalam. Teringat suara Donghae pula yang berbisik di belakang suara Eunhyuk. Kurang lebih Zhoumi tahu kenapa Eunhyuk melakukan semua ini. Baguslah gadis itu jadi lebih mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

"Mimi."

Zhoumi tetap tersenyum, Henry menatapnya iba. "Hmm, ada tidak ya aku kue obat patah hati? Apa kau bisa membuatnya."

Henry tersenyum lebar, kesempatannya! " Ada, Mimi tunggu disitu. Akan kubuatkan."

Kue yang dibuat penuh perasaan. Obat patah hati adalah berseminya cinta yang baru.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kami tinggalkan disini ya tuan!"

"Baik! Terimakasih."

Yesung datang lagi ke rumah Ryeowook dengan barang-barangnya yang lebih banyak dari kemarin.

Tidak! Ia membawa semua ini bukan ingin menyogok. Lagipula Ryeowook sudah resmi menjadi yeojachingunya.

Yah. Anggap saja untuk memberi kesan terbaik bagi calon mertua dan calon kakak ipar. Uhuk!

Yang berbeda dari kemarin Yesung memakai kostum lebih santai, kaus berkerah warna putih dan celana training selutut. Ia datang pagi-pagi untuk mengajak Ryeowook olahraga. Ehm tepatnya mengajak Ryeowook ke lapangan kota, memamerkan bahwa ia lebih jago menendang bola dibandingkan jaman SMP dulu. Intinya ia ingin Ryeowook menyaksikan permainannya, apalagi kalau sampai meneriakkan namanya dipinggir lapangan, Yesung pasti sangat senang. Tapi ingat lagi Kim JongWoon mana mungkin Kim Ryeowook sehisteris itu?

Tok.. Tok..

Saat ketukan ketiga hendak dilayangkan pintu terbuka lebih dulu. Ryeowook berdiri dengan wajah bercemong adonan, masakan gadis itu baru setengah jalan jalan.

"Hai~"

Brak!

Malang pintu tertutup dengan keras di depan hidung Yesung.

Oh! Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa dia membuat kesalahan semalam? Ryeowook tak membalas sapaan atau senyumnya tapi langsung membanting pintu. Jelas Yesung bukan orang yang mau minta sumbangan.

Cklek!

Masih berpikir keras tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi. Ryeowook berdiri dengan wajah bersih dan senyum kikuk.

"Hai~" Ia membalas sapaan Yesung beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dugaan negatif Yesung lenyap. Ayolah Ryeowook hanya tak ingin terlihat jelek dimata _namjachingunya_. Padahal sekalipun oli yang bercemong diwajahnya Yesung akan selalu menatapnya sebagai tuan putri yang cantik.

Ryeowook memperhatikan barang-barang yang memenuhi terasnya. "Ini.. "

"Untuk _umm_a dan Kangin _hyung_," potong Yesung. Ryeowook mengerut alis, makanan yang kemarin saja belum habis. Bisa-bisa kulkas nya tak muat. Dan sekarang ditambah beberapa peralatan rumah tangga seperti panci, oven, blender dan lainnya.

"Lain kali tak perlu membawa yang aneh-aneh kemari."

Ryeowook mengambil kardus berisi mixer membawanya masuk ke dalam diikuti Yesung dengan barang lainnya. Yesung terhenyak melewati ruang santai rumah itu. Kangin tidur tengkurap memeluk bantalan sofa dengan tangan mencengkeram remote tv.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Cuma ini pemborosan."

'Lagipula peralatan rumah tangga _umma_ sudah komplit,' lanjut Ryeowook dalam hati, mengingat ibunya masuk dalam kategori ibu-ibu pecinta dapur.

"Kalau begitu maaf," ucap Yesung kemudian. Ryeowook yang baru saja meletakkan barang terakhirnya di dekat kulkas menoleh.

Bukannya tak senang dengan hadiah dari Yesung, bukan juga kesal karena rumahnya mendadak makin sempit. Yang jadi masalah benda-benda ini mau diapakan? Ditumpuk saja begitu?

Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Yesung. Sebuah kemajuan gadis itu mau aktif lebih dulu. "Pagi ini _umma_ masak kari. Yesung belum sarapan kan? Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan menuju meja dapur.

"Kangin _oppa_! Bangun!" Pantat Kangin dengan sengaja ditendang begitu Ryeowook melewatinya.

Ugh. _Dongsaeng_ kurang ajar!

.

"Kenalkan, dia Kim Ryeowook. _Yeojachinguku_!"

Semua anak klub bola saling berpandangan. Hampir Siwon ingin menyalami Ryeowook tapi Minho keburu menginterupsi. "Sudah! Sudah! Ayo lanjutkan, kita main lagi!"

Ryeowook menunduk memainkan jari-jari. Di tempat ini cukup banyak yang ia kenal. Hampir semua murid tim SMP dulu ada disini. Tapi sikap mereka tak lebih ramah dari yang dulu. Ryeowook juga tak mengerti kenapa Minho menatap Yesung dengan rahang mengeras dan mata memicing.

Di tempat duduk pinggir lapangan terdapat beberapa gadis yang memekik. Kibum juga kali ini menyempatkan waktu menemani Siwon berlatih, Taemin yang tujuannya tak jauh beda dari Kibum dan Luna yang terpaksa ikut karena geretan Taemin.

Ryeowook awalnya menggeleng ragu, tapi Yesung malah mengangguk. Meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Meyakinkan bahwa gadisnya tak perlu merasa bersalah lagi.

Luna orang pertama yang berdiri menyadari kedatangan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Reaksi Taemin hampir sama dengan Minho tadi. Dan Kibum hanya mengerutkan kening, menatap Ryeowook seksama. Sepertinya pernah kenal?

"Mau apa datang kemari. Menunjukkan kemesraan kalian di depan sahabatku?" Yesung kaget. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Taemin membentaknya, mereka selama ini selalu akur bahkan Taemin ia anggap seorang adik perempuan yang baik.

Luna menarik lengan sahabatnya sebelum Taemin mencakar wajah Yesung. Pagi ini semua anak klub sudah tahu berakhirnya hubungan Luna dan Yesung. Dan pagi ini pula Yesung sendiri yang membawa dan memperkenalkan Ryeowook sebagai pengganti Luna.

Tapi diposisi ini Ryeowook merasa tertekan. Tatapan mereka mengartikan bahwa ia adalah pengganggu, perusak hubungan orang.

"Wookie, kau bisa duduk disini. Aku latihan dulu ne!"

Ryeowook tak bisa menyusul kepergian Yesung yang kini setengah berlari menuju lapangan.

Bodoh JongWoon! Kau meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Takut.

Di jauh sana Yesung terhuyung didorong sana-sini setiap ikut mengejar bola. Entah untuk kubu kanan atau kiri, ia cuma berusaha membaur. Sekali pria itu terjembab ke tanah dan berdiri lagi mengusap keringat.

Tapi hari ini perjuangan tersendiri bagi Yesung. Ia berusaha memperbaiki keadaan. Pelan-pelan.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Luna dan mencoba tersenyum pada Taemin yang menatapnya tak bersahabat.

Ia paham maksud Yesung membawanya kemari. Merasa bersalah terus tak akan ada gunanya. Kau juga harus berjuang Kim Ryeowook.

Tak ada yang salah dari orang yang saling mencintai.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Selamat datang di Green Fanel. Silahkan bisa dilihat-lihat dulu. Bagaimana _noona_ cantik? Tertarik dengan kalung ini? Kebetulan harga sedang promo!"

Pria itu membual lagi, menunjuk setiap barang dengan embel-embel 'Ini sedang promo loh!'

"_Oppa _tampan aku mau lihat jepit itu! Yang itu! Yang buah strawberry itu!"

Seorang anak perempuan berjinjit dengan bibir mengerucut gemas karena tangan mungilnya tak juga bisa menggapai benda incarannya. Pria berapron kuning mengambil apa yang dituding pengunjung kecilnya.

"Ini yang kau minta adik manis~" Donghae berjongkok, mencubit pipi chubby anak umur tujuh tahunan yang menengadah menerima sepasang jepit rambut dengan mata berbinar.

"Jepitnya cantik sekaliii. Cantik seperti Krustal!" serunya kelewat pede.

"Tapi.. uang jajan Krystal habis," sambung bocah itu menekuk bibir sedih. Donghae mengelus pucuk rambutnya. "Tak apa! Bawalah itu pulang."

Seketika anak yang memanggil dirinya Krystal mendongak, matanya kembali berbinar. "_Jongmal oppa_ tampan?"

Donghae mengangguk gemas. "Iya. Itu untukmu. Sini oppa pakaikan."

Bocah itu mendongakkan kepala sombong membalas tatapan-tatapan iri di sekelilingnya. Sebulan yang lalu ia juga mendapat jepit gratis dari Donghae dengan taktik begini, entah Donghae masih ingat atau tidak.

"Nah. Kau jadi semakin manis seperti gulali Krystal-ah." Rayuan Donghae tak tanggung-tanggung untuk anak kecil

"Kyahh. _Gomawoo_!"

Lee Hyukjae yang duduk di belakang etalase. Sedari tadi tugasnya hanya menerima uang, mengulurkan nota bukti pembelian dan mencatat pada agenda pemasukkan yang hari ini terhitung banyak. Tapi matanya lebih sering curi-curi gerak-gerik Lee Donghae.

Matanya membulat sempurna satu bocah cilik sok imut lancang mencuri ciuman di pipi _namjachingunya_. Dengan proses menggelikan dan sulit dicerna Donghae memang _namjachingunya_ sejak semalam.

Bukan cuma Eunhyuk yang kaget, ada beberapa pekikkan tak rela dari pengunjung Green Fanel yang kebanyakan yeoja.

Oke kenapa tiba-tiba hawa disini panas? Eunhyuk mengambil gelas air mineral di sampingnya. Hampir air yang ada di mulutnya tersemprot keluar tapi untung sudah ia telan . Eunhyuk lebih kaget melihat Donghae balas mencium pipi anak tadi. Dan pekikan disitu mulai berubah jadi jeritan.

"Awww, _Appo_!"

Donghae mengaduh, ada yang menarik telinga kanannya cukup keras, dengan ekor mata ia tahu Eunhyuklah pelakunya.

"Aduh Hyukkie lepaskan telingaku sakit. Aduh jangan dipelintir," adu Donghae, wajahnya didominasi dengan ringisan.

"Nona jelek! Lepaskan oppa tampanku!" anak yang mendapat bonus kecup pipi dari Donghae tadi menarik-narik jaket Eunhyuk.

Hwat? Oppa tampanku dia bilang? Anak ini belum pernah makan kulit pisang ya?

Eunhyuk memperhatikan satu persatu orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bergidik lalu balas menatap mereka dengan arti. 'Berani padaku!'

"Hyukkie kau kenapa sih. Lepaskan jeweranmu!" bujuk Donghae lembut dan hanya dibalas decihan.

"Kalian semua dengar baik-baik ya. Dia ini pacarku. Jangan mengganggunya, jangan berani meliriknya apalagi menggodanya! Dia itu mencintaiku, aku juga mencintainya! Pokoknya jangan coba-coba mengusiknya!"

Di tengah ringisan Donghae tersenyum. Sementara beberapa pengunjung berkasak-kusuk sendiri.

"Dan kau adik kecil. Jadinya aku tak tega menjambakmu. Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Begitu kalimat terakhir Eunhyuk, anak tadi pergi setelah meninggalkan tendangan di kaki Eunhyuk lalu berlari menjulurkan lidah. "Ya! Awas kau kembali lagi!"

Tapi bukan cuma anak itu yang pergi. Dalam waktu semenit Green Fanel hanya tinggal dirinya dan Donghae.

Yahh pembeliku!

Eunhyuk melepas jewerannya lalu kembali duduk di belakang etalase dengan tampang kesal. Donghae menggaruk kepala belakangnya menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Hari ini kau ganas sekali! Arrr."

Eunhyuk mendelik. Mendorong tubuh Donghae yang mulai memeluk bahunya.

"_Wae_?"

"Pergi! Peluk saja anak kecil yang tadi."

Senyum terkulum dibibir Donghae. Pria itu kembali mendekat dengan sepasang jepit yang baru ia ambil.

"Aku maunya sama anak kecil yang ganas ini.

Rayuan Donghae merubah warna di pipi Eunhyuk. Ia mengangkat wajah malu setelah pria itu selesai menyematkan jepit gambar strowberry di atas poni pirangnya. Wajahnya dibingkai seperti saat Donghae membingkai wajah anak bernama Krystal tadi.

Eunhyuk memejamkan mata merasakan pipinya dikecup lembut. Dari pipi melenceng ke bibir.

Lengan Eunhyuk melingkar pada leher Lee Donghae. Semalam ia takut pria ini pergi meninggalkannya dan sekarang ketakutannya merambah kalau-kalau pria ini berpaling darinya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_Kemana perginya cinta?_

_Cinta tidak pergi, cinta mungkin butuh istirahat, sampai pada saat weker akan membangunkannya pertanda hati kita sudah siap. Siap menangis dan siap tertawa._

_Kemana perginya rindu?_

_Rindu mungkin sedang jalan-jalan, memetik keping demi keping reka adegan berharga yang pernah ada dalam hidup kita. Rindu baru muncul ketika hati kita sepi, detik dimana kita membatinkan awal kalimat yang sama. 'Andai dulu~'_

.

"Hyukkie!"

Pekikan nyaring sepanjang koridor menyita berpuluh pasang mata terpaku pada sosok gadis berperawakan mungil yang lari-larian menenteng satu tas jinjing warna hitam.

Berkali kaki kecilnya terseok, mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat mengejar sosok yang bahkan tak menoleh hingga tenggorokannya kering.

Kim Ryeowook, tercatat sebagai mahasiswi semester 5 universitas negeri Seoul. Gadis ceroboh, cengeng yang lebih suka menjadi pengikut daripada pemimpin. Selain memasak, lempar-lemparan bantal, mencemooh sang kakak adalah hobinya. Anak yang terbiasa menyeka air mata setiap melihat potret almarhum ayahnya dan lima menit belum habis ia akan kembali tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun. Kelebihannya, pandai menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Hyukkie!" ia mencoba memekik lagi dan sia-sia. Ia masih berlari hingga tanjakan kecil lolos dari karamelnya.

Seseorang dengan timing yang tepat menangkap pinggang ramping Ryeowook, mengamankan tubuh itu agar tak terjungkal. "Jangan lari-lari lagi!" nasihat orang yang kini membantu Ryeowook menegakkan kaki.

Kim Ryeowook tersenyum mendapati pria tampan yang dalam 3 tahun ini menemaninya, selalu bersamanya.

"Untung tadi kutangkap. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Dimanapun ia ada dalam posisi sulit secara kebetulan atau apapun itu Yesung selalu muncul. Pria itu benar-benar menjadi penopangnya.

"Oh iya nanti sore jangan lupa."

Ryeowook menyentuh kembali pipi yang sekilas dibelai sang namjachingu. Mata Ryeowook hanya bisa mengikuti hilangnya punggung tegap Yesung dibilik koridor, nampaknya pria itu sedang sibuk.

Setelah puas senyum sendiri, Ryeowook menggaruk kepala. Nah ia kan tadi sedang mengejar Eunhyuk, kenapa bisa lupa begini?

"Wookie-ah." Baru Ryeowook ingin berbalik tapi di sisi kanan ada yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun? Changmin?!"

Dua pemuda yang usianya setahun lebih muda dibanding Ryeowook menghampirinya menyunggingkan senyum sama lebar, sekilas mereka terlihat mirip.

"Ada kelas pagi?"

"Umm," gumam Ryeowook, mengangguk membenarkan. "Setengah jam lagi."

Mereka mulai berjalan bersama, Changmin yang awalnya dalam keadaan sejajar disikut Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menengok Changmin yang terus mencoba menyelempit di tengah. Changmin juga membalas pelototan Kyuhyun yang tak mau memberi tempat. Dua anak ini tak berubah, masih konyol. Yang beda sampai sekarang Changminlah yang masih jomblo "Kalian sendiri kelas pagi?"

"Siang sih. Sebenarnya kita mau ke perpustakaan," jelas Changmin menyerobot Kyuhyun yang baru membuka mulut dan hanya menelan angin.

"Ya begitulah. Emm, kau tumben sendirian?" Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling. Tak ia temui pria berkepala besar yang sering mengekor kemanapun Ryeowook pergi.

Kyuhyun agak sensi dengan _namjachingu _Ryeowook, bisa dibilang mereka jarang atau hampir tak pernah bicara jika bertemu.

Cemburu? Tentu saja bukan. Kyuhyun kan sudah punya Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta gara-gara kue. Cuma, dia mungkin belum rela ada laki-laki yang lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook melebihi dirinya. Lebih mengenal Ryeowook dibanding dirinya. Dia merasa kehilangan. Kyuhyun sadar perasaannya dulu bukanlah cinta.

"Aku tadi sedang mencari kakakmu sih Kyu, dia cepat sekali menghilang."

Kyuhyun membulatkan mulut.

"Hei, kenapa jalan terus? Ayo kita masuk!"

Ryeowook menoleh, Changmin berhenti lima langkah di belakangnya, pada pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sedari tadi ia hanya jadi kacang goring dibelakang. "Kau duluan saja Min!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Tanpa protes Changmin masuk sendiri ke dalam perpustakaan, sementara Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook mengajaknya kembali berjalan.

Mereka masih akrab, mereka juga masih bisa dalam arus candaan yang sama. Rasanya lama sekali Kyuhyun tak seakrab ini dengan Ryeowook. Dulu saja waktu kecil mereka bersama Eunhyuk sering main 'Ibu-ibuan' Eunhyuk sebagai ayah, Ryeowook ibu dan Kyuhyun anaknya.

"Ehem."

Gandengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terlepas. Tatapan Ryeowook lebih mengarah ke heran kenapa Yesung tiba-tiba muncul lalu bersedekap dada dan berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

Kyuhyun juga mendadak diam sampai seorang gadis menggamit lengannya dari belakang. "Pagi Kyu, Wookie, Yesung!"

"Hai _Chagi_!" balas Kyuhyun. Ada Sungmin dahi mengkerutnya mengendur berganti senyuman.

Ryeowook juga membalas sapaan Sungmin. Dan Yesung hanya mengangguk tanda ia merespon.

"Kyuhyun sudah makan belum, aku bawa sandwich lebih."

"Belum _noona_ , aku mau~" Seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Ryeowook tadi, pemuda itu menarik lengan Sungmin tanpa berpamitan pada 2 orang yang masih diam pandang-pandangan. Dalam hati si evil terkekeh, bisa juga ia membuat mereka salah paham.

"Yesung!" cegah Ryeowook yang daritadi menunggu pria itu bicara, tapi yang ada _namjachingunya_ malah berbalik pergi. "Lima menit lagi kelas dimulai. Bergegaslah. Sore nanti kujemput dirumah."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan semangat, menunda acara ngerumpinya melihat baru saja Ryeowook minta maaf pada dosen pengampu, anak itu telat 20 menit gara-gara memikirkan sikap dingin Yesung dan tanpa sadar mengambil jalan yang jauh dari kelas yang harusnya ia cari.

Ryeowook menghampiri tempat kosong tak jauh dari Eunhyuk duduk setelah mendapat ijin. "Huh, habis kencan ya?" Eunhyuk terkikik dari seberang. Ryeowook memanyunkan bibir tanda jawaban sahabatnya salah.

"Wookie kenapa?" Sambung pria yang duduk persis di deret belakang Eunhyuk, memasang wajah simpatik. "Putus dengan Yesung ya?"

Pletak!

Satu bolpoin tanpa tutup bersalto dari arah depan mengenai kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

"Jaga bicaramu Hae. Ucapan adalah doa!"

Ryeowook makin lesu melihat Donghae yang mengomel saat kemeja barunya tercoret bolpoin dan Eunhyuk yang menggeleng kukuh saat harus mengganti rugi perbuatannya dengan kencan seharian hari minggu atau Donghae akan gulung-gulung dilantai sekarang. Jika dibandingkan Yesung itu bertolak belakang dengan Donghae.

Ryeowook tahu Yesung baik. Selalu bersikap manis padanya, tapi sikap itu hanya disaat mereka sedang berdua saja beda dengan Donghae yang tak tahu malu bahkan bangga menunjukkan rasa cintanya di depan umum. Yesung juga romantis sih tapi Donghae jauh lebih romantis dan agresif tapi jangan salah pria berkepala besar itu lumayan mesum loh tapi dari cerita yang Ryeowook dengar dari Eunhyuk, nampaknya Donghae lebih pervert.

"Yak! Ikan! Menjauh dariku!" desis Eunhyuk mencekik leher Donghae yang mencuri ciuman di pipinya membuat sang dosen melirik sekilas pada keributan di belakang. Tiga tahun berpacaran tak banyak merubah sikap manis Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Ah, untuk apa saling membandingkan. Yesung bukan Donghae dan dia juga bukan Eunhyuk yang selalu bisa menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Donghae. Dia adalah dia, yang mencintai Kim JongWoon sampai kapanpun itu, mencintai kelebihan dan kekurangannya walau apapun itu.

.

"Donghae. Mau Kemana?"

"Pulang!"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening. Sedari siang ia yang mendiamkan Donghae pura-pura marah menolak ajakan kencan sehari penuh besok. Ayolah Donghae juga iri, ia ingin seperti Yesung dan Ryeowook yang kabarnya akan pergi ke Chunan, Donghae ngeyel ingin ikut pergi bersama mereka, hitung-hitung 'Double Date' dan Eunhyuk menolak dengan alasan tak mau mengganggu.

Kini semua terbalik, jarang-jarang Donghae mengabaikannya, pergi tanpa seijinnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Sudah kubilang pulang!" Eunhyuk berhenti mengikuti langkah panjang pria itu di belokan koridor. "Bohong! Mau selingkuh kan?" teriaknya.

Donghae berhenti tanpa berbalik, Eunhyuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tadi pagi aku membaca email Jessica untukmu! Beritahu aku kalian janjian dimana?"

Diam-diam seperti pasangan sewajarnya, Eunhyuk ternyata mengecek isi ponsel Donghae! Dari panggilan sampai pesan. Gadis itu kaget melihat banyak history pesan _namjachingunya _dengan Jessica, gadis terseksi di kampus mereka. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu dekat dengan Jessica, perihal pentas seni dua pekan lalu. Tahu sendiri lah siapa yang Eunhyuk kenal Donghae pasti juga kenal. Dan Eunhyuk memergoki beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sempat berpapasan dan tersenyum di belakangnya. Tapi Eunhyuk berusaha diam dan menunggu Donghae yang mungkin akan menjelaskan apa hubungannya dengan gadis bahenol itu? Sampai pesan mereka yang terakhir ia baca pagi tadi. Janji? Kencan kan?

"Donghae, ikan jelek! Sejak kapan kau menyeleweng dengannya. Beritahu aku!"

Donghae masih terpaku. Mahasiswa lain yang mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggumam masing-masing. Hebat juga Lee Donghae memacari 2 gadis paling seksi di kampus mereka.

"Pembohong! Beritahu aku! Beritahu aku!"

Nyatanya ini salah paham. Pria itu hanya menghela nafas dan balas mendelik orang yang menatapnya iri. Jessica dengannya hanya teman, apa salah ia punya teman wanita selain Ryeowook, Sungmin, Henry, Kibum? Sedangkan Eunhyuk punya bercecer banyak teman pria? Dia sudah janji menemani si Jessica ke toko bunga, ingin memilih rangkaian bunga untuk ziarah makam saudaranya. Donghae yang tahu sedikit tentang bunga-bungaan hanya ingin membantu. Ia tak ijin karena tak ingin Eunhyuk curiga dan berfikiran macam-macam seperti saat ini. Donghae tahu Eunhyuk mungkin cemburu. Tapi bukankah sekarang yang lebih pantas marah adalah dirinya, karena ajakannya diijinkan Ryeowook namun ditolak Eunhyuk.

Donghae memutuskan berbalik. Disaat itu ia meilhat Eunhyuk yang berdiri, menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan dan kedua bahu bergetar. Astaga! Kau membuatnya menangis!

Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari kelas langsung berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang menjadi sorotan banyak mata, apalagi saat ia memberontak begitu Donghae datang memeluk. "Kau bohong padaku? Kau berselingkuh? Katakan padaku?"

Ryeowook miris mendengarnya, siapapun yang sudah kenal baik dengan mereka pasti setengah tak percaya. Lee Donghae berselingkuh? Gadis mana yang bisa menggantikan seorang Lee Hyukjae untuk Lee Donghae? Gadis mana yang bisa membuat Donghae mengekor sepanjang hari, menceritakan detail apa yang ia lakukan setiap detiknya selain Lee Hyukjae? Gadis mana yang mampu membuat Lee Donghae bertekuk lutut bahkan menomor duakan kebahagiaannya sendiri selain Lee Hyukjae? Jawabannya belum ada, dan tak akan ada.

"Kau Sudah bosan denganku Hae?"

Bosan. Siapa yang bodoh disini, bahkan Ryeowook tahu jawabannya adalah 'Tidak!'

"Jangan menangis. Shhh.. "

"Apa yang kau lakhuh.. hmmp.." Kyuhyun yang baru datang dari arah kanan ikut panik untunglah Ryeowook sigap mencekal dan membungkam mulut pedasnya. Kyuhyun melotot dan Ryeowook menggeleng, ia tahu anak ini mungkin tak terima melihat _noona_nya menangis padahal semenjak mereka bertengkar waktu kecil Eunhyuk jarang menangis, apalagi di depan orang banyak.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sedangkan aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."  
"Bohong! Bohong! Buktinya kau akan kencan dengan gadis lain. Pembohong."

Donghae melepas pelukannya lalu mendongakkan paksa dagu Eunhyuk agar menatapnya. "Lihat aku sayang!" Jemarinya mengusap air yang meleleh tak beratur di wajah Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang masih dibekap hanya mengerang.

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan dimataku? Apa aku pantas disebut pembohong. Aku mencintaimu."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. " Jangan pergi tanpa ijinku. Jangan mau diajak kencan gadis lain tanpa aku."

"Haha, kalau begitu namanya bukan kencan. Iya. Aku tidak jadi pergi."

Ryeowook tersenyum, drama gratis yang konyol. Tapi ada yang menarik kasar tangannya yang masih bertengger di mulut Kyuhyun. "Eh? Yesung?"

"Yak! Lee Donghae!" pekikkan Kyuhyun yang sudah terbebas mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. "Aku harus menjitakmu dulu."

Mereka tak tahu, bagai harap-harap cemas di tempat yang lain Jessica benar-benar menunggu Donghae. Siapa yang tahu juga firasat Eunhyuk tak meleset sepenuhnya, mungkin Donghae tak menyukai Jessica, tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu sendiri?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Minggu pagi di Chunan, hari berkabut tebal tak menyurutkan niat Kim JongWoon untuk menggandeng tangan Kim Ryeowook menyusuri jalanan setapak dengan udara yang masih hijau tanpa polusi. Gumpalan awan terlihat mirip bubur, putih dan lunak dibayangan Ryeowook. Ia ingin mendekat untuk mencicipinya. Apakah enak jika ditambah gula cair? Eh? Apa sebelumnya ia pernah punya keinginan semacam ini?

Tapi ia tahu sia-sia saja, Langit mana mungkin bisa ia jangkau 100 kalipun melangkah?

Karena dingin Ryeowook memeluk lengan Yesung erat. Chunan beberapa tahun yang lalu tidak sedingin ini? Suasana begini tapi sudah tak asing. Yesung menunjuk sebuah bangku taman bercat merah, bangku itu bangku favorit Ryeowook dulu, bangku tempat ia menunggu almarhum sang ayah yang tak kunjung datang.

"Boleh aku jujur," ucap Yesung, membuka pembicaraan pagi ini sedangkan sedari malam tadi sampai Chunan mereka masih betah diam.

"Apa?"

"Aku cemburu!" Ryeowook mendongak lalu terkikik. Pengakuan langsung ini agak lucu menurutnya.

"_Wae_? Soal Kyuhyun, kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali."

"Iya dan kau juga berkali-kali mengingkari janjimu."

Ryeowook melepas rangkulannya. "Janji apa?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan kontak sentuhan dengannya. Aku sakit hati. Jangan tanya kenapa juga karena aku masih belum tahu alasannya."

"Tapi kan kit~"

"Jangan membantah turuti permintaanku saja. Aku terlalu mencintaimu tapi entah dengannya, mungkin aku akan berhenti mencurigainya kalau dia dan Sungmin sudah menikah."

Tertawa lagilah Kim Ryeowook. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Katakan sekali lagi?" Wajah Ryeowook merona begitu jari-jari kecil milik sang _namjachingu _membelai pipi putihnya.

Mereka mulai duduk berdampingan di bangku taman, saling menggenggam dan lemparan senyum malu tapi mau.

"Kau adalah jodohku." Ryeowook mendengar sangat jelas ucapan Yesung. Entah tak asing ia mendengar kalimat ini

"Aku percaya," tanggapnya.

Yesung mengulangi lagi kalimatnya dan Ryeowook menjawab hal yang sama, mengulangi sekali lagi dan dijawab sekali lagi. Begitu terus sampai hidung mereka bertemu, bibir mereka menyatu lembut.

.

Tak jauh dari situ

"Aku juga mau dicium, cium aku sayangg ummm."

Donghae memajukan bibir, dengan semangat Eunhyuk menyambar dengan bibirnya pula.

Nah? Pasangan siapa yang akan bertahan dalam ciuman paling lama di pagi berkabut ini? Entahlah~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

.

Annyeong, aku tahu ini telat, ada yang menunggu? Siapapun yang menunggu ini untukmu~ *gombal dikit*

Endingnya menggigit tidak menggigit digigit sajalah, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin ini.

Yang pertama maaf, review kalian tak aku balas, tapi aku membacanya, bahkan aku mengingatnya ;)

Semangat kalian tak mungkin kulupakan wahai sodara-sodara *gombal lagi*

Seharusnya chapter ini aku update sebelum maret, tapi waktu itu belum kelar jadi mundur2 terus. Maret dan seterusnya mungkin aku tak punya waktu luang lagi, kecuali kalau ada tanggal merah. Rencana kedepannya sih aku pengen buat ff oneshot aja, hehe

Aku juga masih ada tanggungan ff lain dan bagi yang udah request mohon ditunggu tahun depan *dilempar keset*

Akhir paragraph, aku mengharapkan feedback terakhir kalian di ff ini. Bukan pujian kritikan juga diterima, toh ini chapter akhir jadi aku ga akan pusing2 *plak

Aku menyayangi kalian, sampai bertemu di lain acara(?) Pay-pay

.

**RIPIU PLEASE~**


End file.
